La Parte Que Me Hacía Falta
by LiNi.02
Summary: Han pasado 5 años Lucy, Marina y Anais tiene una nueva vida y han olvidado todo lo sucedido en Cefiro o eso parece, Latis,Clef y Paris llegaran y se llevaran grandes sorpresas...Aqui hay mas! XD
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo de Otra Historia

_** Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes son creación de CLAMP y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. **_**_Yo solo los uso por diversion._  
**

**La Parte Que Me Hacia Falta**

**_Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de Otra Historia_**

Una pelirroja caminaba muy entusiasma hacia la torre de Tokio, este lugar era muy importante para ella, aunque no entendía el porqué. Allí la esperaba sus mejor amiga Anais, hacia cinco años la había conocido en ese lugar, Lucy aun recordaba ese día, porque según ella desde ese día su vida cambio por completo y no precisamente por haber conocido a Anais, ni haber por haberse topado con chocado con una chica presumida, sino porque desde aquel día Lucy siente que algo le falta, era como si una parte de su vida se hubiera perdido.

Después de varios minutos se detuvo y miró detenidamente la gran estructura frente a sus ojos — tal vez un día entienda porque cada vez que estoy acá siento tanta nostalgia — dijo suspirando — basta de pensar en cosas tristes Anais debe estar esperándome.

* * *

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes miraba por una de las ventanas de la torre — no sé porque, pero desde hace mucho tiempo no me siento tranquila, nada me emociona — Anais miró su celular —aish no pudo escoger otro momento —con algo de fastidio contestó — alo… hola amor, ¿como estas?... bien aquí esperando a Lucy… se supone que nos veríamos a las 3, ¿por qué?... no, no es necesario ella siempre se demora… si no te preocupes… bueno está bien yo te llamo — dijo haciendo muecas — aja yo también… te… te amo… adiós.

—Anais holaaa — saludó la pelirroja corriendo hasta donde ella — que pena contigo, pero como sabes la universidad, el gimnasio todo se junta.

—No te preocupes Lucy — dijo con tono triste — yo te entiendo.

—Amiga, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó Lucy mirándola fijamente.

—No me pasa nada, es solo que… —Anais hizo una pausa limpiándose una lágrima — estoy aburrida de esta situación.

—¿De qué situación? —preguntó confundida.

—Yo no quiero seguir forzando a mi corazón a querer a Takashi — contestó llorando — tu sabes que lo he intentado, pero por más que trato no puedo — Anais miró a su amiga —cada día que pasa esto es más difícil, el no hace más que estar pendiente de mí y a mí me fastidia eso, es mas creo que lo odio.

—Anais tu sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso, porque no sé si recuerdas que a mí me paso algo parecido — habló la pelirroja seria — no te atormente mas y no le hagas más daño, corta eso de raíz, esa es la solución.

—Pero Lucy me da miedo, a pesar de todo el se a portando tan bien conmigo — la rubia bajó la mirada — no me parece justo.

—Pero Anais, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? — Lucy alzó la voz — amiga reacciona… ya no mas, por favor no te hagas más daño y no lo ilusiones mas.

—Creo que tienes razón — Anais se limpiaba unas lágrimas — tu siempre te preocupas por el bienestar de las personas — dijo abrazándola — tienes vocación de salvadora.

—No exiges — Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia la gran ciudad — salvadora…

* * *

Un hermosa chica de largo pelo azul y ojos azules bajaba de un avión, estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver su familia y a su prometido, estos cuatro meses lejos de su familia le habían sirvieron para darse del significado que tiene su familia. Marina siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona presumida, materialista, un poco envidiosa, no le gustaba tratar con personas que no fuera de su mismo estatus. Esta personalidad se agudizó mas después de la visita a la torre de Tokio, sin comprender el porqué desde aquel día Marina sintió que había perdido algo, que había dejado olvidado algo muy importante, desesperada por no entender que le estaba pasando decidió convertirse en una persona fría, egoísta que pensaba solo en su bienestar, ella creía que quizás de esta manera recuperaría aquello que había perdido ese día.

En la sala de espera la esperaba un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, Marina nunca entendió porque el estar con él hacía que sentía segura, había algo en su personalidad que le recordaba a alguien, pero ella no sabía a quien, a demás esa sensación de perderse en unos ojos azules no la experimentaba por primera vez.

—Hola mi amor — dijo el chico abrazándola y besándola.

En el rostro de Marina se dibujó una enorme sonrisa — Que bueno es volverte a ver — habló emocionada —no te imaginas la falta que me hiciste, estos cuatro meses han sido los más largo en toda mi vida.

—Yo sé, pero… — Yuki se aproximó dándole un beso — ahora que estas aquí no voy a dejarte ir otra vez, Marina te amo.

—Y yo a ti — dijo sonriendo — ahora si me permites quiero ver a mis padres no sabes cuánto los extrañe.

—Me parece muy bien — Yuki tomó la maleta — vamos mi amor — dijo tomándola de la mano.

* * *

En otro mundo, en otra dimensión, en un mundo lleno de recuerdos, donde el sacrificio y el esfuerzo de tres niñas del mundo místico, fue el ejemplo más claro de que la unión, la confianza y el amor era el camino para hacer de este mundo el más hermoso, sin que existiera la necesidad de que una persona sacrificara su vida para cuidarlo, tres personas las más importantes sentían que su vida no estaba completa, su felicidad se había ido junto con las guerreras mágicas. Al que más duro le había dado toda la situación fue a Guru Clef, pues tardó tiempo en entender el porqué de sus tristezas, todo era simple aquella niña que en un principio no tomó enserio la misión le había robado el corazón para siempre. Latis se había vuelto aun mas callado, por más que lo evitara su corazón no estaba tranquilo, necesitaba ver esos ojos color fuego que tanto le inquietaban, necesitaba decirle una vez más las palabras que le dijo antes de su partida. Paris se había vuelto amargado, se sentía triste e impotente, impotente por no haber dicho lo que sentía cuando puedo, el siempre supo que Anais lo quería de igual manera que el a ella, pero le daba rabia pensar que quizás todo habría sido diferente si le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba.

A diferencia de ellos el resto de los que habitaban el castillo habían encontrado la felicidad. Pasado seis meses de la destrucción de Deboneir, Rafaga y Caldina se casaron, un año más tarde tuvieron una hermosa niña, haciendo más completa y felices sus vidas. Después de un tiempo Ascot se resignó y decidió darse la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, por más difícil que fuera el tenia claro dos cosas: la primera Marina jamás regresaría y la segunda así existiera un método que le hiciera regresar ella no lo amaba. El jamás imaginó que su felicidad estuviera cerca todo el tiempo, un día en el que Presea caminaba muy triste por otro desplante de Guru Clef, Ascot la encontró y decidió acompañarla, luego de escucharla cerca de dos horas y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos o tal vez por sus sentimientos reprimidos la besó, desde entonces juntos acordaron que intentarían estar pendiente uno del otro, poco a poco el amor fue naciendo, hasta convertirse en una pareja sólida.

—Alguien aquí sabe, ¿qué está pasando? — preguntó la bailarina poniendo sus manos en la cadera y mirándolos a todos.

—No sé, pero por la voz de Guru Clef puedo deducir que se trata de algo importante — comentó Ascot.

—Tienes razón, aunque lo mejor es no especular — dijo la armera tomando Ascot de la mano.

—Si mi amor, yo te conozco y ahorita mínimo te inventas quien sabe que cosas — intervino Rafaga mirando y sonriéndole a su amada esposa.

Confundido y pensativo Paris se acercó a Latis—¿tú crees que Guru Clef nos halla mandando llamar porque encontró una solución a nuestro problema?

—No creo, nos habría mandado llamar a los dos no a todos.

En ese momento entró el hechicero, su miraba estaba dirigida hacia el suelo y se notaba mas pensativo que de costumbre— quiero ser breve y rápido así que les diré que estaré lejos de Cefiro por un tiempo.

—¡Queeee! — la reacción no se hizo esperar, todos los presentes se miraban sin comprender que estaba pasando. Como era posible que el Guru de Cefiro se fuera sin más.

—Pero Guru Clef, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Latis acercándose.

—Déjenme terminar — contestó serio — Latis y Paris me acompañaran.

—Pero, ¿y a donde vamos? — el príncipe se notaba confundido.

—Iremos por ellas — Guru Clef sonrió — ahora mismo.

Paris y Latis sintieron algo de alivio en sus corazones, estarían cerca de las personas que tanto querían. El problema es que ellos no imaginaban que Lucy, Marina y Anais ya tenían una vida y lo más triste de todo… que no los recordaban, un parte de sus corazones se había quedado con ellos, pero eso no se convirtió en un obstáculo para tener una vida hecha en donde quizás ya no están ni estarían ellos.

* * *

**Holas, espero que les guste esta historia ya saben criticas, consejos lo que sea sera bien recibido  
**

**Bye**

**Lina A  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Vida Es Asi Ahora

**_Capitulo 2: Así Es Mi Vida Ahora_**

Mientras tomaban sus cosas para irse, Lucy se acercó a la ventana y logró observar tres estrellas fugaces brillar en el firmamento, su corazón brincó y se llenó de alegría.

—Oye Lucy vamos ya — Anais caminaba hacia ella.

—Eeehhh… si vamos — Lucy divisó por última vez el gran paisaje, inconscientemente puso sus manos en el pecho y las apretó mientras suspiraba.

—¿Te ocurre algo? — la ex guerrera la miraba preocupada — Lucy estas pálida y por lo que veo estas sudando frió.

—No me pasa nada, es solo que… — Lucy hizó una pausa — siento como una corazonada – contestó fijando la mirada en su amiga — Anais tu me creerías si te dijera, ¿que todo lo que conocemos está a punto de cambiar?

—Por favor Lucy no me asustes y mejor vamos —dijo Anais haciendo gestos de confusión, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y miraba la pantalla —¿ y tú me creerías si te digo que tengo diez llamadas pérdidas de Takashi? —la rubia cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado — definitivamente esto no está nada bien.

—¿Que no está bien? — la pelirroja abrió los ojos y alzó la voz — por favor Anais sigue mi consejo termina ya esa relación, el ya se está obsesionando contigo.

* * *

Era un hermoso restaurante lujo, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las mesas se encontraba una feliz familia y su yerno celebrando.

—Papá, mamá gracias por esta invitación, la comida estaba muy rica — Marina bebió un poco de champaña muy emocionada — la verdad cuando mama dijo que habían preparado algo para mi recibimiento, pensé que harían un de esa fiestas que tanto odio.

—Claro que no, aunque tu pienses lo contrario, yo te conozco Marina y sé que te gusta y que no — comentó la Sra. Ryuuzaki sonriendo.

—Querida, no podemos olvidar los consejos de Yuki –—dijo el Sr. Ryuuzaki levantando su copa —definitivamente me siento feliz de que estés con mi hija. Salud por la feliz pareja.

—Gracias señor, si me lo permite quiero decirle aquí enfrente de Uds. a Marina que la amo con todas mis fuerzas y que lo único que deseo es hacerla feliz, como ella se lo merece.

Al escuchar esto Marina se sonrojó — basta que me avergüenzas

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte — afirmó Yuki tomándola de la mano — muy pronto seremos marido y mujer.

La peli azul se limpiaba unas lágrimas — gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, nadie podrá igual esto que siento por ti, nadie — afirmó Marina enfatizando lo último con mucha seguridad.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es la tierra? — preguntó Paris levantándose con dificultad.

—Si… — respondió mirando su alrededor — este es el mundo místico — Guru Clef suspiró y cerró los ojos —Marina he venido por ti, para decirte todo esto que guardo en mi corazón desde el día en que te fuiste — pensaba.

—¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? —preguntó Latis mirando detalladamente todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Creo que lo primero es buscar un lugar donde descansar — Guru Clef miró al espadachín y al príncipe con muy seriedad.

—Mmm… ¿y como haremos eso?, ahora entiendo porque se les complico tanto adaptarse, este mundo no se parece en nada a Cefiro — aseguró Paris haciendo gestos de confusión.

—Tienes razón, todo esto me recordó un poco a Autozam ahora que lo pienso —Latis miraba detenidamente un carro estacionado frente a ellos.

—Muy bien busquemos albergue por esta noche y mañana bien temprano empezaremos con nuestra misión — pese al lugar Guru Clef seguía ejerciendo su papel de autoridad.

* * *

—Lulú ya llegue — dijo Anais cerrando la puerta — Lulú… - repitió suspirando — parece que no está –sonrió — debe estar con Saturno — especuló subiendo las escaleras — que día tan pesado —al entrar a habitación se sentó en la cama y sacó su celular – otra vez… — dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular — alo… ¿como estas?... acabando de llegar a la casa… si las vi… es que lo guarde en el bolso y no lo escuche… lo siento… Takashi, ¿será que podemos hablar mañana? Es que estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir… ¿otra vez qué?... yo no te estoy sacando excusas, enserio estoy cansada y quiero dormir… mira no voy a pelear contigo… que no me pasa nada… hay mira mejor hablamos mañana, ¿sí?... ¿cuál verdad?... estuve con Lucy… ¿con cuál otro?... hay no mas… que no tengo a nadie… bueno, bueno entonces adiós — al colgar lanzando el celular con todas sus fuerza sobre la cama —definitivamente no puedo más con esto — Anais puso ambas manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar —quisiera entender porque por más de que intento amar a alguien no puedo… estoy cansada de sentir este vacío tan grande.

* * *

Lucy caminaba lentamente mirando al cielo — que hermosa noche… — apresurada sacó un medallón del interior de su blusa y lo miró detenidamente— no sé cómo llegaste hasta mí, pero me siento más tranquila desde que lo llevo cerca de mi corazón, a demás me has dado mucha suerte.

—Oye hermana, ¿otra vez estás hablando sola? — Cameo se burló.

—No me molestes — refunfuñó Lucy corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Es que eres muy graciosa — Cameo abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

—Si como no — dijo sacando la lengua —tú siempre… — Lucy no alcanzó a decir lo que quería, ya que justo frente a ella vio una escena muy interesante.

Su queridísimo hermano Saturno estaba con su novia Lulú en una posición bastante comprometedora, que dejaba ver mucho a la imaginación.

—Yo siempre. ¿Tan qué? — Cameo preguntaba insistentemente, el joven muchacho no había volteado a mirar — hermana, ¿qué pa… sa? — de repente sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían salirse.

—Hola Lucy… hola Cameo como… ¿cómo están? — saludó Lulú nerviosa mientras se reincorporaba en el sofá.

—Hermanos que bueno… qué bueno que ya estén aquí — dijo Saturno muy agitado sentándose y arreglándose la ropa.

—Creo que llegamos en mal momento —señaló Cameo halando a Lucy del brazo — hermanita, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a mi cuarto?, es que quiero que me hagas un favor — en menos de nada salió corriendo, llevando arrastras a Lucy por las escaleras.

—Eeehhh… si claro vamos. Adiós Lulú que estés bien — fué lo que alcanzó a decir Lucy.

—Qué vergüenza — Lulú puso ambas manos en su cara.

—Vamos cariño, ellos tienen que comprender que tu y yo somos novios y que dentro de poco nos casaremos — Saturno la abrazó.

—Pues si pero… por poco y nos encuentran haciendo…

—Ssshhh no digas nada, ya paso — dijo besándola — mejor te llevo a tu casa ya es tarde.

—Tienes razón — Lulú miró su celular —no demora en llamar Anais, y yo que creí que yéndonos de casa mamá nos dejaría de molestar, que equivocada estaba, Anais es igual o peor. A demás ahora que anda mal por el novio ese que tiene, no hace más sino decirme que no quiere estar sola.

—Yo te entiendo a Lucy le paso algo parecido, ella nunca me conto que fue lo que realmente paso pero la vi muchas veces llorar, una vez ella me busco y me pidió consejos, después eso se volvió costumbre y todas las noches iba a mi cuarto y me hablaba de sus problemas.

—Tú eres como su padre —dijo Lulú y luego lo besó –Ojala que seas así con nuestros hijos.

—Eso no lo dudes. Ahora vamos.

* * *

—Oye Cameo, ¿tú crees en la fantasía?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Cameo la miró como a un bicho raro.

—No se hace un tiempo he empezado a creer que tal vez todo eso que ves en las películas de hechiceros, princesas, espadachines y guerreros exista, pero no aquí sino en otro mundo, en otra galaxia.

—Hay Lucy no me hagas reír, es obvio que eso es ficticio, no existen las princesas, ni los espadachines, los hechiceros ni la magia — Cameo se reía a carcajadas — tú no tienes ningún poder especial, no controlas ni el agua, el viento ni mucho menos el fuego.

—Tienes razón, es solo que… yo creí que…

—Sabes que, mejor porque no bajamos y preparamos algo de comer – propusó abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

—Pero y Saturno… yo la verdad no quiero encontrarme con lo de ahorita.

—Hace poco escuche el carro, ellos ya se fueron a hacer sus cositas en otro lado.

—Tienes razón vamos.

* * *

Era un hermoso día, en el cielo no había casi nubes y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos negros miraba por una de las ventanas de su habitación, se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la chica que amaba. Llevaba cinco años esperando el momento para decirle cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba, ahora que estaba a nada de tenerla cerca no sabía cómo hablarle, no sabía cómo actuar, a demás tenía miedo de pensar que a lo mejor ella ya tiene a alguien más en su vida.

—Veo que no soy el único que está preocupado —dijo Guru Clef acercándose a la ventana – ¿tienes miedo verdad?

—No se Guru Clef, todo fue tan repentino — respondió Latis mirando fijamente el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana — no se con que me vaya a encontrar acá, cinco años es mucho tiempo, suficiente para olvidar a una persona.

—Te entiendo, pero si no es ahora entonces, ¿cuándo?... de pronto ellas con el tiempo han cambiado, pero por lo menos yo no me voy a rendir, todavía no, yo solo quiero una oportunidad para decir todo lo que siento, ya después mirare si vale la pena luchar por este amor, si me doy cuenta que todo está perdido me iré.

—Qué bien dormí, aunque me siento extraño — dijo Paris bostezando — bien ya estamos aquí, ahora, ¿qué haremos? ¿Cuál es su plan? Los escucho.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conocer más de este mundo, como funciona todas las cosas, así todo será más fácil — dijo Latis mirándolo.

—Es cierto primero que debemos hacer es cambiar nuestra ropa, aprender sus costumbres, su lenguaje y lo que más podamos — afirmó Guru Clef

—Uyyy que fácil suena todo eso — dijo Paris sarcásticamente — a duras penas pudimos llegar a esta habitación, si no fuera porque apareciste algo dinero no abrimos podido pagar para quedarnos aquí, a demás Uds. no vieron la forma como no observaba ese muchacha que nos recibió. Jaa no el resto esta fácil, muy fácil como no.

— ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? — preguntó Guru Clef desesperado.

—Pues usa tu magia para danos los conocimientos suficientes para entender cómo viven aquí — Paris sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Paris tiene razón Guru Clef, todo se ve muy complicado — dijo Latis mirando y dándole vueltas al control del televisor.

—Está bien, pero antes de eso quiero pedirles que no me llamen Guru Clef, díganme Clef — juntos asistieron y finalmente Guru Clef recitó un conjuro.

* * *

—¡Lucy al teléfono! —gritó Maciel.

—Ya voy — respondió Lucy bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

—Cielos hermanita tú no terminas de soltar a uno y ya tienes a otro, ¿no?

—Ya basta no me molestes — dijo Lucy rapándole el teléfono — alo… holaaa, ¿como estas?... bien, bien y ese milagro, ¿a que debo tu llamada?... ¡queee! ¿Tú hermana? ¿Cuándo?.. ¿Cuándo llega?... enserio hay que felicidad… aja… claro, claro ahí estaré… vale cuídate… adiós — al colgar Lucy no podía disimular su alegría.

—¿Será que se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tanta felicidad? — pregunt´p Maciel mirándola maliciosamente.

—Una amiga de la escuela llega pasado mañana — dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Aja, ¿y tu estas feliz porque tu amiga vuelve o porque la persona que te llamo?

—Lucy se sonrojó – Por mi amiga obviamente.

—Hay Lucy no sabes decir mentiras.

* * *

Marina llevaba casi media hora mirándose al espejo — no cabe duda que soy una mujer muy hermosa — dijo sonriente — creo que termino mi búsqueda, por fin recupere eso que perdí ese horrible día en la torre de Tokio —al fijar su mirada en el espejo su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco y sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo — no me puedo engañar, vivo aferrándome a lo que sea, creyendo que puedo ser feliz — moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado — ¡ya basta! No puedo continuar con esto… te necesito… —dijo entre dientes.

* * *

_**Holas, bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste a demas que cambie el formato. Dejen reviews su opinion es muy importante para mi.  
**_

_**Saludos y hasta la proxima.**_

_**Lina A**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tu Sufres Sin Comprenderlo

**_Capitulo 3: Tú sufres sin comprenderlo y yo sufro porque no te veo_**

Lulú y Anais vivían en un apartamento no muy pequeño, con lo que ellas creían era lo necesario para vivir bien, la relación de las dos era muy bonita, se querían y se confiaban todo, juntas querían lo mejor para la otra. Es por esto que cuando Lucy le dijo a Anais que le gustaría que Saturno conociera a su hermana ella no se negó, Lucy y Anais pensaban que harían una bonita pareja. Lulú por su parte nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el noviazgo de su hermana, ella creía que Takashi así todo lo que hacía para manipular a Anais.

—Anais, Lucy te necesita en el teléfono.

—Por favor Lulú dile que más tarde la llamo — gritó Anais desde su habitación.

—Lucy que ella te llama mas tarde, es que se está terminando de arreglar… no sé si vaya a salir, no me ha dicho nada… que ni se aparezca por aquí… — Lulú volteó a mirar hacia la puerta — Lucy te tengo que dejar alguien está llamado a la puerta… bueno adiós —la hermana de Anais corrió y abrió la puerta — vaya, hoy si que madrugaron — dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Hola Lulú, ¿como estas? — preguntó Takashi.

—Pues estaba muy bien pero… — Lulú tenía cara de pocos amigos — creo que no hay nada que hacer.

—Disculpa, ¿Anais se encuentra?

—Ya te la — dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara — hermana te buscan…

—Me lo suponía — Anais suspiró profundo —estaba esperando esto.

—¿Hasta cuándo? — preguntó Lulú seria.

—¿Hasta cuándo que Lulú? –—Anais evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Lulú solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza — te está esperando afuera.

—Gracias —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Anais piénsalo bien, haz lo que creas conveniente — dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Anais cerró los ojos tomo aire y abrió la puerta.

—Hola mi amor — Takashi se abalanzó sobre ella llenándola de besos — ¿cómo has estado?

—Hola… muy bien — dijo intentaba sonreír — ¿por qué viniste tan temprano?

—A bueno es que tenía muchas ganas de verte, de besarte, de decirte cuando te quiero, a demás… — Takashi sacó una cajita — quería darte esto — al abrir la cajita se encontró con una hermosa cadena que tenía una medalla en forma de corazón que decía "Juntos por siempre te amo".

Anais no sabía que decirle, ella no quería seguirse comprometiendo mas con él, pero al verlo a sus ojos no pudo evitarlo, el hacia todo por ella, le demostraba a cada segundo cuanto la quería, no era justo, no se lo merecía —Es muy hermosa... — dijo sonriendo.

—No tu eres más hermosa, Anais quiero que entiendas que todo esto es para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y me importas, este obsequio es solo una pequeña muestra de eso — Takashi hablaba mientras se la colocaba en el cuello — solo quiero hacerte muy feliz, como te lo mereces.

* * *

—Saturno creí que ibas a salir — dijo Lucy entrando a la cocina.

—No, Lulú viene para acá.

—A claro entiendo… — Lucy evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lucy quiero aclararte lo de anoche.

—No es necesario ya no soy una niña — señaló sonriendo.

—No Lucy si es necesario, no quiero que pienses que no me importas, a demás no quiero que tengas una imagen de Lulú que no es.

—Saturno yo te entiendo no te preocupes enserio, mejor dime, ¿ya cuadraron la fecha de la boda?

—Hoy quedamos de empezar a cuadrar todo lo del matrimonio, al parecer la familia quiere una boda con todo y pues así no esté muy de acuerdo, creo que tendré que aceptar.

—Hay hermano yo se que todo les va a salir bien, a demás Uds. se quieren eso es lo más importante, serán una familia muy linda —dijo abrazándolo.

—Tú también eres mi familia no lo olvides — Saturno dirigió su mirada a ella – me van a hacer mucha falta, en especial tu Lucy, hermanita tu sabes lo mucho que me importas, no quiero que olvides que siempre voy a estar para ti.

—Yo sé no te preocupes a demás, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, tú no puedes seguir cuidándonos, tienes una vida y mereces ser feliz al lado de la persona que escogiste —dijo limpiando unas lagrimas.

–Si Lucy pero no puedo evitar preocuparme y más ahora con lo de Maciel, me alegra lo de la beca, no quiero ser egoísta, pero no se qué va ser de Cameo y de ti sin nosotros.

—Estaremos bien enserio — Lucy sonrió — ¿qué te parece si preparo algo de comer?, ya verás lo hábil que me he vuelto en todo esto.

—Está bien como digas — Saturno se quedó mirándola fijamente — Lucy dime, ¿a ti te está pasando algo no es cierto? ¿Acaso es lo mismo de siempre?

—No eso ya quedo en el olvido, ya lo supere y creo que el también, eso supongo — Lucy suspiró — ayer me lo encontré y ya no tenía ese mirada llena de odio, no sé si me haya perdonado… espero que sí.

—Hermana hiciste lo correcto, tu no lo querías.

—Si yo sé, pero igual fui yo quien lo busco, la que dijo que lo quería, prácticamente por mi empezó todo, fui muy injusta, al principio me porte bien, lo ilusione y deje que se enamorara, para después darme cuenta de que no lo quería, a demás de todo eso, él dice que alguna vez lo llame de otra manera. Yo no lo recuerdo.

—¿Como lo llamaste?

—No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo.

* * *

—Marina que te sucede has estado muy callada desde que llegue.

—No me ocurre nada — dijo sonriendo — solo pensaba cosas sin importancias.

—Sin importancia… no parece — Yuki se aproximó — amor si te preocupa algo no dudes en decírmelo.

—No me pasa nada —Marina lo besó – ¿y bien que vamos a hacer hoy?

—A bueno, había quedado de almorzar con mi primo y su novia, ya sabes quiero que lo conozcas mas, a demás desde mañana será tu mano derecha, pero no sé si estás de acuerdo.

—Claro que si, tu sabes lo bien que me cae Takashi, a demás vamos a conocer a la famosa novia que tanto quiere… ¿todavía es la misma o ya cambio?

—No, es la misma, la verdad es que dudo mucho que terminen.

* * *

—Bien Clef, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para ubicarlas? —preguntó Latis saliendo del baño después de haberse darse un baño — esta ciudad es un poco grande, a demás aquí no puedo sentir la presencia de nadie.

—No lo sé, pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil — Clef tomó aire — que les parece si primero damos una vuelta, conozcamos la ciudad, terminemos de familiarizar con todo, mientras yo sigo pensando cómo encontrarlas.

—Lamento decirles que conmigo no cuenten — habló Paris sin despegar los ojos del televisor — estoy muy bien aquí, a demás por medio de este aparato uno se puede enterar y familiarizar de todo.

—Vaya Paris creí que lo que más te importaba era Anais — dijo Latis.

—Si me interesa y mucho, pero me he matado la cabeza pensando donde puede estar, que está haciendo, como es su vida ahora y no he conseguido nada, necesito relajarme o mi cabeza se estallara.

—Tienes razón —contestó Clef.

—Bien ya estoy listo — Latis miró a Clef — ¿crees que si hacemos lo correcto?, es decir, ya nos manejamos mejor en este mundo pero… ¿crees que los conocimientos que tenemos sean los necesarios?

—Claro que si, a demás ya escuchaste a la muchacha de la recepción, si necesitamos algo ella nos ayudara.

—Si Latis no te preocupes, no creo que se oponga a ayudarte — se burlo Paris — tu le gusta y mucho.

—Pero ella a mi no, yo solo quiero a Lucy.

—Eso no significa que no puedas sacar provecho de la situación.

—Paris por favor no digas esas cosas — dijo Clef negando con la cabeza.

—Clef estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿o es que acaso no nos vamos a poder relacionar con más mujeres que no sean ellas? Nos toca ser recursivos no hay otra manera.

—En eso tiene razón Paris – intervino Latis – mejor vayamos ya, este encierro me está cansado, necesito tomar aire fresco, yo también necesito relajarme o enloqueceré.

* * *

—Bueno debo decirte que todo estuvo muy rico, lo reconozco me sorprendiste — Saturno sonrió.

—Yo lo sabía, Anais es excelente maestra, ella fue la que me enseño.

—Uds. son muy buenas amigas eso me gusta, Anais es una muchacha bien y… — Saturno no pudo seguir hablando ya que el timbre empezó a sonar — perdona voy a ir a abrir.

—Dale yo voy a terminar con esto — Lucy dirigió su mirada al fogón más exactamente a la llama —es tan raro pero me encanta, a demás siento como si me llamara, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y se empezó a acercar—que sensación tan extraña.

—Hermana mira lo que…. ¡Lucyy! — Saturno la empujó — ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Eeehhh? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

—¿Acaso te quieres quemar o qué?

—Yo… claro que no es solo que… — Lucy movió la cabeza para reaccionar — olvídalo.

Saturno miró a Lulú sin comprender que sucedía.

— ¿qué me decías? — pregunto sonriente Lucy.

—A si, mira Lulú te trajo esto — Saturno sacó una caja — son chocolates.

—Que linda gracias y hola; que pena contigo no haberte saludado.

—No te preocupes, creo que es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Anais me dijo que cada vez que están en la torre de Tokio, tú eres la que piensa en mí y por eso mi hermanita siempre llega con una cajita de pastelillos para mí.

—Que linda — Lucy sonrió — bueno ahora si me permiten terminare de cocinar.

—Hay que bien déjame yo te ayudo… ¿puedo?

—Claro que si ven para acá y tu Saturno espera.

—Bien yo estaré arreglando unas cosas del gimnasio.

Lulú esperó a que Saturno se fuera y volteó a mirar a la pelirroja — bueno Lucy quiero decirte que hice esto porque necesitaba hablar contigo sobre Anais.

—¿Que sucede con ella? — preguntó Lucy confundida.

—Anais cada día me preocupa más, pasa días enteros llorando, Lucy mi hermana no es feliz.

—Yo lo sé, pero ella no quiere entender, le he dicho de mil formas que termine esa relación – Lucy cambió su mirada — Lulú dime una cosa... desde que yo conozco a Anais ella parece como si ocultara algo importante, ¿tú sabes qué es?

—No Lucy, yo quería preguntarte lo mismo a ti, Uds. Son muy amigas a demás Saturno me comento algo parecido con respecto a ti, nosotros no hemos querido meternos en su vida, pero es obvio que algo les sucede, sus miradas reflejan tristeza. Mira yo no quiero forzarte a que me digas lo que sucede solo quiero que entiendas que si algo las atormenta nosotros estamos siempre para escucharlas.

Lucy guardó silencio, mientras analizaba todo lo que había escuchado, ella si se estaba guardando algo para ella sola y era ese vacío, esa sensación de creer que en su vida había algo olvidado.

* * *

Latis y Clef caminaban lentamente solo hablaban lo necesario, cada uno iba metido en sus cavilaciones, mientras Latis pensaba donde podía estar su pelirroja, Clef intentaba no pesar más en Marina, la peli azul lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, no podía seguir así, lo más importante en este momento era encontrarla — espera Latis recordé algo que nos puede servir.

—¿De qué se trata? — Preguntó ansioso.

—Alguna vez escucha a las chicas decir su apellido — Clef sonrió.

–¡Quee! Su apellido… y que con eso.

—Tal vez con el apellido sea más fácil ubicarlas, ¿no lo crees?

—Eso puede ser cierto… cual es el de ella, ¿Lucy qué?

—Déjame pensarlo — Clef puso una mano en su mentón y cerró los ojos — Lucy… Lucy… Lucy Shidou. ¡Si así se llama!

Latis solo sonrió.

—Marina… Marina… que… — Clef apretaba sus puños— el de ella era más complicado.

—Amigo no te desesperes, concéntrate — Latis puso una mano en el hombro de Clef.

—Todo sería fácil si no me estuviera volviendo loco por ella —Clef negó con la cabeza — dime una cosa Latis, ¿alguna vez pensaste verme así? Me desconozco, lo único que espero es que todo esto valga la pena.

* * *

—¿Crees que se demoren mucho? — preguntó Marina bostezando.

—No lo creo, pero si quieres podemos ir pidiendo algo de comer.

—No es eso, pero tú sabes lo mucho que me estresa esperar, no hay nada más aburrido.

—Y si yo hiciera esto, te seguiría pareciendo aburrido – Yuki le dio un pequeño beso.

—Mmmmm no lo sé déjame yo lo compruebo — Marina lo rodeó con su brazos y empezó a darle besos — sabias que te amo.

—Creo que lo había olvidado, veras tengo un problema con mi memoria, por eso lo mejor es que siempre me lo digas.

—Ja Que gracioso.

—Qué lugar tan bonito – señaló Anais mirando su alrededor.

—Si tienes razón, la verdad no me extraña de Yuki el siempre quiere ser sofisticado y darle lo mejor a Marina.

—¿Marina? — preguntó Anais.

—Sí, así se llama la su novia — Takashi miraba a todos lados —aahh ya los vi. Ven — dijo tomando a Anais de la mano.

—Te amo Marina — dijo Yuki sonriendo.

—Y yo a ti — Marina lo besó.

—Cof, cof… que pena interrumpirlos par de tortolitos.

—Takashi hola — saludó Marina sonrojándose.

—Hola Marina que alegría volver a verte.

—Que mas primo pensé que no ibas a llegar –dijo Yuki dándole la mano.

—Qué pena con Uds. Pero estaba acompañando a Anais a averiguar unas cosas.

—Hola Anais, ¿como estas? — saludó Yuki.

—Bien gracias —contestó Anais algo apenada.

—A s,i por cierto Anais te presento a mi prometida Marina — Yuki miró a su novia.

Cuando Anais y Marina se miraron en lo más profundo de su corazón se empezó a formar un vacio que las estaba consumiendo.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo.  
**_

_** Espero muchos reviews enserio XD**_

_**Saludos y hasta la proxima.**_

_**Lina a  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lazos de Amistad

**_Capitulo 4: Lazos de Amistad_**

—Mucho gusto Marina Ryuuzaki – la peli azul intentaba sonreír, ella jamás había sentido algo parecido, era una sensación extraña como de tranquilidad revuelta con nostalgia.

—Anais Hououji — la rubia de repente empezó a temblar, ella no entendía que ocurría, parecía como si la mujer frente ella fuera una persona que ya conocía — recuerdo que esto me solía pasar cuando conocí a Lucy — pensaba mientras sonreía.

—Y bien ahora que todos estamos que les parece si ordenamos algo de comer — dijo Yuki.

—Disculpen un momento — Marina se levantó — amor pide lo de siempre.

—Marina espera, yo voy contigo al tocador — dijo Anais levantándose.

* * *

—Hay Latis ya no se que mas hacer.

—No desesperes — dijo Latis entregándole una botella de agua.

—Nada mas basta con analizar mi situación, mi relación con Marina fue muy superficial, nunca supe de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Las veces que pude hablar con ella solo fueron sobre la situación de Cefiro — Clef se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, colocando sus manos en la cabeza y apoyando los brazos en su piernas — ojala hubiera entendido lo que sentía por ella mucho antes… Latis yo no sé cuando me enamore de Marina, solo recuerdo que la segunda vez que ellas volvieron a Cefiro yo empecé a encariñarme con ella, ella era la que más me importaba, bueno las tres me importaban, pero Lucy siempre se mostro valiente y decidida, Anais, su tranquilidad y serenidad eran suficientes para que diera lo mejor en la lucha, a demás Paris siempre estuvo apoyándola, pero y Marina ¿qué?, ella nunca quiso nada de esto, me llego a odiar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por eso y por muchas cosas más la quería y ahora la amo, la amo y la necesito.

—Clef yo se que sientes, las cosas con Lucy no fueron fáciles, esa niña no sé como logro todo lo que hizo, se veía tan pequeña e inocente, a pesar de lo sucedido con Zagato yo nunca la odie, ella y sus amigas estaban cumpliendo con su misión. Yo no soy de las personas que demuestran lo que sienten, nunca me ha gustado complicarme con esas cosas, pero Lucy se me metió en el corazón sin yo notarlo— el espadachín hizo una pausa y bajó su mirada — me gustaría cumplir con las palabras que le dije a Águila antes de morir, en mi mente solo tengo su imagen, esos hermosos ojos de fuego, esa sonrisa que me cautiva, la necesito como a nada en el mundo.

—Sigo pensando que tanto Paris como tu tienen más ventajas que yo — Clef suspiró.

—Cinco años es mucho tiempo, me cuenta creer que este aquí, pero me cuenta mas creer que Lucy todavía sienta algo por mi — Latis tomó un sorbo de refresco mientras Clef lo miraba fijamente.

* * *

Lucy decidió encerrarse en su habitación no se sentía nada bien, la ansiedad y desespero la estaban controlando. Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan vulnerable, la visita el día anterior a la torre de Tokio había hecho que creciera en ella la sensación de vacío. La pelirroja analizaba una y otra vez lo sucedido hasta quedarse dormida.

_—Lucy… Lucy, ¿me escuchas? _

_—¿Mmm? — Lucy abrió los ojos sin encontrar a nadie._

_—¡Lucyyyy!_—_Quien eres? — preguntó Lucy mirando para todos lados._

_—Yo soy… tu… querida Lucy._

_—¡Que! _

_–Muy pronto nos veremos y jugaremos te lo prometo._

—Espera no te vayas — Lucy abrió los ojos y puso una mano en su cabeza — ¿que fue eso?, esa voz yo la había escuchado antes — dijo sacando su medallón y cerrando los ojos — ¿que significa todo esto que está pasando?

* * *

—Marina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La ex guerra del agua afirmó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su maquillaje.

—Bueno es que desde que nos presentamos sentí como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido, tu cara se me hace muy familiar. ¿Estás segura de que nosotras nunca nos hemos visto, ni hablado?

—La peliazul se limitó a observarla sin decir una sola palabra.

—Sé que suena raro pero…

—Anais, a mi me ocurrió algo parecido cuando te vi, pero la verdad dudo mucho que ya nos hubiera visto — Marina sonrió — mejor que te parece si me cuentas algo de tu vida no se Takashi no hace más sino decir que eres una gran persona — la rubia cerró los ojos — el te ama… mucho — la peliazul observó confundida a Anais — ¿dije algo malo?

Anais negó con la cabeza — no es nada importante — dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Está bien como digas — Marina la observó muy confundida — creo que lo mejor es que vayamos.

* * *

—¡Ya basta! — exclamó Paris lanzando el control del televisor los más lejos que pudo — no puedo seguir así, este desespero va a acabar conmigo — dijo levantándose de la cama — Anais... yo no puedo quedarme aquí — el peli verde salió rápidamente de la habitación. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien venia, lo único que logró escuchar fue el golpe y al abrir los ojos vio a una joven muchacha en el piso, así que se acerco a ayudarla — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó extendiendo su brazo.

—Sí, no te preocupes solo fueron cuatro escalones — dijo la joven tomando la mano de Paris y levantándose lentamente.

—Lo siento mucho. Venia concentrado en mis pensamientos que no te vi.

–No te preocupes — dijo la joven algo adolorida.

El peli verde sonrió — eeehh… mucho gusto yo soy Paris.

La joven lo miró fijamente a los ojos — Kasumi, el gusto es mío.

—Y bien, ¿para donde te dirijas antes de chocar conmigo?

Kasumi no dijo nada, puesto que se encontraba perdida en los ojos de sol de Paris.

—Perdón, disculpa, ¿te ocurre algo? — preguntó confundido.

Kasumi movió su cabeza un poco — lo siento que me decías.

—Oye que te parece si te invito a tomar algo, para que me disculpes por lo sucedido — Paris sonrió.

—Me parece una excelente idea — respondió muy emocionada Kasumi — y de paso nos conocemos, este digo… claro si tú quieres.

—Por supuesto, vamos.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana.

—Y bien Paris, ¿hace cuanto te estás hospedando en el hotel? —preguntó Kasumi mientras se sentaba.

—Llegamos anoche, ¿porque la pregunta?

—No nada, es que mi prima trabaja allí y yo a veces le ayudo, y pues no te había visto.

El peli verde solo la miró.

—No puedo negarlo es un hombre demasiado atractivo — pensaba Kasumi mientras sonreía — ¿y viajaste solo?

—No estoy con dos…

...

_—Recuerden que de ahora en adelante somos terrestres, estamos en Tokio de viaje y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí —Dijo serio Clef._

_—¿Y qué vinculo hay entre nosotros? — preguntó Paris sentándose en la cama._

_—Somos familia…_

_—¿ qué clase de familia somos?…debemos darte las gracias, imagínate Latis que Clef no hubiera decidido creer… las personas pensaría que el nuestro hermanito pequeño o aun peor… — Paris abrió grande los ojos -—nuestro hijo, es decir, que tu y yo seriamos…_

_—¡Cállate! No digas estupideces — Exclamó Latis — deja que Clef hable._

_—Oye Latis deja de ser tan amargado, pobre Lucy yo la verdad no quisiera imaginarme sus peleas de novios._

—_Y tú qué me dices, tu siendo mucho mayor que Anais y ella es más madura y más responsable._

_—No te metas en lo que no te importa, esa mi vida y yo veré como me comporto — gritó molesto Paris._

_—¡Cállense! Uds. Dos — Exclamó Clef haciendo que los cefirianos lo miraran — a partir de este momento somos primos, les quedo claro — los dos guerreros afirmaron con la cabeza._

...

—Estoy con dos primos.

—Qué bien, pero cuéntame, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita a Tokio? — pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

—Estamos aquí porque vinimos a buscar a tres personas muy importantes para nosotros — el peli verde bebió un poco de su refresco.

—Mmmm… ¿entonces tienes novia?

—Novia… este yo… no… yo no tengo novia, no todavía pero, ¿porque la pregunta? — Paris la miró confundido.

—Simple curiosidad, es decir, un hombre como tu sin novia eso no te lo creo — dijo riéndose.

—Pues para que veas, parece que no soy el tipo de hombre que les gusta a las chicas.

—Si eso es así entonces las mujeres son muy ciegas — Kasumi le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

Paris sonrió — ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Bueno, es solo que me pareces un hombre encantador, a demás eres guapo – dijo sonrojándose.

—Oye que bien me conoces entonces y eso que llevamos casi como una hora hablando — si bien el peli verde era conocido por lo coqueto, esta oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar así no mas — Y bien cuéntame algo de ti, haber si logro hacer lo mismo que tu.

—Me parece justo — Kasumi sonrío pícaramente — dime, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría saber de mi?

—Cuéntame de todo un poco — el príncipe habló con algo de picardía.

* * *

Los dos muchachos conversaban animadamente, mientras Marina observaba a Anais, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Confundida se acercó — disculpa que me meta pero llevas mucho tiempo rara, ¿te ocurre algo?, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero…

—Yo estoy bien Marina, solo pensaba cosas sin sentido.

—Entonces si es así, ¿qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos lo mismo que ellos? — Marina preguntó sonriente.

—Me parece bien.

Anais y Marina empezaron a hablar de sus vidas y de todo lo que les gustaba hacer, ambas se sentían muy bien, era como si hubieran sido amigas toda la vida, Marina no era una persona que tuviera muchas amigas, eso tal vez era por el carácter fuerte que tanto la caracterizaba o tal vez por su belleza, muchas mujeres la envidiaban. Anais por su parte era una persona muy reservada en sus cosas, solamente tenía dos mejores amigas su hermana y Lucy. De esta manera nació una amistad o más bien volvió a nacer ese lazo que hace cinco años las había unido, permitiendo llevar a cabo la misión de salvar al mundo de Cefiro.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba recostada en su cama, el sueño la había afectado, Saturno se encontraba sentado a su lado tomándola fuertemente de la mano, mientras que Lulú estaba en la cocina preparando algo para los nervios de Lucy.

—Hermanita dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso?, si no hubiera sido porque Lulú te escucho gritar no estaríamos aquí, Lucy me tienes muy preocupado, ¿tú estás comiendo bien?

—No te preocupes, solo me recosté porque me dolía la cabeza, me quede dormida y tuve un mal sueño, no es nada de lo que te estás imaginado — Lucy intentó sonreír.

—No te creo, a ti te preocupa algo — Saturno la miró fijamente — por favor Lucy cuéntame que es eso que tanto te atormenta.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, ella no entendía que le estaba sucediendo, primero era esa angustia que no la dejaba dormir tranquilamente, segundo era ese vacío esa nostalgia que de repente la invadía haciéndola sentir frágil, su vida no era la misma desde hace un tiempo y ahora esto, ¿quién esa mujer que le había hablado? ¿Por qué sentía que esa voz le era tan familiar? .Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, Lucy quería desahogarse pero las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta.

—Lucy por favor no te hagas más daño, por más grave que sea dímelo, yo no te voy a juzgar, solo quiero que te desahogues, que llores si es necesario.

—Yo no puedo… — la pelirroja se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar – perdóname pero esto no tiene sentido.

La vida de estas tres jovencitas había cambiado para siempre, a pesar de haber olvidado todo lo sucedido en Cefiro sus corazones no estaban completos, a demás el destino parecía ponerlas de nuevo en el mismo camino, Lucy y Anais eran amigas, ellas jamás entendieron porque su amistad era tan fuerte, solo sabían que el lazo que las unía era muy fuerte e inquebrantable, Marina había conocido a Anais y la amistad que se formaba era indestructible, en menos de nada habían logrado conocerse y hasta confiarse muchos secretos sin temor a la traición. El destino estaba marcado, Clef, Paris y Latis estaban más cerca de lo que podían llegar a imaginar. Solo que el encuentro no iba a ser como ellos lo imaginaban.

* * *

_** Hola a todos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, no se como les paresca, los problemas del corazon estuvieron muy presentes esta semana y las inspiracion se habia ido, de amor nadie se muere lo se pero... bueno dejemoslo asi, Dios es dificil adoro a Paris se parece mucho a mi ex T_T, bueno ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes. Mil gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado en esta historia. Espero muchos reviews, su opinion es muy importante para mi, es motivante saber que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo XD. Bueno yo los dejo hasta la proxima.**_

_**Lina A.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Temores

**_Capitulo 5: Temores_**

Latis y Clef volvían al hotel, el día había sido muy largo y cansado, a demás sentían que no habían avanzado en casi nada. El espadachín estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de encontrar a su adora guerrera así que sin dudarlo siguió el consejo de Paris.

—Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarte —dijo la mujer.

—Buenas noches… disculpa molestarte pero me gustaría saber, ¿si lo que me dijiste es verdad? —Latis intentaba sonreír.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente — por supuesto que sí, ¿en que necesitas que te ayude?

—Bueno este resulta que estoy buscando…

—¿Latis qué crees que estás haciendo? — interrumpió el mago molesto.

—Solo estoy preguntándole si sabe como ubicar a una persona – dijo Latis en voz baja.

—No puedo creerlo, esas siguiendo el consejo del irresponsable de Paris, ¿Uds. Que creen que están haciendo?

Latis observaba atento su maestro hasta escuchar unas carcajadas.

—Eres muy divertido – dijo la mujer que iba entrando.

—¿Enserio lo crees? —Paris sonrió.

—A mira que bien, llego nuestro amigo — Clef dirigió su mirada a él peli verde, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Latis no dijo nada solo se quedó viéndolo sorprendido.

—Clef, Latis que bueno verlos, ¿cómo les fue? —el peli verde se aproximó.

—Pues no tan bien como a ti — Latis dirigió su mirada a la chica, mientras esta le regalaba una sonrisa un poco coqueta.

—Saben que yo me voy a descansar — Clef miró a Paris con cara de pocos amigos y se fue.

—A él como que le está haciendo falta divertirse un poco — el peli verde sonrió y miró a la chica.

—Y bien, ¿vas a decirme que necesitabas o ya no? —preguntó la mujer de la recepción.

Latis se quedó viéndola por un momento —solo necesitaba sabes si sabes como una ubicar a una persona.

—Eso depende de la información que poseas.

—Solo se el nombre y el apellido.

—Es difícil pero no imposible, que te parece si mañana nos encontramos en las horas de la mañana y yo te ayudo, de todas formas… — la mujer sacó un papel y empezó a escribir — aquí te dejo mi número de teléfono.

—Gracias eres muy amable — el espadachín tomó el papel y lo leyó —Naomi… a por cierto yo soy Latis.

—Ya lo sabía, ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Kasumi quieres colaborarme?

—Sí, ya voy — Kasumi miró a muchacho frente a ella — bueno te tengo que dejas, me encanto conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Eso no lo dudes –—Paris se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla — cuídate y una vez más disculpa por el accidente.

* * *

—¿Como la pasaste amor? — preguntó Yuki deteniendo el auto frente a la gran mansión.

—Muy rico enserio, gracias por todo — Marina lo besó — eres muy lindo.

—Eso me alegra mucho, a demás por lo que vi Anais y tú parecieron llevarse muy bien —el muchacho sonrió mientras fijaba su mirada en la ventana de enfrente.

—Tienes razón, ella es una persona demasiado agradable, es increíble pero no es como las chicas que conozco, que me juzgan por lo que tengo o por lo que soy. Sé que va sonar raro pero a medida que hablábamos me sentía más a gusto, parecía como si estuviera hablando con una vieja amiga.

—Que bien amor ya no te vas a sentir sola, tienes una nueva amiga… — Yuki dirigió la mirada a su novia — Mi amor… yo quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Marina lo miró sorprendida, ella sabía que cuando su novio cambiaba tan repentinamente de tema era porque se trataba de algo grave o demasiado importante.

—Marina tu sabes lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te amo, que doy si es necesario la vida por ti — Yuki la tomó de ambas manos — mi amor tú no has pensando que bueno ya es hora de que tu y yo… pasemos a algo más intimo.

La ex guerrera abrió grande los ojos y se sonrojó. Marina lo quería mucho, el era todo lo que ella quería, era amable, sencillo, cariñoso, respetuoso, detallista, la complacía en todos sus caprichos, pero a pesar de todo ella no sabía si está preparada para dar ese paso.

—No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando ni nada de esas cosas…

—Yuki por favor yo te entiendo es solo que bueno… tu y yo jamás hemos hablado de estas cosas y pues yo la verdad no sé ni que decirte — Marina bajó la mirada — se que vas a pensar que soy una niña tonta.

—Mi amor… — el muchacho levantó suavemente el rostro de Marina obligándola a verlo a los ojos — no quiero que te sientas mal con lo que te estoy diciendo, yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera, todo lo vamos a hacer a tu ritmo, sin presiones — Yuki le dio un pequeño beso — ¿te parece?

Marina solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Amor no quisiera decirte esto pero… — el muchacho miró su reloj — tengo que irme.

—No te preocupes te entiendo — Marina lo rodeó con su brazos — te amo mi vida, eres lo que más quiero no lo olvides nunca — la conversación de hace unos minutos la había dejado un poco preocupada, ella no quería que su adorado novio pensara que no lo quería.

—Yo lo sé, ahora déjame ir — aunque Yuki intentaba mostrarse calmado, Marina pudo percibir lo desilusionado que estaba — te llamo mañana cuídate.

Marina bajó del carro y entró rápidamente a su casa evitando ser vista por sus padres, se sentía terrible, al entrar a su habitación se recostó sobre su cama y se puso a llorar. El miedo la estaba invadiendo, eran dos casi tres años los que llevaba de conocer a Yuki; en todo ese tiempo él se había encargado de hacerla relativamente feliz, ella tenía claro que esa persona había estado cuando más lo había necesitado escuchándola, aconsejándola, recordándole lo valiosa que era, era él quien se había encargado de mostrarle y recordarle que en el mundo no solo existía ella. Con mucho esfuerzo Yuki se había encargado todo este tiempo de ayudarla a ser la misma niña de antes, por eso Marina sentía que al decirle que quizás no estaba lista para ser su mujer no le estaba correspondiendo como se lo merecía. Aun así Marina siempre había sentido en el fondo que ella jamás lograría llegar a amarlo como él a ella.

* * *

Por uno parque caminaba una silenciosa pareja, el se dedicaba solo a mirarla, mientras ella tenía su mirada dirigida hacia al suelo. Inexplicablemente al salir del restaurante, Anais se dedico a hablar exclusivamente lo necesario con Takashi, cosa que lo tenía muy molesto puesto que su novia llevaba varias semanas comportándose de forma extraña y aunque no entendida que le sucedida, su especulación era que quizás ella lo estaba engañando. Al ver unas bancas en el parque la tomó fuertemente del brazo llevándola hasta ellas.

—Suéltame me esas lastimando — dijo la ex guerrera intentando soltarse.

—Anais yo creo que llego el momento de hablar — Takashi le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—¿Hablar… sobre qué? — idagó la rubia confundida — ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?

—Eso es lo que yo necesito saber — Takashi alzó un poco la voz — llevas semanas muy rara, se que eres callada y todo pero Anais siempre que estamos juntos pareces distraída, como si nada de lo que te digo importara, a demás estoy empezando a creer que no te agrada mucho mi presencia.

Anais escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía, al parecer era demasiado obvio lo que sentía y es que no podía negarlo ella no lo quería, solo estaba con él por lastima, ella sentía que no podía dejarlo así y ya.

—¿Quieres decirme que te sucede?, me gustaría que por una vez fueras sincera conmigo.

—Takashi yo… -—Anais comenzó a llorar — yo no quiero que pienses que no me importas, es solo que bueno…

El muchacho se acercó agarrándola de ambos brazos y moviéndola — ¡Queee! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Hablaaaaaa!

—¡Por favor detente que me lastimas! — Exclamó Anais en medio de sollozos —perdóname Takashi pero yo no puedo…

—¿No puedes que… ¿amarme? ¿Es eso, no es cierto? maldita sea, ¿es eso verdad? — Takashi estaba fuera de sí y el silencio de Anais lo alteraba mas — ¡por favor dime algo!

Anais intentaba hablar pero la expresión en el rostro de Takashi la asustaba, ella jamás lo había visto tan desesperado y molesto, y el simple hecho de pensar en la posible reacción que podía tener al decirle la verdad la aterraba.

—¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Acaso estás conmigo por lastima? ¿Anais tú tienes a alguien mas no cierto? — a medida que preguntaba apretaba con más fuerza los brazos de la guerrera.

—Por favor Takashi suéltame me estas lastimando.

—¡Cállate! – gritó soltándola — claro, ya entiendo el motivo de tus frecuentes excusas, no era porque estuvieras ocupada en tus estudios o con tu hermana o con esa amiga tuya como se llama… Lucy… ¡Nooo! ¿Mentirosa estabas con el no es cierto?

—Takashi por favor cálmate — Anais se limpiaba las lagrimas – no es lo que piensas.

—Entonces dime como es… vamos dime otra mentira como las que ya estas acostumbrada a decir — Takashi hablaba con tono sarcástico — definitivamente uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Jaaa y yo disque haciendo todo para demostrarte cuanto te amo cuanto te necesito y para ¿qué?, para que la señorita me engañara – el muchacho la miró fijamente — ¿dime una cosa Anais a ti te parece justo esto?

—Amor… — la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada. Una vez más la guerrera sentía que nada de lo que ella pensaba hacer era justo, al fin y al cabo Takashi la amaba, se preocupaba y quería lo mejor para ella, él no se merecía esto, al contario una persona como él se merecía lo mejor, así que le costara lo que le costara lo intentaría una vez más, haría todo por corresponder a ese amor – no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, Takashi tu eres una persona muy importante para mí y por eso no quiero perderte… sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo pero es que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza. Como ya sabes dentro de poco me graduare, estoy buscando trabajo y la boda de mi hermana se acerca. Por favor deja de pensar que te estoy engañando —la rubia intentó sonreír — yo te amo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Anais Takashi se aproximó besándola apasionadamente — te amo, por favor perdóname por todo esto, es solo que bueno… es simple hecho de pensar que quizás pueda perderte me aterroriza.

—Por favor deja de decirme que tengo a alguien, yo no sería capaz de engañarte con nadie.

* * *

En una habitación se encontraban los tres hermanos Shidou hablándose sobre su hermanita, todos se encontraban muy preocupados, Lucy llevaba días alterada.

—¿Saturno tú crees que lo que Lulú le dio a Lucy sea suficiente? — preguntó Maciel.

—Claro que si mira, sigue durmiendo tranquilamente — afirmó Saturno mirando a sus hermanos.

—Hermanos esto no es nuevo, Lucy lleva mucho tiempo comportándose así — dijo Cameo serio.

—Eso es verdad, pero últimamente está más nerviosa, a demás así ella quiera ocultarlo han sido varias ocasiones en las que la he visto llorar — Maciel suspiró — Lucy siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy alegre, el verla tan frágil me hace sentir mucha tristeza.

—Yo al principio pensé que el culpable de las tristezas de mi hermana era ese novio que tenia, como terminaron tan mal — Cameo apretaba sus puños.

Saturno se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

...

_—Mi hermana lleva así casi cinco años, eso me preocupa mucho, porque debió ser algo muy grave lo que le ocurrió, ha pasado mucho tiempo y mírala, el semblante que tiene… pura tristeza — Lulú abrazo a Saturno._

_..._

—¿Lucy… acaso tu también viviste algo malo?, hace cinco años conoces a Anais, ¿que fue eso que las marco así? — Saturno se preguntaba así mismo.

* * *

Era su segundo día en la Tokio y a diferencia de sus dos compañeros Clef no pudo descansar, el mago llevaba tiempo pensando y buscando la manera de invocar o de llegar hasta donde se encontraban las legendarias guerreras mágicas, en su mente siempre tuvo la idea que si conseguía alguna de estas alternativas todo ser fácil, pero ahora que había logrado llegar hasta donde ellas, todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, el nuevo mundo era más extraño y grande de lo que había llegado a imaginar, a esto se le sumaba el no poder manejar sus sentimientos. Clef no lograba apartar de su pensamiento a la guerrera de agua, lo desesperaba no saber donde estaba, que se encontraba haciendo y lo que más lo atormentaba el no saber si ella tenía a alguien más en su vida.

—Un día más… — Clef suspiró — Marina, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amaba — el mago cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar a su adora guerrera.

—Lucy por favor espérame no te vayas… no Lucy no me olvides yo te amo ¡Lucyyy! — gritaba el espadachín mágico mientras dormía.

Clef se acercó — Latis despierta.

—Cállate Latis deja dormir — Paris le lanzó un cojín y siguió durmiendo.

Antes esto Latis se levantó sobresaltado y sudando frio — creo que solo fue un sueño — dijo suspirando y poniendo una mano en su cabeza — todo parecía tan real — Latis dirigió su mirada al Paris — yo realmente no entiendo cómo puede estar así, míralo tan tranquilo, como si nada le preocupara.

—Eso es verdad, desde que llegamos no ha hecho otra cosa que quedarse viendo televisión, a demás mira lo que hizo ayer, yo creí que lo que más le importaba a Paris era Anais pero parece que me equivoque — Clef bajó la mirada — si su intención era la de encontrar pareja, era mejor que se hubiera quedado en Cefiro.

* * *

Lucy caminaba cabizbaja, su situación cada día empeoraba más, esa mujer había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños y aunque no la había visto bien, esa silueta y esa voz no le era para nada desconocidas.

—Hola Lucy —dijo Anais.

—Hola Anais ¿como estas? — contestó Lucy mientras miraba hacia el piso.

La rubia se quedó observándola — ¿amiga te sientes bien?

—Claro que si, ¿porque la pregunta? — Lucy intento sonreír.

Anais puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga —sabes que no me puedes mentirme, yo te conozco bien.

—Es que ni yo misma sé que es lo que me pasa.

—Lucy que te parece si nos vemos en la tarde y me cuentas que te está pasando, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

La ex guerrera de fuego solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Por favor promete que vas a tratar de distraerte, evita pensar en eso que te tiene mal – Anais sonrió — cuídate Lucy adiós.

Lucy movió su mano en señal de despedida.

_—Tú me has vuelto a crear querida Lucy y por eso esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar… tu eres mía y de nadie más._

_

* * *

_

**_Holas bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste. Una vez mas gracias a por sus reviews y su apoyo en especial a: _**

**_mia ryuzaki, Hefini, Stern-Rosenkreuz, lucia-nami_****_14 y -FyF-HANNAH.  
_**

**_Bueno les comento esto a penas esta comenzando y se que tiene muchos interrogantes los cuales se los ire contestando a medida que avance la historia. _**

**_Les prometo que hare lo posible por no __demorarme en actualizar_**.

_**Nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_

_**Lina Andrea  
**_


	6. Chapter 6:Los Dias Pasan

**_Capitulo 6: Los Días Pasan y Nadie Es Feliz_**

La mañana transcurría en relativa calma, Marina llego a su nuevo trabajo evitando pensar en Yuki, era la primera vez que no la llamaba apenas se despertaba, ante esto ella había intentado comunicarse con el sin resultado, esto la preocupaba bastante. Lucy intentaba seguir el consejo de su amiga, aunque en ocasiones la ansiedad y el desespero la controlaba, haciéndola entrar en pánico. Anais por su parte se mostraba tranquila o eso era lo que ella creía pues en la madrugada había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el, ella hacia parte de algo parecido a un juego de computador, en el cual ella junto a otras dos chicas que no reconoció tenían la misión de salvar un mundo mágico y a una princesa.

Por su parte Clef había decidido distraerse un poco haciendo lo que su "primo" hacia, es decir, recostarse y entretenerse con algún programa o película que estuvieran dando en tan magnífico invento "el televisor". Latis había logrado comunicarse con Naomi así esperaba impaciente la media hora que ella le había dicho que se demoraba en llegar, en la mente del espadachín solo existía la guerrera de fuego. El estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de verla, así fuera golpear casa por casa hasta dar con su paradero. Paris a diferencia de lo que sus compañeros pensaban, no hacía más que pensar en su querida Anais, el había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, al parecer el tenia la esperanza de que quizás por cosas del destino se cruzaría con ella. Lo que más deseaba el príncipe en ese momento era que su adora guerrera hubiera conservado la piedra mágica, así todo sería más fácil.

—Anais… — dijo Paris sentándose en unas bancas mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos recordando todos los momentos que había compartido con la guerrera -—¿será que aun me quieres…?

—No, no te preocupes mi amor está bien — dijo Anais con una sonrisa más que fingida mientras caminaba — si parece que me voy a desocupar más rápido de lo que había pensando, aunque quede de verme con Lucy… no, no lo sé ¿por qué?... mmmm claro entiendo, pero ¿Cómo? ¿No has ido a la empresa?... ha y yo que te iba a decir que le mandaras saludes a Marina… si la verdad si, ella me parece una persona muy amable y agradable… ¿a qué te refieres?... si y dile que me llame… bueno entonces te dejo. Lulú me pidió el favor que fuera a recoger unas cosas… lo mismo y yo… yo también te amo — la rubia negó con la cabeza colgando —esto es difícil pero no imposible, a demás no veo a la vista alguien a quien más le interese o me guste — dicho esto levantó la mirada viendo a un muchacho algo cabizbajo sentado en una banca del parque, por alguna extraña razón Anais sintió ganas de llorar de alegría, de emoción, de nostalgia, de tristeza, etc.

El muchacho se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin notar que era observado por una chica alta, de figura sexy, cabello rubia un poco bajo de los hombros y ojos color esmeralda.

—Yo hare lo que sea con tal de encontrarte —se dijo a si mismo mientras se alejaba de su" felicidad".

* * *

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, era la decima vez que marcaba ese número.

—¡Porque! — Exclamó Marina lanzando su celular a la mesa — ¿por qué Yuki?… ¿porque me haces esto? — la peli azul se recostó sobre la mesa llorando — yo te amo pero... no puedo.

* * *

_—¿A qué es lo que le temes Lucy? Acaso no quieres que te revele ese oscuro y trágico pasado…_

—¡Ya basta! — exclamó la pelirroja levantándose de su puesto, mientras todos sus compañeros la miraban confundidos.

—¿Le ocurre algo señorita Shidou? — preguntó el profesor.

Lucy miraba a todos un poco desubicada — eehhh… no es nada, lo siento — dijo sentándose.

—Muy bien pero al final me gustaría hablar con Ud.

Lucy solo afirmó con la cabeza y volteó a mirar hacia la ventana analizando las palabras que esa mujer había dicho. ¿De qué pasado oscuro y trágico hablaba? La ex guerrera no entendida, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez esa era la razón de su tristeza.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho Latis pero es que no te imaginas los trancones que habían —dijo la chica entrando muy agitada.

—No te preocupes esto tampoco es algo de vida o muerte — Latis trataba de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible.

—Si claro como no, bueno ven y te digo como vamos a hacer — Naomi saco su laptop.

El espadachín miraba el objeto confundido — ¿que se supone que es eso?

—Pues es un laptop — Naomi dirigió su mirada a Latis mientras a este le salían interrogantes – un portátil, un computador… ¿no tienes idea verdad?

—Este claro que si… en Autozam habían aparatos parecidos —dijo sonriendo.

—¿En dónde?

—Nada olvídalo, mejor dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Bueno como solo sabes el nombre y el apellido, podemos buscar en las redes sociales.

—Yo se que vas a pensar que soy una ignorante pero me podrías decir, ¿qué es eso?

La chica se rió —oye pero, ¿en qué planeta vives?

Latis se quedo viéndola fijamente, a pesar de que Guru Clef les había brindado los conocimientos necesarios para manejarse en el nuevo mundo todavía les faltaba muchas cosas que aprender.

—Eehh... Yo creo que mejor te digo que tienes que hacer ¿te parece?

—Sí, tienes razón — Latis sonrió.

* * *

Después de pasar y pasar canales por fin logró distraerse con una película, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el gran Guru de Cefiro se había levantado sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, a demás había intentado usar su magia para ubicar a las guerreras mágicas sin conseguirlo, había descubierto que usar su magia en el mundo místico lo debilitaba demasiado. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable y menos por una mujer, era difícil de creer que el mago más importante y sabio en el mundo mágico estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por una simple niña del mundo místico. Era cierto que las veces que lograron hablar habían sido sobre la situación Céfiro, pero aun así hubo una ocasión que Clef no había olvidado según el porqué había sido especial, ya que había logrado acercarse a la dueña de su corazón, esa noche en la que Marina no había logrado conciliar el sueño y lo había ido a buscar para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento; desde ese momento en el corazón de Clef empezaron a nacer sentimientos que le eran prohibidos sentir, pero al anular Lucy el sistema del pilar las reglas habían cambiado y por consiguiente el al igual que los demás tenía el mismo derecho de amar y ser amado. En un principio intento tener algo con Presea, pero la situación fue triste ya que a medida que avanzaban las cosas ella se ilusionaba mas y el por el contrario empezó a descubrir el amor que sentía por Marina, al final la armera termino con el corazón roto, casi odiando y el enamorado y desconsolado ya que su guerrera se encontraba muy muy lejos de él.

* * *

La clase terminó y todos los estudiantes salieron menos Lucy, la ex guerrera se encontraba pensativa así que no notó cuando el profesor se acercó.

—Señorita Shidou que bien que se quedo.

—Eehh… perdón que me decía.

—Señorita Lucia Shidou, yo creo que es necesario que concentre y se ponga a estudiar — el profesor sacó un trabajo y lo puso sobre la mesa — sus notas últimamente no han sido las mejores. Así que estudie porque de lo contrario nos volveremos a ver el próximo semestre. Piénselo, hasta luego.

Lucy tomó el trabajo con sus manos — a que bien otro cero – suspiró — esto no puede empeorar mas.

_—¿Estás segura?_

_—_Otra vez tu… da la cara y dime que es lo que quieres de mi… — Lucy se levantó del puesto mirando a todos lados.

_—Yo… yo… solo deseo jugar contigo Lucy, tu eres lo que más quiero es que acaso no lo entiendes… Lucy porque no te olvidas de todo y vienes conmigo — _dicho esto justo enfrente de Lucy apreció una mujer con larga cabellera rosa, con orejas puntiagudas, armadura blanca y ropa negra.

—¿Pero si tu eres? — Lucy comenzó a acercase — tu eres… yo.

_—Así es querida Lucy tu y yo somos la misma persona — _Luz extendió su mano — ¿_qué dices… te olvidas de todo y vienes conmigo?_

_—_Esto no puede ser posible me estoy volviendo loca — confundida la pelirroja se aproximó a tomar la mano de Luz pero…

_—¿Qué es eso sonido?_

Lucy tomó su celular — alo… hola Anais, ¿como estas?... bien, bien, más tranquila… no ya salí de clase… ¿en la torre de Tokio?... no pero no me siento con ánimos de ir allá… ok perfecto allá nos vemos, adiós.

_—Eso es imposible se conocen, ya van a ver me las van a pagar — _pensaba mientras desaparecía_ — nos veremos después querida Lucy._

_—_Espera no te vayas, dime quien eres.

* * *

—¿Marina puedo pasar? — preguntó Takashi entrando.

—Este claro ya estas adentro — dijo Marina levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿Marina estas bien?

—De maravilla — dijo con una sonrisa — Takashi tu de pura casualidad, ¿sabes algo de Yuki?

—No he hablado con él desde anoche. ¿Por qué?

Marina cerró los ojos y suspiró —nada simple curiosidad.

—Mmm entiendo no te ha llamado, vamos Marina no te preocupes el te adora.

—Tienes razón... mejor ven y me explicas unas cosas colega.

* * *

—Era un extraño lugar, muy hermoso y lleno de fantasía, que princesa tan joven y bella, pero que triste se veía, como decía que se llamaba mmm… no lo recuerdo, ni el de mis supuestas compañeras, ni el del mago ni mucho menos el de ese joven… que guapo era — dijo suspirando — lástima que solo exista en mis sueños, porque si mal no recuerdo no es la primera vez que aparece en un sueño.

—¿Anais estás hablando sola? — Lulu se sentó riéndose.

—Hola pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca.

—Lo siento pero es que planear una boda en un mes no es fácil.

—Quien te manda a ser tan afanada — Anais negaba con la cabeza.

—Maciel se va en mes y medio y Saturno quiere que el este para la boda, por eso la adelantamos.

—Tan sacrificada como siempre — dijo riéndose.

—No cabe duda de que tú no entiendes nada, espera a que te enamores haber si sigues pensando lo mismo.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras la sonrisa en el rostro de Anais se borro, ella no conocía o más bien no recordaba esa sensación.

Lulú dirigió su mirada a su hermana — lo siento mucho Anais yo no quería que te pusieras así.

—No pasa nada — la ex guerrera bajó su mirada — tal vez tienes razón.

—Por fin lo reconoces, una razón más para dejar a ese idiota — dijo Lulú mirándola fijamente.

—¿Porque lo odias tanto? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Lo odio porque se le nota la mentira en la cara, el puede decirte que te ama, que da la vida por ti pero que va, el te tiene porque tú en cierta forma le brindas estabilidad, gracias a ti él no se siente solo, tu eres como su polo a tierra, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que el te engaña.

—¡Cállate! — Exclamó Anais molesta —te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en mi vida.

—Anais entiende una cosa, el no te ama y tu tampoco lo amas, deja de pensar en él y piensa en ti, tú no sabes cuantos hombre quisieran estar contigo, eras una mujer muy bonita, inteligente y responsable. Ya termina con eso por lo que más quieras, yo se que te molesta lo que te digo porque sabes que es verdad, pero no me importa porque quiero verte feliz.

—Lulú por favor déjame sola…

—Está bien — Lulú suspiró — nos vemos en la casa, gracias por el favor — dijo tomando las bolsas que tenia Anais a un lado —Adiós.

Anais se quedo viendo a su hermana irse — ojala tuviera la suficiente voluntad para terminar con todo, esta no es la vida que yo hubiera querido vivir, pero no puedo evitar sentir este vacío en mi corazón, esta sensación de pensar que tal vez hay una parte de mi vida que no encaja o más bien que no encuentro. ¿Qué es el amor? No lo se... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué apareces y desapareces dejándome esta sensación?, te busco y no logro encontrarte, es raro pero en los sueños en los que apareces logras despertar en mi emociones y sensaciones que jamás he sentido, tengo un problema, un gran problema necesito encontrarte lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_**Hola aqui dejo otro capitulo espero les halla gustado, porque me inspire demasiado y trate de mostrar todos los sentimentos que tienes los personajes.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Lucia-nami 14 no desesperes pronto se van a encontrar todos.**_

_**-FyF-HANNAH no hay razon para odiar a Ferio el es lindo a su estilo pero el es muy lindo.**_

_**Bueno hasta las proxima adios.**_

_**Lina A  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Reencuentros Parte I

**_Capitulo 7: Reencuentros_**

Latis se encontraba muy animado, después de todo manejar una computadora no era tan difícil, a demás si era para encontrar a Lucy el esfuerzo valía la pena.

—¿Quien es ella? — preguntó Naomi con algo de celos.

—Ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

—Entonces si tienes novia… vaya que bien.

—No tengo – Latis suspiró — Lucy es una persona que deje de ver hace un tiempo.

—Entiendo... bueno este ahora que ya sabes cómo manejar la pagina, aquí escribes el nombre y esperar a ver si aparece. Yo mientras voy a mirar unas cosas si necesitas algo me avisas.

Latis tecleo el nombre de Lucy esperando encontrarla — bueno muy bien al parecer no son muchas — el espadachín comenzó a mirar detenidamente cada perfil — haber esta… no se parece… esta tampoco… un momento… ¡Lucy! — Los ojos de Latis se abrieron hasta más no poder — ¡Lucy! Eres tu — en el rostro del espadachín se dibujo una sonrisa, la jovencita en la foto era su amada guerrera, un poco cambiada puesto que con el paso de los años Lucy se había convertido en un mujer más hermosa de lo que era, aunque ya no tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza y su facciones era más maduras su mirada seguía siendo la misma — que hermosa…

—¿La encontraste?

En ese instante el mundo había dejado de existir, por fin la había encontrado, por fin la veía aunque fuera en fotos — si antes eras hermosa ahora lo eres mas — dijo suspirando.

Ante el silencio Naomi se acercó — ya veo con que es ella — dijo mirándola detenidamente — lastima…

—¿Mmmm? — Latis la miró por un momento extrañado y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla.

—Vaya Latis no esperaba verte por aquí —dijo Paris mientras se acercaba.

—Paris la encontré –—Latis miró al peli verde emocionado — encontré a Lucy.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?, no te entiendo.

—Latis encontró a su novia Lucy — habló decepcionada Naomi.

—¡Quee! ¿Dónde? — Paris abrió grande los ojos.

—Pues acércate y mira, yo tengo cosas que hacer, permiso.

Paris se quedo viendo a Naomi salir — pero Latis que le hiciste a esa pobre mujer.

—No sé y no me importa, Paris ven encontré algo que te va a gustar.

Paris se acercó y Latis le mostro una foto en la que aparecían Lucy y Anais muy sonrientes.

—Esto es increíble es… Anais —el príncipe sonrió como nunca — ¿Latis como hiciste para encontrarlas?

—Esta cosa es increíble — Latis señaló el laptop.

—Dime Latis cuál es el paso a seguir, yo necesito ver a Anais ya en este preciso instante.

—Espera aquí hay algo raro, no encuentro a Marina por ningún lado — Latis buscaba en los amigos de Lucy.

—Sera que ya no son amigas Marina y Lucy — contestó ansioso Paris.

—Entonces espera entramos al perfil de Anais haber si en el de ella si aparece.

—Latis no se que es un perfil o ese aparato que parece un televisor así que por favor dime donde tengo que ir, necesito ver a Anais.

—Espera, primero tenemos que ubicar a las tres después todo será fácil.

El peli verde suspiró y tomó asiento junto a Latis, quería ver más fotos de su querida Anais, interesado y ansioso le pido el favor a su compañero que revisaran minuciosamente cada espacio y elemento de la pagina. Hasta ahí todo era perfecto Paris descubrió a que se dedicaba, en donde estudiaba, que le gustaba, supo el nombre de su hermana, pero su corazón no estaba listo para lee la información que seguía, sus ojos no creían lo que leía, Paris había aterrizado en seco y se había encontrado con la realidad que tanto temía, su princesa, su ángel, su diosa de los vientos, no estaba sola, ella había seguido con su vida y su recuerdo no había sido un impedimento para que ella consiguiera a otra persona.

—Paris… - Latis dirigió la mirada al príncipe.

Desilusionado, triste y con el corazón roto Paris dio medio vuelta bajando su mirada — nos vemos después — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas de trabajo Marina decidió que era todo por el momento, ella necesitaba distraerse para no seguir pensando en su desaparecido novio, así que pensó que la mejor manera era ir de compras al centro comercial.

—Muy bien si piensas pasar el día desaparecido yo voy a hacer lo mismo — Marina tomó su celular con ambas manos — no sería mala idea…

—Alo — contestó su celular Anais limpiándose una lágrima.

—Hola Anais soy yo Marina, ¿como estas? —preguntó Marina tomando sus cosas y saliendo la oficina.

—Hola Marina, que sorpresa tu llamada, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien aquí saliendo de la oficia y tu donde andas?

—Estoy en una cafetería esperando a una amiga.

—Mmm… entonces tienes planes que lastima — dijo saliendo del edificio — yo te iba a decir que fuéramos de compras y si seguir hablando de lo de ayer, pero ni modos creo que será en un otra ocasión.

—Espera… porque no vienes un rato y nos tomamos algo, por lo general Lucy no es que sea muy cumplida que digamos.

—Entiendo, dime donde estas y voy para allá, la verdad necesito distraerme un poco porque… mejor hablamos cuando este allá.

—No sé el nombre de la cafetería solo te puedo decir que queda justo enfrente de la torre de Tokio.

—Muy bien voy para allá, adiós — Marina colgó su celular.

* * *

Lucy caminaba pensativa por las calles de Tokio, ella intentaba armar el rompecabezas de su vida sin encontrar las piezas faltantes. Recordaba una y otra vez las cosas que había vivido tratando de encontrar o de ubicar ese pasado oscuro que le había mencionado Luz, cansada cerró los ojos y suspiró, de repente a su cabeza empezaron a llegar imágenes de paisajes extraños, un enorme robot en forma de león, un castillo y un hombre alto de ropa oscura entregándole en sus manos un medallón — ¿que fue eso? — Dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose de frente con la torre de Tokio, ansiosa saco su medallón y lo miro — Latis… — susurró entre dientes.

* * *

El estrés y la ansiedad habían acabado por completo con su energía, la expresión en el rostro del Guru mostraba tranquilidad, al parecer después de horas pensando por fin había encontrado aquella paz que tanto necesitaba…

_—Me siento tan feliz de haberte encontrado — Clef sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

_Marina solo sonrió y luego se acerco lentamente hasta depositar un beso en los labios del mago._

_—Marina yo necesito que sepas que desde hace mucho tiempo no he podido apartarte de mi mente ni un solo segundo… no imaginas lo mucho que te extrañe y necesite… Marina te amo._

_—Yo también te amo Clef…— instantáneamente la expresión en el rostro de Marina cambio — sin embargo tienes que saber una cosa…_

_—¿Que sucede? — preguntó preocupado._

_—Esto es un sueño… — dijo la peli azul haciéndose invisible._

_—¡Marina espera no te vayas! — exclamó alzando la voz._

_—La realidad puede ser dolorosa, solo tú decides rendirte o seguir — dijo desapareciendo por completo._

Confundido abrió los ojos — la realidad puede ser dolorosa, solo tú decides rendirte o seguir… ¿qué significa eso? — Preguntó poniendo una mano sus labios — ese beso… lo sentí tan real — sonriente Clef acomodó la almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería seguir soñando con Marina, eso le brindaba algo de tranquilidad a su atormentado corazón. Pero le fue imposible, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse y pedir algo de comer. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro rápidamente Latis mirando a todos lados.

—¿Que sucede Latis? — preguntó Clef dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

—Clef la situación no está nada bien… — el espadachín se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Logre ubicar a Lucy… — Latis dirigió la mirada al mago.

—Esa es una excelente noticia — contestó Clef sonriendo.

—Lo es, también ubique a Anais, pero… — Latis suspiró —no pude dar con el paradero de Marina.

—Entiendo… — Clef bajó la mirada, apretando los puños —no cabe duda de que mi situación sigue siendo la peor — pensaba.

—Hay algo más…

Clef lo miró extrañado.

—Anais no está sola, al parecer tiene a alguien más en su vida.

—¿Se lo dirás a Paris? — preguntó algo preocupado, aunque lo que Latis decía era importante, el no saber nada de Marina lo estaba destruyendo.

—No hay necesitad, el estaba conmigo y la verdad le afecto mucho.

—¿Dónde está Paris?

—No lo sé, se fue y lo único que dijo fue que después nos veríamos.

Clef negó con la cabeza — es mejor dejarlo solo, el necesita tiempo para pensar… — el mago fijó su mirada en la de su compañero — Y dime ¿qué hay de Lucy, Latis?

—No te puedo negar que me siento muy feliz de saber donde esta, las fotos que vi de ella me dejaron deslumbrado, ha cambiado mucho, es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque su mirada sigue siendo la misma, pero… — Latis desvió la mirada — me da miedo encontrarme con una realidad como con la que se choco Paris.

—Yo sé cómo te sientes, pero Latis no podemos ser egoístas, han pasado cinco años es estúpido pensar que ellas se hubieran dedicado a esperar a volver a Céfiro para ser felices.

—Si Clef pero no es fácil, a mi la verdad no me gustaría estar en estos momentos en los zapatos de Paris.

...

_—La realidad puede ser dolorosa, solo tú decides rendirte o seguir — dijo desapareciendo por completo._

_..._

—A esto te referías… — pensó Clef — ¿Marina donde estas?

—Lo siento mucho, hice todo lo que pude para ubicarla pero parece que ni Lucy ni Anais son amigas de Marina.

—¿Que dijiste? — preguntó confundido Clef.

—En este mundo existe algo llamado internet, por medio de el uno puedo encontrar lo que quiera, al encontrar a Lucy vi que ella y Anais son amigas, pero no encontré nada ni a nadie que me dijera algo de Marina. ¿Clef estás seguro de que no recuerdas el apellido de ella?

—Déjame pensar…

* * *

—¡Anais! — exclamó Lucy corriendo.

—Vaya Lucy pensé que te demorarías mas —Anais sonrió.

Lucy tomó asiento riéndose —no desde ahora te prometo que llegare puntual.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices, por cierto te noto más tranquila que esta mañana eso está bien.

—Sí, seguí tu consejo y eso… eso me hizo sentir mejor — Lucy intentaba sonreír.

—Entonces creo que no es conveniente hablar de ello.

Lucy desvió la mirada mientras el celular de Anais comenzaba a sonar.

—Dame un minuto — Anais tomó su celular y contestó.

—Dale no podemos decirle que no a Takashi — dijo Lucy con algo de fastidio, cruzando los brazos.

Ignorando el comentario de Lucy, Anais continúo con la llamada.

—Es muy triste no saber quién es uno, siempre imagine que ese dolor en mi corazón se curaría con el paso de los años, sin embargo estoy condenada a vivir así, tal vez lo que ella dice es verdad y existe un pasado oscuro y trágico. La culpa y el remordimientos son los causantes de esto no hay otra explicación — se decía a si misma dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la torre de Tokio.

—Lucy… —dijo Anais al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de su amiga.

—Dime Anais, ¿qué sucede?

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿no crees?

—Perdona es solo que recordé algo triste — Lucy sonrió — que te parece si ordenamos algo de comer — dijo haciéndole señas a un mesero para que se acercara.

No muy convencida por la respuesta de su amiga, Anais solo suspiró — Lucy espero no te moleste saber que invite a una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? Anais por favor, ¿por qué debería molestarme? —dijo Lucy tomando la carta.

—Bueno es que no la conoces — contestó Anais leyendo la carta.

—A mí por favor me regala uno de esto, con otro de estos, a y por supuesto esto también — dijo Lucy indicándole en la carta —eso no es problema.

—Hola Anais perdona el retraso — dijo Marina muy agitada acercándose a la mesa.

—No te preocupes Marina, mejor toma asiento y descansas — Anais sonrió — mira toma pide algo de comer.

—No es necesario ya sé lo que quiero, por favor a mi me trae un refresco bien frio de cualquier sabor.

—Por cierto Marina déjame presentarte a mi amiga Lucy.

En el momento en el que Lucy y Marina encontraron sus miradas, las tres sintieron una punzada en sus corazones, una extraña sensación las envolvía, imágenes de tres niñas que se encontraban en la torre de Tokio y un gran resplandor acompañado de una voz que decía:

"_Por favor salven a Céfiro, Guerreras Mágicas las convoco"_

Llegaron a sus mentes, sin comprender él porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

* * *

—¿Que fue eso? — preguntó confundido Clef al sentir una extraña sensación en su corazón.

* * *

_**Hola mundo, Como estas? espero que muy bien en todo XD. Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agra**__**do. Quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta de estas aqui otra vez, pues la verdad esta semana estuve un poco enferma y pense que estaria alejada por un tiempo del pc, cosa que me tenia muy trist**_**_e, pero bueno aqui estoy y les digo que no se imaginan la cantidad de ideas que tengo para esta historia. Como se habran dado cuenta los cefirianos poco a poco se han tomando conciencia que la relidad sobrepasa lo sueños, los recuerdos no se han olvidado por completo, o eso parece, tanto Lucy como Anais han tenido sueños y visiones sobre el mundo magico y sobre sus amores olvidados, todo esto es el principio porque ahora que se encontraron las guerreras magicas sus vidas no volveran a ser las mismas de antes. _**

**_Una vez mas les agradezco a las personas que han seguido la historia y han dejando un review en especial a:_**

**_*lucia-nami 14: no soy cruel lo que pasa es que todavia no es el momento para que se reencuentren, te prometo que ese momento llegara lo mas pronto posible._**

**_*-FyF-HANNAH: se que te encanta Ferio. Lo siento el fue el primero en aterrizar en seco._**

**_*Stern-Rosenkreuz: me alegro que te guste esta historia. Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana, por lo general encontraras un nuevo capitulo los domingos o los lunes._**

**_Hasta la proxima._**

**_Lina a  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: Reencuentros Parte II

**_Capitulo 8: Reencuentros Parte II_**

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Latis mirándolo.

—Me pareció sentir… — Clef hizo una pausa analizando la situación — nada no es importante.

—¿Estás seguro?, no pareces muy convencido.

—Sí, solo pensaba —Clef se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana — que fue esa sensación, sentí como si un gran poder se reuniera… ¿que fue esa nostalgia que sentí?… ¿acaso son ellas? — pensaba.

—¿Clef que has pensado respecto a lo que te comente hace un momento? — indagó Latis encendiendo la televisión.

—Me parece bien, es decir, si sabes defenderte lo suficientemente bien este mundo como para buscar trabajo.

—La chica de la recepción dijo que ella me ayudaría con todo eso.

—Me parece bien, creo que tanto Paris como yo tendremos que hacer lo mismo, no sabemos aun cuánto tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí y el dinero que tenemos no es suficiente, a demás descubrí que usar magia aquí me debilita demasiado entonces no puedo suplir todo lo que necesitamos.

* * *

Por las calles de Tokio caminaba una alma solitaria, ya no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, cada segundo que pasaba crecía mas y mas la tristeza en su corazón, cinco años habían pasado, los suficientes como para olvidar a una persona. Ella había permitido que otro entrara en su vida para hacerla feliz, para compartir junto a ella todos los momentos que él desde el día que abandono Céfiro había querido compartir junto a ella y sobre todo para borrar si es que alguna vez existió el amor que sentía por él. Se sentía tan vulnerable, nunca en estos años había sentido sentimiento parecido al que sentía ahora. Sabía desde un principio que corría el riesgo de darse cuenta que en la vida de Anais ya no había espacio para él, pero evitaba pensar en ello. La realidad había superado las fantasías, y sus sueños e ilusiones se habían hecho trisas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras descansaba en un banca — que hiciste Anais… ¿cómo hiciste para olvidarme?... Porque yo no pude y por eso te necesito… esto no es justo… te odio… —dijo apretando los puños imaginado a su guerrera con el otro sujeto —este no es el fin, todavía no lo es, yo te buscare y me iré de tu vida para siempre cuando me digas que ya no me recuerdas, que ya no me quieres, que me olvidaste — Paris sacó un papel del bolsillo, en el que había anotado el nombre de la universidad donde estudiaba Anais.

* * *

Luego de ese extraño momento, las guerreras mágicas permanecieron unos minutos en una especie de trance, hasta que Lucy cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza levemente volviendo a la realidad — mucho gusto Lucia Shidou — dijo sonriendo.

—Marina… Marina Ryuuzaki —se presentó la peli azul algo aturdida.

Anais no comprendía que pasaba, miró la torre de Tokio por la ventana y suspiró, en ese momento llego el mesero con la orden.

—Muchas gracias — contestó la rubia algo confundida.

—¿Anais te sientes bien? — preguntó Lucy.

—Por supuesto que sí — respondió sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada a la peli azul — por cierto Marina qué bueno que viniste.

—Si la verdad necesitaba distraerme, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más en esa oficina tan fría.

—¿Estuvo muy pesado el trabajo? — preguntó Anais tomando un sorbo de limonada.

—Sí bastante — contestó suspirando — y esto es solo el principio.

—¿Trabajas Marina? — preguntó la pelirroja muy entusiasmada.

Marina la volteó la mirada y sonrío como hace mucho no lo hacía — bueno trabajo en la empresa de mi padre o eso se supone, aun no tengo un puesto fijo, solo estoy familiarizándome con todo, conociendo el funcionamiento de la empresa y esas cosas.

—¿Enserio?, eso suena bien.

—Digamos que si — dijo riéndose — Y dime Lucia ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Por favor dime Lucy, bueno que te puedo decir estudio veterinaria y junto con mis hermanos administramos un gimnasio de kendo que tenemos en casa.

—Entonces debo suponer que eres muy buena en el kendo – dijo tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

—No tanto — contestó llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

—No le creas Marina, Lucy es muy buena, por lo general cuando compite con sus hermanos siempre gana.

—De todas formas suena muy interesante, me gustaría intentarlo — dijo Marina.

—Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte.

—Dale Marina de pronto a ti te va mejor que a mí — dijo Anais sonrojándose.

Marina sonrió —no lo sé… yo creo que mejor me quedo con el esgrima.

—¿Sabes esgrima? oye que bien, seria mucha molestia si te pido que me enseñes —Lucy juntando sus manos en señal de suplica.

—Claro cuando quieras, aunque debo decirte que soy muy exigente.

—Oye Lucy eso mismo me dijiste a mi cuando querías que te enseñara a manejar el arco y la fecha — Anais cruzó los brazos.

—Eso es distinto, a demás esta vez si hablo enserio.

—Definitivamente tu nunca vas a cambiar — Anais sonrió.

—Anais… -—Lucy hizo pucheros

—Estas chicas son muy agradables, a demás hacen que me olvide de todos los problemas, supongo que eso es bueno. Yo jamás he tenido mejores amigas ni nada de esas cosas, pero de algo estoy segura y es que gustaría ser amiga de ellas, esto es tan extraño siento como si llevara años conociéndolas — pensaba Marina mientras observaba como las otras dos chicas discutían y se reían.

Anais dirigió su mirada a Marina — perdona pero es que Lucy siempre es así.

—No hay problema, a demás se nota que Uds. se quieren mucho.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Lucy

—¿Hace cuanto son amigas?

—Nosotras nos conocimos de casualidad en la torre de Tokio hace cinco años.

...

_—No puedo creer que hayan escogido la torre de Tokio para esta excursión, quien entiende a nuestra escuela — comentó la chica con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados._

_—¿Acaso creen que estamos en primaria? — preguntó otra de las chicas._

_—Estás de acuerdo con nosotros Lucy — dijo rebelándosele una gota al ver a la pelirroja._

_Lucy se reía mirando emocionada por el telescopio — que vista estamos muy alto, no puedo creer que hayan escogido este lugar para nuestra excursión._

_—¿Te encanta? — preguntó una de las chicas que estaba con ella._

_—¡Aaahhh! — exclamó Lucy._

_—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_—Se acabo el tiempo del telescopio. Monedas, necesito monedas — Lucy buscaba en sus bolsillos._

_Una rubia, con uniforme verde y anteojos se acercó — toma puedes usar estas, ha sido un placer poder observarte, ahora yo quiero que tu sigas divirtiéndote, no me debes nada._

_Lucy se quedo viéndola mientras la rubia se alejaba._

_—Ese es el uniforme de una escuela muy prestigiosa — habló de nuevo una de las chicas._

_—Tienes razón pero no se dé cuál?_

_—Iré a darle las gracias — Lucy salió corriendo estrellándose con una chica de pelo y uniforme azul._

_Al escuchar el golpe Anais voltio a mirar encontrando a la pelirroja a la que le había dado las monedas en el piso, junto a ella estaba una chica peli azul levantándose con la ayuda de sus compañeras de escuela, sin pensarlo dos veces Anais se dirigió a ayudar a la pequeña pelirroja._

_—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Anais ayudándola a levantar._

_—Si — respondió sonriendo — gracias por las monedas y por ayudarme a levantar._

_—No fue nada, enserio – Anaïs sonrió. _

_—Deberías tener más cuidado — intervino una chica de largo cabello azul — ¿o es que esta ciega niña tonta?_

_—Perdón no fue mi intención._

_—Si como sea, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con una persona de tan bajo estatus — dijo la peli azul lanzándole una mirada despreciable, mientras se organizaba el uniforme._

_Lucy y Anais se quedaron viéndola mientras la chica se alejaba._

_—Que grosera – señaló Anais._

_—Sí, pero no importa — Lucy sonrió — mucho gusto yo soy Lucy Shidou._

_—¿Mmmm?... Anais Hououji._

_..._

—Así fue como nos hicimos amigas — dijo Anais.

—Recuerdo que el día que estuve con mi escuela en la torre de Tokio, una jovencita choco contra mi ¿acaso era ella? ¿Sería posible?— Pensaba Marina mientras miraba a Lucy — que bien.

—Sí, y cuéntame Marina ¿tienes novio?

—Creo que si — respondió bajando la mirada.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Anais sorprendida.

—Es que anoche por así decirlo tuvimos un problema y el día de hoy no hemos hablado ni nada — Marina suspiró— pero bueno eso no importa — dijo sonriendo — y tu Lucy ¿tienes novio?

—No, no tengo y la verdad no sé si quiera tenerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que antes, sería muy triste y doloroso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo le hice mucho daño a mi ex novio — Lucy cerró los ojos — recuerdo que solíamos ser bueno amigos, hasta que las personas empezaron a decir que hacíamos una bonita pareja, que deberíamos ser novios. Yo me deje ser llevar por todos esos comentarios, así que lo empecé a buscar, a decirle lo mucho que lo quería y que me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad, todo era perfecto o eso creía yo, hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de que no lo amaba, de que los sentimientos que yo decía sentir por el no eran. Confundida y desesperada me aferre a él, porque el si me amaba y yo no quería verlo sufrir. Desafortunadamente él se empezó a dar cuenta de mi desinterés y un día todo se vino abajo.

...

_Era una tarde fría y lluviosa, Lucy y Hinaka se encontraban recostados en el sofá viendo una película._

_—Que día tan horrible no dan ganas de hacer nada — dijo Lucy tapándose con la cobija._

_—Lo sé mi vida — Hinaka la abrazó — pero lo rico de estos días es que podemos hacer este tipo de planes._

_Lucy sonrió y lo beso._

_—Mi vida te amo y me hace tan feliz tenerte a mi lado —Hinaka la besaba apasionadamente – Lucy quiero estar contigo para siempre._

_—Yo también te amo… Latis._

_Al escuchar ese nombre Hinaka abrió grande los ojos y se levanto rápidamente — ¿qué dijiste?_

_—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Lucy confundida — ¿qué hice?_

_—Lucy esto jamás lo esperaba de ti — dijo mirándola fijamente._

_—Perdona pero no te entiendo._

_—¿Porque me llamaste así? ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó molesto — ¿Lucy me estas engañando?_

_—De que me hablas no te comprendo, yo jamás te he engañado ¿Cómo te llame? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_—¡Basta! — Exclamó abriendo la puerta — ¡vete! ¡yaaaa!_

_..._

—Ese fue el principio del final, ya después era pelea tras pelea, el desconfiaba de mi, decía que lo engañaba, fue muy triste todo, hasta que una vez tome la decisión de terminar con todo.

—¿Tu si lo estabas engañando? — Preguntó Marina — es decir uno no confunde los nombres porque si.

—Para nada, es mas yo no recuerdo el nombre que le dije y el tampoco me lo dijo.

—Wow… que interesante, al parecer la única que está bien en cuanto al amor eres tu Anais.

Lucy no pudo evitar reírse —si como no.

—¡Lucy! — exclamó Anais molesta.

—Que gracioso se escucho eso, como se nota que Marina no sabe como son las cosas realmente.

—Lucy por favor — Anais le daba pequeños codazos, mientras Marina la miraba algo confundida.

—Pero si es verdad, tú no quieres a Takashi.

—¡Cállate Lucy!

—Tranquilízate Anais la verdad ya tenía mis dudas respecto a Uds.

—Marina por favor…

—Anais si lo que te preocupa es que yo le diga algo a él, tranquila no lo hare, ese es problema de Uds. Aunque es una verdadera lástima, tus razones tendrás.

—¿Marina tu lo conoces?

—Claro trabajamos juntos y el es primo de Yuki mi novio.

—Ya veo… este que les parece si hablamos de cosas más interesantes —dijo Lucy sonriendo ante la mirada molesta de Anais y la sorprendida de Marina.

* * *

Luego de varias horas pensando en cual era el plan a seguir Paris regreso al hotel

—¡Paris! Hola — gritó una chica corriendo hasta el.

—Hola Kasumi ¿como estas? — saludó Paris desanimado.

—Mejor que tu si lo creo — Respondió mirando fijamente.

—Lo siento pero hoy no estoy de ánimo.

—Que lastima — Kasumi acaricio el rostro de Paris — te ves más lindo cuando estas feliz.

—Perdóname pero me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

—Que lastima, porque yo si quiero hacer algo... — Kasumi se acercó dándole un beso al borde de lo labios — cuídate — dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Paris se quedo viéndola mientras se dirigía a la habitación — es una mujer muy bonita… tal vez si Anais ya no siente nada yo… no sea tan mala idea — murmuraba abriendo la puerta.

—¡No Latis no es la pizza! — exclamó Clef.

—¿Pizza? Que rico suena eso — Paris sonrió.

—Si vez porque te dije que era mejor pedir dos y no una — afirmó Latis.

—Es que yo nunca he comido eso, que esperar que haga — Clef se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo tampoco he probado una pizza pero según me dijo Naomi es rica.

—Bien, creo que si vamos a formar parte de este mundo debemos aprender de todo un poco —dijo mirando a Latis y luego a Paris.

—Tienes razón — afirmó Paris asomándose por la ventana — por cierto Latis, ¿que mas averiguaste con respecto a las guerreras mágicas?

—Lo que ya sabes, a demás Clef por fin recordó el apellido de Marina.

—¿Vas a ir a buscar a Lucy? — preguntó el peli verde volteándolo a mirar.

—Mañana iré a la universidad en la que estudia y si no la ubico allí, iré al gimnasio de kendo donde trabaja.

—Me parece bien, es decir, tu situación es la más fácil aquí — Paris apretó los puños evitando que alguien lo viera.

—Paris — Clef caminó hasta el — Latis me comento lo sucedido con Anais, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No puedo hacer nada, ella está con alguien más, lo único que pienso hacer es hablar con ella y depende de lo que salga de esa conversación tomare la decisión más difícil en mi vida.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, otra semana a pasado lo que significa: !Capitulo Nuevo yuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuu! jejejeje**_

_**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, esto ya comenzo, Las Guerreras Magicas se volvieron a encontrar, el pasado seguira sindo eso? o se volvera su presente? o quizas su futuro?, Latis, Clef y Paris estan casi que a la vuelta de la esquina. Les prometo romance, intriga y muchas sorpresas para los proximos capitulos.**_

_**Bueno y como es costumbre tengo que agradecer a todos los lectores y seguidores de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**lucia-nami 14: gracias por tu apoyo eres muy linda, espero que todo lo que viene sea de tu agrado XD**_

_**-FyF-HANNAH: creo que el que Ferio sufriera no le ayudo mucho con lo coqueto o tu que piensas? jejeje**_

_**Stern-Rosenkreuz: si es una lastima que Ferio se halla enterado de lo de Fuu, de todas formas esto iba a pasar**_**_. Antes que Clef recordo algo, osea han pasado 5 años jejeje, yo sigo escribiendo asi sea manca _**_**no te preocupes.**_

_**mia ryuzaki: hay no yo no soy mala, lo que pasa es que el mundo mistico no es igual a el magico y ellos tienes que abrir los ojos, la realidad sobrepasa los sueños.**_

_**Hefeni: gracias por tus consejos y sugerencias, la verdad soy nueva en esto y pienso que es bueno aprender sobre esto de escribir historias, no le veo problema a tus comentarios.**_

_**Hasta la proxima bye**_

_**Lina Andrea  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Recuerdos que Vienen

**_Capitulo 9: Recuerdo que Vienes y Van _**

Las horas transcurrieron y las tres viejas amigas, compartieron muchas historias, anécdotas y hasta secretos, el lazo perdido de amistad volvió a parecer, para cada una no deja de ser extraño la sensación de estar junto a una persona conocida, en parte sentían que esa tristeza que las invadía desde hace tiempo había desaparecido un poco. Los temores de Lucy habían desaparecido. Marina se había olvidado por completo de su novio desaparecido, a demás había dejado de pensar en ella, dándose la oportunidad de hacer amigas, sin pensar en la posición social ni nada de esas cosas. Anais se sentía un poco más fuerte, su sonrisa había vuelto.

—Pero Marina, ¿eso quiere decir que entre tus planes no está quedarte trabajando en la empresa de tu padre? — preguntó Lucy

—No la verdad no, pienso ayudarle unos meses, mientras vuelvo a retomar mis estudios — respondió tomando un sorbo de su segundo refresco.

—¿Que era lo que estudiabas? — preguntó Anais.

—Derecho — contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Definitivamente somos polos opuestos —comentó Lucy riéndose — ninguna de nuestras carreras se complementan.

—Es un interesante punto de vista — analizó Anais. Luego las tres se unieron en sonoras carcajadas.

En ese momento el celular de Lucy comenzó a sonar — me permiten un momento —dijo contestando — alo… hola… hola, ¿como estas? — Preguntó nerviosa — bien también jee… ¿cuando llega?... perdón, lo había olvidado por completo… perfecto, ¿a qué horas debo estar allí?... muy bien a las 9:00 nos veremos… lo mismo… adiós — colgó suspirando.

—Uy Lucy, ¿quién era el personaje que llamaba y que te dejo así? —preguntó Marina con picardía.

—No es nadie importante — contestó sonrojándose.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas? — preguntó Anais riéndose.

—No… — Lucy negaba con la cabeza — era el hermano de una amiga que llega hoy — dijo sonriendo — me llamaba para recordarme lo de la fiesta de bienvenida.

—Te gusta… ¿no es cierto? — Marina la miraba fijamente.

Lucy desvió la mirada sonrojándose aun mas — no lo sé, recuerdo que antes si… — dijo volteando a mirarlas — en alguna ocasión nos dimos un beso, pero nada más.

—Lucy, tu jamás me habías comentado nada de él — Anais cruzó las brazos.

—Es que no le di mayor importancia, a demás tu sabes que yo para estas cosas del amor soy un desastre — Lucy bajó la mirada.

—No digas esas cosas — dijo Marina — eres una mujer muy bonita, sexy, a demás por lo que veo tienes una personalidad única.

Lucy se limitó a observarla — solo deseo que llegue el hombre indicado, pero tengo miedo —pensaba.

—Marina tiene razón… — Anais hizo una pausa recordando las palabras que le había dicho su hermana con respecto a su relación — tú no sabes cuantos hombre quisieran estar contigo.

* * *

Latis se encontraba sentado en su cama devorando el último pedazo de pizza, mirando entretenidamente una película.

—Esto está muy rico —dijo mirando a su dos compañeros.

—Tienes razón, uno se puede a acostumbrar a todas estas cosas — dijo Paris sonriendo — este mundo no me disgusta del todo.

—Paris necesito hablar contigo — Clef lo miró serio.

—¿Que sucede?

—Latis y yo en estos días vamos a buscar trabajo así que tú debes hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tra… ba… jar? — Preguntó el príncipe — en Céfiro, cuando no sabía quien realmente era jamás me interesó hacer tal cosa, entonces, ¿cómo porque yo quería hacer algo así aquí?

—Porque, yo no soy el banco de nadie — Clef alzó la voz — entre mis planes no está el mantener a nadie.

—No en los míos — completó Latis negando con la cabeza — Paris ya es hora de sentar cabeza, si aun tienes esperanzas de estar con Anais deberías pensar en esas cosas, la verdad dudo mucho que ella quiera estar con un sujeto irresponsable, vago, que solo piensa en dormir, ver televisión y en coquetearle a cuanta chica se le atraviese.

—Latis te lo vuelvo a repetir, en mi vida no te metas — Paris lo miró molesto.

—Paris deja de actuar de esa manera — intervino Clef — nosotros lo único que queremos es que abras los ojos, esto no es Céfiro, aquí todo es diferente, a demás si quieres que todo te salga bien, debes esforzarte y poner de tu parte.

—Ya no sé si venir a este mundo fue buena idea — dijo bajando la mirada — las fuerzas se me están acabando… esta mañana me levanté ilusionado con ganas de dar y hacer todo por Anais, pero enterarme de que ella está con alguien más, fue lo peor que me pudo pasar… ya no se que siento, ya no se que quiero, ya no sé nada…

Latis y Clef no dijeron nada, jamás habían visto a Paris en ese estado, tan vulnerable, ellos habían sido testigos de lo mucho que había sufrir estos cinco años, pero aun así sabían que él no había perdido la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Anais, esperanza que se estaba acabando.

* * *

Marina y Anais hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

—Y bien Marina dime ¿qué vas a hacer con Yuki?

—No lo sé… — dijo suspirando — la verdad él nunca había hecho una cosa como esta — Marina fijó su mirada en un punto.

Anais se quedó mirándola —Marina, ¿te puedo decir algo?

Marina la volteó a mirar afirmando con la cabeza.

—Tú no lo amas… tu no amas a Yuki como dices…

—¡Queee! ¿Qué cosa dices? — la peli azul abrió grande los ojos.

—Lo que escuchas…

—¡Cállate! — Exclamó alzando la voz — tú no puedes decirme eso, no puedes, así que cállate.

Anais suspiró cerrando los ojos — que raro… eso mismo dije yo hace más de un año y mira...

Marina se quedo viéndola fijamente — ¿a qué te refieres?

...

_Lucy, Lulú y Anais se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido en los últimos días, Lucy les comentaba sobre su novio y lo feliz que estaba, pues acababa de cumplir un año con él, Lulú no hacia mas sino agradecerle a ambas por haberle presentado a su futuro prometido, por su parte Anais hablaba de Takashi y lo especial que se portaba con ella, sus palabras estaban llenas de alegría o eso parecía…_

_—No, pues por lo que dices esa relación va viento en popa — comentó Lucy riéndose._

_—Por supuesto — afirmó Anais._

_—Hay amiga tu sabes que él no es que me caiga muy bien que digamos pero si te hace feliz no importa._

_—Lucy yo quiero que trates de acercarte a él, Takashi es muy buena persona – Anais junto sus manos en señal de suplica — amiga prométeme que va a darle una oportunidad._

_Lucy sonrió — por supuesto, pero que conste que solo lo hago porque estas enamorada._

_Al escuchar esa palabra algo dentro de Anais se estremeció, ¿amor?, ella y Takashi llevaban más de un año y medio de relación, el hacia todo por ella, porque se sintiera bien, el era capaz hasta de bajarle el cielo si pudiera, pero Anais en el fondo sentía que amor como tal no era lo que sentía, y no era porque no quisiera, sino porque su corazón no estaba con ella, era más bien un sentimiento de apareció, de cariño y de agradecimiento, al fin y al cabo el siempre la había acompañado y había sido muy paciente en cuanto a lo de ser novios. _

_—Claro… enamorada — dijo la guerrera sonriendo forzadamente._

_Lulú que llevaba tiempo observando a su hermana, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana —Anais…_

_—Dime — contestó mirándola._

_—¿Por qué tratas de engañarte?_

_Lucy y Anais la miraron sorprendidas, ninguna entendía._

_—Tú no estás enamorada de Takashi…_

_—¿Qué cosas dices? – preguntó la pelirroja._

_—Lo que escuchas — Lulú miró fijamente a su hermana._

_Anais se levantó y caminó hasta donde Lulú — ¡tú! —Dijo señalándola con el dedo —no puedes decirme eso._

_—Claro que puedo — le hablo desafiándola — sabes que, miéntele a alguien que no te conozca hermanita, yo no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, así que te lo voy a volver a repetir despacio para que te quede bien claro — ¡Tu… Anais no estás enamorada de Takashi! ¿Me escuchaste?_

_Ante esto Anais levantó su mano, pero Lulú la detuvo — ¿Qué piensas hacer? _

_—Por favor chicas deténganse — Lucy se puso en medio de las dos._

_..._

—Mira Marina yo se que hace poco nos conocemos, pero por alguna extraña razón te quiero y siento como si te conociera de años, por eso te digo, tu estas a tiempo de no cometer el mismo error que yo, todavía puedes salvarte.

—No Anais mi historia no es igual a la tuya, yo si lo amo y mucho — la peli azul comenzó a llorar —el es todo lo que yo quiero y necesito.

Conmovida Anais la abrazo — Así me veía yo — se decía así misma.

* * *

—¡Hermanos ya llegue! — Exclamó Lucy cerrando la puerta — hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? –—preguntó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al llegar se lanzó sobre la cama y suspiró – je tal vez Marina y Anais tienen razón – dijo cerrando los ojos, de repente llegaron a su mente imágenes de tres niñas juntando sus manos en señal de promesa, al ver sus rostro abrió los ojos – ¿qué fue eso? – Preguntó poniendo una mano en su cabeza – esa sensación, fue la misma que sentí cuando estábamos las tres. Confundida se dirigió al baño – esto es de seguro es por el cansancio – Lucy abrió la llave – mejor me doy un baño, eso me ayudará a refrescarme.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Marina se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, confundida encendió su celular y enseguida comenzó a sonar.

—Hola… — contestó limpiándose las lagrimas — mi amor que… que alegría escucharte… porque… ¿porque me hiciste eso?... ¿porque te perdiste así?... ¿enserio? No me digas — Marina hablaba molesta – a claro entonces tu si tienes derecho a perderte y yo no puedo apagar mi celular ja…ja… ja hay mira no me hagas reír… hay no me salgas con esas cosas… te equivocas yo si quiera hablar contigo, pero tú qué hiciste me negaste las llamadas o sencillamente no te dio la gana contestar, ¿acaso me crees boba?… ¿yo soy la desconsiderada? Y entonces, ¿tú que eres? — El malgenio de Marina iba en aumento — hay que pena es que había olvidado que yo soy la culpable de todo mientras tú eres la pobre victima… si eso es lo que hago pensar lo que yo quiera… si y sabes que mejor te digo adiós, porque no me interesa hablar con una persona como tu — la guerrera colgó su celular y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al piso — ya no puedo mas — dijo llorando — odio mi vida — la guerrera colocó un cojín en su cara — Guru Clef ayúdame por favor, te necesito… ¡por favor!... ven por mi o llévame donde ti —la peli azul hablaba inconscientemente.

* * *

Anais se detuvo dirigiendo su mirara al cielo — definitivamente no hay nada más que me haga sentir tranquila que el viento — cerrando los ojos se concentró — es una sensación tan re confortable, es como si me llamara — a la mente de la rubia llegaron imágenes de una chica frente a una gran aves, desorientada abrió los ojos y coloco una mano en su cabeza — debo llegar pronto a casa, me siento rara — perdida caminó hasta su departamento, al llegar abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente a su habitación, donde se sentó en su cama apoyando sus brazos sobre las piernas y su cabeza en ellos – otra vez esa sensación, ¿qué me está pasando? — preguntó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

La líder de las guerreras mágicas y ex pilar de Céfiro se miraba al espejo dándose los últimos retoques, a pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba había decidido seguir el consejo de sus amigas y se estaba alistando para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de su amiga.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¿Si? — preguntó mientras se pintaba los labios.

—Lucy soy yo Cameo —respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

—Dame un segundo — Lucy abrió la puerta.

Al verla su hermano quedó deslumbrado.

—Hola Cameo, ¿como estas? — saludó sonriente.

—Hermanita estas muy hermosa.

Lucy se rió — ¿enserio?

—¿Y eso para dónde vas?

—Voy para una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Pues déjame decirte que tú vas a opacar a cualquiera de las chicas de esa fiesta.

—Por favor no digas esas cosas.

—Lucy eres una mujer muy hermosa.

—Aja como digas — Lucy tomó su bolso — y bien que era lo que venias a decirme.

—Solo quería saber si habías comido, es que en vista de que Maciel no ha llegado y Saturno se fue a cenar con Lulú, pues era para que pidiéramos algo de comer, pero bueno ni modos.

—Lo siento Cameo, pero te prometo que no me voy a demorar, mañana tengo que madrugar y la verdad estoy un poco cansada.

—Está bien, de todas formas si necesitas que vaya a recogerte o algo, me llamas.

—Está bien — Lucy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —adiós.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que le haya agradado, la verdad es que esta semana he estado un poco ocupada y la inspiracion a estado un poco corta.**_

**_Tal parece que los problemas continuan, las memorias de estas tres niñas se estan volviendo un desorden, Lucy y Anais hay venido recordando cosas de su pasado y el subconsciente de Marina esta haciendo de las suyas._**

**_Mil gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia y a los que se han tomado la molestia y el tiempo de dejar un review_**

_***Stern-Rosenkreuz: paso una semana y ya hay nuevo capitulo, los reencuentros yo creo que se empezaran a dar en el proximo capitulo (eso espero), en cuanto a lo de la reaccion quien sera los que se sorprendera mas ellas o ellos ya prontico lo sabras.  
**_

_***Lucia: gracias por tu review enserio :D, por cierto sigue asi con tus historias que vas muy bien.  
**_

_***FyF-HANNAH: hay amiga Ferio esta un poquito desubicado es todo, es solo cosa de ver a Fuu y veras**_

_***mia ryuzaki: si parece que Clef recordo algo de Marina, depronto lo que le sucedia era que estaba tan estresado que olvido todo, esperemos que logre ubicar a su guerrera porque la pobre si que lo necesita.**_

**_*Hefini: gracias de nuevo por tus consejos, te comento que cada vez me esfuerzo mas. Tal parece que el amor es mas fuerte y esos tres personajes las dejaron marcas de por vida, sus mentes olvidaron todo, pero sus corazones al parecer se quedaron en Cefiro, vamos con calma todo a su debido tiempo no hay porque desesperarse._**

**_Hasta la proxima._**

**_Lina Andrea  
_**


	10. Chapter 10:Preparandome para encontrarte

_Para que no se confundan_

_Flash Back ..._

**_Capitulo 10: Preparándome para encontrarte_**

Luego de una cena espectacular como Lulú se expresaba de cuanta invitación le hacia su futuro esposo, la mayor de las Hououji llegó a casa.

—¡Hermanita querida ya llegue! — Exclamó entrando al apartamento — ¡Anais! Hay más le vale a esta niña que este aquí si es que no quiere tener problemas conmigo, ella ya sabe como son las cosas, yo no soy igual que mama pero que me dé un solo motivo y la mando directico a casa.

Desde que Lulú había fijado la fecha de la boda había pensado que lo mejor era que Anais regresara a casa junto con sus padres. Era cierto que la guerrera del viento era independiente y responsable en sus cosas, pero aun así Lulú sabia lo débil que era su hermana y lo manipulador que era Takashi en cuanto a la relación, ella lo que menos deseaba era que Anais terminara yéndose a vivir con él y es que Lulú guardaba la esperanza de que en la vida de su hermana llegara alguien que enserio la amara y la hiciera feliz.

—¿Anais estás ahí? — Dijo dándole pequeños toques a la puerta — abre la puerta.

En el interior de la habitación Anais permanecía sobre la cama inconsciente.

_—Anais… — dijo mientras le acariciaba suevamente el rostro._

_La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos tan claros como el sol que la miraban con amor — ¿en dónde estoy? —preguntó mientras se levantaba._

_—¿Realmente importa? _

_—Por supuesto que sí — contestó mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_Paris solo se limitó a mirarla y a sonreír._

_—Esa mirada… ¿donde he visto esta mirada? — se preguntaba a si misma mientras se sonrojaba._

_—Por fin… — Paris se acercó lo mas que pudo, pero Anais lo detuvo mirándolo asustada._

_—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó – ¿quién te crees que eres? – Anais se levantó pero Paris la detuvo._

_—Espera no me dejes otra vez._

_—Otra vez… — por alguna extraña razón no pudo alejarse de el, solo lo miro y sin importa de quien se trataba se acercó — te necesito… no sé porque pero siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti… no otra vez... — Anais lo beso._

—¡Anais! — Gritó Lulu — abre la maldita puerta yo se que estas ahí, acabo de marcar a tu celular y lo escuche.

Confundida y desorientada abrió los ojos, se sentía rara, no entendía que era esa sensación, no era la primera vez que el aparecía en sus sueños la diferencia era que por primera vez lo había besado con tanto desespero y con tanta necesidad.

—Anais abre si no quieres tener problemas conmigo

—Lo siento Lulú – contestó abriendo la puerta — me quede dormida — dijo bostezando.

—Discúlpame pero como estabas tan molesta esta tarde pensé que no querías hablar contigo.

—Podemos hablar en otro momento estoy cansada y… —el celular comenzó a sonar — tengo que contestar.

—Aja lo que tú digas, ni modos.

Al tomar su celular y ver el nombre en el display, cerró los ojos y suspiró, una vez más tenía que actuar como la feliz y enamorada novia.

—Hola ¿como estas?... bien un poco cansada… salí con unas amigas… lo intente pero se descargo el celular... mañana tengo que estudiar y buscar trabajo… no sé si me quede tiempo… lo siento mi amor, no quería… bueno como tú quieras, a mi no me interesa pelear contigo, adiós —colgó y se sentó en la cama — a mi me gustaría ser todo lo que necesitas pero entre mas lo intento más me cuesta quererte — Anais cerró los ojos recordando aquel sueño que había tenido — ojala que fuera real.

* * *

No muy convencida y nerviosa llego Lucy a casa de su amiga. Antes de timbrar la puerta se abrió y salió Mizuki a su encuentro.

—Amiga estas aquí que emoción — dijo la pelirroja abrazándola.

—Lo sé por fin después de no sé cuantas promesas volví — Mizuki sonrió y la miro detenidamente —Lucy como has cambiado.

—Hay como dices esas cosas.

—Lo digo porque es verdad — dijo acercándosele — definitivamente vas a conquistar a mi hermano.

—¿A tu hermano? – Lucy se sonrojó.

—Sí. ¿O es que acaso creíste que no sabía lo que había sucedido?

—Escucha yo no…

—Sshhh. fresca no importa, es decir, creo que no puedo decir nada después de lo que sucedió con tu hermano.

—¡Mizuki! Tú me lo habías negado.

—Es que no paso a nada grave solo fueron un par de besos y una que otra caricia prohibida.

Lucy la miró sin entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

—Ven sígueme —Mizuki abrió la puerta haciéndola entrar — y cuéntame Lucy ¿que ha sido de tu vida en estos que… tres años?

—Pues no hay mucho que contar, lo único que he hecho es estudiar y trabajar con mis hermanos.

—Vaya que bien – dijo riéndose — ¿y como estas Cameo?

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que te interesara tanto, la verdad pensé que eras de las chicas que no buscaba ni preguntaba por ningún hombre.

—Es así, esto es simple curiosidad, solo quiero saber si todavía no me ha olvidado, Lucy tu sabes que en todos los hombres con los que yo he tenido algo siempre dejo una marca.

—Que confianza, deberías enseñarme a ser un poquito como tú.

—Muy bien aprende con mi hermano, aprovecha que está solo y que le gustas.

—Pero no sé ni que decirle — Lucy bajó la mirada.

—Relájate y no pienses, ¿o es que me vas a decir que nunca has tenido novio?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero… no me fue tan bien.

—Ese es tu error amiga, mira si enserio quieres conquistar a alguien debes olvidar el pasado y mirar el presente, ¿ok?

—Está bien — contestó sonriendo — ¿amiga yo tienes nuevo pretendiente?

Mizuki negó con la cabeza — pero estoy segura de que muy pronto lo hallare.

—Definitivamente te extrañaba — dijo colocándose las manos en la cara — estás loca.

-Si tienes razón… ahora busquemos a tu presa – Mizuki buscaba por todo el apartamento.

—Lo siento pero no creo que sea necesario la verdad yo solo vine a saludarte, me siento muy cansada — dijo Lucy bostezando— pensaba quedarme otro rato pero es imposible.

—A no Lucy tú no te vas a ir sin por lo menos saludar a Ryota. Espérame un momento —dijo alejándose.

—Enserio no es necesario.

_—Tienes razón no es necesario ya que yo estoy aquí — dijo Luz apareciendo de la nada._

Al verla Lucy se sorprendió — ¿otra vez tu? ¿Quién eres y porque me buscas?

_Luz solo sonrió — tu me volviste a crear Lucy, vamos olvídate de todos y ven conmigo, tu ya no tienes a ninguno de esos estorbos que no te dejaban jugar en paz conmigo, sobretodo uno._

Desorientada y confundida Lucy puso una mano en su cabeza — Yo estoy casi segura de que tu y yo ya nos habíamos visto... ¿por favor dime quien eres?

_—No cabe duda de que el hechizo es poderoso, aunque no logró borrarte la memoria por completo. Es una lástima._

—Hechizo… -—la pelirroja sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

—_Te contaría una historia contigo como protagonista pero no lo creo conveniente, ya me basta con saber que esas dos están cerca otra vez. Querida Lucy nos veremos muy pronto te lo prometo, por ahora… — Luz se acercó abrazándola — no olvides que tu y yo somos una — desapareció._

—Espera no te vayas — dijo Lucy cayendo al piso.

—¿Lucy estas bien? — preguntó Ryota evitando que cayera.

—Si esto es solo cansancio — afirmó intentando ponerse de pie.

—¿Amiga estás segura?, estas muy pálida — dijo Mizuki preocupada – Ryota por favor llévala a su casa.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, no te preocupes — contestó mirando al joven y sonrojándose.

—Te llamo mañana, por favor cuídate —se despidió Mizuki.

En el camino no cruzaron muchas palabras, Lucy a parte de no poder dejar de pensar en Luz, se sentía nerviosa, el muchacho junto a ella había sido una persona por quien había despertado cierta atracción hace algún tiempo, algo que no se podía llamar amor claro está.

—Siento mucho haberte sacado así de tu casa — se disculpó Lucy.

—No te preocupes, aunque si me da algo de lastima —dijo Ryota sonriendo.

Lucy desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

—Lucy te molestaría si digamos yo… te invito a comer algo no se tal vez el jueves.

—Claro que no, al contrario me encantaría —dijo sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

—Muy bien, yo te llamo para confirmarte la hora, por ahora descansa.

Lucy afirmó con la cabeza y bajó del carro.

* * *

El sol ya se asomaba por los inmensos ventanales de la casa de los Ryuuzaki y una jovencita de largos cabellos azul se terminaba de arreglar.

—Que desastre — dijo suspirando — un nuevo día y más pesado que el anterior.

Mientras Marina terminaba de maquillarse su celular comenzó a sonar, no muy convencida lo tomo en su mano y sin mirar de quien se trataba contesto.

—Alo… a hola… ¿es eso una pregunta? creí haberte dicho que no me interesa hablar con una persona como tu Yuki, así que mejor adiós —al colgar intentó tomar aire — tengo que calmarme, yo no puedo darle la razón a Anais, ¿o será que si?... ¿Marina tonta que estás diciendo? — Se preguntaba mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación —creo que estoy en problemas.

* * *

Mientras Latis y Paris dormían profundamente, Clef bajó a la recepción, de los tres él era el más interesado en buscar algo que hacer, en Céfiro no había día en que no se quedara sin hacer algo, así que Naomi le dio el periódico para que buscara algún trabajo.

—Muy bien observemos para qué clase de empleo soy bueno —dijo Clef sentándose en el sillón.

—Buenos días — saludó Latis levantándose de la cama y desperezándose.

—Buenos días Latis — contestó Clef sin quitar los ojos del periódico.

—¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? — preguntó Latis.

—Estoy buscando trabajo.

—Oye que bien, yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero no creo soportar un día más sin Lucy.

Clef bajó el periódico y lo miró — ¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

—Sí, no veo porque tenga que esperar más tiempo – respondió dirigiéndose al baño.

—Latis tiene razón – dijo Paris levantándose.

—¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que él?

—No creo que sea conveniente darle más largas a este asunto.

Clef suspiró profundamente.

—¿Clef tu no piensas buscar a Marina?

—Por supuesto que sí, Latis habló con la recepcionista y ella le comentó que los Ryuuzaki la familia de Marina es muy famosa y rica aquí en Tokio.

—¿Famosa y rica?... claro ahora si entiendo de razón la niña era tan consentida y berrinchuda —se rió Paris.

—Paris cuidado con lo que dices — le advirtió Clef molesto.

—Pero si tú sabes que yo no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, de las tres Marina era la más complicada y la de peor carácter – el peli verde se quedo viéndolo fijamente – apropósito Clef tú ya estás preparado para estar junto Marina, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que Presea y ella son polos totalmente opuestos.

—Creí haberte dicho que no me gusta hablar de lo que sucedió entre Presea y yo.

—¿Así de grave fue?

—Paris deja de preguntarle a Clef sobre su vida privada — dijo Latis saliendo del baño después de darse un baño.

—Está bien —dijo Paris dirigiéndose al baño.

—¿Latis estás seguro de que en esta dirección voy a encontrar a Marina? — preguntó mostrándole una pequeña hoja.

—Naomi me dijo que el Sr. Ryuuzaki es un empresario muy famoso y que esa es la dirección de la empresa.

—Muy bien… creo que yo también hare lo mismo que Uds. —dijo Clef decidido.

* * *

Aprovechando que estudiaban en la misma universidad, Lucy y Anais se iban juntas todas las mañanas.

—Hola Lucy – saludó Anais.

—Hola amiga… es mi impresión o se te iba haciendo tarde —dijo Lucy mirando su reloj.

—Este sí y lo siento pero tenía mucho sueño.

—Uy eso si es nuevo — se burló Lucy — creo que te estás volviendo una persona normal.

—Muy graciosa – Anais cruzó los brazos.

—Sabes que mejor vamos ya que se nos está haciendo tarde — dijo Lucy tomando a Anais fuerte del brazo.

—Oye Lucy es que no me piensas contar como te fue anoche en tu fiesta.

—¿Es necesario? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Eres mala Anais… muy mala.

—No la mala eres tú que no quieres contarme nada.

Lucy sonrió — sabes que amiga, yo creo que tendremos que hablar de esto que te parece… digamos… — la pelirroja sacó su celular mirando la hora — después de la una… o no ya sé mejor… ¿por qué no llamamos a Marina y almorzamos las tres?

—Está bien — contestó resignada — pero más te vale que nos cuentes con todos los detalles que paso.

—Bueno, bueno lo que digas. Adiós — se despidió mientras corría.

—Que misteriosa — dijo sacando su celular y marcándole a Marina — hay vamos contesta.

"**Hola soy Marina, en este momento no puedo contestarte pero por favor déjame tu nombre y número telefónico y con todo el gusto te devolveré la llamada. Adiós"**

—Hola Marina soy yo Anais solo te llamaba porque bueno tu sabes como el Lucy y pues a ella se le ocurrió la gran idea de almorzar juntas, si estás de acuerdo y claro esta si puedes llámame. Adiós y perdón las molestias.

* * *

—Bueno creo que ya estoy listo — dijo Latis colocándose una chaqueta.

—Espera Latis yo voy contigo —dijo Paris —Anais y Lucy estudian en el mismo sitio.

—Verdad, lo había olvidado — Latis dirigió su mirada al mago — ¿qué hay de ti?

—No se preocupen — contestó suspirando —quiero hacer esto solo.

—Mucha suerte — dijo Paris — vamos Latis.

—Nos vemos amigo suerte — dijo Latis saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

—Buenos días colega — saludó Takashi entrando a la oficina de Marina.

—Hola… — contestó no muy animada.

—¿Sucede algo Marina?

—Nada importante — contestó sonriendo forzadamente— que te parece si comenzamos con esto de una vez.

—No quieres hablar de lo sucedido con Yuki, entiendo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Takashi acaso que te dijo Yuki?

—No me dijo nada, no he hablado con el últimamente.

—¿Entonces porque sabes que estoy mal con él? — preguntó preocupada.

—Marina no lo sabía, era una suposición nada más.

—A ya veo.

—¿Siguen peleando por lo mismo?

—No lo sé… es solo que… — Marina bajó la mirada.

—Marina tranquilízate, no pienses cosas que no son, mi primo te ama.

—Yo lo sé y yo también lo amo.

—Por eso, déjalo solo, déjalo que piense y ya después hablas con él.

—Creo que tienes razón, gracias.

—Muy bien ahora si emp… — su celular comenzó a sonar — dame un minuto — dijo tomando su celular y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

—Bien es aquí – dijo Paris.

—Lucy… por fin nos vamos a ver — pensó mientras suspiraba.

—Es un poco grande la universidad ¿no te parece? — preguntó Paris mientras miraba todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Paris suerte y hasta la tarde — dijo Latis mientras se alejaba.

El peli verde se quedo viéndolo hasta perderlo de vista — bueno Anais aquí vamos – dijo sacando un papel — facultad de ingeniería de sistemas — Paris miraba su alrededor — ¿y eso donde será? Aish que bien… — dijo acercándose a un estudiante — disculpe sería tan amable de decirme, ¿dónde queda la facultad de ingeniería de sistemas?

—Sí, mire sigue por esta derecho y en la esquina voltea a mano derecha hay queda.

—Muchas gracias — contestó.

* * *

—Perdone, ¿esta es la facultad de veterinaria?

—Por supuesto —contestó una estudiante.

—¿Disculpe pero Ud. De pura casualidad no conoce a Lucy Shidou?

—Claro que si, ella está conmigo en varias clases.

—Enserio… ¿qué pena Ud. Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Creo que en este momento está en clase, ¿pero si gustas puedo llevarte hasta el salón donde creo que esta?

—Te lo agradecería — contestó el espadachín muy sonriente.

* * *

—Marina… Marina… ¿qué hiciste que estoy perdiendo la cabeza por tu culpa? — se preguntaba mientras dirigía su mirada al majestuoso edificio.

...

_—Guru Clef… —dijo Presea mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía — soy tan feliz de estar por fin a tu lado._

_Mientras la armera hablaba Guru Clef parecía tener su mente en otro lugar, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el vacio, solo logró volver a la realidad cuando sintió que Presea se acercaba._

_—Te amo, te amo tanto —dijo la armera._

_—Lo sé —Clef se alejó y desvió la mirada._

_—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Presea preocupada._

_—Por favor Presea déjame respirar — dijo Guru Clef levantándose._

_—Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?_

_Guru Clef suspiró y la miró fijamente — lo siento, pero a mí no me gusta que anden detrás de mi todo el tiempo, que me controlen y que vivan encima de mí. Presea yo… creo que lo mejor es que…_

_—No… Guru Clef tu no… — Presea intentaba no llorar._

_—Por favor Presea es lo mejor, no quiero hacerte da_ño.

_—Es que tu no me estás haciendo daño — Presea hablaba desesperadamente — a demás a mi no me importa, si puedo tenerte cerca mío._

_—Presea escúchate por un momento — Guru Clef suspiró — no quiero verte así. _

_—Yo solo te necesito a ti — Presea lloraba — yo te quiero y te amo._

_—Escúchame… yo a ti también te quiero, eres una persona importante para mí, pero… lamento decirte que yo no te amo… Presea lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu._

_—¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor! — exclamó la armera mientras salía corriendo._

_..._

—Fue difícil entender lo que sentía, es mas creo que en ocasiones alucinaba estando con Presea — Clef cerró los ojos — espero que todo esto valga la pena —murmuró caminando hacia la entrada.

* * *

—Aquí en este salón creo que esta Lucy —dijo la estudiante sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

La muchacha sonrió —adiós.

Latís sonrió mientras veía a la muchacha alejarse. En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir.

El espadachín miraba a todas las jovencitas esperando toparse con esos ojos de fuego.

—Oye Lucy no se te olvide lo del proyecto — gritó un jovencita.

—No, igual esta noche voy a estar conectada — contestó Lucy.

Al escuchar esa voz Latis volteó a mirar hacia su derecha — no puede ser… Lucy.

La sonrisa de Lucy se borró cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ojos oscuros de Latis.

—No puede ser…

* * *

**_Hola a todos! perdonen la demora pero la u me tenia totalmente absorbida, pero bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado XD_**

**_Por fin se reeencontraron, ya era como hora porque a Latis ya le llego competencia, ahora falta ver la reaccion de ella (ojala que recuerde algo) y por supuesto la de el. Con respecto a las otras parejas bueno yo creo que para el proximo capitulo tambien se reencontraran, hay que emocion jajajaja._**

**_gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia, en especial a las personas que se toman el tiempo y dejan un review._**

**_ lucia ya no te preocupes el reencuentro esta mas que proximo._**

_**Stern-Rosenkreu****z con respecto a los trabajos te lo quedo debiendo para proximos capitulos, es que parece que las ganas de ver a sus guerreras fueron mas fuertes.**_

_**Marina gracias por tu review ojala que sigas leyendola.**_

_**mia ryuzaki si la verdad ellas no han olvidado del todo a Cefiro en especial a sus amores, mas adelante sabras que fue lo que realmente paso y porque ellas no recuerdan nada y ahora que los cefirianos llegaron porque sus recuerdos vuelven.**_

_**Gracias mil gracias por su apoyo a y por cierto a mi querida amiga -FyF-HANNAH gracias por tus mensajes, en especial por el ultimo, tienes razon en todo lo que dices, intentare estar feliz y no pensar en esas cosas. Tambien aprovecho para decirlo una vez mas me encanta tu historia y espero con ansias el proximo capitulo.  
**_

_**Hasta la proxima, saludos y bye.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11: Miradas

_**Capitulo 11: Miradas **_

—Eres… eres… eres tu mi Lucy — Latis sonrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

La pelirroja permanecía quieta mirándolo mientras en su mente se agolpaban infinidad de imágenes confusas, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar haciéndola volver a la realidad. Confundida lo tomo en su manos — alo… Maciel llámame después, este no es momento para hablar, adiós — Lucy colgó y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Sorprendido, feliz, nervioso y sobretodo confundido Latis corrió tras ella — ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Por favor espera!

—¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? ¿Qué significa esto que siento? —murmuraba mientras corría sin rumbo fijo.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa? — se preguntó el espadachín deteniéndose al ver como su guerrera huía mas de el — Lucy… - Latis apretó sus puños bajando su cabeza.

La ex guerrera se detuvo al mirar hacia atrás y no ver a su perseguidor, cansada y con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que no entendía, entró a baño y se miró al espejo — ¿que fue eso? Esos ojos… esa mirada… mi cuerpo, todo en mi se estremeció… ¿qué está pasando?- Lucy cerró los ojos colocando una mano en su pecho.

* * *

—Buenos muchachos es todo por hoy — dijo el profesor, mientras todos los estudiantes se levantaban de sus sillas y salían.

"**Anais por favor comunícate conmigo o ven rápido al baño de la sede g te necesito Att: Lucy"**

—¿Hay Lucy y ahora que te habrá sucedido? — se preguntó la rubia mientras leía el mensaje que la pelirroja le había enviado a su celular hace cinco minutos. Sin pesarlo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

—Esto parece complicado — pensó Paris al asomarse por una ventana y ver al profesor explicar unas ecuaciones matemáticas — menos mal en Céfiro no existe nada de esto.

—Ya amiga cálmate por favor no te estoy entendiendo nada, Lucy espera ya voy para allá y me cuentas bien lo que quiera que te allá pasado, ¿sí?... hay Lucy la universidad es grande y la sede g está un poco retirada de esta, a demás yo no vuelo… estoy corriendo… que si… que si… si amiga — decía Anais mientras hablaba por celular y corría por los pasillos.

Paris suspiró y bajó la mirada — ¿en donde estas metida? — preguntó mientras caminaba sin percatarse de que detrás de el venia una rubia.

* * *

Marina permanecía pensativa mirando por la ventana de su oficina, la guerrera se sentía rara, una parte de ella le pedida a gritos que ya era hora de volver a hacer la misma de antes, que era momento de estar con las personas que realmente la llenaran y la dejaran ser quien era, diciéndole adiós a las apariencias y demás tonterías.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

—Siga — dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que iba entrando —mamá hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Hola Marina —saludó la señora sentándose— ¿que no puedo venir a ver cómo le está yendo a mi hija en su nuevo trabajo?

—Claro que sí, es solo que me sorprendiste — Marina sonrió.

La señora Ryuuzaki se quedó viendo fijamente a su hija — ¿Marina a ti te pasa algo?

—Eeehhh… no por… ¿Por qué? — la señora Ryuuzaki como buena madre que era conocía a su hija perfectamente, por consiguiente sabia cuando algo le preocupaba.

—¿Estás segura?— preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Si mamá deja de ser tan paranoica, es solo que… bueno aun no me acostumbro al trabajo… si, si eso es — mintió.

—Está bien lo que tú digas — suspiró la señora Ryuuzaki — pero cuéntame hija ¿cómo va la relación con Yuki?

—Estamos bien —contestó mostrándose lo más tranquila posible.

—Eso me parece perfecto, hay hija no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que estas con una persona que vale la pena, ojala todo salga bien, porque enserio a mi si me gustaría que Uds. se casaran.

—Espérate mamá, porque hablas de matrimonio yo a penas tengo 19 años, no he terminado mis estudios, no soy independiente ni nada de esas cosas — dijo Marina molesta — ¿no crees que vas un poquito rápido?

—Si hija pero tú tienes que ver que un hombre como él no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Hay mamá cállate y no sigas ¿quieres? —La guerrera de agua se levantó molesta de la silla intentando respirar profundo — ¿porque todo con Uds. todo tiene que ser así? ¿Cuál es el intereses que tienen de verme casada con Yuki? ¿Qué no les basto con hacerme novia y cuasi prometida de el?

—Pero porque dices esas cosas Marina, ¿es que acaso no lo amas? ¿Ya no estás feliz con él? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo entre Uds.?

—Si lo quiero y todo, pero no podemos negar que lo mi relación con Yuki surgió y se ha mantenido más que todo por la presión que han ejercido tanto Uds. como la familia de el, yo no dijo que no lo quiera ni que no quiera estar con él, es solo que por una vez en la vida quiero hacer las cosas sola, todavía no se si Yuki sea para mí.

—Marina es que tú no puedes seguir así, tu más adelante vas a ser la dueña de todo esto, tienes que saber con qué clase de persona estas, empezando por tu pareja.

—El asunto de que yo vaya a ser la sucesora de papa es mejor que lo olviden, entre mis planes no está el ser la presidenta de esta empresa ni nada por el estilo, yo quiero continuar con mis estudios y ser una gran abogada les guste o no.

—Pero como dices esas cosas, ¿qué crees que haces? — preguntó la señora alzando la voz — a mi no me vienes a decir estas cosas, ni me vas a salir con el cuentico de que no sabes si Yuki es o no para ti, Marina Ryuuzaki tu ya eres una mujer, ya es hora de que madurez y dejes esa actitud de niña consentida.

—Pues no me importa —dijo la peli azul saliendo de la oficina molesta.

—Marina ven para acá, ¿para dónde vas? — preguntó la señora viendo a su hija alejarse.

—Estoy harta de todo esto — se dijo a si misma entrando al ascensor — ya no quiero vivir de apariencias — Marina tomó su celular encontrándose con que tenía un mensaje de voz en su buzón, con algo de duda decidió escucharlo — por favor que no sea él, que no sea el…

" **Hola Marina soy yo Anais solo te llamaba porque bueno tu sabes como el Lucy y pues a ella se le ocurrió la gran idea de almorzar juntas, si estás de acuerdo y claro esta si puedes llámame. Adiós y perdón las molestias"**

—Por supuesto necesito hablar con alguien —dijo la peli azul limpiándose algunas lagrimas —este lugar hace que me estrese más de lo normal — Marina no se sentía nada bien, solo tenía ganas de llorar, su madre era una excelente madre, pero nunca se había interesado por saber que era lo que realmente quería su hija, esta situación había empeorado mas a raíz del cambio tan brusco que había tenido la guerrera después de su "normal" y "casual" visita a la torre de Tokio, ya que luego de este evento Marina solo se preocupaba por ella o lo aparentaba, puesto que era muy común que cuando se encontrara sola llorara desesperadamente por sentirse tan vacía y confundida.

* * *

El mago suspiró — bueno creo que es hora de entrar —dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada sin percatarse de que Marina caminaba en dirección hacia él.

—Muy bien Anais entonces llámame cuando sepas que le sucede a Lucy ¿te parece bien?... no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien es solo que discutí con mamá… si, si tranquila, más bien ve con Lucy ella te necesita, adiós — la peli azul colgó y limpió sus ojos ignorando por completo a la persona que iba entrando, lo único que sintió fue el choque y el posterior golpe contra el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos su coraje aumento a tal punto que lo único que hizo fue levantarme y sin mirar al chico frente a ella que por cierto la miraba sorprendido y emocionado, se acercó – ¡Que es que esta ciego que no logro ver que venía en camino! –Exclamó alzando la voz lo mas que pudo – ¡Bruto, animal fíjese por dónde camina!

Clef sonrió, era más que obvio que era ella — lo siento mucho señorita no fue mi intención, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Esta lastimada?

Marina respiró profundo y dirigió su mirada al chico frente a ella quedando sorprendida – yo… yo… estoy bien… - contestó nerviosa – con permiso – dijo abriéndose paso.

—Espere — Clef la tomó del brazo —¿está segura que se encuentra bien? — preguntó al verle los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Eso a Ud. no le importa — contestó molesta intentando soltarse — por favor suélteme.

Clef la miró fijamente a los ojos, el momento fue mágico, tanto él como ella se perdieron es la profundidad de esos ojos azules.

La guerrera comenzó a sentirse rara, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su corazón se aceleró, una sensación de tranquilidad la empezó a volver —por favor déjeme ir —murmuró

Clef afirmó con la cabeza soltándola y suspirando, la había encontrado pero tenía que dejarla ir.

* * *

Al llegar al baño Anais encontró a su amiga limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Por dios Lucy, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? — preguntó la rubia acercándose.

—Anais todo esto es muy confuso… — la guerrera de fuego hizo una pausa — tengo miedo, mucho miedo —dijo llorando y abrazándola.

—Espérate Lucy ¿dime qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó preocupada.

—Es que…

...

_Luego de verse una y otra vez al espejo, su reflejo comenzó a cambiar en una mujer peli rosa con orejas puntiagudas, cuya mirada mostraba mucho odio._

_—¡Tuuu! – exclamó asustada._

_—Tonta eso si que no lo voy a permitir… acércate a ese sujeto y te juro que los que van a sufrir son tus hermanos._

_—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó tomando su medallón con ambas manos._

_—Ese pasado ya no existe — dijo mirando el medallón de Latis — aléjate de él Lucy, si no quieres que tus hermanos sean los que paguen por ese pasado._

_—Pasado… ¿de qué pasado hablas? –cuestionó confundida._

_—Tonta una persona como tú, capaz de asesinar a otra solo merece lo mismo — Luz sonrió — es por eso que yo estoy aquí._

_—Yo asesinar… ¡mentirosa! — Lucy negaba con su cabeza _

_—Querida Lucy tu lo decides —dijo desapareciendo por completo._

_—¡Espera!_

...

—Lucy… Lucy… ¿amiga que sucede? — preguntó Anais moviéndola suavemente.

-Anais es que no entiendo muy bien que está pasando, tengo una corazonada… algo va a suceder.

-¿corazonada? – pregunto preocupada, la expresión de la pelirroja mostraba intranquilidad.

-Yo sé que no me entiendes, pero muy pronto todo tendrá claridad y la vida que acostumbramos tener va a cambiar.

La rubia se limito a escucharla, a pesar de que a veces Lucy decía cosas que no parecían tener sentido, muy en el fondo ella parecía entender a que se refería, sobre todo ahora pues sus recuerdos y sentimientos parecían ponerse en orden en sus pensamientos, sueños y en su corazón.

A Lucy realmente le hubiera gustado contarle a Anais todo lo que su otro yo le había dicho, así como también decirle lo que sintió al ver a ese hombre, pero le fue imposible, ella misma no entendía nada, a demás pensaba que si hablaba de esa mujer de seguro la creería loca.

—Perdóname Anais, yo se que hice mucho alboroto para que vinieras sin razón alguna, pero… creo que me siento algo desprotegida y sola al pensar que mis hermanos se irán de mi lado — Lucy cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Lucy yo se que para ti esto es difícil, por lo que significan para ti, sobretodo Saturno, pero tú tienes que entender que de la misma manera que tus hermanos están haciendo su vida tu harás lo mismo en algún momento, tú no puedes ser egoísta y pensar solo en ti, a demás no te vas a quedar sola, ¿Cameo se va a quedar contigo o me equivoco?

—Hasta el momento si, pero… el al igual que Maciel desea estudiar en otro país —Lucy cerró los ojos, otro de los motivos de la preocupación y tristeza de la guerrera era la partida de sus dos hermanos. Ellos se habían convertido en todo para ella, desde que sus padres habían fallecido, ella dejo de verlos como sus simples hermanos, para verlos como sus padres, consejeros y amigos.

Conmovida Anais la abrazó de modo que sintiera su apoyo — Lucy todo va a salir bien ya lo veras — dijo limpiándole las lágrimas — envés de llorar, sonríe como siempre acostumbras a hacerlo, alégrate por ellos y comparte el tiempo que tienes a su lado — Anais sonrió — mejor vamos amiga que Marina nos espera para ir a almorzar.

Lucy terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas y sonrió — está bien vamos, gracias.

* * *

Luego de buscar hasta en el último rincón de la facultad Paris se resignó y decidió irse, al llegar a la salida de la universidad se encontró con Latis que se encontraba recostado contra la pared con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

—Vaya no pensé encontrarte por aquí solo y tan pronto.

Latis suspiró —no estoy de ánimo para tus bromas.

—Entonces se puede decir que no soy el único al que le fue mal… ¿la encontraste?

—Si la encontré, pero no me fue nada… - Latis abrió grande los ojos al ver a las dos personas que se dirigían a la salida.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Paris dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Latis miraba — ¡Anais! ¡Lucy!

Las guerreras venían hablando y riéndose mientras se acercaban a los chicos.

—Pero que hermosa… — murmuró Paris.

—Bueno entonces, ¿en que quedaron con Marina? —preguntó Lucy sonriendo.

—Pues he intentado llamarla pero no contesta — Anais miró su celular.

—Esto no lo voy a dejar pasar ni un día mas — Paris se acercó a las chicas — Anais…

Al escuchar su nombre la guerrera de viento dirigió su mirada al chico que había hablado quedando totalmente estupefacta.

Paris sonrió – eeehhh… ¿podemos hablar?

Lucy miró a su amiga extrañada — ¿amiga lo conoces? —preguntó señalándolo.

Anais miró a la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza, gesto que sorprendió mucho al príncipe.

—No lo conozco —dijo mirándolo.

—A bueno entonces que esperamos aquí, vamos — Lucy tomo a su amiga que permanecía en shock del brazo. Antes de irse Anais volteó a mirar a Paris.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó Latis acercándose.

—Supongo que esto es normal ¿o no? Digo cinco años es mucho tiempo a lo mejor no me reconoció — dijo un optimista Paris.

—No lo sé, aquí hay algo raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo es un presentimiento — respondió el espadachín serio.

—De todas formas no podemos negar que hemos avanzado mucho, ya sabemos dónde encontrarlas — Paris sonrió — sabes algo Latis, no lo tomes a mal pero Lucy es una mujer muy bonita.

—Lo sé, creo que elegí a la mejor de las tres.

—Te equivocas Anais es la mejor — el príncipe suspiró.

—Lo que tu digas, tienes razón hemos avanzado, pero dejemos por hoy hasta aquí.

—Oye Latis, ¿por qué no aprovechaste y hablaste con Lucy?

—Después te lo diré, necesito hablar con Clef, hay algo que me inquieta bastante.

* * *

Marina limpiaba las últimas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se detenía y recordaba al sujeto con el que se había estrellado — a pesar de ser un bruto… — la peli azul sonrió – no cabe duda de que es guapo — dijo — creo que ya paso algo bueno en este día.

* * *

Lucy y Anais caminaban en silencio, la guerrera de fuego no entendía la actitud de su amiga, nunca había visto tal expresión en el rostro de ella. La guerrera de viento hasta ahora estaba asimilando lo sucedido, a su mente llego la imagen del chico que había besado en sus sueños, el parecido era increíble, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué la había hecho sentir así? Eran las preguntan que se hacían ambas. Un mezcla de alegría, ansiedad y confusión envolvían a Anais.

—Y bien, ¿no piensas decirme la verdad? —preguntó seriamente Lucy mirándola.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quien era él?

—Hay yo que voy a saber – dijo Anais evadiendo el tema.

—Si sabes Anais, tu lo conoces y el a ti también. Uno no llega así como así donde una persona que en la vida ha visto y pide hablar con ella porque si.

—Lucy no tengo idea, te lo juro yo jamás lo había visto, créeme yo estoy igual o más sorprendida que tu.

—Sabes que no te creo… tú tienes un guardadito.

—No, enserio no sé… tal vez me confundió con alguien más yo que sé, a cualquier persona le puede ocurrir.

Lucy analizó las palabras de Anais — tal vez tienes razón, a mi un muchacho que no creo haber visto nunca me llamo cuando salí de clase, aunque no le di mucha importancia, ya sabes que uno no conoce a todos con los que estudia. Lo que pasa es que por la forma como él te miró y tu a el pensé que tal vez si se habían visto anteriormente.

—No sé, a lo mejor está en alguna clase conmigo y necesitaba algo.

—En ese caso creo que estuvo mal que te llevara como te lleve – Lucy sonrió.

—No te preocupes, si me necesita me buscara después y si no cuando lo vuelva a ver le pediré disculpas.

—Bueno ahora será mejor que nos apuremos o Marina nos dejara.

—Tal vez estudias conmigo, tal vez te he visto y por eso sueño contigo… pero entonces eso significaría que… ¿me gustas?... — se preguntó abriendo grande los ojos— Hay no ¿Tengo un enamorado en mi mismo salón de clases y hasta hora lo noto? — Anais se decía a si misma mientras se sonrojaba — estoy perdida.

—¿Que dijiste?

Anais sonrió — nada solo recordé algo.

* * *

Clef rápidamente llego al hotel se sentía feliz y decepcionado, después de tanto tiempo la había visto, a pesar del tiempo Marina seguía siendo la misma niña que había conocido en Céfiro, aunque claro ya no era una niña ahora era una mujer hermosa más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Aun así el no hubiera querido que el reencuentro hubiera sido así, no solo no logró hablar nada con ella sino porque la tristeza de la guerrera lo había dejado preocupado. A demás de esto el al igual que Latis logro percibir algo extraño.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! ya regrese. Perdon por la demora pero es que enserio ya casi se acerca el final de semestre y pues uds. entenderan la cantidad de trabajos que he tenido que entregar, a demas la semana pasada tuve que viajar (cosas de mi carrera) y el camnio de clima me afecto demasiado, he estado muy enferma con fiebre y todo incluido, aun estoy asi T_T que mal enserio odio estar enfermar. El caso ya esty de vuelta, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Por fin! se encontraron, lastima que no fue como ellos quizas llegaron a imaginar, de todas formas esto es solo el comienzo, estos tres extrangeros de tierras muy muy lejanas le podran la vida patas arriba a estas pobres chicas. **_

_**A Mia ryuzaki, lucia y Stern-Rosenkreuz gracias por el apoyo. -FyF-HANNAH gracias por tus mensajes sobre todo por el ultimo, se que te habia dicho que me iba a ir por un tiempito pero la verdad logre organizar mejor mis cosas y mi tiempo.**_

_**A todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia gracias enserio que si.**_

**_Hasta la proxima suerte_**

**_Att: Lina A. Aleman  
_**


	12. Chapter 12: Luchando Hasta El Final

_**Capitulo 12: Luchando Hasta El Final **_

Entre risas y chismes pasó el almuerzo, era increíble pero a medida que más se hablaban más a gusto se sentían.

—¿Enserio?, hay Marina yo no me imagino eso— Lucy se tapaba la cara con ambas manos mientras se reía.

—Pero fue así, me dio un beso y yo perdí el encanto, casi mato a mi amiga por haberme arreglado una cita con el —Marina suspiró —, mi primer beso no fue nada especial, pero ¿qué hay de ti Lucy?

Lucy paró de reírse y se sonrojó un poco —este la verdad yo… yo no lo recuerdo, a demás no fue nada especial, pero mejor pregúntale a Anais ¿cómo fue su primer beso?, o mejor aun ¿cómo fue que resulto besando a mi hermano Maciel? — preguntó volteando a mirar a Anais, quien se sonrojo como nunca al escucharla.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó Marina sorprendida—, uy Anais cuéntanos.

—¡Hay Lucy! ¿Porque me haces esto?, Yo ya te explique qué paso —Anais miraba a Lucy con ganas de matarla.

—Pues si pero nuestra amiga Marina no sabe así que dale— dijo sonriendo —, a demás estamos hablando de nuestro primer beso y si mal no recuerdo el tuyo fue con mi hermano.

—Está bien —Anais suspiró —era el cumpleaños 16 de Lucy, a mi no me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero como se trataba de mi amiga ni modos; recuerdo que todos estaban muy animados, Lucy me dejó botada con Lulu que por cierto ya andaba en algo con Saturno y pues…

...

_Anais permanecía sentada aburrida y pensativa._

—_¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? _—_preguntó el muchacho sonriente._

—_Claro que no _—_contestó Anais sin prestarle mucha atención._

_Maciel se quedó viéndola _—_ ¿te ocurre algo?_

_Anais suspiró y lo miró indiferente_—_ ¿te conozco?_

—_Verdad, mucho gusto yo soy Maciel Shidou… y si mal no recuerdo tu eres la amiga de Lucy de la que tanto habla y la hermana de la nueva enamorada de mi hermano Saturno._

—_¿Nueva? _—_preguntó confundida y molesta._

_Maciel sonrió _—_nada olvídalo, pero dime como es que es tu nombre, soy un poco distraído y no suelo aprenderme los nombres de nadie tan rápido._

—_Anais Hououji y si soy la hermana de Lulu la novia de Saturno._

—_¿Novia?, Vaya eso es nuevo, Saturno no quiere tener nada enserio con nadie _— _dijo riéndose._

_La rubia puso cara de pocos amigos y se levantó – con permiso._

_—Oye espera — Maciel la tomó del brazo — no es para tanto, quédate._

_—Tengo que irme — Anais intentó soltarse — suélteme —dijo alzando la voz._

_Era común que la guerrera del viento se comportara de esta manera con las personas que hasta hora conocía, desde aquel día el ánimo de Anais había cambiado considerablemente, no soportaba ningún comentario malo hacia ella o hacia las personas que quería._

_—¿Sueles ser así de cascarrabias con todo el mundo? —Maciel la miró fijamente._

"_Cascarrabias" esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de la guerrera de viento, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder y un enorme vacío se formo en su corazón._

_—Oye te estoy hablando — dijo mirándola extrañado._

_Anais cerró sus ojos apretándolos – con permiso – dijo antes de salir corriendo._

_Maciel confundido corrió tras ella._

_Al llegar al jardín la rubia miró hacia el cielo, intentando buscar una explicación a esa tristeza que la estaba consumiendo desde hacía más de un año._

_—¿Qué es esto? — se pregunto –quiero dejar de sentir esto… ¿Por qué siento como si extrañara alguien?_

_—Ejem, disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? — Maciel se acercó algo dudoso — lo que te dije allá adentro era una broma, no quería que lo tomaras enserio._

_—Si lo que digas, ahora si me permites quiero estar sola._

_—Oh vamos no es para tanto – dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida — la verdad es que siempre quise conocer a la mejor amiga de mi hermana._

_—¿A si? — preguntó mirándolo — ¿por qué?_

_—Bueno es que Lucy no hace más sino hablar maravillas de ti._

_—Entiendo – Anais sonrió levemente — bien ya me conoces._

_—Si — dijo sonriendo y tomando otro sorbo._

_—¿Es alcohol? — preguntó mirando la bebida._

_—Por supuesto, a diferencia de lo que opinan mis hermanos ya tengo edad para beber y divertirme._

_La rubia se rió – si tú lo dices._

_—Claro que si… ¿quieres?_

_—No gracias._

_—Vamos, con un trago no te vas a emborrachar._

_Anais tomó el vaso y tomó un sorbo._

_—Ves que no te hizo nada — Maciel sonrió._

_— Tienes razón, esto está muy rico — dijo tomando un sorbo más grande._

—_Cielos ¿quieres que traiga más? _

_Anais afirmó con la cabeza — aja ve y yo te espero aquí._

_—Ok ya vuelvo, pero toma más despacio ¿sí? — el chico la miraba sorprendido._

...

_—¿_Te emborrachaste? — preguntó la peli azul sorprendida.

—No, solo me tome unas copas de más, pero borracha no estaba.

Lucy soltó la carcajada — Anais tomarte unas copas de mas es lo mismo que emborracharse.

Marina se rió —Tienes razón, pero bueno, ¿qué paso?

—Bueno después de tomarnos unos cuantos tragos, el se puso un poco romántico conmigo…

...

—_Enserio, pues por lo que me cuentas se nota que eres una mujer muy interesante, inteligente y sobretodo… — Maciel levantó su mano acariciándole la cara— muy bonita._

_Anais se rió —pero que cosas dices, yo no soy la gran persona que piensas, a decir verdad soy una tonta, porque jamás dije lo que sentía — señaló bajando la mirada — soy una tonta porque lo tuve cerca y nunca fui capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba._

_—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? _

_La rubia levantó la mirada y comenzó a reírse._

_—¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó preocupado._

_—Sí, estoy mejor que nunca, ¿que no ves? — Anais tomó el vaso desocupándolo — quiero más._

_—No creo que sea conveniente, mejor te llevo adentro — Maciel la tomó de la mano levantándola._

_—No quiero, el viento es mi amigo y por eso me voy a quedar aquí… Windom y yo somos uno._

_Maciel suspiró— de razón son amigas, Lucy también suele decir esta clase de incoherencias. Solo que ella lo hace dormida — dijo acercándose – Anais no hagas esto y mejor vamos — el chico la tomó fuerte de la mano levantándola._

_Al levantarse la guerrera del viento se quedo viéndolo fijamente y lo abrazó. Maciel sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo._

_—¿Que te afije tanto? — le preguntó alejándola un poco._

_Anais suspiró y sonrió — no lo recuerdo._

_Maciel se quedo viéndola fijamente acercándose hasta tocar los labios de la guerrera mágica._

...

—Y ya eso fue todo — dijo Anais sonrojándose.

—Eso sí que fue interesante — dijo Marina —pero y después de eso, ¿qué paso? ¿Hablaron? ¿Paso algo más? ¿O qué?

—Lucy me puso una trampa, es que ella quería que yo siguiera el mismo camino de mi hermana, pero no fue así, porque a diferencia de lo que ella creía, nos vimos y hablamos y todo quedo claro. Afortunadamente — contestó sonriendo.

—¿Les pusiste una trampa?

Lucy afirmó con la cabeza — sí, pero todo salió al revés — dijo decepcionada.

—Bueno Lucy ya dije lo que querías, ahora te toca a ti.

—Eso es verdad, vamos Lucy cuéntanos — habló Marina.

—Está bien –—Lucy suspiró — mi primer beso también fue en esa misma fiesta.

—¡Que! — Exclamó Anais — a ya por eso me dejaste sola.

—Lo siento — Lucy bajó la mirada — yo no quería.

—Pero, ¿dime con quién fue?

—Fue con Ryota — contestó sonrojándose.

—¡Que! ¿El estuvo allí? —preguntó Anais.

—Un momento, ¿Ryota no es el hermano de tu amiga la de la bienvenida? — preguntó Marina.

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza.

—Perfecto con más razón cuéntanos —dijo la peli azul.

—Bueno todo comenzó porque…

...

_—Hola Lucy — saludó Misuki — ¡feliz cumpleaños! — dijo abrazándola._

_—Amiga gracias — Lucy sonrió— que bueno que pudiste venir._

_—Hice todo para venir, le rogué a mi papá para que aplazara el viaje._

_—¿Al fin te vas? — preguntó Lucy._

_—Si Lucy ellos dicen que es lo mejor — sonrió — a por cierto espero que haya venido con mi hermano._

_—Por supuesto que no — dijo riéndose._

_—Hola Lucy ¿como estas? — Ryota se acercó — Feliz cumpleaños._

_—Gracias — dijo sonrojándose._

_—Por cierto amiga donde esta Cameo necesito preguntarle algo — le susurro al oído Misuki._

_—No sé, tienes que buscarlo._

_—Ok, lo que digas adiós — dijo alejándose tan rápido como pudo._

_Lucy volteó a mirar Ryota sonriendo inocentemente — creo que tu hermana está loca._

_—Ni que lo digas, pero cuéntame Lucy ¿como estas? ¿Cómo va tu vida?_

_—Bien contenta, creo — dijo bajando la mirada._

_—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó preocupado._

_La pelirroja negó con la cabeza — todo está perfecto — sonrió— todo es perfecto, excepto mi vida y sin razón aparente — pensó._

_—No parecen muy convencida de tu respuesta — Ryota la tomó de la mano —, te molestaría si te invito a dar un pequeño paseo, la verdad es que siempre he querido decirte algo, a demás podemos hablar de lo que te pasa._

_—Me parece bien, vamos — sonrió Lucy._

_Al salir de la casa Ryota se detuvo y suspiró — es ahora o nunca — se dijo a si mismo mientras Lucy se adelantaba._

_—Y dime Ryota que eso que quieres decirme — Lucy volteó a mirarlo._

_Ryota se acercó a la pelirroja — veras Lucy, tu sabes que me cae bien, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me has parecido una persona con una gran personalidad, me encanta esa alegría con la que siempre te expresas._

_A medida que hablaba Lucy se ponía más nerviosa, no podía ni sostenerle la mirada — ¿por qué me dices eso?_

_—Déjame terminar — le dijo tomándola de las manos — Lucy solo quiero que entiendas que desde hace un tiempo deje de verte como la amiga de mi hermanita — poco a poco se fue acercando — me gustas — dijo antes de besarla._

_Lucy quedo en shock nunca antes había besado a alguien, a demás no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo cerró los ojos, una gran tristeza y desesperación se apoderaron por completo de ella. Era imposible, su corazón no estaba con ella, su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no quería y no podía corresponderle como debía, se pregunta y una y otra vez el porqué, Ryota era un chico muy guapo, tierno y cariñoso, había escuchado hablar maravillas de Mizuki, aun así no podía, esta no era la forma ni la persona con la que soñó su primer beso. Hacía más de un año que no era la misma, sencillamente no se había acostumbrado a vivir con ese dolor, el dolor de perder una parte de ella, no podía quererlo, porque ella no se quería, no quería su vida, no quería lo que era o lo que quedaba de ella. _

_—Perdóname — dijo Lucy bajando la mirada — yo… necesito estar sola._

_—Espera Lucy… no quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Lo de ahorita no importa si quieres lo olvido._

_—Es que no se si quiera olvidarlo, solo necesito tiempo… tengo que pensar — Lucy se alejó del lugar._

...

—Pero Lucy, ¿en que estabas pensando? — preguntó Marina.

—No lo sé, por eso tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora.

—¿Lucy porque nunca me contaste esto? – preguntó Anais.

—No lo sé, tal vez me sentía como una tonta, nunca he entendido el porqué pasa siempre lo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Uds. nunca han sentido que la vida que viven no es lo que deberían vivir, como si esta no debería ser la realidad.

—Como si algo de lo tu vida no encajara —la peli azul suspiró.

—Te acostumbras vivir algo que no deseas, sencillamente porque la felicidad estuvo cerca, pero se esfumo y tú no sabes cuándo ni cómo — la rubia dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

* * *

Desde su regreso Clef permanecía en el balcón mirando la gran ciudad mientras analizaba la situación, a pesar de que en el mundo místico no podía usar su magia en todo su esplendor, había logrado percibir algo extraño, no pretendía que con solo verlo lo iba a reconocer e iba a correr a sus brazos, no solo porque no sabía si ella sentía algo por él, sino porque su apariencia física era distinta a como Marina lo recordaba, aun así algo no estaba bien y el necesitaba saber que ocurría, la necesitaba más de lo normal . Paris permanecía recostado en su cama pensando en lo sucedido, por una parte se sentía feliz la había visto y por la forma en que lo vio, en su corazón se había sembrado una mínima esperanza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, y no se sentía preparado para dejarla ir y resignarse, lo molestaba bastante la idea de pensar que mientras el no podía sacarla ni un segundo de su cabeza, ella andaba por ahí feliz de la vida con su novio. Latis a diferencia de ellos había decidido salir, necesitaba estar solo, la situación cada vez se ponía peor, la mirada de Lucy lo había inquietado, se sentía desilusionado, la niña que había conocido ya no existían, sus ojos se lo había dicho, el al igual que Clef había percibido algo raro, una energía extraña cubría a Lucy por completo. El hubiera deseado mil veces que al encontrarla ella hubiera corrido a sus brazos, gritando y sonriendo como ella siempre acostumbraba hacerlo con todos, pero no fue así, el tiempo había acabado con todo, ese era su presentimiento y su más grande temor.

* * *

—Está bien Yuki entonces veámonos… muy aquí te espero, adiós — colgó su celular y miró a sus amigas.

—¿Vas a hablar con él? – preguntó Lucy.

—Sí, creo llego el momento de aclarar las cosas entre los dos – Marina cerró los ojos.

—Marina piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no cometas el mismo error que yo — señaló Anais

—Si lo reconoces, ¿por qué no haces nada? — Lucy miró a Anais.

—Hay Lucy por favor no comiences.

—Como digas — dijo mirando a Marina —, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Todavía no lo sé — suspiró — Yuki es una persona muy especial para mí, el siempre ha estado conmigo y se ha sabido ganar mi cariño.

—¿Lo amas? — preguntó Lucy.

—Por supuesto… es solo que bueno no sé si de la misma manera que el a mí.

—Amiga ojala sepas diferenciar muy bien lo que es el amor, el apego, la costumbre o... —Lucy miró a Anais — la lástima.

Al escucharla Anais la miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Marina bajó la mirada.

—Perdón chicas pero ya tengo que irme —dijo Marina levantándose —hablaremos después, no peleen Uds. Se quieren mucho, a decir verdad yo también, así no lleve mucho conociéndolas.

—Se a lo que te refieres — Lucy sonrió tomando a ambas de las manos — seremos las mejores amigas a partir de ahora.

—Tienes razón — Anais miró a las dos.

—Muy bien, adiós — se despidió Marina y corrió hasta el ascensor.

—No tomes a mal lo que te estoy diciendo amiga.

—Tú no entiendes nada Lucy.

—Entonces explícame.

—Será mejor que hablemos en otro momento Lucy —dijo levantándose.

—Pero Anais…

* * *

Al ver a su novio Marina sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Hola Marina llegue tan pronto como pude— Yuki se acercó depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la guerrera— ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

—Muy bien vamos —dijo tomándola de la mano.

—¿Todavía estas molesto conmigo? —preguntó sin mirarlo mientras caminaban.

—No, nunca estuve molesto contigo, en cambio tu sí.

—¿Por qué te perdiste un día entero y no me llamaste?

—Porque pensé que necesitabas tiempo para pensar —contestó deteniéndose — amor yo no quiero presionarte, si no estás preparada para dar el siguiente paso no importa— dijo abrazándola —Marina te amo y es lo único que importa.

—Yo también…

...

—_Amiga ojala sepas diferenciar muy bien lo que es el amor, el apego, la costumbre o la lástima. _

...

—Te amo— dijo cerrando los ojos. De repente a su mente llego el recuerdo de aquel muchacho con el que había chocado, sorprendida abrió los ojos.

—Mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte y tenerte tan cerca mío —Yuki sonrió besándola.

Amor… —Marina lo miró fijamente.

...

_Anais se quedo mirándola_— _Marina… __¿te puedo decir algo?_

_Marina la volteó a mirar afirmando con la cabeza._

—_Tú no lo amas… tu no amas a Yuki como dices…_

...

—Soy tan feliz— Marina lo abrazó — Te equivocas Anais nuestra historia es diferente, yo no voy a dejar que esto se acabe así, me esforzare y luchare hasta el final.

* * *

—¿Clef puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Latis.

—También lo sentiste, ¿no es cierto? —el mago lo miró fijamente.

Latis afirmó con la cabeza — pero no se qué significa.

—No sé muy bien lo que está pasando, solo te pido que te prepares porque esto va a hacer mucho más difícil de lo que imaginamos.

—Por ellas vale la pena luchar, por Lucy soy capaz de todo.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! aqui les dejo un nuevo capitul**_**_o. _**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que leer esta historia y sobretodo a aquellas que se tomana la molestia de dejar un review._**

**_Vuelvo y les digo esto es solo el comienzo, nuestros amigos los extranjeros lograron percibir algo raro, ojala que Guru Clef logre decifrar lo que ocurrio con los recurdos de las chicas, que no parecen esta muy dormidos que digamos. Las tres estan pasando por una situacion dificil, Marina y Anais estan viviendo algo muy similar y Lucy no deberia olvidar las palabras de Luz, bueno y creo que por hoy los dejo asi._**

**_Hata la proxima adios._**

**_Lina A. Aleman  
_**


	13. Chapter 13: El Amor Se Muere

_**Capitulo 13: El Amor Se Muere**_

Pasaron varios días desde aquel breve reencuentro entre las parejas, desde que se había reconciliado con Yuki, Marina se encontraba un poquito más tranquila, pero inexplicablemente no había podido sacarse de la cabeza al sujeto peli morado con el que había chocado, algo en el que la había cautivado y aunque no quería admitirlo quería verlo otra vez. Lucy por su parte había decidido darse la oportunidad de salir con Ryota, sin ningún compromiso, solo como amigos, ella lo vea así, aunque Luz seguía siendo su verdugo, haciendo que su desespero y zozobra aumentara cada día que pasaba. La relación de Anaïs con Takashi había avanzado unos pequeños pasos, mínimos, ella había decidido darse un tiempo prudencial para ver cómo evolucionaba las cosas, si es que podían evolucionar claro está, ella al igual que Marina no había podido olvidar al sujeto con el que se había encontrado, así que todos los días lo buscaba en su facultad con la esperanza de que el estudiara allí, a Anaïs la inquietaba saber el porqué aparecía en sus sueños y mas el porqué lo había besado en aquel sueño.

Mientras las chicas pasaban sus días "felices" la situación para los cefirianos era complicada ya que al parecer no había logrado adaptarse del todo al nuevo mundo y aunque después de suplicarle a Clef que les ayudara con los conocimientos necesarios para que pudiera conseguir trabajo, ninguno de ellos lo había logrado. La excesiva seriedad de Latis, el carácter de Clef que a veces lo hacía parecer malgeniado y la pereza e irresponsabilidad de Paris habían sido unos de los tantos factores por los cuales no les habían dado trabajo o no duraban ni un día cuando lo conseguían.

—Perfecto un día mas y no conseguí nada— dijo Latis mientras se quitaba la chaqueta — es difícil adaptarse a este mundo, todo es muy complicado y la gente es terrible.

—Sé cómo te sientes, si este mundo estuviera regido por el corazón como Céfiro ya no existirá— dijo Clef sentándose en el sillón.

Latis miró a todos lados — ¿Y Paris?

—El muy irresponsable salió a divertirse un rato.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y con quién?

—Con prima de la recepcionista.

—Pensé que eso ya había acabado.

—Si seguro. Yo no entiendo que pretende Paris con todo esto, aliviar las penas que le causo lo de Anais.

—No lo creo, a demás no creo que le funcione — Latis caminó hasta la ventana— ¿por cierto Clef pudiste averiguar algo?

—No, cada vez me debilito mas usando magia acá.

—Entiendo… mañana iré al gimnasio a buscarla — dijo volteando a mirarlo.

—Latis no te apresures, mira lo que sucedió la vez que fuiste a buscar a la universidad.

—Lo sé pero quiero enfrentarla, necesito saber cuál es la realidad de las cosas.

—Pues te deseo mucha suerte, porque no creo que pueda convencerte de no hacerlo.

* * *

—Lamento mucho no haber podido acepta tu invitación la vez pasada, pero no estaba de humor— dijo Paris sonriendo.

Kasumi se rió— no importa, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?

—No he conseguido nada, además los trabajos que consigo no me gustan— contestó haciendo mala cara.

—¿Enserio?...— la chica sonrió maliciosamente —si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

—No, no quiero ser una molestia.

—Hay no me digas eso— Kasumi puso su mano sobre la de Paris —para mí no es un molestia, al contrario me encantaría.

Paris se quedo viéndola sorprendido, la chica cada vez se acercaba mas a él y no con la intención de ayudarle desinteresadamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Dale lo que quieras— contestó sonriendo.

—¿Que es lo que buscas con todo esto?

Kasumi se rió – nada, solo quiero ayudarte ya lo demás vendrá por añadidura, ¿no lo crees?

—Tal vez... — contestó — si no fuera porque no he podido dejar de pensar en el amor de mi vida, te diría que sí, eres muy mujer muy linda y sexy, pero lo siento mi corazón ya tiene dueña — pensaba.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que te ayude?

—No lo sé – Paris dirigió su mirada a un lado, de repente sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la pareja que iba entrando.

—¿Porque eres tan rogado?

—o es eso, es solo que bueno… — Paris se quedo viendo fijamente a la chica— no cabe duda es ella.

—Eh… que miras — dijo mirando hacia donde el miraba — ¿la conoces?

—La he visto, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, solo que por la expresión que hiciste creí que habías visto a un fantasma.

—Bueno mi amor después no digas que no te complazco— dijo Marina sentándose.

—Lo sé, pero no era para que lo tomaras como una obligación, yo solo quería salir a divertirme un rato contigo — Yuki se acercó a Marina y la beso— y bien dime, ¿que deseas tomar?

—No lo sé algo que no sea muy fuerte sabes que no me gusta tomar.

—Claro que lo sé, recuerdo aquella vez que tomaste tanto, al otro día no podías ni levantarte —dijo riéndose.

—Que malo eres — Marina cruzó los brazos.

—Hay mi amor no es para tanto, tu sabes que yo te amo – Yuki la tomó suavemente de la cara y la beso.

Paris veía la escena sorprendido— ellas ya se olvidaron de nosotros, Marina también tiene a alguien más en su vida— pensó suspirando — ahora seremos dos.

—Oye Paris enserio, ¿no me vas a decir de qué país vienes?

—No quiero, a demás no importa — contestó volteándola a mirar.

—Que misterioso—Kasumi se rió — ¿por qué no me quieres contar nada de tu vida?... a duras penas he conseguido que me digas que tu familia es muy prestigiosa, pero que dejaste todo porque viniste a alcanzar un sueño muy importante para ti, pero ni idea que será…. Solo puedo decir que ha de ser muy importante desde que hayas deja todo sin importante nada.

—Pues eso creí yo, pero ya ni se.

—Mmmm… es una mujer ¿verdad?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Paris la miró sorprendido —porque lo sabes.

—Porque tus ojos lo dices, es alguien demasiado importante para ti.

Paris afirmó con la cabeza — llegue aquí con todas las esperanzas de encontrarla, quería decirle cuanto la amo y la necesito pero… me di cuenta que ella ya hizo una vida con alguien más.

—Pues ha de ser muy tonta, entonces, dejarte… pfff que estupidez.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Aja —Kasumi se acercó besándolo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alejándola un poco.

—Me gustas— contestó besándolo otra vez —mucho y me gustaría que me dejaras demostrártelo.

* * *

Era una noche un poco fría y una pelirroja permeancia sentada en el jardín con su perro.

—Mi vida… ¿qué es de mi vida?— se pregunto colocando ambas manos en su pecho y cerrando los ojos — no me conozco… no sé hasta dónde puedo llegar… y si lo que dice esa mujer es verdad… yo soy una a…se…si…na.

—Lucy de nuevo hablando sola — dijo Maciel sentándose junto a ella.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Hermanita me preocupas mucho, me duele verte tan triste, ¿por qué no abres tu corazón y me cuentas que pasa?

—No pasa nada, solo es la universidad, estoy un poco estresada— Lucy sonrió.

—Aja ahora es la universidad, antes era tu ex novio, siempre buscas cualquier cantidad de excusas para no hablar respecto a eso, mira Lucy tu sabes que pronto me iré, y no quisiera hacerlo dejándote así.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estoy de maravilla y quiero compartir contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible antes de que te vayas —Lucy lo abrazó.

* * *

—¡Anais! ¡Anais! — gritó Lulu desde su habitación.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó entrando.

—Hermana estoy desesperada una de mis amigas no puede ir a la boda.

—¿Y qué pasa?

—¡Que no te das cuenta que me quede sin una dama de honor!— exclamó Lulu llorando —esto es terrible, a demás la modista me cancelo la cita de mañana y para completar cabo de discutir con Saturno, no sé que voy hacer.

Anais se acercó y la abrazó— Lulu cálmate por favor no ganas nada llorando.

—Hermana estoy desesperada, la boda es en menos de un mes y mira.

—Pero dime qué fue lo que sucedió con Saturno.

—Es que le dije que había hecho todo para vernos mañana antes de ir a la modista y él me dijo que no podía porque tenía que hacer unas cosas, no me parece justo porque hace mucho no nos vemos y mañana por fin había logrado que me dieran permiso en el hospital, a veces siento que no le importo —Lulu comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—No digas eso, a demás de que te preocupas si en menos de un mes vas a tenerlo a tu lado cuando lo necesites —Anais consoló a su hermana — porque no descansas y mañana bien temprano pensaremos que hacer con lo demás.

—Tienes razón —Lulu la abrazó — gracias hermana por estar siempre conmigo. Eres un ángel que merece ser feliz.

—Eh bueno creo que me iré a dormir— dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Lulu se quedo viéndola — ¿dónde estará esa persona que hará feliz a mi hermana?... donde… donde— susurró.

* * *

El sol comenzó a salir y en la ciudad de Tokio todo el mundo se preparaba para comenzar un nuevo día. En casa de los Ryuuzaki todos descansaban, todos a excepción de Marina quien se encontraba sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Que significa esto? ¿Por no puedo sentirme tranquila? Mi corazón… mi corazón no tiene paz — Marina se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la ventana colocando ambas manos en su pecho, de repente la imagen de un sujeto que aparentaba unos 10 años llego a su mente, la tristeza la invadió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —¿Porque nunca te dije nada? ¿Por qué me calle y deje escapar mi oportunidad de ser feliz? —comenzó a murmurar — Guru Clef si supieras cuanto te necesito — La peli azul coloco una mano en su cabeza y apretó sus ojos — mi cabeza me duela mucho… será mejor que vaya a descansar un poco o terminare por enfermarme.

La guerrera de agua se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos intentado dormir, pero la preocupación no la dejo, era realmente extraño lo que le estaba sucediendo, era la 3 vez en la semana en la que no podía descansar, desde aquel encuentro con ese chico se sentía muy ansiosa. Las horas transcurrieron y las pocas veces en las que pudo conciliar el sueño fueron interrumpidas por un extraño sueño en el cual vea una y otra vez imágenes de ella caminando por los pasillos de un enorme castillo hasta detenerse frente a un enorme puerta que al abrirse dejaba al descubierto a un pequeño que tenía los ojos azules, y su pelo era lila, estaba vestido de blanco, tenía un cuerno azul en la cabeza y un bastón en su mano, todo esto hacia que se sobresaltara.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

—¡Marina despierta! Recuerda que tu padre se va de viaje y debes ir a despedirte— exclamaba la Sra. Ryuuzaki al otro lado de la puerta —¡Marinaaa!

Ojerosa y cansada la peli azul se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola — ya voy mamá, será que me puedes esperar 15 minutos— dijo rascándose los ojos.

La señora Ryuuzaki se quedo viéndola fijamente— ¿hija te encuentras bien? — preguntó al verle estado en el que estaba.

—Si mamá solo me levante con un poco de dolor de cabeza— Marina bostezó.

—Muy bien enseguida pediré que te traigan el desayuno y algo para ese dolor de cabeza, mientras tanto arréglate, tu padre tiene vuelo en un par de horas.

* * *

En su habitación Lucy permanecía acostada en su cama pensando, hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular, luego de un largo suspiro lo tomo y miro en el display de quien se trataba— hola amiga, ¿como estas?... bien, pero no tengo ganas de hacer absolutamente nada el día de hoy… si yo creo, ¿Por qué?... ¿visitarme a mí o a mi hermano?... está bien no vuelvo a molestarte con el… bueno está bien aquí te espero Mizuki… bueno adiós— la pelirroja colgó y se sentó en la cama — entrenare un poco— la guerrera se levanto entusiasmada y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar se encontró con Saturno, quien se encontraba un poco cabizbajo. Luego de analizarlo se acerco —buenos días.

Saturno la miro —hola Lucy hay esta tu desayuno.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé— contestó desviando la mirada.

—Paso algo con Lulu ¿no cierto?

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—Porque por lo general cuando discuten o se pelean siempre pones la misma cara.

—Anoche discute con ella y le dije que no podíamos vernos porque supuestamente tenía cosas que hacer, pero ya no y creo que está muy molesta porque le he llamado y apago el celular y la llamo a la casa y no contesta nadie.

—Mmmm entiendo, espera a que se le pase el malgenio y la buscas… porque no la invitas a algo romántico y así le pides disculpas por lo sucedido.

—Tienes razón— dijo sonriendo — por cierto Lucy, ¿qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?

—Entrenare un poco, Misuki de pronto viene a visitarme, sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada.

—A bueno, entonces te quedaras sola, Cameo y Maciel salieron desde temprano y se demoran y yo iré a solucionar un problemita.

—Perfecto mejor para mi, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? — preguntó el espadachín.

—Bien, sin ninguna novedad, aunque… — Paris miro hacia la puerta — Latis necesito contarte algo.

—¿Que sucede?— lo miró extrañado.

—Anoche vi a Marina y pues… ella al igual que Anaïs ya tiene a alguien más.

—¿Estás seguro? Pudiste haberla confundido con alguien más.

—No lo creo, pero Latis no se si deba decirle a Clef.

—No creo que sea conveniente, a demás como te digo tal vez la confundiste alguien más.

—Por cierto Latis, ¿por qué tanto afán?

—Voy a ir a buscar a Lucy.

* * *

_**Holas! volvi regrese por fin que alegria, casi que no puedo, pero aqui me tienen con un nuevo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. **_

_**La verdad es que no se ni como escribi llevo 1 semana sin dormir, que cantidad tan absurda de trabajos y parciales, pero se acabo.  
**_

_**Gracias por la espera y a todas las personas que siguen la historia y han dejado un review mil gracias si no fuera por uds. no seguia aqui.**_

_**Bueno los dejo mucha suerte y hasta la proxima **_

_**Lina a  
**_


	14. Chapter 14: El Pasado

_**Capitulo 14: El Pasado Se Queda En El Pasado**_

La mañana transcurría en calma y en por una de las calles caminaban tranquilamente Anais y Lulú.

—Si ves, solo era cuestión de tranquilizarse, ahora que te parece si terminado todo esto vamos a almorzar con mamá.

—Tienes toda la razón— Lulú sonrió —, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi Anais, enserio no miento cuando te digo que eres un ángel.

—No hay nada que pagar, yo lo hago con el mayor de los gustos.

Ambas chicas se rieron mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara.

—No puede ser... Lulú Hououji…

Anais y su hermana voltearon a mirar hacia donde provenía la voz.

La mujer se acercó a las chicas —eres Lulú Hououji, ¿no es cierto?

Lulú la miró confundida y afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola! – Exclamó la mujer abrazándola— ¿no me recuerdas? yo soy Kasumi Oka, estudiamos en la misma secundaria.

Anais miraba a ambas chicas sorprendida, su hermana parecía no reaccionar ante tan efusiva reacción de su compañera, que por cierto no le estaba simpatizando en lo más mínimo.

—Este… claro que te recuerdo… tu siempre tan… tan alegre — se rió la mayor de la Hououji.

—Esto definitivamente es increíble, encontrarme con una ex compañera en la calle, cielos este mundo sí que es pequeño, pero cuéntame, ¿que ha sido de tu vida? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Bueno yo…

—¡Espera! —la interrumpió — porque no vamos a una cafetería y hablamos mejor.

Lulú miró a su hermana.

—No te preocupes, si quieres podemos dejar el resto para después— Anais sonrió.

—Pero Anais...

—No, nada de eso —Kasumi dirigió su mirada a Anais — porque no nos acompañas… — dijo mirando a Lulú.

—Anais, se llama Anais y es mi hermana.

—Vamos Anais, solo será un momento, yo no puedo demorarme.

La rubia miró a su hermana, la cual afirmó con la cabeza —está bien — contestó con algo de duda.

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería, Lulú y Kasumi iban un poco más adelante hablando muy animadas, mientras Anais las observaba.

—¿A sí que estudiaste medicina?

—Aja — respondió Lulú afirmando con la cabeza.

—Es una buena carrera.

—¿Y dime qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos años?

—Bueno no hay mucho que contar la verdad, aun no he podido terminar mis estudios de publicidad, actualmente me encuentro trabajando en el hotel de mi prima — contestó con una enorme sonrisa al recordar lo feliz que se sentía de trabajar en aquel lugar donde se encontraba Paris.

—Me puedo dar cuenta que estas muy contenta.

Anais miraba con algo de fastidio a Kasumi.

—No lo voy a negar, a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido no poder estudiar, mi trabajo me tiene muy contenta— dijo suspirando — Ven pero cuéntame, ¿tienes novio?

Lulú sonrió— si tengo, es mas… — la chica hizo una pausa recordándolo — voy a casarme.

—¡Que! — Exclamó Kasumi— ¿enserio? ¿Cuándo?

—En un par de semanas.

—Que emoción —dijo abrazándola — ¡felicidades!

—Gracias — contestó Lulú mirando a Anais, quien ya no podía disimular el fastidio que le producía la amiga de su hermana.

—Hay amiga te deseo lo mejor, ojala a mi me pasarla algo parecido — Kasumi sonrió maliciosamente —tal vez si me esfuerzo un poquito más lo logre, qué más quisiera yo que tener a Paris para mi sola día y noche.

—Lulú, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? — Anais se notaba seria y molesta.

Anais y su hermana se levantaron de las sillas y se dirigieron a un rincón de la cafetería.

—¿Que sucede Anais?

—Perdóname que te diga esto, pero podemos irnos, no quiero estar más aquí; esa amiga tuya no me cae nada bien, me molesta lo escandalosa y gritona que es, es increíble pero superó a Lucy, a demás no me parece que sea un persona en quien se pueda confiar. Por favor Lulú vámonos ya.

—Hay Anais no seas tan exagerada — Lulú dirigió su mirada a Kasumi —recuerdo que en la escuela era conocida por lo escandalosa y porque era demasiado coqueta, pero no es para tanto, ella es buena persona.

—Si estás segura, lo mejor es que me vaya, así podrás hablar con ella con más calma.

—Está bien —Lulú la abrazó —nos vemos en la noche, una vez más gracias por todo.

* * *

Marina permanecía acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, la guerrera presentaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de fiebre y mucha debilidad.

—Doctor, ¿está muy mal mi hija? —preguntó la señora Ryuuzaki preocupada.

—No se preocupe, se trata de un simple resfriado —respondió

—Lucy! ¡Anais! ¡Cefiro! nuestra misión es proteger a Cefiro y a todos a los que amamos… ¡nooo!

—Marina, hija— la señora se acercó a la peli azul tomándola fuertemente de la mano — doctor por favor haga algo, mi hija esta delirando.

—No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que el medicamento haga efecto y le baje la fiebre.

—Debo proteger Cefiro… ¡Ceres!

—Ya Marina, por favor deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

Inexplicablemente la expresión del rostro de la guerrera cambio mostrándose más tranquila, en sus labios se dibujo un sonrisa— Guru Clef… yo te necesito... desde hace tanto tiempo yo he querido decirte lo mucho que me importas, lo especial que eres… no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, de todas formas quiero que lo sepas… Guru Clef te amo, te amo como a nadie imagine amar, te amo más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar, tu eres mi vida y mi todo, no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo, porque yo solo sé que mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más… ¡TE AMO!

La madre de la guerrera se levantó sobresaltada — ¡Que! ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—No se preocupe señora Ryuuzaki— dijo el doctor— ya le estaba bajando la fiebre, a demás mírela, el semblante que tiene ahora no se compara con el que tenía cuando llegue. Se ve tranquila.

—Tiene razón— dijo sonriendo —aunque no se pero hay algo en las palabras que Marina pronunció que me preocupa bastante —pensó —¿Quien será ese tal Guru Clef? Creo que no es la primera vez que ella dice ese nombre.

….

—_Marina ya es hora de despertar _—_dijo acercándose a la cama donde descansaba plácidamente la peli azul._

_La guerrera suspiró y dio media vuelta abrazando con fuerza la almohada._

—_Marina se te va a volver a hacer tarde._

—_Que bien… _—_habló entre dientes mientras seguía profundamente dormida._

—_¿Que bien qué? Ya basta Marina no me hagas enojar._

—_El mundo deja de existir cuando tú y yo estamos así_—_ dijo sonriendo levemente sin abrir los ojos._

—_¿Mmmm?_—_ la madre de Marina la miró extrañada._

—_Por fin puedo tenerte como tanto quise… Guru Clef._

—_¡Que! Hay Marina ya no mas, o abres lo ojos ya o vamos a tener un problema._

—_No me importa… nada me importa… solo tú y yo._

_Desesperada la señora Ryuuzaki se dirigió al baño donde llenó una vaso de agua _—_tú te lo buscaste_—_ dijo regándolo sobre la cara de la guerrera._

—_¡__Aaahh me ahogo!_—_ exclamó levantándose de golpe._

—_Por fin te despiertas querida_—_ habló la señora sarcásticamente._

—_Mamá, __¿__que haces aquí? _—_preguntó molesta mientras se secaba la cara._

—_Se supone que despertándote._

—_Podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera _—_gritó Marina._

—_Lo intente, pero tu andabas muy feliz soñando con tu amado… ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste? _

—_¿De qué hablas mamá? _—_preguntó desubicada._

—_Del enamorado con el que soñabas, el tal Guru Clef._

—_Hay mamá tú no sabes lo que dices, yo no conozco a nadie llamado así, ¿cómo crees que voy a soñar con alguien que en mi vida he visto a demás que tenga ese nombre tan raro? _

…_._

—Esa vez ella dijo que no lo conocía, ¿Marina que me estas ocultando? —se preguntó mientras la observaba.

* * *

Latis miro la casa que estaba frente a él, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, era increíble que el espadachín más fuerte en todo Cefiro se encontrara es una situación como esta, perdiendo la paciencia y el control por una niña como Lucy, que era extremadamente diferente a él y a las mujeres que había conocido en su vida. Esa pequeña niña lo había logrado, había conseguido que una persona con el carácter de Latis se enamorara de verdad y dejara de lado tanta frialdad. Desde que la había visto partir lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ella para amarla, para hacerla feliz y así el también serlo, Lucy se había convertido en la razón de vivir de Latis, al fin y al cabo según el espadachín ya no le quedaba nada más.

Con algo de duda se aproximó a la puerta y tocó el timbre —A enfrentar la realidad —se dijo a sí mismo.

En el interior de la casa solo se escuchaba los ladridos de Hikari corriendo de lado a lado. Pasaron varios minutos y luego de pensarlo Latis volvió a timbrar, una vez mas Hikari corrió de la lado a lado ladrando con más fuerza.

—Hikari ya no mas, quédate quieto —Lucy caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin dejar de ver a su perro— ya, quédate ahí— la pelirroja sonrió y dirigió su mirada al frente.

—_¡Lucy noooo! _

La guerrera del fuego escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Su mirada parecía desorientada.

—_Tú lo sabes, sabes lo que paso, sabes porque hiciste lo que hiciste, eres mala Lucy y una persona así no merece ser feliz._

Por la mente de Lucy pasaban imágenes de todas las peleas tenidas, en ellas solo veía a sus dos amigas heridas y lastimadas, recordó la muerte de Zagato, de Esmeralda, de Alanís y de Águila, sintió mucha tristeza al ver a Marina y Anais llorando desconsoladamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; Latis no entendía lo que pasaba no sabía que decirle, el al igual que ella permanecía inmóvil, solo logró percibir la presencia de alguien a quien pareció reconocer.

—_Sí, Lucy tu provocaste todo esto, por tu culpa mucha gente murió y sufrió. Tú tomaste esa decisión y por eso mereces esta vida. Mi querida Lucy te lo vuelvo a repetir, te acercas a ese hombre y tus hermanos serán los encargados de pagar por todos tus errores._

—Yo no…— la pelirroja puso ambas manos en su cabeza— esto no puede ser— dijo antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, Latis la tomó en tus brazos antes de que tocara el piso.

—Lucy… — el espadachín dirigió su mirada en un cristal donde pudo ver la silueta de Luz— pero, ¿Cómo? —sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando, entró a la casa y dejo a la guerrera en el sofá.

* * *

En la habitación del hotel ninguno de los cefirianos decían nada, Clef permanecía como siempre en el balcón pensando y analizando, todos los días buscaba el método de usar algo de magia para entender la situación sin que esto perjudicara su salud, a Clef le preocupaba lo que había alcanzado a percibir el día que hay visto a Marina, a demás a diferencia del pensamiento de Paris, él pensaba y estaba casi seguro de que había algo más que los años en todo lo que se que refería a las guerreras mágicas. Paris permanecía recostado en la cama pensando en la encrucijada en la que estaba, quería buscarla, la necesitaba mucho, pero tenía rabia, Anais había herido su ego, a demás las palabras de Kasumi habían hecho resonancia en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacer cuando uno quiere a alguien y esa persona te sacó de su vida para ser feliz junto a otra?

—¿Cómo crees que le este yendo a Latis, Paris?— preguntó Clef recostándose en su cama.

—No lo sé, esta es una dimensión desconocida cualquier cosa puede pasar, a demás con ellas nada se sabe —Paris hablaba mientras pensaba si decirle o no lo que había visto la noche anterior.

—Paris, ¿qué piensas hacer con Anais? La idea de venir acá era para ubicarlas, para encontrarlas, yo no hice esto solo por mí, he sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento que han vivido en estos cinco años, pero Paris lo que estás haciendo no está bien, si crees que no vale la pena seguir con esto, es mejor que regreses a Cefiro y cumplas con tu obligación como soberano.

Al escuchar al gran Guru el príncipe se levantó— Se perfectamente que tengo que hacer.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?— preguntó mirándolo extrañado.

—Pronto lo sabrás —contestó sonriendo—; por cierto Clef, ¿que ahí de ti? ¿Vas a dejar que otro haga feliz a Marina? ¿Vas a seguir aquí pensando mientras otro invita a Marina a comer y la besa y todo?

—¡Que!— Clef miró a Paris sorprendido— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

* * *

**_Hola a todo el mundo, perdonen la demora pero uds. entederan que a veces falta imaginación e inspiración, a demás esta semana estuvo un poco pesada en cuanto a lo del trabajo y pues arreglando unas cosas de la universidad, ya puedo decir que estoy oficialmente en vacaciones._**

**_Espero que este capitulo como la historia sea de su agrado, a todos los seguidores y a las personas que me han dejado un review o mensaje gracias por el apoyo._**

**_Hasta la proxima saludos._**

**_Lina A  
_**


	15. Chapter 15: Como Me Duele

_**Capitulo 15: Como Me Duele Esto Que Siento**_

El ambiente en la habitación se empezaba a tornar algo tenso, Paris había hablado de más y no sabía que decirle o como actuar, Clef lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

–Yo me refiero a… —el príncipe buscaba la forma de escapar — que no se tal ya haya alguien detrás de ella pretendiéndola. Es solo una suposición.

—Tienes razón, por eso ya sé que tengo que hacer— señaló sin dejar de ver a Paris a los ojos.

—Ojala te funcione tu plan — comentó Paris saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Clef con algo de duda.

—Eso estuvo cerca — dijo el peli verde alejándose tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar.

* * *

Latis caminaba, se sentaba, se levantaba, miraba a todos lados, era más que evidente lo desesperado que estaba, su adorada guerrera seguía inconsciente y la situación era bastante confusa.

—Lucy por favor abre los ojos — dijo mirándola y recordando la mirada que tenía la pelirroja y el reflejo de esa mujer en el cristal — no puede ser, ella se unió a Lucy — el espadachín se aproximó acariciando suavemente el rostro de la guerrera —mi pequeña niña de otro mundo no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado —Latis tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

—_Quiero volver a Cefiro una vez más y esta vez sin arrepentimientos —Lucy sacó el medallón y lo miró —, lo que quiero es vivir la nueva historia de Cefiro._

_Las tres chicas permanecieron mirando el hermoso mundo mágico a través de las grandes ventanas. La guerrera del fuego repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. A medida que transcurrían los minutos el desespero se hacía cada vez más visible en el rostro de las niñas del mundo místico._

—¡No! — gritó Lucy moviéndose de lado a lado sin abrir los ojos.

—_No quiero rendirme, no quiero —decía la pelirroja en medio de sollozos —, quiero ir a Cefiro, es lo que más deseo maldita sea._

—_Lucy por favor… —Marina abrazó a su amiga y ambas lloraron —no te pongas así._

_Anais dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar mientras lloraba desconsolada._

—_¿_Que sucede Lucy? — preguntó Latis tomándole fuertemente la mano.

—No quiero, no quiero — gritaba mientras dormía.

—_Ya no me importa nada, odio todo… todo lo odio —se decía a si misma mientras llegaba al ascensor._

Lucy comenzó poco a poco a reaccionar. Un poco desubicada abrió los ojos llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres tú? — le preguntó asustada mirándolo con total desconfianza — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lucy yo… —el espadachín no sabía que decirle, estaba desconcertado.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó colocándose en posición de pelea —; no creas que te vas a salir como la tuya, puedo ser pequeña pero eso no significa que me voy a dejar de un tipo como tú.

—Lucy no pienses cosas que no son… — Latis la miró fijamente a los ojos esperando que lo reconociera —acaso, ¿no me recuerdas?

—¿Recordar?— la pelirroja lo miraba como si se hubiera encontrado con el mismísimo diablo.

—Lucy. Soy yo… Latis —indicó sonriendo.

El dolor de cabeza que la había empezado a aquejar hace unos minutos se hizo más fuerte y sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón — largo de aquí, no sé quién eres y no me interesa, si no quieres que piense cosas que no son. ¡Vete de aquí!

—Pero Lucy… — Latis comenzó a percibir algo extraño en su guerrera. Ella no lo recordaba, no hablaba molesta, ni dolida, ni mucho menos decía lo que decía en señal de ya darle igual si había venido por ella desde tan lejos. Resignado y preocupado dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida.

La guerrera del fuego se quedó viéndolo mientras sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar y su corazón parecía partirse en dos. Muy, muy en el fondo algo en ella le decía que corriera que no lo dejara ir.

* * *

La noche llego y con ella más dudas, intrigas y tristezas. Marina permanecía recostada en su cama pensando, en medio de los delirios producidos por la fiebre ella parecía recordar algunas de sus palabras.

—¿Guru Clef? Que nombre más extraño — la peli azul sonrío levemente — lo que hace la fiebre.

De repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Alo — contestó —hola mi amor, ¿como estas?... me lo imaginaba, tan comunicativa mi mamá, como siempre, pero no te preocupes ya estoy mejor… yo se que te alegra, así como a mi me alegra que me hallas llamado, tu sabes que los domingos te toca a ti llamarme… ¿a si? Y que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme… ¿tienes que viajar?... ¿por cuánto tiempo?... ¿cuando viajas?... ¡no! no estoy molesta… ¿cuantos días son en un par de semanas?... que ¡no estoy molestas!... está bien hablamos mañana… yo también te amo, adiós — dijo no muy convencida colgando.

Marina dejó su celular sobre la cama y se levantó — ¿que fue eso? — la peli azul no sabía que estaba pasando, sintió algo de tristeza al escuchar a Yuki pero a la vez sintió algo de tranquilidad, de libertad al saber que estaría lejos por unos días, eran tan contradictorios sus sentimientos —, ya Marina deja de pensar estupidez, sabes que lo amas, que lo necesitas, que él es todo lo que deseaste tener, no hay por qué dudar, no hay por qué creer o más bien sentirse confundida. En un futuro él y yo nos casaremos y seremos felices — el remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos no se hizo esperar y la imagen de un niño que aparentaba unos diez años re apareció en su mente.

* * *

—Sabes que hay ocasiones en las que me es imposible llamarte – Takashi abrazó su novia.

Anais sonrió y le correspondió al abrazó, estaba segura de que era la última vez que intentaría esforzarse para que la relación mejorara y floreciera el amor.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que te gustaría que te dijera que nos viéramos después de que te dije que el día de hoy estaría ocupada hasta muy tarde.

—Me gusto y me sorprendió bastante tu llamada para ser sincero — dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

—¿Por qué te sorprendió?

—Bueno la verdad… había quedado de verme con un amigo que hace mucho no veo, pero supongo que eso puede esperar, mi novia no — indicó besándola —estoy tan feliz, es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas entre los dos Anais. Mi dicha seria completa si me dijeras que si a lo que te propuse.

La sonrisa se borró por completo del rostro de la guerrera del viento y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, si me dijeras que sí.

Anais desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar las palabras que escuchaba.

—Ya me imagino eso, despertar todos los días contigo a mi lado, con la mujer que amo.

Desesperada se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y caminó hasta el baño, donde de se encerró y se miró al espejo recordando todas las palabras que tanto Lucy como su hermana se la pasaban diciéndole. Anais cerró los ojos y…

...

—_Anais, así te llamas ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el chico._

_La rubia afirmó con la cabeza._

—_Déjame te ayudo con todo eso — dijo tomando las bolsas que tenia Anais en las manos — mucho gusto me llamó Takashi y se puede decir que soy algo así como tu vecino._

—_¿Algo así? —preguntó extrañada._

—_Sí, veras, se supone que vivo en esa casa que ves allí, pero por cosas de la universidad, ya sabes las pasantías y eso, me es imposible permanecer aquí. Entonces rente un apartamento y vengo de vez en cuando a visitar a mis padres y eso._

—_Entiendo._

...

Anais abrió la llave y se lavó un poco la cara.

...

—_¿Y quién es él? _

—_No te estoy diciendo que es el vecino._

—_Mmmm ya se cual — Lulú se sentó en la cama — bueno, ¿y qué pasa con él? _

—_Hemos salidos varias veces. Si vieras que buenos amigos nos hemos vuelto._

—_Aja, ¿y me llamaste solo para decirme que tienes un nuevo amigo?_

—_No, lo que pasa es que las últimas veces que hemos salido, el me ha insinuado varias cosas, es mas hasta a intentado besarme._

_Lulú la miró fijamente analizándola —te gusta, que bien ya es hora de que te enamores y eso._

_Anais suspiró —yo jamás me he enamorado, no sé que tengo que hacer._

—_Tranquilízate y haz cada cosa con calma._

...

La rubia volvió a mirarse al espejo.

...

—_¿Así que le dijiste que si? — preguntó incrédula Lucy._

—_Si amiga, me pareció justo con él. A demás yo lo quiero y me siento feliz._

—_Anais no puedo creerlo, ¿hace cuando que Takashi lleva detrás de ti?_

—_No lo sé, casi un año o mas no estoy segura, pero Lucy me siento feliz. _

—_Amiga me alegro mucho, te lo mereces —dijo abrazándola._

_La rubia la abrazó con fuerza — solo espero que este sea el fin de esta tristeza tan grande que siente mi corazón — pensaba._

...

—Me equivoque, tu lo has dado todo mientras yo… yo te miento todo el tiempo.

—¿Amor estas bien?— preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Anais limpió sus ojos —Si, no te preocupes —contestó abriendo la puerta —, perdóname pero algo no me sentó muy bien.

—Se nota estas pálida, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, mejor iré a descansar — respondió sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Me parece bien, amor cuídate mucho, te llamo mañana haber si nos vemos. Anais no olvides que te amo como a nadie en el mundo y que eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida — señaló besándola.

* * *

—El destino parece que quiere que tu y yo nos sigamos encontrando — comentó Kasumi acercándose a Paris.

—¿Te parece? — preguntó mirándola maliciosamente —, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que me dejo una nota en la recepción diciendo que nos viéramos a estas horas y aquí.

—Bueno si pero no pensé que fueras tan cumplido.

—No lo era, solo que por cosas de la vida y por ciertos asuntos que tenía que hacer en el lugar donde vivo o vivía tenía que ser bastante cumplido.

—Más interesante aun— dijo acercándose y mirándolo seductoramente.

Paris se quedo viéndola —tu finalidad aquí no es la de buscar novia, vamos por más sexy y linda que sea, es a Anais a quien amo. Es con ella con la que quiero estar — pensaba —¿Qué era eso que necesitabas decirme? —la indagó intentado zafarse de ese momento tan bochornoso.

—Mañana quede de verme con un amigo para lo de tu trabajo, pero… —Kasumi analizaba su comportamiento —¿por qué intentas cambiar el tema? ¿Por qué estas tan esquivo y distante conmigo? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo de anoche?

—No lo he olvidado, es solo que necesito tiempo.

—Claro me imagino, ojala valga la pena todo lo que haces, sería terrible que la encontraras y te dieras cuenta que es feliz sin ti.

Paris sintió mucha rabia, era lo más probable, al fin y al cabo tanto ella como él nunca habían sido claros en sus sentimientos, sabían que se querían, que eran una persona especial para el otro, pero, ¿cuando hubo un te quiero o mejor aun un te amo? Nunca, lo único que él recordaba era:

"Siempre te llevare en mi corazón"

Que pronunció antes de irse a su mundo.

Los años pasan y con ellos las personas cambian, para ese entonces ella era una chiquilla que apenas estaba descubriendo el amor y él era el príncipe que hasta ahora estaba dándose cuenta de su labor en Cefiro, dos personas inmaduras que no sabían nada de la vida. Amor de niños.

—Hablaremos mañana. Adiós —se despidió.

—No soy de las que se rinde fácilmente, siempre he conseguido lo que quiero —se dijo a si misma viendo como el peli verde entraba al hotel.

* * *

—Latis, ¿estás seguro de que nada te pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

El espadachín ignoró por completo la pregunta del mago y siguió sentado con la mirada fija en un punto.

—Latis si superas lo intrigado que me dejo Paris esta tarde, dijo algo que me preocupó bastante.

Al escucharlo Latis dirigió su mirada al mago tratando de entender a que se refería —¿qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que… —Clef no pudo terminar de hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando Paris muy cabizbajo.

—Paris…

—Latis, ¿cómo te fue? — lo indagó tratando olvidar lo mal que se sentía.

—Eso no importa —fue lo único que contesto y enseguida se acostó en su cama.

Clef y Paris se miraron e hicieron lo mismo que Latis. Ninguno se sentía bien y lo que era más que lógico no iban a poder dormir, esa iba a ser una larga noche. Clef no había podido apartar de su cabeza las palabras Paris, se sentía preocupado e intrigado, ¿acaso el príncipe de Céfiro sabía algo?. Paris no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba, temor eso era lo que sentía, había esperado tanto y ahora no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería. Latis la situación de el no se comparaba a la de sus "primos", el espadachín se sentía totalmente decepcionado y preocupado, la Lucy que había encontrado no era la misma que había dejado, la forma como lo había mirado lo había dejando en shock, a demás, ¿cómo estaba eso de que no lo conocía?; Latis no había dicho nada, lo poco que había logrado percibir era mejor esperar y hablar en otro momento ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en disposición para más problemas.

* * *

—Pero Lucy, ¿cómo está eso de que no vas a ir a la universidad? —preguntó Anais saliendo de su apartamento — ¿Acaso tu también te enfermaste como Marina?

—¿Marina está enferma? — pregunto Lucy sentándose en su cama.

—Así es, me llamo anoche y me comentó que había estado muy enferma todo el día, me dijo que fuera a visitarla, pero bueno Lucy, ¿dime tú que tienes? Te escucho de maravilla.

—No lo estoy — la pelirroja cerró los ojos — me siento muy débil, Anais te llamo después. Adiós — se despidió apagando su celular — hoy no quiero nada, hoy no existo para nadie, hoy solo quiero llorar y sacarme esta tristeza tan grande que siente mi corazón.

* * *

La guerrera del viento siguió su camino intentado pensar en algo que la mantuviera tranquila, ella tampoco se encontraba tan bien que digamos, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera su linda y desastrosa relación. A medida que avanzaba más triste y afligida se sentía, quería sentarse a llorar, no tenía a quien contarle lo que le pasaba, estaban Lucy y Lulú pero ella ya sabía lo que le dirían.

A unos metros de ella caminaba sigilosamente alguien —perfecto, creo que llego el momento — susurró una voz escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Anais se detuvo un momento y miró al cielo intentando buscar una respuesta a todo —a veces quisiera ser como el viento — dijo cerrando los ojos, tomando aire y sonriendo levemente —no soy tan boba ¿sabes?, se perfectamente que estas ahí.

—¿Mmm?

—Sal de ahí y da la cara — le ordenó dando la vuelta —, da la cara cobarde.

—Vaya pero que hábil eres –indicó saliendo de detrás del árbol, sonriendo ligeramente —, por algo eres quien eres, ¿no es así? Señorita guerrera mágica — dijo mirándola algo molesto.

La rubia quedó pasmada al encontrase con esa mirada.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó Paris acercándose.

* * *

**_Hola todos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que les puedo decir con respecto a la historia... solo se me ocurre esto: ¨Los sentimientos a veces pueden ser confusos y pueden hacernos creer cosas que en realidad no son, nos hacemos daño y le hacemos daño a los demas¨.  
_**

**_Espero que les guste. Una vez mas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews._**

**_Nos encontraremos en otra ocasión adios._**

**_Lina A  
_**


	16. Chapter 16: De Un Sueño A Un Pesadilla

_**Capitulo 16: De Un Sueño A Una Pesadilla **_

—Clef deja de pensar esas cosas, no le pongas cuidado a Paris, tu sabes cómo es el.

—Yo sé, pero de todas formas — Clef se sentó colocando sus brazos en sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en ellos —Latis, a mí nadie me engaña, Paris sabe algo —terminó mirándolo.

—No sé qué decirte, yo tengo mis propios problemas.

Clef cambió su mirada por una de confusión— ¿Latis no piensas contarme lo que paso ayer?

—Primero necesito confirmar algo, después te diré que paso.

El mago se quedo viéndolo fijamente, algo malo e importante había pasado, el lo sabía y lo sentía. Clef tenía la habilidad de analizar a las personas solo con la mirada, a demás desde hace días presentía que algo iba a pasar.

* * *

La rubia permanecía quieta con sus ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, por más que intentaba decir algo no podía, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía. Era extraño lo que sentía, una parte de ella sentía mucha alegría y la otra nostalgia y tristeza.

—¡Que! ¿No piensas decirme nada? — le preguntó mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía.

Esa sonrisa hizo que sus ojos recuperaran el brillo que años atrás había perdido; esa mirada, esos ojos, esa sonrisa todo en él la había hipnotizado. El tiempo se había detenido, todo era perfecto, las tristezas y amarguras por fin habían desaparecido.

— Esto no puede ser — esas fueron sus palabras.

—Lo sé, pero Anais aquí me tienes… he venido por ti, porque te necesito, te amo y te extraño.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y cerró los ojos intentado volver a la realidad, ignorando por completo las palabras que acaba de pronunciar el príncipe.

—Anais… — Paris la tomó de las manos.

La guerrera abrió sus ojos y con todas las fuerzas lo empujó—¿qué intenta hacer?

—Yo… ¿Acaso no te da alegría verme? Si es cierto han pasado cincos años pero pensé que de pronto… no se tal vez… —el príncipe no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle se había prometido ser fuerte y paciente, pero no podía sus sentimientos era más fuerte todo y el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez la había perdido lo estaba desesperando. Intentaba ver algo de amor, de felicidad, de alegría, de emoción, en esos ojos color esmeralda, una señal, algo que le dijera que Anais aun lo amaba.

La rubia desvió la mirada un poco, le era imposible sostener esa mirada, es hombre le producía muchas sensaciones —No puede ser, es el mismo muchacho que aparece en mis sueños, es el mismo que en esa ocasión dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Esto está mal—se decía a sí misma —creo que ya estoy empezando a recordar quién eres —dijo algo dudosa.

—¿¡Cómo! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó mirándola confundido.

—Perdón — dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia—sé que esa vez mi comportamiento fue un poco grosero y que hice mal en irme así— completó sonrojándose.

Paris cada vez entendía menos las palabras de Anais —Pero es que…

—También quiero que me disculpe por la reacción de hace un momento, pero Ud. Entenderá que me asuste mucho al verlo como se acercaba —terminó sonriéndole tímidamente.

Por mas confundido y desubicado que estuviera el verla sonreír hizo que se tranquilizara un poco— no te preocupes, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas. Lo que aun no comprendo es porque me estás hablando de Ud.

—No suelo hablar de otra manera con una persona que hasta ahora conozco.

—¿Qué… hasta ahora… conoces? ¿De qué estás hablando? —el peli verde intentaba descifrar el mensaje oculto en todas las palabras que ella pronunciaba.

Anais sonrió levemente —esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos… creo — señaló bajando la cabeza —sin contar las veces que has aparecido en mis sueños —pensó.

Paris cerró los ojos y suspiró la paciencia se le estaba acabando —esto es una broma, ¿no es cierto?, Anais deja de jugar conmigo.

—No estoy jugando, pero si me gustaría preguntarle. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo?

—Por favor deja de hacer eso, deja de fingir que no nos conocemos —dijo alzando la voz.

La expresión en el rostro de la rubia cambió por completo —Creo que he sido bastante paciente con Ud., he intentado ser lo más educada posible — ella al igual que el príncipe no entendía nada y comenzaba a alzar la voz en señal de desespero.

—Hay gracias por ser tan educada conmigo, enserio no debiste hacerlo— dijo sarcásticamente Paris desafiándola con la mirada — creo que he perdido mi tiempo.

—Sí y me está haciendo perder el mío, tal vez Ud. no tenga nada que hacer pero yo sí. Ahora si no piensa contestar las preguntas que le hice será mejor que siga mi camino — terminó dando la vuelta —espero que deje de seguirme.

El peli verde apretó sus puños y sé que viéndola hasta perderla de vista.

La guerrera del viento continúo su camino un poco sobresaltada, se desconocía y desconocía todas esas sensaciones que le había producido aquel sujeto. Después de caminar unas cuadras se detuvo volteando a mirar atrás.

—Parece que por fin entendió —dijo algo triste, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía la esperanza de que la estuviera siguiendo.

* * *

—Marina, será mejor que vuelvas a la habitación — dijo la Sra. Ryuuzaki.

—Hay mamá no me molestes, ya es suficiente con que no me hallas dejado ir a trabajar, ya estoy bien, no seas exagerada — contestó alejándose de la ventana.

—¿Por qué cada vez que te digo algo tienes que ser tan grosera?

—Porque eres demasiado exagerada y eso me estresa.

—Yo no sé qué vamos a hacer contigo y esa actitud, a ti nada te tiene contenta, ni tus padres, ni tu trabajo, ni Yuki, ni nada —enumeraba la señora.

—¿Por qué nombras a Yuki? –le preguntó extrañada.

—Hay mejor olvídalo, quiero pasar un día sin pelear contigo Marina — contestó colocando una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Mamá has vuelto a llamar a Yuki, para preguntarle por nosotros?

—Ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo… Sabes que me acorde que tengo hacer una cosa.

— ¡Mamaaa! — exclamó molesta.

—Después ahora no. — la evadió dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Y luego me pregunta que porque no estoy contenta — refunfuño asomándose por la ventana — este idiota, ¿a qué horas pensara llegar? ¡hayyyyy! Ya no lo aguanto más — Marina cerró los ojos — odio mi vida, la odio — completó apretando la cortina con sus puños.

* * *

El mayor de los Shidou permanecía mirando la puerta frente a él llevaba casi media hora esperando que Lucy abriera la puerta.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó Cameo acercándose.

—Lucy no quiso ir a la universidad porque parece que se siente mal, quiero verla para saber que tiene, pero no abre la puerta — Saturno colocó su brazo en la pared y apoyó su cabeza en el — por más que la quiera, que me preocupe por ella, ya no se que mas hacer, la paciencia se me está acabando.

—Te entiendo, pero no podemos dejarla sola.

—Es verdad, pero Lucy no confía en mí, le he rogado, le he suplicado que por favor me diga que le sucede y ella no quiere hablar. Estoy muy preocupado en dos semanas me caso y no sé qué voy a hacer, no quiero dejarla así — dijo mirando a su hermano.

Mientras sus hermanos hablaban afuera de su habitación Lucy permanecía en su cama con las piernas recogidas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas.

—_Tonta Lucy, mira lo que has hecho con tu vida — _Luz apareció frente a Lucy.

—¿Por qué haces eso? — le preguntó permaneciendo en la posición en la que estaba.

La peli rosa sonrió— _Mi querida Lucy tuviste todo para ser feliz, pero lo dejaste ir, ahora él se encuentra cerca y tú no puedes hacer nada, solo sufrir, sufre y llora, llora todo lo que quieras._

Lucy comenzó a llorar, la desesperación la estaba consumiendo —ya basta por favor.

Luz la miró fijamente —_hay pobre de mí Lucy —_dijo aproximándose —_por eso es que debes olvidarte de todos, olvídate de esta vida miserable que elijaste vivir y ven conmigo._

La pelirroja levantó su mirada —dime quien eres.

—_Lucy, yo soy Luz… y soy tu._

—¡¿Qué? — exclamó abriendo sus ojos asombrada.

— _Fui creada solo para ti, por eso es mejor que te olvides de todos y te quedes conmigo, yo te prometo que conmigo no vas a sufrir más —_señaló extendiendo su mano mientras sonreía.

—¡Lucy abre esa puerta! — gritó Cameo.

—_Maldición—_ Luz miró hacia la puerta _—piénsalo, yo estoy muy cerca de ti _— dijo desapareciendo.

—¡Lucyyy!

Confundida y desorientada la pelirroja se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola — ¿qué sucede?

—Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte a ti, ¿Qué sucede Lucy? ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?

—Me siento un poco débil, me duele la cabeza — contestó entrado a su habitación y recostándose en la cama —estaba descansando, no quería que nadie me molestara, por eso no abrí la puerta.

—Hay Lucy tú dices las cosas por decirlas, a mi me gustaría creer en tu palabras pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tú misma no crees lo que dices? — Cameo la tomó de las mano — ¿hermanita porque eres así con nosotros? Dime, ¿es muy difícil confiar en nosotros? ¿Acaso creer que vamos a juzgarte?

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza —yo si confió en Uds.… lo que pasa es que hay cosas que son demasiado personales y que uno se guarda.

—¿A si?, pues déjame decirte que esas cosas tan personales que dices, no están afectando a todos, en especial a Saturno.

—¿Qué pasa con Saturno?

—Lucy, tu sabes que desde que nuestros padres fallecieron el se ha encargado de nosotros, nos ha cuidado, se ha preocupado por nosotros olvidándose por completo de su vida y sus cosas. Hasta ahora es que está pensando en él y en su felicidad, pero hermanita, nuestro hermano es el que más afectado se encuentra con todo lo que te está pasando, tu enserio crees, ¿qué Saturno va a estar feliz dejándote así? Mira Lucy no quiero presionarte, solo quiero hacerte entender que nos preocupas y que lo único que queremos es verte feliz.

—Cameo yo… — la guerrera abrazó a su hermano y comenzó a llorar —Uds. son las personas que más quiero.

Cameo la apartó limpiándole las lágrimas —no llores, no me gusta verte así, prefiero mil veces a la chiquilla extrovertida y alegre que siempre has sido.

—Hermano, yo te juro que nada me pasa, solo es un poco de cansancio además… una de mis amigas esta igual que yo, esto es solo un virus, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

—Yo confió en ti —dijo dándole un beso en la frente —ahora, será mejor que descanses —continuo levantándose —si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, sabes que estamos para ti las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cuando Cameo salió de la habitación Lucy bajó su mirada, sabía perfectamente que todo era mentira, pero ¿cómo contarle a sus hermanos sobre sus temores?, a demás ¿cómo explicarles sobre la presencia de su otro yo?, de seguro si hablaba la creerían loca. La situación era confusa y más después de la visita de aquel sujeto que había despertado en ella una cantidad de sentimientos totalmente desconocidos para ella.

* * *

La tarde llego y si la situación para sus amigas iba de mal en peor la de la guerrera del viento se empezaba a venir abajo de a poquitos, de los dos exámenes sorpresa que habían presentado ninguno había aprobado, una ansiedad acompañada de una tristeza la habían acompañado desde su encuentro con aquel muchacho peli verde. Por alguna razón sentía ganas de buscarlo, necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar sus pensamientos, por mas enredadas que habían sido sus palabras, había algo en ellas que la inquietaban demasiado; pero no era la única el príncipe de Céfiro caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tokio, si antes la veía y la sentía lejos ahora mas, ella no era ni la sombra de la que había conocido, Anais se había convertido en una persona cínica que no expresaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos y a la cual no le importaba pasar por encima de las personas, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera jugado así con él?, haciendo todo más difícil, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa de hablarle y tratarlo como a un simple desconocido? La rabia y la impotencia estaban acabando con él.

* * *

En el balcón de aquel hotel un alma solitaria veía la gran ciudad mientras pensaba en su adorada guerrera, en la Lucy con la que se había encontrado después de cinco años.

….

— _Largo de aquí, no sé quién eres y no me interesa, si no quieres que piense cosas que no son. ¡Vete de aquí!_

….

—Esa mirada tan fría— dijo pegándole un puño a la pared —¡Lucy! Tal parece que nuestro destino no es estar juntos —el espadachín mágico la persona que parecía tener emociones ni sentimientos se estaba quedando sin razones para seguir.

Mientras Latis murmuraba el gurú se acercó a la ventana y al ver a su amigo prefirió salir de la habitación, sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas, algo malo pasaba con las niñas del mundo místico y ya era de que él se topara con la realidad que la vida le tenía preparada.

* * *

—Amor por favor no llores — Yuki abrazó a su novia.

—Un mes es mucho tiempo, hace poco llegue y ahora tú te tienes que ir, no me parece justo —Marina sollozaba.

—Lo sé, pero después me quedare contigo para siempre —Yuki sonrió y la beso —tu sabes que lo que más deseo es casarme contigo.

Marina abrió grande los ojos, esas eran palabras mayores que le producían temor.

—Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cuando te vas? — preguntó evadiendo el tema y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—En una semana creo.

—Muy bien tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos —dijo sonriendo de la mejor manera.

—Tienes razón, por eso quiero pasar el día de hoy contigo, ya que no pude hacerlo ayer.

—Me parece bien, yo ya estoy bien, así mi mamá piense y diga lo contrario.

—Bueno y ¿a dónde quieres ir? — preguntó abrazándola y dándole un beso.

—Ya lo veras, por ahora salgamos de esta casa —Marina estaba poniendo todo de su parte para que las dudas no acabaran con su relación, ella a lo que más le tenía miedo era a terminar como Anais.

La "feliz" pareja caminaba abrazada hablando plácidamente por una de las tantas calles de Tokio, mientras que a unas pocas cuadras de ese lugar un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello lila se acercaba.

—Dilo otra vez ¿sí? —Yuki se detuvo mirando a su novia.

Marina sonrió —Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —repitió besándolo.

—Yo también te amo mi amor.

Clef se detuvo un momento miro a su alrededor, todavía no concia muy bien la ciudad así que siempre miraba las dirección y el nombre de las calles para saber en qué parte estaba y así no perderse, todo parecía normal hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un pareja que se encontraba a pocos metros de el besándose. De repente una profundo vacio se formo en su corazón, sus mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. No podía y no quería creer lo que estaba presenciando, a pocos metros de el la mujer que mas amaba estaba con otra persona besándose.

—¡Marina! —exclamó cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, quiero decirles tuve bastantes inconvenientes a la hora de subirlo, pero bueno despues de muchos intentos aqui lo tienen, espero que sea de su ag**_**ra_do,_**_** la verdad es que intente mostrar y expresar las emociones y sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes. Se que parece triste todo lo que sucede pero ya veran que al final las cosas se aclararan.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia y por todo sus reviews y mensajes.**_

_**Hasta otra ocasion suerte y saludos a todos.**_

_**At: Linis A  
**_


	17. Chapter 17:Un Plan Para Tenerte Cerca

_**Capitulo 17: Un Plan Para Tenerte Cerca.**_

Era una tranquila noche de sábado en la que cuatro chicas hablaban y ser reían de todo.

—Hay Lulú tu siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios —afirmó Lucy entre risas.

—Lo sé y no sabes cuánto desearía que Anais fuera así como tú, pero ella… —Lulú hizo una pausa mirando a su hermana que estaba cerca de la ventana hablado con Takashi —es muy cascarrabias y demasiado fría en ocasiones.

Ante el comentario Lucy soltó una carcajada mientras Marina solo sonreirá, a decir verdad la guerrera del agua se encontraba triste pues su novio se iba de viaje en dos días.

Lulú miró peli azul —vamos niña intégrate —le dijo mientras sonreía.

—Vamos Marina tienes que distráete —susurró la pelirroja tomando a su amiga de la mano.

—Chicas esperen aquí —Lulú se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Lucy yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no me siento bien.

—Marina…

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Anais sentándose.

—Marina me está diciendo que quiere irse porque no está bien.

—Si chicas discúlpenme pero no quiero amargarles el rato.

—Marina tú no te vas a ir —Anais habló seriamente —, no voy a dejar que vayas a tu casa a llorar. Porque eso es lo que vas a hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

La peli azul bajó su mirada.

—Anais ven y me ayudas —gritó Lulú desde la cocina.

—Ya voy —la rubia no dejaba de ver a su amiga —. Lucy te la recomiendo.

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga —ven Marina —dijo tomándola de la mano.

* * *

—Tú no te imaginas lo bien que me siento estando así contigo — dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras se recostaba en el regazo del muchacho.

—Aja lo que digas — contestó Paris sin prestarle mucha atención dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

….

_La puerta sonó sorprendiendo a los sujetos que se encontraban en la habitación concentrados__, el peli verde se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola con fuerza sobre una silla mientras maldecía por lo bajo._

—_¿Paris estas bien? —preguntó sorprendido Clef levantándose de la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos terminado de despertarse._

—_Eso no te incumbe —respondió colocando cara de pocos amigos —. Clef necesito volver a Cefiro._

—_¿¡Que! — exclamó el mago._

—_Lo que escuchaste, quiero volver a Cefiro._

—_¿Paris porque estás diciendo eso? — preguntó Latis dejando el libro que leía._

—_No quiero permanecer ni un segundo más en este mundo —Paris baj_ó_ su cabeza apretando sus puños._

—_¿Qué fue lo que paso? —le preguntó el mago._

—_Anais… la odio… odio a esta persona como no tienen idea._

_Clef y Latis se miraron desconcertados._

—_No se imaginan lo que fue capaz de hacer. Yo todavía no lo creo._

—_Pues dale cuéntanos porque no entendemos._

—_Hablé con Anais. Si es que a eso se le puede decir hablar —se rió sarcásticamente._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Clef extrañado._

—_Que Anais se burlo de mí, fingiendo no conocerme._

—_¿!Qué! —exclamó el mago mientras Latis lo miraba sorprendido._

—_Así como lo escuchan, no sé qué clase de juego es ese o que pretende con el. Yo lo único que tengo claro es que ella no es la persona de la que enamore._

—_Pero Paris es no es posible, tal vez estas malinterpretando las cosas, quizás no se ella actuó de esa manera porque se asustó o no te reconoció._

—_No Clef, estoy seguro de que ella se hizo la tonta, todo lo hizo intencionalmente._

—_Un momento… —interrumpió Latis —quieres decirme exactamente qué fue lo que paso._

—_Seguí a Anais, pero ella se dio cuenta, cuando me vio se quedo quieta y no me dijo nada, yo me acerque y ella me empujo, intente explicarle todo pero no me escuchó solo dijo que creía recordar quién era yo, se disculpo por lo ocurrido esa vez en la universidad y por haberme empujado —el peli verde apretó sus puños recordando —no entendía de que hablaba, me hablaba de Ud. y evitaba mirarme a los ojos, cuando le pregunte porque lo hacía me respondió que así trataba a las personas que hasta ahora conocía. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de bromear y se iba a comportar de otra manera, pero no fue así, siguió como si nada con su jueguito, hasta que me canse._

—_Pero no te dijo nada más —Latis escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía._

—_Sí, me pregunto que porque sabía el nombre de ella y porque la seguía... —Paris hizo una pausa intentando calmarse —me pidió que no la siguiera más y se fue._

—_Eso no es posible, Anais no es así —afirmó Clef._

—_Tal vez siempre ha sido así y no lo sabíamos. Anais es la persona más hipócrita que he conocido. _

—_Paris te equivocas —intervin_o _el espadachín._

—_¿A si? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_Porque con Lucy me paso algo parecido — dijo mirando a sus dos amigos —.cuando me vi con Lucy algo raro paso._

—_¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el mago._

—_Cuando vi a Lucy ella quedo en shock y se desmayo, yo creí que tal vez era una reacción al verme, pero cuando despertó me di cuenta que no era así, ella mi miraba como si fuera un fantasma, me pregunto que que hacia allí, intente hablar con ella pero no me dejo, me dijo que no sabía quién era y que no le interesaba, me echo de su casa. Estoy totalmente seguro de que Lucy no hizo eso porque tuviera rabia o estuviera molesta ni nada de esas cosas._

—_Latis acaso tú crees que… —Clef lo miró fijamente._

—_No estaba seguro, pero con lo que acaba de decir Paris es posible._

—_Esto era lo que necesitas aclarar ¿no es así? _

_Latis afirmó con la cabeza._

—_A que bien, sigan hablando en clave que yo los entiendo —dijo el peli verde molesto._

—_Es posible que ellas en realidad no nos recuerden —el mago señaló mirando a Paris._

—_Si claro por supuesto –se rió —no les creo, esas disque guerreras mágicas son unas farsantes. Saben que no me interesa hablar más de ellas, mejor me doy un baño y me olvido de todo esto —dijo entrando al baño._

—_Espera Paris lo que dice Clef es verdad, ellas pueden estar hechizadas, piénsalo tiene mucha lógica._

…_._

Kasumi lo miraba fijamente —¿aja lo que digas? —le preguntó molesta —¿qué respuesta es esa?

El príncipe suspiró —discúlpame, no fue mi intención.

—Si lo que digas —Kasumi se levantó —mira Paris quiero que tengas claro que si en realidad quieres que esta relación funcione tienes que poner de tu parte.

—Lo sé.

—Es que no basta con que lo sepas, si no pones de tu parte —la chica lo miró fijamente tomándolo de las manos —tú sabes que me gustas, que me interesas y que eres la persona que quiero a mi lado. Creo que con la que acaba de pasar esta más que claro.

—Tu también me gustas y me interesas, de lo contrario no estaría aquí contigo —Paris se acercó besándola.

—Yo te creo, no pienso que sea capaz de estar conmigo solo por despecho ¿o sí?

El príncipe negó con su cabeza. Ya no había escapatoria de todas formas ¿si ella lo había olvidado en brazos de otro el porqué no iba a hacer lo mismo?

* * *

El espadachín miraba al mago, no sabía si hablarle o no, después del encuentro con Marina, Clef hablaba solo lo necesario. Por más desesperado que estuviera entendía lo mal que estaba su amigo y no le parecía justo presionarlo, aun así decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué crees que hicieron eso? — preguntó Latis.

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro si ellas son las causantes de esto o si fue producto del cambio de dimensión, puede que Luz haya causado esto, aunque si mal no recuerdo en esa ocasión cuando logre abrir el portal con la esperanza de que volvieran y vieran en lo que se había convertido Cefiro sentí una especie de energía que no identifique muy bien pero que provenía del mundo místico, luego el portal se cerró sin razón aparente, no volví a sentir esa energía, solo cuando me encontré con Marina.

—Creo que lo mejor será averiguar, por eso mañana pienso ir de nuevo al gimnasio y me inscribiré, es la mejor forma de estar cerca a Lucy y saber que fue lo que paso.

—Me parece bien, a demás a si puedes saber porque Luz volvió a aparecer y si ella tiene que ver en todo esto.

—Tienes razón, ¿tú que vas a hacer?

—Logré usar magia para conocer un poco del funcionamiento de la empresa en la que trabaja Marina, pienso conseguir empleo allá para estar cerca de ella.

—¿Eso significa que ya asimilaste lo de su novio? —le preguntó no muy seguro.

La expresión del rostro de Clef se torno seria — no todavía, es más te puedo decir que entiendo perfectamente a Paris.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Vas a enviarlo a Cefiro?

—No lo sé, tratar de convencerlo de lo que está pasando es imposible, el está seguro que Anais es una bruja malvada que no tiene sentimientos.

—Eso es cierto, es bastante terco. El problema es que a raíz de esto él y esta niña, como es que se llama mmmm… Kasumi han empezado a frecuentarse más.

—Eso es verdad y para ser sincero no me parece que sea una persona de confianza.

* * *

—Vaya la gran familia Ryuuzaki, no sabía que eras amiga de mi hermana —dijo Lulú.

—Bueno es que hace poco nos conocemos.

—Hay eso no es problema, las amigas de mi hermana siempre serán bien recibidas aquí, es mas estas cordialmente invitada a mi matrimonio que es en dos semanas.

—¿¡Que! —Exclamó Marina —¿me estás hablando enserio?

—Por supuesto, en un día tan especial quiero que estén las personas más queridas y allegadas a mí. Para mí ya eres una amiga —Lulú sonrió y se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—Gracias — la peli azul respondió algo apenada.

Lucy colocó su mano en el hombro de la guerrera del agua —no te sorprendas, Lulú suele ser así, parece loca y todo, pero ella es muy linda. Anais y Lulú se parecen en que son como un ángel es mas yo diría que es algo de familia la Sra. Hououji es igual a ellas, son muy tiernas y dulces, unas grandes amigas.

Marina sonrió —no cabe duda de que ellas son las amigas que siempre quise tener, no piensan en las apariencias o en que tienen cada una, a ellas lo único que les importa es hacer sentir bien a quien este con ellas —pensó suspirando —,hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así y por eso lo voy a aprovechar. Creo que me lo merezco.

—Hay Lulú tu nunca encuentras nada —señaló Anais entregándole a su hermana un paquete lleno de invitaciones.

—Lo siento —dijo riéndose saliendo de su habitación junto con Anais —bueno mi querida Marina toma, ya estas oficialmente invitada —afirmó estirando su mano.

La peli azul estiró su mano tomando la invitación —gracias Lulú y de nuevo muchas felicidades —finalizó abrazándola.

Las cuatro chicas terminaron de pasar la noche en medio de chismes, risas, ayudando a terminar de cuadrar algunos detalles de la boda, entre otras cosas.

* * *

—¿Que esperabas que te dijera? Tu mismo me dijiste que no me metiera en tu vida y eso hago —dijo el espadachín terminando de vestirse.

—Latis me interesa saber tu opinión. Enserio.

—Bueno que te puedo decir… bien te felicito, no era lo que esperaba, yo creía que la única que te interesaba era Anais, pero creo que ya decidiste.

—Y me interesa, es solo que bueno no me parece justo que mientras yo piense en ella, ella ande muy contenta con su novio, yo también tengo derecho, a demás conociendo a la nueva Anais, no veo porque tenga que serle fiel.

Latis sonrió —veo que es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión, para ti las guerreras mágicas dejaron de ser las salvadoras y buenas y se convirtieron en las malas de la historia.

—¿Y qué esperas que crea? ¿La historia de Uds.? En donde perdieron la memoria y por eso debemos perdónales todo. Hay Latis discúlpame pero no soy tan ingenuo, cualquier persona sabe que todo esto es un plan de ellas.

—Yo no digo más; en este momento tengo que ir a hacer algo importante.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

—Necesito saber que fue lo que realmente paso, si le pusieras un poco de lógica entenderías muchas cosas, pero creo que ya tomase una decisión, solo un consejo… no le digas a Clef sobre tu nueva novia, créeme el no es tan compresivo, aunque si todavía sigues con la idea de irte a Cefiro hazlo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que allá vas a terminar cuando se entere de esto.

—Tienes razón, pero tal vez si me entienda, al fin y al cabo el está viviendo algo parecido.

—Sí, pero no creo que Clef se involucre con otra mujer para olvidarse de Marina —finalizó tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Aguafiestas, me gustaría verte a ti en una situación como esta haber qué harías.

—Pensaría antes de actuar.

* * *

Las guerreras mágicas caminaban tranquilamente.

—Bueno Lucy nosotras hasta aquí te acompañamos —señaló Marina.

—Gracias chicas, hablaremos en esta semana para terminar de cuadrar todo. Adiós —se despidió.

—Adiós —se despidieron al unisonó.

Luego de despedirse Marina y Anais siguieron su camino.

—Oye Marina… — Anais dudó al hablar.

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Con respecto a lo de anoche yo…

—No te preocupes, entiendo que me apresure al decir que arrendaría la habitación de tu hermana, me imagino que tú has de tener otros planes.

—No Marina te equivocas, a mi me gustaría que te fueras a vivir conmigo, lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeñísimo problema que no he querido contarle a nadie.

La peli azul abrió grande los ojos —entiendo… que te parece si mejor me acompañas primero a mi casa y luego hacemos lo que te había dicho —dijo cambiando de tema, hace poco conocía a la chica como para preguntarle sobre su problema, a demás lo poco que conocía a Anais sabía que era reservada en sus cosas y entendía que si ni a Lulú ni a Lucy se lo había dicho, con menos razón hablaría con ella.

—Por mi está bien, pero no es necesario que cambies así el tema. Yo sé que no somos tan amigas como yo quisiera para ser sincera, pero Marina necesito hablar con alguien sobre lo que me está pasando —la rubia miró fijamente a la peli azul.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó deteniéndose.

—Takashi me propuso que me fuera a vivir con el apenas Lulú se case.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Tú que le dijiste?¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a irte a vivir con él?

Anais suspiró y negó con la cabeza —no he sido capaz de contestarle nada. Yo se que tu al igual que Lucy y mi hermana piensan lo mismo, pero no es tal fácil, Takashi es un persona muy especial conmigo, me quiere, se preocupa por mí, por mi bienestar, él ha hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarse mi amor —a medida que hablaba la voz se le empezó a entrecortar.

—Anais. Yo no puedo juzgarte, no quiero meterme en tu vida, conozco a Takashi hace un tiempo y no pienso lo mismo que Lucy y Lulú, la imagen que tengo de él es totalmente diferente a la de ellas. Yo lo único que te digo es que pienses bien las cosas.

La guerrera del viento cerró los ojos — hay Marina ya es tarde, estoy perdida.

Marina la abrazo, realmente la quería y como una buen amiga quería que supiera que ella la apoyaba en cualquier decisión, que no estaba sola, que contara con ella siempre.

—¿No se suponía que ya no eran amigas? — se preguntó Clef al ver la demostración de afecto de las dos guerreras mágicas desde detrás de un árbol —definitivamente aquí hay algo raro. —dijo suspirando —eres mucha mas hermosa en persona mi guerrera del agua.

* * *

Lucy se detuvo y miro su casa, era extraño desde hacia unos metros su corazón había comenzado a palpitar a gran velocidad —vamos cálmate Lucy o vas a terminar de volverte loca —se dijo acercándose a la puerta.

—¿_Loca?_ — preguntó Luz apareciendo detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados —_mi querida Lucy, yo de ti tenia cuidado al abrir la puerta._

—Esto es solo mi imaginación, tu eres producto de mi imaginación y por eso no voy a creer tus palabras. A demás no veo porque tenga que tener cuidado al abrir la puerta —dijo abriendo la puerta —¡cállate!

—Un bueno hermana esta bien no te digo nada —dijo Maciel apareciendo frente a ella —, pero desármate, enserio yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te haya pasado.

—No Maciel discúlpame no era contigo , yo se lo decía a… —la pelirroja fijó su mirada en la pared detrás de su hermano donde apareció Luz riéndose .

—_Vamos Lucy dile que me lo decía a mi, a tu yo _— Luz se rió.

—¿Lucy que tienes? —Maciel la miraba preocupado.

—Estoy un poco cansada, es todo —contestó intentado sonar lo mas tranquila posible — ¿y donde están mis hermanos?

—Cameo esta en su habitación algo molesto.

—¿Por que? ¿Se pelearon?

—No, lo que pasa es que Saturno esta con un nuevo amigo y a Cameo no le cayo bien, tu sabes como es el.

Lucy miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar a Luz sin resultado alguno.

—Bueno hermanita me voy, la verdad tengo un poco de afán —Maciel se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Lucy y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Un poco mas tranquila el expilar de Cefiro se dirigió al gimnasio necesitaba entregarle a Saturno algo que Lulu le había mandado.

—¿Latis no comprendo porque dices que no sabes nada de kendo? —preguntó el mayor de los Shidou dejando su arma.

—Porque nunca en mi vida lo he practicado, pero me llama mucho la atención.

—Pues para ser un principiante lo haces muy bien, me haz ganado dos veces.

—¡Saturno! ¡Saturno! —exclamaba Lucy aproximándose a la puerta.

—Aquí estoy Lucy, entra — dijo sonriendo —perdón esa debe ser mi querida hermanita otra de las administradoras de este lugar y la mejor de nosotros en el kendo.

Mientras Saturno hablaba Latis empezó a temblar, estaba perdiendo su autocontrol.

—Hola Saturno, ¿como estas? —saludó la pelirroja a su hermano dándole un abrazo sin percatarse de la presencia del espadachín.

—Bien, ¿como te fue?

—Súper, la pasamos genial, Lulu esta loca enserio — dijo sonriendo.

—Lucy dime algo que no sepa.

—Lulu me pidió el favor de que te entregara esto —la guerrera del fuego le entrego un pequeño paquete.

—Gracias. Por cierto Lucy quiero presentarte a Latis —dijo dirigiendo su mirada al espadachín.

Lucy volteo a mirar al sujeto que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano, su corazón se acelero de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder y la sonrisa en su labios se borro.

—El quiere aprender kendo, así que me gustaría que tu le dieras unas clases.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraban por momentos, ninguno tenia la capacidad de sostenerle la mirada al otro, la pelirroja comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos parecían llenarse de lagrimas. Latis no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Lucy seria su maestra?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —le preguntó mirándolo.

—Si Lucy tu sabes que yo estoy ocupado con lo del matrimonio. Solo será cuando yo este ocupado, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza —No para nada… mucho gusto Lucy Shidou —dijo extendiendo su mano.

El espadachín la miraba sorprendido —mucho gusto Latis —dijo haciendo lo mismo que ella.

—Latis tienes a una buena maestra, Lucy es la mejor, no solo no ha vencido a nosotros a sus hermanos, sino que también a nuestro padre.

Lucy desvió la mirada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, una parte de ella parecía sentir tranquilidad y felicidad y otra mucho temor a demás comenzó a escuchar la voz de Luz.

—_Acércate a __é__l y todas las personas que quieren sufrirán las consecuencias. No voy permitir que esto suceda otra vez, tu eres mía y de nadie mas._

Lucy sentía como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara, su mirada estaba perdida y estaba sudando. Todo parecía desvanecerse.

—¿Lucy me escuchas? —Saturno la movía suavemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar —¿Lucy que tienes? ¿qué pasa?

Latis miraba a su alrededor, había sentido la presencia de Luz —¿donde estas?,se que estas aquí puedo sentirte — dijo. telepáticamente.

—_Vuelve a tu mundo, aquí no te queremos, Lucy no te ama. Eso era lo que querías saber, tu sabes que ella y yo somos una, por eso se que piensa y siente. Ella se olvido de ti, no te quiere en su vida. Vete, ¡vete ya!_

—Eso es mentira, no tengo porque creer en ti.

—_Latis, Lucy a la única persona que quiere en su vida es a mi, por algo me volvió a crear, ella no te ama, simplemente el amor se le acabo, __tú__ mismo lo has dicho cinco años es mucho tiempo._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola a todos! por fin volvi, quiero pedir disculpas por la demora se lo molesto que es que lo dejen esperando, la verdad no fue mi intencion fue algo de fuerza mayor.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo de total agrado, mil gacias a todas las personas por seguir mi historia y por sus reviews.**_

_**Muchos saludos y suerte en todo.**_


	18. Chapter 18:No Sales De Mi Pensamiento

_**Capitulo 18: No Sales De Mi Pensamiento**_

—Tú no estás sola… — se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se levantó mirando su alrededor. Se encontraba sola en su habitación. Confundida colocó una mano en su cabeza.

….

—_Saturno no me siento bien —dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle y todo su alrededor daba vueltas —, no me dejes sola._

—_Lucy yo estoy contigo, dime que tienes, por favor Lucy reacciona — gritaba desesperado Saturno al ver a su hermana en ese estado._

_Lucy logró diferenciar a Latis y con todas las fuerzas que tenía intentó gritar su nombre, pero por alguna razón no escuchaba su voz, todo se volvió más confuso y de repente todo se perdió en la oscuridad._

…..

La pelirroja suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—_Tú no estás sola… yo estoy para ti siempre… te amo… _

—¿Que fue eso? —se preguntó extrañada abriendo lo ojos.

—Lucy qué bueno que ya despertaste —dijo Cameo entrando por la puerta.

—¿Cameo que paso?

—No lo sé muy bien, yo estaba en mi cuarto, Saturno fue a buscarme, estaba desesperado, me dijo que te había desmayado y que no reaccionabas, te trajimos aquí, eso es todo — contestó sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Donde está Saturno?

—Salió con Latis hace un momento y no ha regresado.

—¿Latis? —preguntó recordando al hombre que estaba con su hermano en el gimnasio.

—Sí, ese tipo engreído y antipático que viene disque a aprender kendo.

* * *

—Yo no sabía que eran amigas, Latis fue el que averiguo y dijo que Marina ya no era amiga de Lucy y de Anais. Eso tienes que hablarlo con Latis no conmigo —señaló Paris molesto.

—Me sorprendió y me alegro mucho verlas juntas.

—Aja, ¿y… como esta Anais? —preguntó con algo de duda, por más que lo intentara ignorarlo necesitaba saber algo de ella.

Clef lo miró y sonrió —no lo sé, no hable con ninguna de las dos, solo las seguí hasta la casa de Marina.

—Ah… que bien. Y dime Clef… ¿necesitas más pruebas para saber que todo esto es un plan de ellas y no lo que Uds. piensan?

—Convencerte es imposible. Solo te digo que yo en tu lugar hacia algo —señaló el mago mirándolo fijamente.

—No me interesa —dijo alzando la voz —¿no lo pueden entender?

—Tal vez deberías saber que Anais estaba llorando y por lo que pude ver es algo con su novio.

El príncipe abrió los ojos — ese no es problema mío —dijo levantándose —, ella sola se lo busco, a demás me parece bien que sufra algo de lo que yo he tenido que sufrir.

—Yo no puedo creer que seas así, pero si están seguro de todo entonces dímelo sinceramente. ¿Quieres regresar a Céfiro?

Paris derivó la mirada, hace tan pocos días estaba seguro de que era lo mejor, pero ahora… ¿Anais estaba mal? ¿Acaso ese desgraciado la había lastimado? ¿Ella lo necesitaba? ¿Tan fácil era decirle adiós al amor de su vida? Y lo que era peor ¿Cómo decirle a Kasumi que se iba, después de lo que le había dicho, lo que había pasado y la promesa que le había hecho?, ese sí que era un problema, uno de los más grandes que iba a tener a partir de ese momento.

—Oye Paris, ¿cuándo pensabas contarme lo de tu romance?

—Clef ahora no empieces con eso por favor —le suplicó bajando su cabeza.

—No quiero meterme en tus decisiones, pero por favor Paris abre los ojos y no la dejes ir otra vez, es obvio que la situación Uds. Es mas fácil que la mía — el Guru suspiró —.No sabes cuánto hubiera deseado que Marina se hubiera fijado en mi, pero era lógico que ella solo me veía como el mago supremo, el aburrido y serio gran guru de Cefiro, la persona que le complico la vida, a demás antes de mi estuvo Ascot, ayudándola, salvándole la vida, yo no hice nada por ella, nada. A veces pienso que el que ella no recuerde nada de Cefiro es lo mejor.

—Clef. Marina no quería Ascot, no de la forma en que piensas, ella lo veía como su amigo, el tonto si estaba enamorado de ella, pero Clef olvídate ya de eso, Ascot esta con Presea y es feliz, la pareja dispareja esta feliz ya déjalos en paz.

Antes de que el mago hablara Latis entró a la habitación interrumpiéndolos.

—Hola Latis, ¿como te fue? —preguntó Clef.

….

—_¡Lucy reacciona!…¿que tienes? —le preguntaba Saturno._

—_Saturno no me siento bien —dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle y todo su alrededor daba vueltas —. No me dejes sola._

—_Lucy yo estoy contigo, dime que tienes, por favor Lucy reacciona — gritaba desesperado Saturno al ver a su hermana en ese estado._

—_Ríndete y olvídate de ella, te lo advierto. No sabes como te odio — dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desprecio y desapareciendo._

—_Latis por favor ayúdame —dijo Saturno._

_El espadachín dirigió su mirada a su guerrera, quien se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano. Sin pensarlo se acerco —¿qué sucede?_

—_No lo se, por favor cuídala, voy a pedir ayuda — Saturno dejó a Lucy en los brazo de Latis y salió corriendo._

_Latis no creía lo que estaba pasando, la tenia en sus brazos como aquella ocasión en la que ella le confeso que lo amaba. El espadachín no pudo contenerse y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la guerrera._

—_No me dejes por favor… —murmuró la pelirroja — no me dejes sola otra vez… _

_Latis abrió grande los ojos — ¿que dices? _

—_Tengo miedo… _

—_Lucy… —el espadachín abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al ex pilar de Cefiro —.Tú no estas sola… yo estoy para ti siempre… te amo… — diciendo esto de nuevo la beso._

—_¡Lucyyyy! ¿Hermanita que tienes? — Preguntó Cameo entrando a la habitación y corriendo hasta ella —, quítale las manos de encima —dijo alzando la voz y empujando a Latis — ¡Lucy abre los ojos!_

_El espadachín se levantó del piso —no se preocupen esta respirando y hace pocos segundos la escuche decir algo… solo necesita un poco de descanso._

—_¿Estas seguro? —preguntó Saturno._

_Latis afirmó con la cabeza. _

—_Muy bien ya escuchaste hermano, llevémosla a la habitación —el mayor de Shidou miró Latis — espérame y regreso._

_Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación, Saturno llevaba a su hermana en brazos mientras tanto Latis miraba a su guerrera alejarse._

—_Te prometo que mi pronto estaremos juntos — pensó._

_..._

—_¿_Latis lograste averiguar algo?

—No se que pasa con las otras guerreras mágicas pero estoy casi seguro de que Luz esta interviniendo en lo que se refiere a Lucy.

Clef lo miró pensativo.

—Lo siento Clef hice lo que pude, de todas formas seguiré yendo — una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Latis —. Lucy me enseñará kendo.

—Eso es estupendo —afirmó el mago —, pero, ¿como lo lograste?

Latis le contó todo lo sucedido, Clef lo escuchó atento mientras que Paris hacia mala cara y renegaba por lo bajo hasta más no poder.

* * *

Marina permanecía en la ventana viendo a su querido novio alejarse. Era raro lo que sentía, unos meses atrás cuando ella se fue dejándolo sintió como si su mundo se acabara, lloró hasta mas no poder, le juró amor eterno; pero ahora todo era diferente, se sentía triste pero feliz, como si se liberara de una carga, de algo que la tenia atada a una vida que no era de todo suya.

—Disculpe señorita Marina pero llego el nuevo postulante, ¿le digo que pase? —interrumpió la secretaria.

—Por supuesto hágalo seguir —señaló tomando un poco de aire y sentándose en su silla.

—Buenos días —saludó Clef.

—Buenos… días — saludó la guerrera quedando sorprendida al ver al sujeto frente a ella —, por… por favor tome… tome asiento — dijo algo nerviosa.

—Gracias — Clef intentaba mantenerse calmando, necesitaba ese trabajo, era la única forma de tenerla cerca y de saber que había sucedido.

Marina intentaba mostrare seria pero le era muy difícil esos ojos la hipnotizaban y la hacían perderse, a demás no podía dejar de mirar y admirarlo, el mago se veía muy guapo vestido de paño.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿se siente bien? — le preguntó mientras la analizaba.

—Por supuesto — contestó sonriendo nerviosamente — que le parece si comenzamos con la entrevista.

—Me parece bien — dijo entregándole su hoja de vida y otros papeles.

La peli azul tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente — si fuera por el físico ya estaría contratado, es un sujeto muy guapo e interesante— pensaba la guerrera mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Creo que tengo puntos a favor, es una lastima que no pueda usar magia, me gustaría saber que piensas en este momento — pensaba mientras la miraba sin dejar de mostrarse serio.

* * *

Un grupo de jovencitas se encontraba sentadas en un rincón del salón hablando.

—Yo jamás creí en ese dicho que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso — comentó una de las compañeras de Anais — pero mírenme estoy totalmente enamorada del estúpido con el que me la pasaba discutiendo y peleando por todo.

—Hay amiga es que yo siempre te lo dije, pero tu nunca me creíste, te la pasabas pensando en el siempre — dijo otra de las chicas del grupo.

Anais solo las miraba y sonreía, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras bajo la mirada, había cierta personita que se le había metido en el pensamiento desde hace unos días y que en ocasiones la atormentaba y la inquietaba de una manera muy extraña.

—¿Anais estas bien? — preguntó una de las chicas.

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ah ok entonces que te parece si contestas tu celular que lleva rato sonando.

La guerrera del viento sonrió y tomó su celular mirando el nombre en el display lo cual la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Su adorado y lindo novio le había mandado un mensaje.

**Amor discúlpame por no llamarte anoche, estaba con mi primo y lo de su viaje, espero que no estés molesta, por favor no hagas planes para la tarde, te llamo luego, un beso y no olvides que te amo.**

**P.D: por favor ya dame un respuesta, tu sabes que es lo que mas deseo.**

Cuando termino de leerlo negó con la cabeza.

—Uy amiga pero debió ser algo muy malo.

—¿Como? — preguntó confundida.

—El mensaje debió ser terrible, mira como quedaste.

Anais sonrió — no, pero quiero preguntarte algo.

—Si, dime.

—Como tu conoces a mucha gente de la universidad, yo quería saber si tu de pura casualidad conocer a un muchacho moreno que tiene pelo de color verde, ojos color ámbar, que tiene una cicatriz a un lado de su cara y otra arriba de la nariz.

—Mmmm…. Pues…

—Hay Anais otra vez preguntando o mismo — interrumpió otra de las chicas que se encontraban con ellas—, no se cual es el interés que tienes en ese chico pero estas perdiendo la cabeza… ¿no se supone que tienes novio y que según los que nos has dicho lo quieres mucho?. Disculpa que te diga Anais pero eso no es normal, cualquiera diría que te gusta demasiado.

La rubia bajo la cabeza negándolo mientras se sonrojaba —No te equivocas, lo que pasa es que… la vez que nos vimos el parecía conocerme, a demás me estaba siguiendo… yo solo quería saber si saben quien es y si tengo que…estar prevenida —dijo levantándose y saliendo del salón, mientras sus compañeras la miraban no muy convencidas.

* * *

—Muy bien Latis ya sabes que tienes que hacer — sonrió Naomi — nos vemos en la tarde, mucha suerte, cualquier cosa ahí esta anotado mi celular.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó Kasumi aproximándose la recepción.

—¿Bueno días? , querrás decir buenas noches, ¿que son estas horas de llegar? — preguntó Naomi molesta.

—Lo siento primita pero esta soñando con el amor de mi vida y se me hizo tarde — contestó mientras sonreía descaradamente.

—A mi eso no interesa, el hecho de que seamos familia, no significa que tengas privilegios y tu lo sabes, entonces será mejor que tengas cuidado.

—Hay pero no es para tanto a demás yo amo venir a este lugar.

—Aja lo que sea, voy de salida, cualquier cosa que necesite Latis por favor ayúdalo. El va estar colaborándonos mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos en el otro hotel.

—Esta bien, adiós.

Kasumi esperó a que Naomi se fuera y se acercó a Latis.

—Te llamas Latis ¿no es cierto? — le preguntó mirándolo coquetamente.

El espadachín la miro con algo de desconfianza — así es.

—Oye a ti nunca te han dicho que eres un poco serio pero que aun así te ves muy pero muy guapo.

—¿Disculpa? — Latis la miraba sorprendido

—Definitivamente cada vez me gusta más este lugar.

—Esta mujer esta loca. Yo jamás pondría mis ojos en alguien como ella… ¿en que estaba pensando Paris?, definitivamente ahí que encontrar la forma de que el príncipe testarudo entienda la situación y busque a su diosa del viento — pensaba Latis.

En Cefiro las mujeres no eran coquetas ni nada por el estilo, a demás allá tanto las relaciones amorosas como la amistad se tomaban mas enserio. A Latis cada vez le quedaba mas claro que si el mundo místico estuviera regido por los sentimientos, ya no existiría, por eso sentía mas ganas de recuperar a Lucy rápido para llevársela. ¿Aunque y que tal si ella era así?

* * *

—Muy bien Sr. Nakamura desde mañana puede comenzar a trabajar — dijo Marina extendiendo su mano.

—Pe… perfecto — dijo haciendo lo mismo que Marina

La peli azul sonrió olvidándose por completo de todo lo que la agobiaba. El mago la miraba intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto en esos ojos, algo en su corazón le decía que la situación era difícil pero que no podía y no debía rendirse. La oficina quedó en completo silencio, mientras cada uno pensaba en todas las sensaciones que le producía el otro. Desafortunadamente…

—Bueno días Marina. Siento haber llegado a esta hora — interrumpió Takashi entrando por la puerta.

—Eehh… hola Takashi —dijo temblorosa — no… no te preocupes, pero que bien que llegaste. Quiero presentarte al nuevo gerente — señaló mirando a Clef.

—¿Ah?. Mucho gusto Takashi— contestó no muy seguro extendiendo la mano.

Clef correspondió de igual manera.

—Muy bien —dijo Takashi mirándola —ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Te demoras? —preguntó la guerrera.

—No solo tengo que hacer una llamada, necesito terminar rápido todo el trabajo. Por cierto no cuentes conmigo esta tarde.

Marina lo miró extrañada.

—Tengo planes con Anais —Takashi sonrió — es que veras dentro de unas cuantas semanas nos iremos a vivir juntos y quiero mostrarle algunas casa y apartamentos, haber si le gusta alguno.

Guru Clef abrió grande los ojos al escuchar todo lo que decía —¡que!...esto no puede ser verdad… ¿este sujeto es el novio de Anais?… eso es imposible…. no, no lo creo, ella no puede… —pensaba.

* * *

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Haz lo que quieras Lucy, yo ya me voy —indicó Anais levantándose.

—¿Anais que te sucede? —preguntó aproximándose.

—¡¿Puedes dejarme sola? No quiero hablar con nadie ¿entiendes? — dijo alzándola voz.

—Pero Anais…

—¡Ya Lucy cállate!

—No, ¿dime que tienes? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

Anais tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse —¿qué quieres Lucy?

—Yo solo quería hablar con alguien, necesitaba contarte algo que me paso y que me tiene a puertas de un manicomio, pensé que podía desahogarme contigo haber si puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por algo que creo no haber hecho… pero supongo que será en otra ocasión, disculpa por molestarte. Adiós — se despidió alejándose lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy espera! ¡Lucy ven acá! —gritó tratando de detenerla.

Desesperada la guerrera del viento tomó sus cosas y salió de la universidad.

—Hola Lulú, ¿como estas?... un poco cansada… eso quiero por eso te llamaba, ¿quería saber si necesitas que vaya a recoger lo que me pediste?… ¿una amiga?… mmm claro entiendo… muy bien entonces allá nos veremos, adiós —dijo colgando su celular.

* * *

—Eres muy lindo —dijo Kasumi besando a su novio —gracias por acompañarme.

—Por nada, no me lo agradezcas —Paris sonrió.

—Bueno cariño — la chica lo abrazó —hablaremos en la noche, cuídate mucho —finalizo dándole un pequeño beso —adiós.

—Si no te preocupes yo te llamo. Cuídate adiós –se despidió besándola.

Kasumi camino hasta el ascensor mientras el peli verde le sonreía, al cerrarse la puerta y perderla de vista suspiró mirando al techo —yo puedo, lo voy a conseguir.

—Buenas tarde señorita, ¿en que la puedo ayudar? —preguntó la muchacha de la recepción.

—Buenas tardes, eh… estoy buscándola a la doctora Lulú Hououji será tan amable de comunicarme con ella.

—¡¿Qué? Esa voz… —Paris dirigió su mirada a la recepción quedando sorprendido —¡Anais!

—Por supuesto permítame un momento —dijo la recepcionista.

—Muy gracias — la rubia colocó una mano en su cabeza.

—Disculpe. ¿Se siente bien?

—Si no se preocupes —mintió sonriendo.

El príncipe se acerco un poco evitando hacerse notar.

—La doctora Hououji no está en su consultorio, parece que salió a su hora de descanso.

—¿No sabe a qué horas vuelva?

La recepcionista negó con la cabeza —no sabría decirle, pero si gusta dígame su nombre y yo le digo que la vino a buscar.

—No, no se preocupes, yo vengo después — el fuerte dolor de cabeza que la agobiaba se estaba intensificando, a demás lo acompañaba un poco de mareo —gracias y hasta luego —dijo dándose la vuelta.

—¿Señorita se siente bien? —le preguntó un señor.

—Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza nada grave, muchas gracias —contestó casi que perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

—No se preocupe, yo me voy a encargar de ella —afirmó el peli verde tomándola del brazo.

—¿La conoce?

—Sí, es una vieja amiga mía, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, yo la cuidare.

Anais no contesto nada solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Paris —todo me da vueltas, solo quiero descansar.

—No te preocupes yo te llevare a descansar y luego hablaremos —le susurró alzándola.

* * *

**_Hola! aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, siento la demora pero acado entrar a la universidad y a diferencia de lo que habia pensando para estos primeros dias de clases ya tengo muchos trabajos que entregar_**. **_Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible aunque no les prometo nada, espero pronto poder organizar mejor mi tiempo para no dejar nada de lado._**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historias. Saludos y hasta la proxima._**

**_Lina Andrea  
_**


	19. Chapter 19: Me Siento Perdida

_**Capitulo 19: Me Siento Perdida**_

Paris y Latis discutían en el lobby, Latis intentaba hacer entrar en razón al príncipe, mientras este se defendía.

—Porque de todos los lugares que hay en esta ciudad se te ocurrió traerla aquí… pero que inteligente eres —habló con tono irónico el espadachín.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿La dejo botada en la calle y hago de cuanta como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Por supuesto que no, pero la pudiste haber llevado a una clínica, a un hospital, a cualquier otro lugar donde la examinaran y la cuidaran.

—No tiene nada grave solo está un poco cansada, a demás yo puedo y quiero cuidarla —indicó Paris alzando la voz.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes?, sería bueno que definieras bien tus sentimientos o de lo contrario vas a tener problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres?, yo siempre los he tenido definidos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Clef aproximándose.

—Clef que bueno que llegaste, tal vez tú si puedas hacerle entender a este tonto las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿De que hablas? —cuestionó confundido mirando a ambos.

—A Paris se le ocurrió la idea de traer a Anais inconsciente al hotel.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó abriendo los ojos.

—Me encontré con ella y estaba un poco débil, no sabia que mas hacer, no entiendo cual es el problema.

Clef colocó una mano en su cara y negó con la cabeza — ¿donde esta Anais?

—En la habitación, todavía no ha recobrado el sentido.

—Clef yo quisiera ayudarte con esto pero tengo algo mas importante que hacer —dijo Latis tomando sus cosas y saliendo del hotel.

—A que bien Latis no tiene ningún problema en ir donde Lucy, ni tú de trabajar con Marina, en cambio yo si, no me parece justo — señaló molesto.

—No se trata de eso Paris —el mago tomó un poco de aire —, acompáñame, quiero ver que podemos hacer.

* * *

La guerrera del agua se encontraba retocándose un poco el maquillaje, una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios desde hace un par de horas y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Todo parecía muy normal hasta que en el espejo que tenia en sus manos apareció el reflejo de nuevo gerente de la empresa, un largo suspiro escapó, la sonrisa se hizo más notoria y su corazón dio un brinco. Pero… momentáneamente dichas sensaciones cambiaron y el reflejo en el espejo cambió, la persona que ahora aparecía reflejada era un pequeño niño de ojos color azul y cabello lila que no aparentaba más de diez años. Los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron hasta más no poder mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, lo único que se escucho fue el estruendo del espejo rompiéndose en el piso.

—No puede ser… — los ojos de Marina se llenaron de lagrimas —¿que es esto que siento?

—_Quiero volver a Cefiro una vez más y esta vez sin arrepentimientos —Lucy sacó el medallón y lo miró —, lo que quiero es vivir la nueva historia de Cefiro._

_Las tres chicas permanecieron mirando el hermoso mundo mágico a través de las grandes ventanas. La guerrera del fuego repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. A medida que transcurrían los minutos el desespero se hacía cada vez más visible en el rostro de las niñas del mundo místico._

_Marina bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, sus amigas no conocían sus sentimientos por el mago. Cada vez se sentía más cobarde, si antes no había tenido oportunidad con Guru Clef ahora si que las había perdido todas. Tratando de ocultar su tristeza dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigas, ambas la necesitaban._

—_Anais… —la peli azul la abrazó —lo siento tanto._

_La rubia la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba._

—_¡Por favor no se rindan! —exclamó Lucy en medio de sollozos —no podemos dejar esto así, podemos lograrlo yo lo sé, es solo cuestión de concentrarnos y de desearlo con todas las fuerzas del corazón._

_Las tres niñas del mundo místico se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos._

Marina abrió los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas que salían de ellos sin razón aparente, dirigió su mirada a un punto de la pared.

_Marina junto con sus dos amigas caminaba con el corazón roto en dirección al ascensor —Este es el final no cabe duda, nunca sabrás lo mucho que me importas y todos los sentimientos que eres capaz despertar en mi… — la guerrera hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire —este amor que jamás tuvo un principio, es mejor que acabe aquí, adiós Clef… nada de esto importa… odio esta vida… ¡La odio! Ya no quiero vivir esto, ya no quiero recordar mas esto —se dijo a si misma mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor detrás de ella._

La guerrera se levantó de la silla asustada —¡ya basta! ¿Qué clase de visiones son esas?... tengo que salir de aquí, todo este ambiente me estresa —finalizó tomando sus cosas y saliendo tan rápido como pudo de la oficina —, necesito aire puro, necesito respirar, calmarme.

* * *

La pelirroja permanecía en las afueras del domo preparándose psicológicamente para empezar con las prácticas de kendo con Latis, el ex pilar intentaba mostrarse calmada aunque le era muy difícil, esa persona la ponía nerviosa.

—Buenas tardes —dijo entrando, era la primera vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Buenas tardes —contestó correspondiéndole la mirada.

—Pensé que no iba a venir – comentó alistándose.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema.

—Aja… empecemos de una vez… la verdad creo que no nos demoraremos con esto, según lo que me comentó Saturno no es nada malo para el kendo —Lucy hablaba con mucha seriedad.

—Ah bueno yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, quedaré satisfecho cuando pueda ganarle al mejor… —espadachín la miró de re ojo — o a la mejor.

La pelirroja apretó el sable con fuerza —empecemos, llevamos mucho tiempo de retraso—dijo colocándose en posición mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada, Lucy intentaba mostrarse seria y antipática, no quería que Latis estuviera cerca de ella, no soportaba mirarlo, su presencia la hacía sentir incomoda.

—Muy bien estoy listo.

—Creo que sabe lo básico, es decir, si combatió con mi hermano y le gano no ha de ser un principiante.

—Si lo soy, por eso estoy aquí –afirmó sonriendo ligeramente.

El ex pilar tomó aire —lo primero que debe saber son las posiciones no kamae o posiciones básicas — dijo acercándose a Latis con algo de antipatía.

El espadachín la escuchaba y seguía el pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones de la guerrera. Para el no había pasado desapercibido su comportamiento, cosa que lo preocupó y lo decepcionó, no esperaba algo así; el recuerdo que tenía Latis de ella era el de niña alegre, extrovertida, llena de energía. Todo iba de mal en peor, mientras ellos practicaban en una esquina del domo un pequeña peli rosa se ría a carcajadas.

—_El pasado no existió —_ repetía una y otra vez —_, odio y rencor eso es lo único que debes sentir._

* * *

En una habitación semi oscura, sobre una de las camas de los cefirianos descansaba plácidamente la guerrera del viento. A pesar de todo lo discutido, en algo Paris tenia la razón, no podía haber dejado a Anais botada por ahí, a demás la situación no era del todo mala, la guerrera no tenía nada grave y tal vez esta era la oportunidad para que el príncipe entendiera realmente la situación y se animara a hacer algo por su niña del mundo místico.

Mientras Clef se encontraba mirando por la ventana, Paris estaba junto a su cama sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, a veces se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

—¿Hasta a cuando crees que este así? —le preguntó al mago.

—No lo sé, solo espero que esto no traiga problemas —contestó volteándolo a mirar.

El peli verde se quedo viéndola mientras sonreía.

—Paris, no puedes hacer algo para apagar ese celular que no ha dejado de sonar desde hace un rato.

El príncipe buscó entre las cosas de la guerrera hasta encontrarlo, cuando lo tomó el celular dejó de sonar — ya… — dijo mirando la pantalla, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar de nuevo — ¿ah?… ¿Takashi?... — susurró tomando aire y soltándole la mano a Anais molesto.

—¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó Clef mirándolo.

Paris negó con la cabeza intentado tranquilizarse, era obvio quien era la persona que la estaba llamando y que le había hecho más de doce llamadas más, según el registro en la pantalla. Sin que Clef se diera cuenta escuchó uno de los tantos mensajes que le habían dejado.

**Anais esta es como la octava vez que te llamo, ¡quieres contestar ese maldito celular! Ya me tienes harto con todo esto, no se a que juegas o que pretendes… haber hasta cuando lo vas a seguir negando, no eres más que una mentirosa… no me creas tan estúpido, ¿tú crees que no se con quien estas? ¿O que estás haciendo?... maldita sea contesta si quieres evitarte problemas conmigo… sabes que vete al diablo.**

El peli verde lanzó con fuerza el celular sobre la cama, su rabia iba en aumento — que se crees este idiota, ¿cómo está eso de que si no contesta va a tener problemas? que no se atreva o lo mato.

La rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos con algo de dificulta, se sentía algo mareada y su cabeza le dolía mucho.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó mirando su alrededor y colocando una mano en su cabeza.

Clef tomó aire y salió rápidamente de la habitación, no quería meterse en problemas de pareja.

—Anais que bueno que despertaste —dijo Paris aproximándose a la chica.

La guerrera del viento lo miró sorprendida —¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Tranquilízate no pienso hacerte nada malo, yo… bueno….

—¡Aléjate! —gritó levantándose y agarrando la lámpara — .No te atrevas.

—¡Espera! — Exclamó moviendo sus manos para calmarla —, no quiero hacerte daño.

La rubia lo miraba fijamente

—Tranquilízate por favor — le pidió bajado los brazos y tomando aire.

Anais aprovechó un descuido e intentó correr hasta la puerta pero el príncipe la agarró fuertemente del brazo evitando que se fuera —, por favor no te vayas…

Anais lo miró fijamente mientras sentía su corazón latía a gran velocidad, no era temor lo que sentía, era más bien sorpresa, el peli verde se notaba algo desesperado y ella logró percibirlo.

—No quiero hacerte daño… no podría… —dijo negando con la cabeza mirándola.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? Estoy segura de que jamás te he visto pero…— Anais trataba de entenderlo, pero se sentía nerviosa y desesperada —¡Aléjate de mí!— dijo soltándose y corriendo la puerta.

Antes de que diera un paso Paris la detuvo —Por favor Anais no sigas… no me hagas esto…

—Déjame ir o grito —le advirtió.

—No espera… no te voy a hacer nada malo, solo quiero hablar contigo — el príncipe bajó la mirada derrotado.

La guerrera lo miraba con algo de tristeza, ella también quería hablar con él, llevaba tiempo buscándolo y rebuscándolo por toda la universidad, a demás no había podido dejar de soñar con él. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle.

—Es verdad, ella no sabe quién soy yo… pero, ¿cómo? —pensaba mientras permanecía con la mirada en el piso y la soltaba.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Paris levantó su mirada —¿Qué?

—Todavía no te has presentado… tú sabes cómo me llamo, pero yo no sé cómo te llamas y si vamos a hablar pienso que lo primero que debo saber, ¿no te parece? — la rubia sonrió levemente.

—Tienes razón… — el peli verde estiró su mano —mucho gusto yo soy Paris.

—¿Paris? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Así es —contestó mirándola extrañado —, ¿por qué te sorprende? ¿Acoso te recordó algo?

Anais negó con la cabeza —olvídalo — dijo tocándose la cabeza.

—¿Te siente bien? —cuestionó mirándola preocupado.

—Sí, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Sera mejor que descanses, esperare afuera.

—Espera no te vayas, ya estoy bien—afirmó tomando sus cosas — mejor porque no nos vemos mañana y vamos a tomar algo mientras hablamos.

—Está bien — dijo no muy convencido al ver lo pálida que se estaba su querida guerrera —, pero, ¿estás segura de que estas bien?

—Sí, no es nada grave —afirmó sonriendo.

Paris sentía algo de alegría, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ella, con esa sonrisa que el verla tan cerca de él y sonriendo hizo que su alma sintiera un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

A penas llegó a su habitación lanzó con fuerza su bolso y se recostó en su cama, no quería que nadie la molestara. Se sentía tan perdida en medio de un mini recuerdo y de su vida, no sabía que pensar, hace unas semanas estaba segura de todo lo que tenia, sus planes era otros, ¿que había cambiado?, ¿que la había hecho desistir de seguir con esa vida tan vacía? Una vida llena de apariencias, de cosas pasajeras; recordaba lo cruel que había sido con las personas que habían intentado ser sus amigos, se había portado tan mal con tanta gente y solo, ¿para qué?... ¿para sentirse bien, completa?, ¿para que ese vacío que le destrozaba el alma desapareciera?... ¿acaso lo había logrado?. Marina sabia que hasta con sus nuevas amigas se había portado mal, sobre todo con Lucy, de su mente no desaparecía la forma como la había mirado y el tono en el que le había hablando aquella vez en la torre de Tokio cuando chocó accidentalmente con ella. Cuanto hubiera deseado haberla ayudado, ahora eran amigas, pero le hubiera gustado que lo hubieran sido desde ese día, tal vez todo habría sido diferente. La única persona que había estado con ella siempre era Yuki, aunque al principio lo desprecio; la peli azul no entendía como una persona como el después de todo estaba con ella y es que él era como su polo a tierra, la persona que le intentaba mostrar que el dinero no era todo en la vida. Cuanto lo apreciaba, lo quería y ¿lo amaba?... ¿acaso ese amor que le profesaba desde hace mas de dos años se estaba acabando? ¿O será que hasta ahora se estaban acarrando sus verdaderos sentimientos por él? ¿O quizás el fantasma de un viejo amor había aparecido?, esa última posibilidad era fácil de descartar porque lo vivido y lo sucedido en esa dimensión se había quedado allá, solo en sus sueños y a veces su subconsciente lo recordaba.

—Alo Takashi. ¿Como estas? — contestó su celular mientras se sentaba en la cama — ¿y eso que paso?... ¿Anais? No ella no está aquí, ¿por qué?... si, recuerdo que dijiste que se iban a ver… ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no contesta el celular?... eso es muy raro y, ¿ya la llamaste a la casa?... no te creo, ella no es así… no yo no he hablado con ella desde ayer… ¿con Lucy?... no, no creo, Lucy tenia cosas que hacer todo el día… bueno está bien, pero cálmate y no la juzgues deja que ella te diga lo que paso…. Ok cuídate adiós —se despidió colgando rápidamente, buscando y marcando el numero de Anais.

—Hola Marina, ¿como estas? —contestó Anais.

—Bien y ¿tu como estas?

—Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no hay de qué preocuparse.

—A bueno, Anais dónde has estado todo el día, Takashi acaba de llamarme a preguntarme por ti, porque según me dijo tu no le contestaste todo el día.

—Lo sé Marina acabo de ver todas las llamadas y mensajes… —a medida que hablaba su voz comenzó a quebrase —me odia, no quiere verme.

—Pero, ¿dónde estabas metida? ¿Por qué no le contestaste? —Marina la cuestionaba preocupada.

—Si te lo dijera no me entenderías, dirías que estoy loca —contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Pues dime haber si te entiendo, porque tú sabes que estoy de tu parte y eso, pero entiendo a Takashi, es que uno no se pierde porque si, ¿acaso ya tomaste una decisión con respecto a el?

—Eso ya no importa, él fue quien tomo una decisión. Yo no quería que esto pasara, no tengo a nadie más, no lo estoy engañando… Marina discúlpame pero no quiero hablar con nadie, no me siento bien, lo siento hablamos después, adiós.

—Está bien, adiós —dijo colgando.

* * *

Los cuatro Hermanos Shidou se encontraban cenando.

—¿Y cómo te fue con Latis? —le preguntó Saturno a su hermana al verla tan distraída.

—¿Intentó sobrepasarse contigo? —ahora el que preguntó fue Cameo molesto.

—No, para nada, es una buena persona… fue un buen comienzo —contestó fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Ojala que aprenda rápido y se vaya —comentó Cameo.

—¿Por qué te cae tan mal? —preguntó Maciel riéndose.

—Acaso no le viste la actitud, que persona mas antipática, a demás no me inspira confianza —Cameo dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja —mas te vale que no te fijes en el, Lucy.

Ante el comentario Lucy soltó los cubiertos y fijó su mirada en el plato.

—Hay Cameo no comiences con tus celos, Lucy no es una bebe, déjala en paz, ella puede elegir solita a una buena persona que la quiera y la respete —señaló serio Saturno.

—Eso es cierto, a demás yo no le veo problema en que Lucy se fije en Latis — dijo Maciel cruzando los brazos.

—Pero como puedes decir eso, que no ves que es mucho mayor que ella — dijo Cameo alzando la voz.

Lucy solo escucha a sus hermanos discutir mientras pensaba, se sentía tan rara, tanto se había esforzado por mantener alejado a Latis, había hecho hasta lo imposible por demostrarle el fastidio que le producía que en ese momento lo extrañaba, le hacía falta escucharlo, ver esos ojos, eran tan contradictorios sus pensamientos, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era realmente ese sujeto. Su subconsciente parecía jugarle una mala pasada y su imaginación volaba muy lejos. En su mente solo se imaginaba besándolo.

—Con permiso —dijo la pelirroja levantándose.

—¿Te siente bien hermanita? —preguntó Maciel.

—Sí, solo voy a ir a descansar —contestó sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo —, gracias Saturno todo estaba muy rico —completó despidiéndose de sus hermanos y retirándose.

—¿Tu le crees? — le preguntó Cameo a su hermano.

* * *

_Marina abrió los ojos encontrándose con gran espejo frente a ella, se encontraba vestida con una hermoso vestido blanco, todo a su alrededor le pareció extrañamente conocido._

—_Marina, ni__ña quédate quieta o llegaras tarde —dijo la mujer que se encontraba peinándola._

—_¿A dónde? —cuestionó volteando a mirarla._

_La morena se rió — ¿cómo que a donde? Pues a tu boda, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —le preguntó en medio de risas —hay mi niña, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, te voy a dejar como un princesa —Caldina le guiñó el ojo._

_La peli azul se miró en el espejo, no comprendía nada —¿Caldina con quien me voy a casar?_

_La pelirosa abrió grande los ojos —con persona que elegiste, después de tanto tiempo por fin aclaraste tus sentimientos y tomaste una decisión, fue difícil pero… es la mejor elección._

—_¿La mejor elección? —preguntó confundida._

—_Así es, tu dijiste que…_

—_¿Caldina no has terminado con eso? —preguntó Presea entrando a la habitación._

—_Ya falta poco._

—_Será mejor que te apures los invitados y el novio, las damas de honor ya está todo listo._

_Presea volteó a mirar a Marina y le sonrió._

—_Muy bien ya esta lista —afirmó Caldina._

_La guerrera del agua se levantó, todo era confuso, sentía mucho miedo —¿donde están Lucy y Anais?_

—_Están afuera, se mueren por verte — dijo Presea con una amplia sonrisa —muchas felicidades, que seas muy muy feliz como te lo mereces._

—_Vamos mi ni__ña que hoy es un gran día —Caldina la abrazó con fuerza —espero que seas feliz en tu nueva vida, que seas feliz junto al hombre que elegiste._

_Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación, afuera se encontraban Lucy y Anais muy emocionadas._

—_Marina estas hermosa —dijo Lucy acercándose._

—_Gracias Lucy —Marina sonreía, aunque en el fondo no se sentía feliz._

—_Muy bien, ya es hora, ¡Ascot ven! —gritó Caldina._

_EL hechicero se acerco rápidamente —¡wow! Estas hermosa —dijo mirando a Marina._

_La peli azul apenas lo vio sintió muchas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar —gra…gracias —contestó mientras que por su rostro resbalaba una lágrima._

_Ascot la tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada._

—_Te deseo lo mejor Marina —le dijo sonriendo._

_Todos los asistentes la miraban mientras ella dirigía su mirada a la persona que la esperaba en el altar. Desafortunadamente no logro reconocer a esa persona, por lo cual su desespero iba en aumento. Al llegar al altar su futuro esposo se acercó. Cuando lo vio sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder y sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón, intento decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Confundida y en medio del shock volteo a mirar hacia atrás reconociendo a una persona que se encontraba sentada y la miraba con tristeza._

_

* * *

_

_**Holas, otra vez por aqui trayendoles mas de esta historia, espero que le guste. No me considero fan del Clemi pero me gusto mucho escribir sobre estos personajes, pienso que des las 3 historias esta es la mas complicada (luego sabran porque).**_

**_Mil gracias a todas por su reviews y sus mensajes, me alegra saber que le gusta y que me apoyan en este proyecto que comenzo como un simple pensamiento, a veces pienso y siento que la imaginacion no me va alcanzar para tanto pero luego cuando llega me da emocion y me empiezo a imaginar todas las situaciones, es mas siento que las vivo jejeje._**

**_No siendo mas me despido, muchos saludes a todos, en especial a Hannah Sonatina gracias por todo, eres una gran persona. Disgressesgirl92 super me encanta tu historia mucha suerte y echale ganas XD. lucia-nami gracias por todos tu review eres de las primeras que me apoyo. Hefini muchas gracias por tus consejos, hago todo por mejorar cada dia, a si y por cierto espero saber pronto de ti y de tus historias. Mia Ryuzaki gracias por tus palabras, me caiste super bien, espero que continues con tu historia. diiana super que te guste enserio eso me motiva mucha a seguir, espero que te guste todo lo que viene. ddmanzanita hay mujer tu tambien eres buena escritora, ya sabes cuentas conmigo amiga, muchisisima suerte._**

**_Lina a  
_**


	20. Chapter 20:Todo Es Complicado

_**Capitulo 20: Todo Es Complicado**_

_Nunca se había sentido tan angustiada, tan desesperada, sus ojos parecían dos cascadas, las palabras no salían de su boca de la misma angustia._

—_Marina ya es hora —dijo Ascot. _

_La guerrera bajó la mirada dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas y la volvió a levantar mirando al Guru de Cefiro marcharse._

—_Adiós Marina… tu misma lo dijiste, este amor que no tuvo un principio es mejor que muera acá… adiós para siempre —se despidió telepáticamente._

_La peliazul intento moverse pero Yuki se lo impidió —vamos cariño, es nuestra boda, no debes pensar en nada más._

—_¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! —gritó con todas las fuerzas —¡no me dejes! —cuando volteo a mirar a su alrededor todo se volvió oscuridad._

—Guru Clef es a ti a quien amo, a quien necesito, por favor no me abandones, no me dejes, no puedo vivir más tiempo con esto, ¡por favooooor! —decía, y gritaba Marina mientras dormía —, yo no quiero esta vida, no quiero esta vida lejos de ti, ¡Nooooooooo! —exclamó abriendo los ojos, su corazón latía muy rápido. Un poco temblorosa tomó su celular para mirar la hora, eran un poco más de las 4 de la mañana —. Hay Marina, ¿qué te está pasando?, definitivamente no puedo seguir así, a este problema tengo que hallarle una pronta solución.

* * *

Marina llegó a la oficina con lentes negros para ocultar las hermosas ojeras, no le había importado que Yuki no hubiera llamado para decirle que ya había llegado, de hecho era la última persona con la quería hablar.

—Buenos días señorita Marina —saludó la secretaria.

—Buenos días —dijo entrando rápidamente a su oficina. A penas se sentó su celular comenzó a sonar, con algo de temor contestó —Alo.

—Hola Marina, ¿como estas? —dijo Lucy al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah… hola Lucy… —le contestó algo desanimada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al escucharle el tono en el que le hablaba.

—Si… solo estoy un poco cansada, no dormí muy bien eso es todo —respondió intentado sonar lo más creíble posible.

—Está bien, eh… dime Marina tienes planes para la tarde, no sé, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas?

—No lo sé Lucy tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado.

—Vamos Marina, tu y yo sabemos que odias estar en la empresa, ¿por qué no te propongo un mejor plan y vamos a almorzar y charlamos un rato?, vamos no seas así.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Anais?

—Si le dije pero no se qué le pasa, anda de muy malgenio, a demás disque que hoy tiene que trabajar en la universidad, aunque no sé, no le creí mucho, estoy casi segura que ella está ocultando algo

—Lucy veámonos a la una —señaló Marina al ver a Takashi entrando por la puerta —, te llamo cuando salga, cuídate y adiós.

—No puedo creer que tu también seas amiga de ese niño —dijo Takashi burlándose.

—Lucy no es ningún niño.

—Pues se parece mucho a uno. Sabes yo me pregunto ¿quién puede fijarse en una persona como ella? ¿No las has visto como se comporta? ¿O como habla?

La peli azul lo miró molesta —¿a qué has venido?

–A bueno, pensé que le presentaríamos el proyecto al nuevo gerente, ¿cómo es que se llama?

—Clef…

—Ese mismo.

—Tienes razón, en media hora nos vemos en la sala de juntas — afirmó con la intención de que se fuera lo más rápido posible de su oficina.

—Está bien, a si por cierto Marina se me olvidaba ¿has hablado con Yuki? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

La guerrera del agua negó con la cabeza.

—Claro ahora entiendo el porqué de esas ojeras, pero no te preocupes pronto te llamara. Por lo menos tú sabes que te extraña y que te quiere.

—Entonces. ¿Es definitivo?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —contestó saliendo de la oficina.

—Por lo menos Anais ya se quito un problema de encima, en cambio yo… —comentó mientras sacaba su maquillaje y se lo retocaba.

* * *

—Anais, espera —dijo Lucy.

—¿Que quieres Lucy? —Anais se detuvo y la miró.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije, es solo que bueno por fin se termino esa relación y para serte sincera me siento muy feliz por eso.

—No sé qué pensar — dijo bajando la mirada.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así, mejor porque no me dices donde te metiste, porque eso de que estuviste en la universidad haciendo un trabajo y no escuchaste el celular no te lo creo mucho —comentó sonriendo.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar… debo ir a la sala de computación.

—¿Trabajas hoy? —le volvió a preguntar mirándola extrañada.

—Ya te había dicho que sí, tengo un poco de afán, te llamo luego Lucy.

—Adiós — se despidió mirándola alejarse —¿qué me estas ocultando querida amiga? —se preguntó.

* * *

El príncipe se encontraba en su habitación esperando impaciente la llamada de su adora guerrera. Ya se había decidido, era lo último que haría por ella.

—¿Anais por que no llamas? ¡Llama! ¡Llama! ¡Vamos! —decía una y otra vez mirando su celular sobre la mesa.

—Deja de hacer eso — le pidió Latis —, entre mas digas eso te puedo asegurar que no va a llamar, además la espera va a ser eterna.

Paris ignoró las palabras del espadachín recostándose sobre su cama. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Lo ves, yo sabía que no tardaría en llamar —le dijo sonriendo mientras contestaba rápidamente su celular—Alo.

—Bueno día Paris, ¿como estas? —dijo Anais del otro lado de la línea.

—Anais que bueno que llamaste, ¿como estas?

—Eh… bien, gracias —contestó nerviosa —.Siento mucho no haber llamado antes pero tuve algunos inconvenientes.

—No, no te preocupes yo también estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos —le mintió mientras el espadachín lo miraba sonriendo ligeramente y movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Entonces creo que será mejor dejar nuestro encuentro para después —dijo la chica bajando la mirada decepcionada.

—No, no, no, ¡espera! Yo ya estoy desocupado, ¿si quieres nos vemos ya?

—¿Ya? ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó mientras miraba su alrededor esperando que nadie la viera.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Anais se quedó callada pensando en que hacer. No se sentía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo —no creo que Lucy vaya a estar por esa zona el día de hoy, la pobre esta tan ocupada en el domo… definitivamente de todos los lugares a donde ir a almorzar en esta ciudad al último al que iría Marina seria a ese y mi hermana, esa sí que no tiene cabeza para nada. Perfecto —pensaba mientras salía de la universidad como si fuera una ladrona escapándose— está bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en un restaurante que queda frente a la torre de Tokio en 2 horas?

—Muy bien allí estaré, cuídate adiós —se despidió sonriendo y brincado emocionado.

Latis que había permanecido todo el tiempo mirándolo suspiró —sin palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —lo interrogó confundido.

—¿Qué pensaría tu novia si supiera que tu "ex enamorada" te llama al celular que ella te regalo y que además te vas a ver con ella?

—Hay Latis no empieces, Kasumi no debe y no tiene porque saber nada de esto, a demás Anais no es mi ex enamorada, ella es y seguirá siendo la única persona que amo.

—Vuelvo y lo repito, sin palabras.

* * *

Marina, Clef y Takashi estaban en la sala de juntas. El ex novio de Anais se encontraba hablando sobre el nuevo proyecto mientras que Marina permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del recinto, la peliazul parecía estar en algún otro lugar, Clef se había dado cuenta y es que por más que había intentado todavía se notaban sus ojeras, a demás su mirada era algo triste.

Luego de unos minutos la guerrera tomó un poco de aire volviendo la realidad y posó su mirada en el chico de cabellos lilas, momentáneamente su semblante cambio. El mago volteó a mirarla sonriéndole. Algo extraño sucedida cada vez que esas miradas azules se encontraban, ella sentía tranquilidad, todo a su alrededor dejaba de importar, era como si se perdiera en esos ojos. Lo raro era… ¿con quién había sentido eso anteriormente?. Algo que siempre le había llamado la atención a la guerrera del agua o más bien que le gustaba de su novio eran sus ojos azules y esa mirada tan profunda que parecía recordarle a alguien que solo había visto en sueños según ella.

Clef intentaba por todos los medios descifrar algún mensaje en su mirada, el mago deseaba poder unas su magia, pero le era imposible, por más que había intentado hallar la forma de usarla sin debilitarse no lo había conseguido, a demás había descubierto que las últimas veces que la había utilizado se había debilitado a tal punto de casi perder la vida.

—¿Marina tienes algo que agregar? — preguntó Takashi interrumpiendo el encuentro mágico.

—Me interesas mucho —dijo sin pensar mirando a Clef.

—¡Que! —exclamó Takashi abriendo los ojos ante la mirada perpleja del Guru.

—Es decir... me… me parece interesante lo que dijiste… pienso que… que todo quedo claro —dijo sonriendo nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

—Muy bien, no siendo más, me retiro —señaló levantándose —.Con permiso —finalizó saliendo.

Al quedarse solos el silencio se apodero por completo de la sala de juntas, Marina mantenía su mirada fija en el piso, intentando entender sus palabras. Clef la miraba fijamente preguntándose sobre que había querido decirle.

—Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de ir a trabajar —dijo de repente la guerrera levantándose de la silla y acomodándose su larga cabellera—. Este sujeto va a traerme problemas, lo presiento, por eso es mejor guardar ciertas distancias — se dijo a sí misma —, aunque tengo puntos a favor, yo soy la jefa y dueña, si esto se me complica, adiós cariño — finalizó desafiándolo con la mirada —, es lo mejor, aunque es muy guapo no puedo negarlo.

Marina jamás se imagino que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, pues aunque ella no lo notara o más bien lo ignorara, el mago la hacia despertar toda clase de sentimientos y emociones, además esto parecía crecer a cada momento con una mirada, un gesto o cualquier tipo de contacto.

* * *

Latis había llegado unas horas antes a la casa de Lucy, quería saber más cosas sobre la vida de su pelirroja, por eso iba a aprovechar el hecho de que al mayor de los hermanos parecía simpatizarle. Lo sucedido el día anterior lo tenía muy preocupado, para él todavía seguía siendo imposible que Lucy odiara a alguien.

—Con todo lo que me has contado debes querer mucho a tus hermanos, en especial a Lucy —comentó el espadachín dándole un sorbo a su trago.

—Así es, Cameo y Maciel son hombres y saben cómo defenderse, pero Lucy… —Saturno bajó la mirada — podrá tener 19 años pero yo la veo como una pequeña niña indefensa. No sé que voy a hacer cuando me vaya, no quiero dejarla sola. Me sentiría tranquilo si tuviera la completa certeza de que va a ser feliz —dijo mirándolo.

—Es entendible y razonable — Latis hizo una pausa, pensando como preguntar aquello que mas necesitaba saber — y ella… ¿le interesa alguien en este momento?

Saturno negó con la cabeza —no que yo sepa, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa mi hermanita?

—No, para nada —contestó negando con la cabeza —. Yo no vine a esta ciudad con la intención de buscar novia.

El hermano de Lucy se rió — hay Latis no me vengas con esas, no hay nada de malo con eso, Lucy es muy bonita, a demás ya había notado algo raro en la forma como la miras —dijo terminando de beber el trago que tenía en su mano.

—Eeehh bueno… eso es verdad Lucy es una mujer muy hermosa pero… no creo que pueda llegar a tener nada con ella.

—A bueno eso no lo sé — Saturno se levantó —, yo en tu lugar me esforzaba un poco.

Latis se quedó pensando en las palabras del hermano de Lucy, al parecer no todo era malo, contaba con el respaldo del mayor de lo Shidou, eso era muy bueno.

* * *

Anais llegó súper puntual a la cita, se sentía rara, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, la había mentido a todo el mundo con respecto a lo que haría ese día. Apenas entró al restaurante su celular comenzó a sonar, sobresaltada contesto sin fijarse en la persona que le estaba marcando.

—Alo.

—Hay que cosas, hoy si contestas, hoy no estás ocupada como ayer, eso sí que es interesante —dijo Takashi irónicamente al otro lado de la línea.

La rubia tomó aire —¿para qué llamaste? ¿Qué no te basto con todo lo que me dijiste anoche?

...

_Anais salió del hotel tan rápido como pudo, el dolor de cabeza parecía no tener fin. Presintiendo lo peor tomó su celular y se dispuso a escuchar la cantidad de mensajes que había en el buzón, pero no alcanzó ya que en ese momento el aparato comenzó a sonar, preocupada de lo que fuera a pasar contestó._

—_Alo, hola Takashi, ¿Cómo… —la guerrera no logró decir nada más._

—_¡Hay hasta que por fin la señorita se le dio la gana de contestar! No puedo creer que seas tan descarada de contestarme como si nada hubiera pasado, que… ¿que ibas a preguntar? ¿Como estoy? ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?_

—_Takashi yo…_

—_¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada! _

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, ¿que no escuchaste? ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada! — gritó molesto._

—_Por favor déjame hablar —le pidió en medio de sollozos._

—_Es que no me interesa saber lo que tienes para decirme Anais, no me interesa saber la cantidad de mentiras que tienes para justificar el que te hallas perdido todo el día y no hallas sido capaz de contestar ni una sola vez el celular._

— _No sabes que fue lo que paso, no sabes lo mal que me siento, tengo dolor de cabeza, no me grites por favor, se que estuvo mal, pero necesito explicarte…_

—_¡No! Tu no me vas a explicar nada porque yo sé con quién estabas, yo se que tú estabas con tu amante. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude creer en alguien como tú?, claro ahora si entiendo el porqué de tu comportamiento, de razón evadías el tema cada vez que yo te preguntaba lo de irnos a vivir juntos._

—_No es no es verdad, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así —dijo Anais limpiándose las lágrimas._

—_¿A no? Entonces, ¿con que cuento reforzado me vas a salir?, ¿acaso me vas a decir que estabas con tus amigas?_

—_Takashi me desmaye y… —la rubia hizo una pausa, no podía simplemente decirle lo que realmente había sucedido, no le creería y si agradaría más los problemas._

—_¿Y qué? — le preguntó al no escucharla._

—_Takashi no te pongas así, yo no quiero pelear contigo, me siento muy mal, estoy cansada, porque no mejor hablamos mañana — le pidió colocando una mano en su cabeza._

—_Hay pobrecita, ya me imagino lo cansada que te debió dejar tu amante, si quieres voy y te recojo o no mejor aun porque no le dices a el que salgamos los tres, para ve si él es capaz de decirme la verdad de una vez por todas._

—_Deja de decir eso, no me trates como a una cualquiera — dijo molesta._

—_Te trato como lo que eres… sabes que, deja ya esa mascara de ni__ña buena que no rompe un plato. Conmigo ya no te funciona._

—_¡Ya basta! No voy a permitir que me hables así. Adiós —dijo colgando el celular mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

...

—Es que si mal no recuerdo, nunca me diste lo que según tú sucedió —señaló riéndose —, y para que sepas me gustaría saberlo, ya sabes para reírme un rato.

Anais no soportó más y colgó el celular sentándose en la primera mesa que encontró —por favor tráigame un vaso con agua — le pidió al primer mesero que paso por su lado.

—Puedo sentarme aquí —dijo Paris.

La guerrera del viento levantó la mirada intentado sonreír —por supuesto.

El príncipe noto la expresión en los ojos de Anais, su querida guerrera pedía a gritos que un príncipe azul o bueno en este caso sería más bien verde la salvaran de la situación que estaba viviendo.

—¿Hace mucho llegaste? — le preguntó sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—No… no, acabo de llegar —contestó nerviosa.

—Buenas tarde, señorita aquí tiene su vaso con agua — dijo el mesero dejando la bebida sobre la mesa — y aquí tienen — finalizó entregándole a cada uno la carta.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos.

* * *

Lucy fue la primera en llegar a la torre de Tokio, al ver la gran estructura frente a ella se detuvo sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Como puede ser posible que un lugar como este me produzca todo esto —dijo sacando su medallón y mirándolo —esos ojos, esa mirada, te he visto en mis sueños y me siento tan llena de vida, con ganas de amar y de ser feliz; en mis pesadillas apareces para dejarme sola en medio de tanta tristeza, pareces un espejismo algo inalcanzable; en la vida real me recuerdas a alguien… pero, ¿a quién? —se preguntó levantando la mirada.

—¡Lucyyy! —exclamó Marina mientras se aproximaba.

—Marina qué bueno que llegaste —dijo desanimada.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada, solo pensaba porque no mejor vamos a almorzar a otro lado es que la torre de Tokio me trae malos recuerdos.

La peliazul la miró sorprendida —¿a ti también?

—¡Que!

—Es que desde hace un tiempo siempre que vengo aquí me siento rara, como si hubiera perdido algo pero no se que, solo sé que es algo muy pero muy importante.

—Entiendo el sentimiento, hace muchos años sentí como si mi vida hubiera dado un giro inesperado y todo lo que quería y tenia se hubiera esfumado al salir de la torre o más específicamente del elevador.

—Creo que tenemos más cosas en común. Qué te parece si vamos… — Marina miró a su alrededor —a mi vamos allí a almorzar — dijo señalando con el dedo el restaurante que estaba justo al frente de la torre.

—Entonces vamos —afirmó mientras caminaban.

—Lucy, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Anais? —le preguntó mientras entraban al restaurante.

—Hay no se qué le pasa, anda insoportable, ayer tuvimos un pequeño problema. Las últimas veces que nos hemos visto o hemos hablando siempre salimos peleando —comentó bajando la mirada.

La guerrera del agua apoyó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja — tranquila Lucy todo se va a solucionar.

—Tienes razón —afirmó sentándose —, ¿y cuéntame Marina como van las cosas? ¿Ya hablaste con Yuki?

Al escuchar ese nombre Marina cerró los ojos iba a ser difícil pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Necesitaba desahogarse y encontrarle una solución a todo.

Lucy la miraba confundida —acaso, ¿hice mal en preguntar?

—No para nada, es solo que bueno… —la peliazul suspiró —no sé qué me pasa… Lucy creo que ya no me siento tan segura… me siento muy confundida.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? — le preguntó mas confundida.

—Resulta que desde hace mucho tiempo en mis sueños aparece… — los ojos de Marina se abrieron hasta más no poder —no puede ser… — dijo sonriendo — el que menos corre vuela.

—¡Que! ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas? — la interrogó totalmente perdida.

—Querida Lucy, pon mucho cuidado y sigue mis indicaciones — dijo acercándose.

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza sin entender nada.

La peliazul sonreía sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que se encontraba en una mesa algo restirada a la de ellas.

—¿Marina que está pasando?

—Con mucha precaución vas a voltear a mirar atrás y me vas a decir a quien ves allá y pues si sabes quién es el personaje que la acompaña mucho mejor.

Lucy siguió las indicaciones de su amiga — ¡Anaiiiiissssssss!

* * *

**_Hola gente! aqui tiene un nuevo capitulo, siento la demora pero el deber esta primero, el caso espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Gracias a todas por los reviews y los mensajes, todo esto lo hago por uds. XD._**

**_Muchas Saludes y hasta la proxima (que intentare sea lo mas pronto posible)_**

**_Lina  
_**


	21. Chapter 21:Delirios

**Capitulo 21: Delirios**

Paris no dejaba de mirar a Anais, por fin después de tanto tiempo la tenía cerca de él.

—Ahora si me vas a contar, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿De dónde me conoces?

—A bueno yo… — el príncipe no sabía que decirle —mi hermana te conocía.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama? — le preguntó mientras comía.

—Llamaba… Esmeralda murió — dijo con tono triste.

—Ah… lo siento mucho.

—No, no te preocupes, pero es que no la recuerdas, ese nombre no se te hizo familiar —Paris había pensado charlar con ella respecto a todo, utilizando alguna información y situaciones vividas en Céfiro para que ella recordara algo.

Anais permaneció en silencio mirándolo extrañada —no, no la recuerdo.

El príncipe suspiró preocupado, las cosas no eran tan fáciles —entiendo.

A unas cuantas mesas de allí…

—Lucy enserio, ¿tú no sabes que es él? —preguntó impaciente Marina mientras que Lucy permanecía en silencio intentando reconocerlo.

—Estoy segura de que no es un amigo de Anais, jamás la había visto con él, pero no sé, no se me hace del todo desconocido.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? —indagó confundida.

La pelirroja la volteó a mirar —no lo sé bien —dijo molesta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo creer que Anais no haya sido capaz de decirme nada, ella sabía lo mucho que yo deseaba verla con alguien diferente a ese idiota.

—Hay Lucy no te pongas así. Tal vez ella no ha dicho nada por no está segura, además yo no he visto nada fuera de lo común solo hablan, hablan y hablan —Marina intentaba alivianar las cosas entre sus amigas, presentía que de seguir así esa la amistad podría estar en riesgo.

—_Hay mi querida Lucy por fin me estas escuchando. Eso es saca de tu vida a todas esas personas que dicen ser tus amigas —_ dijo Luz que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de al frente muy sonriente.

Paris intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Anais recordara algo, le había hablado un poco de su hermana, de su vida, de él, claro está omitiendo la parte fantástica y mágica de la historia adaptándola a la vida en el mundo místico.

—No quiero desanimarte pero te juro que no recuerdo a tu hermana y no me considero una persona con tan mala memoria —afirmó sonriendo.

—¿Estás segura?...Yo diría que tienes graves problemas con tu memoria—susurró desanimado.

—¿Que dijiste? —le preguntó mirándolo con cara de poco amigos.

El príncipe la miró sorprendido y bajó la mirada pensando mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos algo que tenía mucho valor para él y no solo por el simple hecho de que su hermana se lo haya dado sino porque durante largo tiempo esa joya lo mantuvo unido a su guerrera del viento.

Anais lo miraba fijamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios a cada rato, lastimosamente su celular comenzó a sonar lo que hizo que la rubia perdiera el encanto, no era necesario pensar quien podía estarla llamando. Con rabia y tristeza tomó su celular y se quedo viéndolo.

—¿Que no piensas contestar? —le preguntó un poco incomodo, Paris intentaba mostrarse sereno, pero le era imposible —es él. Es ese idiota —pensaba apretando la joya que tenía en su mano.

—Alo —contestó la guerrera cerrando los ojos —¿qué quieres ahora?... no soy maleducada, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… —al escuchar esas palabras el peliverde dejó la bebida que tomaba y fijó la mirada en la pared —. Takashi basta no mas, vete al diablo —dijo colgando.

Paris volteó a mirarla, Anais no había logrado contenerse y estaba hecha una mar de lágrimas —¿qué sucede?

—Marina, ¿viste lo que paso?, estoy segura de que era Takashi —señaló Lucy molesta —, ese estúpido no la va a dejar en paz nunca.

La peliazul no dijo nada solo miraba atenta la escena.

—Anais dime algo, ¿qué sucede? —volvió a preguntarle preocupado — ¿quién te llamo?

La rubia se tapaba la cara con ambas manos —perdóname Paris, soy una tonta — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas —, es que terminé con mi novio.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron hasta más no poder.

—Takashi es un persona muy celosa, controladora y posesiva, anoche discutimos, o más bien el discutió conmigo. Todo se termino y la verdad es que me duele mucho.

—Claro es razonable, tú lo amas –dijo desilusionado.

—¡No! no, me duele por eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Me duele todo lo que me ha dicho, es que me ha tratado muy mal, cada vez que me llama es para ofenderme e insultarme.

—Claro y duele más cuando la persona que hace eso es la que uno ama — Paris hablaba por hablar, los celos lo estaban controlando.

Anais negó con la cabeza —yo no amo a Takashi.

El peliverde la miró y sonrió. Su alma había regresado al cuerpo.

—Anais… — Paris se aproximó un poco y la tomó de las manos, cosa que la sorprendió bastante.

—Hay Lucy esto se puso interesante —gritó la guerrera del agua emocionada.

—Señoritas desean algo mas —dijo el mesero.

—Eehh… si, si, si, tráiganos todo lo de la carta — dijo Marina sin dejar de mirar la otra mesa.

—¡Marina! —exclamó Lucy mirándola confundida.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó volteándola a mirar —, no se Lucy pide lo que quieras, yo necesito ver esto.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—No tomes a mal esto, pero por lo que he visto y lo que me contó mi hermana eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente, interesante que es capaz de conseguir y de lograr todo lo que quiere, tú no mereces a una persona como esa a tu lado.

Anais permanecía estática mirándolo sin parpadear.

—¡Bésala! ¡Bésala! ¡Bésala! ¡Vamos que esperas! — Marina la hacía barra.

—Marina cállate o se van a dar cuenta —Lucy movía las manos para que bajar la voz. Todos a su alrededor no dejan de mirarlas.

—Es que si no aprovecha. Amiga tienes que verlo, Anais está feliz, y el… no lo conozco pero es lindo, guapo y mira no te parece que hacen bonita pareja.

Lucy suspiró y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias por tus palabras —dijo una sonriente y radiante Anais.

—Te puedo asegurar que este va a ser el comienzo de una muy bonita amistad —afirmó Paris guiñándole el ojo.

Luego de una tarde agradable en la que ambos compartieron parte de sus vivencias Paris acompañó a Anais a su casa.

—Gracias por todo —dijo la rubia.

—No me lo gradezcas, lo hago con el mayor de los gustos, solo espero que la primera imagen que tenias de mi haya desaparecido, enserio no quise asustarte, se que hice mal en seguirte pero enserio quería hablar contigo.

Anais se rió —no te preocupes, aunque yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas por la forma como te traté, muchas personas suelen decirme que soy muy…

—¿Fría? ¿Cascarrabias?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Anais se borró. Paris se acercó un poco —quiero pedirte algo… —los ojos de la rubia permanecían bien abierto — regálame tu bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se me viene a la mente cada vez que pienso en ti Anais —le susurró al oído, provocando un corto circuito en la guerrera mágica.

La rubia lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón se llenó de sentimientos y sensaciones confusas. ¿Un Déjà vu?

* * *

Clef permanecía recostado leyendo un libro, mientras que Latis hablaba por teléfono con Kasumi.

—Siento mucho no poder colaborarte pero no sé donde se encuentra Paris ahora —dijo con fastidio, era como la quinta vez que llamaba a la habitación buscando a su novio —, está bien yo le digo… aja lo mismo… eh claro un beso —finalizó la llamada y se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba.

El mago lo miró confundido —¿un beso? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Nada, Kasumi me mandó un beso eso fue todo — dijo indiferente —. No pienses cosas que no son Clef, no me interesa, aunque te comento que si me estuvo coqueteando.

—Interesante — Clef movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Es algo sin importancia, yo estoy aquí por Lucy, nada ni nadie más me importa.

—Lo sé, aunque el hermano de Lucy tiene razón, esfuérzate más.

—¿A si? Y cuéntame Clef, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Vas a coquetearle a tu jefa? ¿Vas invitarla a cenar para que hablen de negocios?, negocios… jaaa no se cómo lo lograste, que vas a saber tu de industrias, exportación y esas cosas —dijo Latis en tono de burla.

—Creo que te está haciendo mal el permanecer tanto tiempo con Paris, ya estás hablando como él, es mas haces la misma clase de comentarios que él —Clef se cruzó de brazo y sonrió, el mago sabía cuanto odiaba el espadachín que lo compararan con alguien.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo molesto Latis —, y luego dices que el que se parece a Paris soy yo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Marina y Lucy habían almorzado juntas. La semana parecía muy larga para peliazul, la guerrera ya estaba comenzando a vivir parte de su sueño porque pesadilla no podía ser llamada, es decir, ¿qué clase de pesadilla era una en la que Clef era el protagonista?

Para mal o bien de Marina, su padre había descubierto que su adorable niña vivía saliéndose de la oficina a la hora que quería, sin importarle absolutamente nada, es por eso que como castigo le había ordenado trabajar cada semana en un cargo diferente. Esta semana le había tocado trabajar junto al mago. Aunque había intentado zafarse pidiéndole a su mano derecha Takashi que le colaborara con eso, no lo había conseguido. Cada día parecía más eterno y cada contacto que tenia con Clef parecía volverla más loca.

Marina suspiró colocando una mano en su cabeza —¿cuándo termina esto? —preguntó cerrando los ojos recordando todo lo que había tenido que compartir con Clef. Cuantas veces había tenido que contenerse para no hacer una locura. Ella no era del tipo de mujeres que se dejara llevar por el momento, pero había tenido cantidad oportunidades para besarlo —tu imaginación a veces vuela demasiado lejos y creo que en no tener a Yuki cerca me está afectando demasiado—dijo saliendo de su oficina mientras marcaba el número de una de sus amigas —. Anais que bien que contestaste, ¿como estas? ¿por qué andas tan perdida?... a bueno eso me alegra que andes de mejor ánimo… hay cansada como no tienes idea… ¿amiga que vas hacer mañana después de clases?... ¿ocupada?... ¿y eso?... claro me imagino, es muy importante trabajar de esa forma… ok, entonces espero tu llamada… no, no he hablado con ella, esa es otra que anda perdida, es que creo que anda entrenando con un sujeto que la tiene aburrida, es que como Saturno anda ultimando detalles de la boda dejó encargada a Lucy del domo, ¡Que! ¿Es que ya no hablas con ellas o qué?... hay dejen de pelear y hablen… prométeme que lo vas a hacer… eso espero y por fa saca tiempo tengo tanto que hablar contigo… cuídate, bye —la peliazul colgó y marcó el numero de Lucy —. Necesito saber ahora que paso entre ese par. Que pereza creo que no soy la única sensible e insoportable.

* * *

Lucy atacaba a Latis con toda la fuerza que tenia, era increíble pero ex pilar conservaba la agilidad y las técnicas que había aprendido en Cefiro, el dominio que tenia la pelirroja para manejar el sable era excelente digno de una legendaria guerrera mágica.

—Ya verás —dijo Lucy atacándolo.

El espadachín esquivó el golpe.

—No me vas a ganar —la pelirroja lo volteó a mirar molesta, Lucy parecía que estuviera descargando toda la rabia por Latis en la pelea.

—¿Por qué no te calmas? No soy tu enemigo… soy tu aprendiz —señaló bajando el arma.

—No me gusta que me reten, cometiste un error — dijo sonriente.

—Te tomas muy enserio las cosas, eso hace más interesante esto pequeña — el espadachín se cruzó de brazos —, eso ya lo sabía, por algo llegaste hasta donde llegaste.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntó dejando la armadura —¿qué es lo que sabes?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Sueles ser siempre así?, veras me había dicho que la muchachita que atendía este lugar era una persona cálida, inocente, extrovertida y muy alegre.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada asesina —¿Se puede saber quien dijo eso?

—Fue mi mejor amigo… No sé si lo conocías, su nombre era Águila por si te interesa —Latis fijó su mirada en la de ella esperando su reacción.

—¿A… A… Águila? — la guerrera cerró los ojos apretándolos.

El espadachín la observaba en silencio, llevándose una bonita sorpresa, algo redondo y brillante colgaba de cuello de Lucy.

—¡_No te atrevas Latis!_ —exclamó Luz apareciendo ante el —_ella es mía._

Latis se aproximó a la pelirrosa —¿pregúntame cuanto me importa lo que digas?, ya no me vas a manipular mas, te guste o no Lucy se va a quedar conmigo para siempre — le susurró al oído.

—¡_Noooo! —_ gritó transportándose junto con Latis a otra dimensión —_,te voy a matar._

El espadachín la volteo a mirar. Se encontraba en total desventaja, no tenia con que defenderse.

—_Esta vez las cosas son diferentes, ni Lucy ni Guru Clef están aquí para ayudarte —_ dijo sonriendo —. _Este es un regalo de parte de Lucy… ¡flecha de fuego! _

—¡Laaaaaattttiiiiisssss!

Una gran explosión cubrió toda la dimensión. La pelirrosa sonrió triunfadora —_viste que fácil era, sacarte de mi camino._

* * *

Había sido otro día muy tranquilo, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan animada, había llegado temprano a su casa con la intensión de arreglar su habitación y de sorprender a su hermana como hace mucho no hacia preparando algo rico de comer.

Anais sonrió luego de haber probado lo preparaba en la olla y se dirigió a su habitación. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de su bolso hasta que se topo con al extraño, al mirarlo quedó en shock, el objeto que tenía en sus manos era redondo con algunas joyas incrustadas.

...

_Los ojos de la rubia permanecían bien abierto — regálame tu bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se me viene a la mente cada vez que pienso en ti Anais —le susurró al oído mientras le depositaba en el bolsillo un pequeño regalo._

...

Extrañamente su celular comenzó a sonar. Desorientada y temblorosa miró la pantalla.

**Hola amiga, ¿como estas?** **espero no molestarme, me divertí mucho hablando contigo por teléfono, espero que la invitación siga en pie es que me antojaste con eso que dijiste ibas a prepararle a tu hermana.**

**A si por cierto todavía no se bien a qué horas me desocupe así que mejor yo te llamó apenas termine de arreglar unos asuntos. Cuídate mucho te mando un beso.**

**Att: Paris.**

Anais sonrió, se habían visto una sola vez, pero habían hablado en varias oportunidades por teléfono. Era extraño lo que sucedía Paris lograba sacar una parte de ella que se encontraba muy bien escondida. Lulú había tenido que ir una que otra vez hasta el cuarto de su hermana para ver a qué se debían tantas risas y gritos.

La guerrera suspiró dejando el aparato sobre la mesita de noche y dirigiendo su mirada en la cosa redonda que la inquietaba como no tenía idea.

* * *

Luz buscaba a Latis por todo lado. Luego de esa gran explosión y de que se disipara el humo, el espadachín había desaparecido.

—_No puede ser —_ dijo pegándole un puño a la pared —_ voy a matar a la persona que hizo esto._

El espadachín abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, estaba de nuevo en la casa de Lucy —hay no — dijo viendo a la pelirroja tirada en el piso inconsciente — ¡Lucy! —Exclamó aproximándose —. Pero, ¿qué paso? — Latis intentaba recordar algo.

El ex pilar de Cefiro abrió los ojos — Latis… — algo débil Lucy estiró su mano acariciando el rostro de él espadachín — eres un sueño hecho realidad… —susurró en medio de su inconsciencia.

—¡Que! — exclamó confundido.

—Estoy soñando de nuevo y por eso quiero hacer esto — la guerrera del fuego se acercó a Latis abrazándolo por el cuello —.te amo — dijo besándolo.

Latis no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, aun así se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos besándola tierna y apasionadamente.

* * *

El sol alumbraba las ventanas de todos avisando que era el comienzo de un nuevo día. El primero en despertar fue Clef, sabía que le esperaba un día largo y pesado.

—Oye Clef, puedes amarla y todo lo que quieras, pero, ¿es que no te das cuenta la manera como te está explotando? — dijo Latis.

—¿Que quieres que haga? Marina es una niña rica y caprichosa, a demás es mi jefa — señaló resignado —, ahora si entiendes, ¿por qué te decía que de los tres mi situación era la más complicada?

—Deberías hablar con ella —le aconsejó acomodando su almohada y dándose la vuelta.

—Mejor sigue durmiendo — Clef miró por la ventana —,jamás entenderías lo que realmente pasa.

...

_Marina se levantaba, sentaba, era más que notorio su desespero._

—_Disculpa que te haga esta pregunta por enésima vez pero, ¿te sientes bien? — la indagó mirándola._

—_Y yo por enésima vez vuelvo a decirte que si —contestó molesta —. Por qué no mejor te apuras con eso, ya quiero irme._

—_Nos iríamos más rápido si tú me colaboraras._

—_¿Perdón? ¿Qué es que acaso pretendes que yo me siente junto a ti y te diga que debes hacer? Discúlpame pero esa no es mi función aquí. Yo estoy aquí para supervisar. ¡Aish! No comprendo que hago aquí, yo soy la jefa, soy la hija del dueño, esto es muy injusto—refunfuñó._

_El mago la miraba de reojo, su querida guerrera seguía siendo la misma chiquilla que había conocido, siempre tan complicada, problemática y berrinchuda. Una pequeña rió escapó._

_Marina lo volteó a mirar —¿te estás burlando de mi?_

—_No para nada, es solo que te vez muy linda cuando estas molesta. _

—_Aja… —dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo —, no empieces a coquetearme, pierdes tu tiempo._

—_No lo hago, solo digo la verdad._

—_Si como no —la peliazul se sentó junto a él y lo miró a los ojos —, no tengo por qué creer en ti._

—_Se que no lo harías. Eso sería lo último que te atreverías a hacer —afirmó sonriente como si la conociera de años._

—_Tú que sabes, solo hablas por hablar — Marina lo miró indignada._

—_Entonces, dime la razón por la que me evades y huyes de mi como si yo fuera a infectarte con quien sabe que cosas —dijo seriamente._

_La guerrera fingió reírse— ¡Pffff! ¿Yo? Hay por favor pero que como puedes decir eso._

—_Sabes que tienes razón, mejor me apuro con esto —Clef se levantó molesto y continuo trabajando. El mago había percibido el ánimo de Marina desde el momento en el que había llegado, se había esforzado por __no__ estresarse y tomar todo con calma, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma, de las tres guerreras mágicas, ella seguía teniendo la misma habilidad y facilidad de sacarle el malgenio._

_Marina bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños, así permaneció largo tiempo. Luego miró al mago —Clef… —dijo algo dudosa._

_Clef se detuvo y la miró — ¿Qué ocurre?_

_La peliazul se levantó y se acercó mirándolo a los ojos._

_Clef no entendía el porqué de esa mirada, ella parecía decirle algo. _

...

—¿Que querías Marina? ¿Porque me mirabas así? —Pensó tomando sus cosas — porque tenían que interrumpirnos de esa manera.

...

_La oficina seguía en silencio hasta que el celular de Marina comenzó a sonar._

—_Alo —contestó la guerrera —amor que bueno que llamaste, ¿cómo va todo? —dijo muy ¿emocionada?__ que le estaba pasando como podía cambiar de ánimo tan rápido y de esa manera._

_Clef cerró los ojos y suspiró conteniendo toda su rabia. No valía la pena ilusionarse de esa manera._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola gente como va todo? **_

**_Aqui esto de nuevo trayendo este capitulo, ojala que les haya gustado, me emocione mucho escribiendolo, ya llegamos a la parte crucial de la historia :O_**

**_Obviamente no puedo irme sin agradecerle a todas aquellas que me han deja un reviews y me han enviado mensajes, mil gracias por el apoyo. _**

**_Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible la verdad me extendi un poco en la historia y la idea es poder terminarla antes de que se acabe este año._**

**_Muchos saludes y hasta la proxima. Bye_**

**_Lina Andrea  
_**


	22. Chapter 22: Por Que Solo Tu Me Haces

_**Capitulo 22: ¿Por Qu**__**é**__** Solo Tú Me Haces Sentir Así?**_

Paris miraba el reloj en la pared, hacia ya bastante tiempo había perdido el interés en lo que Kasumi le decía.

—Mi vida, discúlpame estos días no voy a estar. Naomi me necesita en el otro hotel —comentó triste mientras le robaba un pequeño beso.

—Hay no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, yo igual voy a estar aquí esperándote — dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

Latis veía la escena de lejos y colocaba una mano en su cara mientras negaba —la estrella de las mentiras, no cabe duda.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que vas a pensar en mi cada instante del día — le dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Por supuesto, en quien más puedo yo pensar — afirmó abrazándola mientras miraba a Latis.

El espadachín levantó una pequeña hoja que decía:

"**TONTO ESTAS PERDIDO"**

Kasumi se despido de Paris besándolo apasionadamente. Cuando se fue el peli verde se acercó a Latis.

—No envidio tu situación, yo soy hombre de una sola mujer — le dijo burlándose.

—Yo también, eso no nunca lo dudes, lo que pasa es que no he podido quitármela de encima, es demasiado persistente y enredadora.

—Y que esperas que haga, cuando lo único que has hecho es ilusionarla a demás si mal no recuerdo te acostaste con ella — el espadachín hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño —,¿cómo llegaste a tanto, en tan poco tiempo? .Todo esto pasó porque no pensaste antes de actuar, eres una persona bastante visceral.

Paris suspiró —basta Latis, ocúpate de tu trabajo que yo me ocupo de mi vida —finalizó alejándose.

* * *

El salón permanecía en silencio, todos sus compañeros estaban concentrados en el examen, mientras que la pequeña pelirroja tomaba la hoja y miraba todas las preguntas, llevaba más de media hora así. En la mente de Lucy habían tantas cosas que le era difícil concentrarse.

—Ahora no Lucy, este no es momento para martirizarte pensando en eso —se dijo a sí misma —. Si esto sigue así, no solo voy a volverme loca sino que voy a perder el semestre.

—Les quedan 15 minutos —dijo el profesor.

Al escucharlo su desesperó aumento, Lucy rezaba, suplicaba porque su mente se despejara, había estudiado se estaba esforzando por salir de esa mala racha de notas, pero parecía que su mala suerte no tenia fin.

—Ya basta, no sé que hice para merecer todo esto, ¿a quién mate? ¿a quién le hice tanto daño que nada me sale bien? — pensó mientras que unas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

—_Necesitas que te lo diga o más bien prefieres que te lo muestre... mmm yo pienso que lo mejor es mostrártelo par que te quede bien grabadito _—Luz apareció frente a ella y con un ademan transformó todo el entorno.

El corazón de Lucy se estrujó al ver como con sus propias manos acaba con la vida de Zagato y luego con la vida de Esmeralda.

—_Ellos no merecían eso, tu solo pensaba en ti querías ser la heroína, pero, ¿para qué?, no sabes lo que significo esto para muchas personas, sobre todo para el _—la pelirrosa apareció a Latis frente a ella.

—¡No! —exclamó mientras lloraba.

—_Tú no solo mataste a su familia sino que lo dejaste solo, Lucy tu vives lo que escogiste, tu elegiste esta vida no te quejes tanto y mejor olvídate de todo, yo te prometo que si vienes conmigo tu corazón va a sanar _— Luz se acercó —_, no vale la pena seguir con esto, lo único que te espera es mucha soledad, tristeza y amargura .Todas las personas que están cerca de ti, son unas mentirosas, unas traidoras _— ahora a quienes apareció frente a ella fueron Marina y Anais.

—Ellas no, Marina y Anais son mis amigas, ¡no más por favor! — La pelirroja se dejó caer al piso —, esto ya lo viví, no sé porque pero alguna vez sentí esto mismo — afirmó apretando los ojos —¡Latis! ¡Latis! ¡Laaatiiiis! ¡Por favor ayúdame! Ya sé que soy la culpable de todo pero por favor solo te pido que me ayudes una vez más, tal vez nunca te vuelva a tener junto a mí pero no me abandones ahora.

—¿_Que es lo que estás diciendo? _— le pregunto sorprendida.

A diferencia de lo que creía Luz, todo lo que le había dicho y le había hecho creer a Lucy le había servido para que recordara algunas cosas de su pasado. Al parecer la guerrera del fuego era consiente muy en el fondo del error tan grande que había cometido esa vez en la torre de Tokio.

—Señorita Shidou —el profesor la movía suavemente —lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería y llamar a sus familiares, esta niña está volando en fiebre.

* * *

Marina esperaba impaciente que su padre terminara la llamada que hacia, no entendía muy bien para que la necesitaba, no había querido decirle nada durante todo el camino, solamente le había pedido que lo esperara para que fueran juntos a la empresa. La relación de la guerrera con su padre no era mal pero tampoco era muy buena que digamos, el Sr. Ryuuzaki la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía ocupado y si la madre de Marina no la conocía el padre mucho menos, su trabajo le había impedido estar junto a ella en miles de ocasiones, aun así se había esforzado por darle lo mejor y consentirla cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, desafortunadamente esto estaba cambiando, la peliazul se estaba volviendo una persona rebelde, grosera que no le importaba nada, cosa que lo tenia muy decepcionado.

Marina suspiró levantándose de la silla, se sentía tan aburrida que comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina.

—Me permite un momento… —dijo el Sr. Ryuuzaki —deja de hacer eso, me desesperas.

—¿Estas seguro que el sermón del día de hoy no podrías dejarlo para después? —le preguntó molesta.

—No tiene que ser ahora, las cosas del trabajo se tratan aquí y no en la casa, solo te pido que me permitas terminar bien con esta llamada que es muy importante para mi y lo debería ser para ti si tomaras enserio tu trabajo — comentó mirándola fijamente.

—Esta bien señor presidente — contestó sarcásticamente.

El padre de Marina la miró molesto y finalizó la llamada rápidamente — Marina te ordeno que te siente y me escuches — le pidió alzando la voz.

La peliazul hizo lo que le pidió de mala gana — muy bien, ¿ahora qué sucede eehh… papá o prefieres que te diga presidente o jefe?

El Sr. Ryuuzaki sonrió — ¿tu enserio crees que con esa actitud vas a conseguir vas a lograr lo que te propones?

Marina lo miró confundida —¿de qué estás hablando papá?

—Cada vez me sorprendes mas, tu mamá tiene razón no sabes respetar a tus padres.

—Si papá ya sé que soy lo peor lo escucho todos los días.

—Marina ya basta, deja de comportarte como una niña, por lo que he visto sigues con la misma actitud aquí en la empresa, esa llamada de ahorita la tenias que hacer tu y no yo, te olvidaste de ese negocio tan importante y de muchos más, tú no puedes continuar así. Yo lo lamento mucho pero si esto sigue así será mejor que te vayas. Eres mi hija pero eso no significa que tenga que sacrificar todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora.

—¿Para qué esperar? ¿Por qué no me pides que me vaya ya?, es decir soy una pésima trabajadora, no estás contento con nada de lo que hago —dijo la guerrera alzando la voz.

—Porque tú en un futuro vas a ser la dueña de todo esto, no me parece correcto, además se que en el fondo eres capaz, solo necesitas concentrarte y dejar a esas amigas que no son muy buena influencia — comentó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué cosas me estás diciendo?— preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—Tu madre me comentó que últimamente frecuentas mucho a un par de muchachitas y que desde que andas con ellas has cambiado mucho, a demás según lo que se esas niñas no están para nada a nuestra altura.

—Pues lo lamento mucho pero Lucy y Anais son mis mejores amigas y te guste o no eso va a seguir así ¿ok?

—¿Tus mejores amigas?, pero si hace poco las conoces —afirmó mirándola confundido.

—Si eso puede ser verdad, pero resulta que una amistad no la hace los años sino las personas y los momentos.

—A mí eso no me importa, tu sabes que nuestra familia es de las más prestigiosas, tienes una imagen que cuidar, no puedes estarte metiendo con cualquier clase de personas —el padre de Marina frunció el seño —, ¿no era eso lo que tu antes decías?

Marina intentó tomar un poco de aire mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado —yo lamento no poder seguir pensando lo mismo, pero yo ya no soy la misma, deje de pensar esas estupideces hace un par de semanas. Si te avergüenza tanto todo lo que hago, no te preocupes solo es cosa de no decir que soy tu hija y ya. Es más yo te aconsejaría que buscaras un reemplazo para mí ya que entre mis planes no está el ser la presidenta de esta magnífica y grandiosa empresa.

—¡Basta Marina! —exclamó molesto —, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar más esto.

—Muy bien otra razón para echarme —dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Pues te puedes quedar esperando toda la vida, no lo voy a hacer, te guste o no te vas a hacer cargo de todo esto.

—¡Pues prepárate para la quiebra! —gritó pegándole a la mesa —, tu no me vas a obligar hacer algo que yo no quiera, ¡te odio! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! — dijo llorando —, mi mamá y tu lo único que han hecho bien es hacerme más infeliz la vida.

—¡Cállate Marina!, este no es el lugar para una de tus pataletas. Además si mal no recuerdo tú aun dependes de mí.

—Yo me voy a encargar de que eso no continúe —sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Al salir todos la miraban sorprendidos, aun así no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, todo parecía indicar quien sería la persona con quien desquitaría toda su ira.

Marina miró la puerta y suspiró intentando calmarse. Bajó la cabeza y entró.

—Buenos tardes —la saludó Clef.

La guerrera se quedó en silencio y cerró la puerta permaneciendo con la mirada baja y con la mano apretando la perilla. Al no escuchar nada la volteó a mirar, Marina estaba con los ojos cerrados llorando en silencio.

—Disculpa, ¿esta bi…

—De maravilla como siempre —afirmó interrumpiéndolo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual asombró a al mago. No cabía duda de que algo le estaba pasando, Marina cambia de ánimo de una manera increíble —, ahora si me permites debo hacer algo —dijo sentándose y sacando su laptop.

Clef la miraba confundido y preocupado, la gran sonrisa en su rostro mostraba mucha felicidad, pero sus ojos y su maquillaje corrido eran la muestra de que no todo era felicidad.

* * *

—¿Cuántas cosas faltan mas por hacer? —le pregunto mirando su reloj mientras caminaba, Anais necesitaba desocuparse lo más pronto posible, en cualquier momento recibiría una llamada y debía salir corriendo a cumplir con una cita muy importante.

—Ya vamos a terminar, solo faltan dos cosas nada más y te dejo libre para que hagas lo que quieras —contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La guerrera la ignoró y siguió su camino.

—Anais dime, ¿quién es él? —preguntó de pronto lanzándole una mirada de esas que tanto odiaba, ya que siempre lograba descubrir lo que le sucedía o pensaba.

Anais abrió los ojos —¿De quién hablas? — preguntó nerviosa.

—Del personaje que te tiene así tan pensativa.

—Cállate Lulú no comiences con tus locas ideas —dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Como se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Te gusta verdad? —la interrogó parándose frente a ella.

—Ya basta, no pienso decirte nada, mejor sigamos con esto rápido.

—Si claro vamos rápido para que puedas irte a ver con el —señaló riéndose —, vamos Anais no seas así, dime quien es.

—No hay mucho que decir — dijo sonriendo y suspirando.

—Hay, hay… Anais jamás te había visto así ¿Como se llama? —preguntó emocionada.

—Su nombre es… — la guerrera no logró decir nada mas, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, emocionada lo sacó de su bolso.

—¡Es el! ¿Verdad? — gritó Lulú agarrándola del brazo.

Anais miraba la pantalla de su celular y cada vez su expresión cambiaba.

—¿Que te escribió? — le preguntó extrañada.

La rubia miró a su hermana y le pasó el aparato.

—¿Que paso?

—Lee lo que dice ahí — contestó señalándolo.

Lulú dirigió su mirada al celular — Se que hice mal por lo que dije y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, sé que no te deje decir nada y ahora no se qué pensar, tal vez tenga la razón como puede que no, eso ya no importa, yo solo sé que te amo y que eres todo lo que quiero y necesito en mi vida. Anais solo quiero que tengas claro que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar. Te necesito, hablamos y arreglemos las cosas. Att: el único hombre que te ama de verdad —Lulú miró sorprendida a su hermana —. Anais tu…

—No sé, no me digas nada.

—Tú no puedes volver con él. Anais, tu no amas a Takashi no sigas con esa historia, ya diste un paso gigantesco, no retrocedas por lo que más quieras —le suplico —, a demás tu ya conociste a alguien que te interesa.

—Por favor Lulú no comiences a presionarme, a demás con Paris solo me he visto una vez, no sé si le intereso o no — dijo irritada —. Terminemos ya con esta conversación.

La hermana de Anais se quedo viéndola y afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y Marina se comportaba cada vez más como una desquiciaba se reía sola mientras miraba su laptop, Clef intentaba decirle algo pero cada vez que lo hacia la peliazul lo miraba con cara de poco amigos y le gritaba que siguiera con su trabajo.

—Esto está muy bueno — afirmó soltando una carcajada.

El mago la volteo a mirar confundido — vamos, ella lo vale, solo un poco de magia —pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse. Desgraciadamente los gritos y la risa de la guerrera no se lo permitieron. Desesperado se aproximó a ella —, disculpe la molestia pero…

—¿Pero qué? — preguntó desafiante —, ¿algo lo incomoda? ¿se siente muy aburrido con mi presencia? — dijo sonriendo —. Si no le gusta ya sabe lo que puede hacer.

Clef cerró los ojos intentado ser la mas paciente posible — solo necesitaba preguntarle algo.

—Ya veremos quién sale primero de esta empresa, si tú o yo.

El mago la observó confundido — ¿Qué? ¿Y porque ahora si me tutea?

—Dos futuros desempleados — Marina se soltó una carcajada —, la peor emplea… la peor persona… la más tonta, las mas infeliz —dijo mientras su voz se quebraba—, mi vida es una basura… yo lo soy… odio todo esto… odio lo que tengo… lo que soy —señaló llorando —, ya no puedo más.

La antipática y presumida guerrera se había desplomado en unos segundos y había sacado parte de su dolor, Clef cerró los ojos, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, le dolía verla en ese estado.

—Marina… — la llamó.

La peliazul levantó la mirada —no me pidas nada de trabajo, ya no me importa.

—No, no es eso — el mago colocó su mano sobre la de ella —se que no te agradó, que me odias, pero escúchame… no te derrotes así, eres una persona con muchas capacidades, que no se rinde fácilmente, tu ahora vez todo negro, pero no lo es. No te conozco, no sé qué te pasa pero me he podido dar cuenta de muchas cosas en estos días.

La peliazul tembló al sentirlo tan cerca, miles de sensaciones la envolvieron, solo en sus sueños había sentido tanta tranquilidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Esos ojos le recordaron al niño que aparecía en sus sueños y el contacto de su mano con la de él hizo que un recuerdo llegara a su mente.

…

—_Doy las gracias de volver a verlas y jamás olvidare todo lo que han hecho por nosotros —dijo colocando su mano encima de las de Marina._

—¡_Ooohhh! — Marina se sorprendió al ver tal gesto._

…

—Gurú Clef… —susurró apretando sus ojos y respirando rápidamente.

—¿¡Que! —exclamó abriendo los ojos —¿qué dijiste? — preguntó agarrándola de las manos —Marina dime algo.

—¡Nooo! —gritó levantándose de la silla —malditas fantasías, eso tiene que terminar. Yo lo lamento Clef pero… — la peliazul se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

—Fantasías… pero, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron? —se preguntó —¿ qué clase de hechizo fue ese?

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos y observó todo lo que la rodeaba, no sabía cómo era que había llegado hasta su habitación, lo único que recordaba era a Luz transformando su entorno. Colocó una mano en su cabeza y se sentó confundida.

—¿Se puede pasar? —preguntó Mizuki entrando.

—¡Amiga! Qué bueno verte —contestó sorprendida —¿qué haces aquí?

Mizuki sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a Lucy —bueno pues como andas tan perdida, tuve que venir a buscarte, pero, ¿cómo te siente?. Saturno me comentó que te desmayaste en la universidad y que te trajeron para acá.

La pelirroja la observó confundida — no recuerdo lo que sucedió, solo sé que me duele la cabeza y me siento un poco débil.

—Lo importante es que estas bien, pero, ¿cuéntame cómo van las cosas? Mi hermano me comentó que casi no se han visto ni han hablado, ¿qué pasa Lucy acaso ya no te interesa?

—No es eso, es solo que últimamente no he tenido cabeza para nada.

—Hay amiga ten cuidado no vaya a ser que llegue alguien y te lo quite.

—Misuki, tu hermano y yo no somos nada, solo somos amigos, a veces hablamos, pero nada en especial.

—Pero porque tú no te atreves, a ti siempre te ha gustado y tu él, Uds. deberían darse una oportunidad.

Lucy suspiró —no lo sé, creo que no estoy lista para tener una relación.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, mi problema es que no he encontrado a la persona indicada.

—Lucy, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaban.

—Claro que si Cameo entra.

Cameo entró a la habitación, ignorando por completo a Misuki —¿Hermanita como sigues?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —contesto sonriendo.

—Muy bien, entonces ya me voy, si necesitas algo llámame.

La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza.

—Cuídate —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

La guerrera del fuego esperó a que su hermano se fuera y miró a su amiga —¿me perdí de algo?

—No de nada, lo que pasa es que Cameo me odia porque lo deje, pero Lucy eso fue algo pasajero, a demás ya pasó el tiempo, mis intereses son otros, como por ejemplo… cuando llegue me encontré con un hombre… ¡wow! Es perfecto.

Lucy abrió los ojos imaginando quien podría ser —¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, es amigo de tu hermano algo así.

—Ya veo —dijo mientras apretaba la cobija con sus manos.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—Latis… —contestó desanimada.

—Así que se llama Latis, muy bien creo que encontré a mi victima —afirmó triunfadora.

—Pero si no lo conoces, no sabes nada de él, tal vez no le intereses, quizás tenga novia.

—¿Y qué?, ese es tu problema Lucy solo piensas en los peros. Amiga uno tiene que ser arriesgado, porque entonces como esperas conseguir lo que quieres.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada ocultando lo que sentía. ¿En qué momento esa persona le había importado tanto como para sentir celos?

* * *

Paris miraba a Anais pero no se atrevía a decir nada, la guerrera del viento se notaba muy pensativa como si algo le preocupara. Desde que se habían encontrado había sido muy poco lo que habían hablado.

Anais suspiró volteando a mirar a Paris —¿debes estar aburrido?

—No, pero no quiero molestarte, preguntando cosas que quizás no quieras decirme.

—Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

—Entiendo, si quieres nos vemos otro día, cuando te sientas mejor y tengas tu cabeza más despejada — dijo desanimado.

—No, mejor porque no me cuestas mas de ti — comentó sonriendo.

—¿Que quieres saber?

—¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte o es definitivo?

—Quisiera que lo fuera, pero desafortunadamente tengo que cumplir con un compromiso.

—Ya veo — Anais bajó la mirada.

Paris notó la actitud de la guerrera y se acercó a ella —Anais yo…

La rubia levantó la mirada fijándola en la de el. Se sentía tan extraña, era imposible que se hubiera enamorado en tan poco tiempo, aun así todo se le hacia tan extrañamente conocido, esa mirada, esa sensación que le producía tenerlo cerca, sentía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que lo había extrañado todos estos años, aunque era ilógico extrañar a alguien que no uno no conoce.

El príncipe la miraba fijamente —como me gustaría que todo fuera mas sencillo, no se que hacer, no se como hacer para que recuerdes algo, que desespero te tengo tan cerca pero no puedo hacer nada —pensaba mientras desviaba la mirada un poco, para evitar dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. No quería asustarla, a demás el la conocía y sabia que de hacerlo la reacción no seria nada agradable. Anais no se parecía en nada Kasumi.

Anais cerro los ojos, no sabia que hacer, tenia frente a ella al chico que le gustaba, pero no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por ella. Nunca se había estado en esa posición, solo sabia que el deseo y las ganas de besarlo estaban acabando con ella.

* * *

_**Holas :), bueno aqui esta otro capitulo, siento la demora pero primero esta el estudio, tenia pensando subir este capitulo el viernes pero me fue imposible, espero y quiero subir otro esta semana aprovechando que es mi cumple y que todavia no estoy en parciales.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y mensajes.**_

_**Suerte y hasta la proxima.**_

_**Bye  
**_


	23. Chapter 23: Problemas y Mas Problemas

_**Capitulo 23: Problemas y Más Problemas.**_

Anais se levantó de la banca antes de hacer algo de lo que estaba segura luego se arrepentiría.

Paris se quedó viéndola, no sabia que hacer —¿porque me preguntaste eso? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La guerrera negó con la cabeza — simple curiosidad — dijo dándose a vuelta y mirándolo.

El peliverde se levantó y acercó mirándola — se que dije que no quería molestarte pero dime que te pasa.

La rubia cerró los ojos— no me pasa nada… — mintió abriendo los ojos — discúlpame.

—¿Disculparte? — preguntó acariciándole la cara —, no tengo nada que disculparte… pero tu si a mi…

Anais lo miró nerviosa mientras temblaba.

Paris se acercó — me gustas… — le susurró al oído.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron hasta más no poder y los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

—Anais me gustas… mucho —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo… — la guerrera colocó una mano en su cabeza y cerró los ojos apretándolos, miles de imágenes borrosas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Al verla en ese estado Paris se aproximó.

—¿Anais que te sucede? — le preguntó preocupado.

—No es nada, esto ya es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada —comentó mirándolo.

Paris la miró extrañado — lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa, no quiero que te pase nada, no lo soportaría.

Al escucharlo Anais sonrió. ¿Tanto le importaba su bienestar? Eso sí que era nuevo para ella, tanto tiempo que había compartido con Takashi y nunca lo había escuchar decir algo como eso.

* * *

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y la situación cada vez era más difícil y más confusa para nuestros personajes. Lucy seguía entrenando con Latis o más bien desquitando toda su ira y rabia con él pues Misuki iba constantemente y no hacía más que coquetearle al espadachín, cosa que irritaba a la pelirroja de tal manera que cada practica parecía un combate final. A diferencia de lo que Lucy pensaba a Latis le eran totalmente indiferentes todos los encantos e insinuaciones de Misuki, aunque le alegraba mucho la reacción que tenía su guerrera.

Después de que Paris le confesó que le gustaba, no volvieron a tocar el tema, él porqué no quería presionarla, además tenía una asunto con nombre propio que lo tenía bastante preocupado y Anais prefería callar para no equivocarse, la guerrera no sabía qué hacer, Takashi no hacía más que llamarla y enviarle mensajes exigiendo su perdón, mientras que Paris la llama y la buscaba haciendo que el interés por el creciera. Su dilema era en quien creer.

Luego de insistirle a su padre para que la dejara trabajar más tiempo con Clef, Marina no pasaba ni un solo día sin sonreírle, claro está sin que él lo notara, para la peliazul le era totalmente imposible aceptar que el mago le estaba empezando a interesar, Marina estaba viendo un conflicto entre su cabeza y su corazón, en uno se encontraba Yuki y en el otro estaban dos personas, que eran extrañamente parecidas, espeto por la estatura y un poco por sus rasgos físicos, Clef por su parte se sentía muy preocupado por su guerrera, lo intrigaba saber a qué se refería con respecto a lo de las fantasías, a demás se preguntaba si a las otras dos guerreras mágicas les estaba pasando algo similar.

—No se sabe quien esta más pensativo si Latis o tú — comentó Saturno sentándose junto al mago mientras que este permanecía mirando el vaso de trago sobre la mesa —. Hombre vinimos aquí para divertirnos y distraernos un rato.

Clef lo volteó a mirar — eres hermano de Lucy ¿verdad?

—Así es, ¿porque la pregunta? o más bien debería preguntar ¿de donde la conoces? —lo cuestionó sorprendido.

—Latis me ha contado de ella y la he visto un par de veces.

—A si verdad, me olvidaba que Latis esta perdiendo la cabeza por culpa de mi hermanita — dijo mientras reía — lo que son capaces de hacer las mujeres. Yo también estoy perdiendo la cabeza o mas bien la perdí hace tiempo por culpa de una rubia encantadora, es mas en pocos días me caso con ella.

—¡Felicidades! — dijo sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Gracias, pero y que... Clef, así te llamas ¿verdad?

El mago afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

—Tú también estás perdiendo a la cabeza por alguna chica o hasta el momento eres inmune a esos encantos.

—Quisiera serlo pero creo que eso es imposible — dijo suspirando — en mi caso se trata de una chica caprichosa, de un genio muy fuerte, puede parecer antipática y todo pero no lo es… ella es encantadora, es hermosa, todo lo que busco en una mujer, desafortunadamente somos de mundo distintos por decirlo así — señaló bebiéndose por completo el trago sobre la mesa.

—¿Y por qué son de distintos mundos?

—Ella es una chica rica, que tiene todo lo que desea con solo decirlo, es la hija del dueño de la empresa en la que trabajo, al lado de ella no soy nada, además tiene novio y lo ama, no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

—¿De la empresa en la que trabajas? — Preguntó pensativo — ¿te gusta Marina?

Clef afirmó con la cabeza.

—No la conozco bien, me parece que es un poco petulante, aunque es muy bonita. Ella es muy amiga de Lucy y de Anais la hermana de mi prometida.

—¿Te vas a casar con la hermana de Anais? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Que! ¿También conoces a Anais? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si la conozco, Paris nuestro eehhh… primo está enamorado de ella.

—¡Wow! Eso sí que no lo esperaba — dijo sirviendo otro trago.

—¿De qué tanto hablan? — preguntó Latis sentándose junto a ellos.

—De nada. Clef me comentaba lo enamorados que están Uds. de Lucy y de sus amigas — señaló sonriente — saben que yo los voy a ayudar un poco, están cordialmente invitados a mi boda, ellas van a estar allí, uds. decidieran que hacen.

Latis y Clef se miraron, ese día sí que iban a haber encuentros y muchas sorpresas.

* * *

Anais, Lulú y Marina se encontraban conversando muy animadas mientras cenaban, desde hacía días que la peliazul necesitaba hablar con la mayor de las Hououji sobre algo importante. Por fin había encontrado el momento.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema Marina, antes me parece perfecto —afirmó Lulú dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y volteando a mirar su hermana — ¿no te parece Anais?

—Eeehhh… claro me parece bien, pero Marina porque quieres mudarte ¿que paso?

La peliazul suspiró — la situación con mis padres cada día empeora mas, estoy harta de todo lo que piensas y quieren que piense, no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que ellos quieren para mí. Necesito independizarme y hacer lo que realmente quiero.

—Marina….

—No te preocupes yo estoy bien — afirmó sonriendo.

—Por mi esta bien, si he de arrendarle mi habitación a alguien me encantaría que fuera a ti — dijo sonriendo.

—Pues no se diga mas, brindemos por este nuevo comienzo — Marina levantó el vaso.

Lulú sonrió y volteó a mirar a su hermana — si vamos a brindar que les parece si lo hacemos porque a Anais le vaya bien con su nueva conquista.

Al escucharla la rubia se sonrojo notablemente.

—Por cierto querida amiga tienes que contarme muchas cosas con respecto a eso y con respecto a Lucy — dijo Marina seria.

—Verdad que se volvieron a pelear en la entrega de regalos — Lulú negó con la cabeza —, no me parece, uds. Son amigas, se quieren mucho, no vale la pena discutir por cosas estúpidas.

—Eso es verdad, menos mal logré safarme rápido de esa conversación o yo también estaría involucrada en tan estúpida pelea —comentó triste.

Anais bajó la mirada...

….

_Las chicas conversaban, cada una hablaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos, no se sabia quien estaba peor de estr__esada y cansada._

—_Es que no se imaginan lo estresante y fastidioso que puede llegar a ser este sujeto, que persona tan poco expresiva — dijo Lucy haciendo mala cara._

_Marina sonrió levemente sin que Lucy lo notara y volteó a mirar a Anais quien también sonrió._

—_Necesito que Latis se vaya lo mas pronto posible de mi casa o nunca podré ser feliz, a demás Misuki me tiene harta, todo el tiempo le sonríe, lo mira como si quiera quien sabe que hacerle — a medida que la pelirroja hablaba la rabia y los "celos" se hacían mas visibles._

—_Yo no logro comprender porque lo odias tanto, ¿que fue eso tan grave que te hizo? _— _preguntó Anais._

—_No es lo que hizo… es mas bien su actitud, su... es todo en él… todo me produce… _—_ Lucy apretó sus puños totalmente molesta. _

—_Pues quede en las mismas _— _dijo Anais mientras se reía._

—_Lucy… —la llamó Marina._

—_¿Que sucede? _

—_¿Latis es atractivo? — preguntó mirándola a los ojos._

_La pelirroja abrió los ojos —¿p-por… porque me preguntas eso? No se supone que tienes novio y que lo amas — señaló mirándola con cara de pocos amigos._

—_Hay Lucy, yo solo pregunto por simple curiosidad, nada más— contestó moviendo su manos para calmarla._

—_Pues no lo sé y no me interesa jum — contestó desviando la mirada._

—_Mmmm… si ves Anais — dijo la peliazul mirando a su amiga._

—_Tienes mucha razón — la rubia sonrió._

—_No intenten imaginar cosas que no son, sobre todo ¡tú! — Dijo señalando a Anais — tu no tienes derecho a decir nada, no puedo creer que no hallas sido capaz de contarme sobre Paris, que clase de amiga eres._

—_Lucy ya te dije todo lo que querías saber, a demás no es para tanto él y yo solo somos amigos — Anais se defendió._

—_Eso no importa, tú sabias lo mucho que yo deseaba verte con alguien diferente al estúpido de Takashi, muchas veces te dije que si conocías a alguien que te gustara me llamaras o me buscaras para que te apoyara. ¡Rompiste una promesa! — Exclamó molesta cruzándose de brazos —, no solo no me escuchaste cuando te necesitaba sino que ahora no confías en mí._

—_Lucy tú no sabes nada, por si no lo notas no eres la única con problemas, a demás como quieres que hable contigo si andas toda sensible, no te quise escuchar esa vez porque no quería pelear contigo, no estaba de ánimo — dijo molesta._

_Marina veía preocupada a sus amigas mientras estas discutían, ninguna parecía darse cuenta de lo que decía, cada vez las palabras eran más hirientes._

—_¡Cállense! — gritó con todas su fuerzas —por favor, no se peleen yo las necesito — dijo casi llorando —, las necesito como no tiene idea… primero mis padres y ahora Uds. no quiero sentirme más sola — la guerrera se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó de ese lugar._

…_._

—Bueno mis niñas me quedaría más tiempo pero mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y cansada no creo que pueda hacerlas — señaló levantándose —. Hasta mañana que descansen.

—Hasta mañana Lulú y gracias por la cena estaba deliciosa — dijo Marina mientras que Lulú se iba dejándolas solas.

—Marina no podemos hablar en otro momento.

—Yo solo quiero que hablen, no estoy de parte de ninguna de las dos pero si detesto estar en el medio, puede que Lucy este sensible y todo porque bueno eso es verdad pero tampoco es para decirle que es mala amiga y que la única persona que le importa es ella misma, tu bien sabes que eso es falso, Anais dijimos que siempre íbamos a hacer amigas y puede que este loca pero estoy segura de que no ha sido solo una vez que hemos dicho eso, tal vez lo soñé o quién sabe. Piénsalo — le pidió tomándola de las manos.

Anais sonrió y la abrazó — Marina eres muy buena persona, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que en menos de una semana vas a venirte a vivir aquí. Gracias por no dejarme sola.

—Yo también estoy feliz amiga, las cosas van a cambiar para bien, ya lo veras. Ahora si me disculpas ya tengo que irme —dijo mirando su reloj —, te llamo mañana, cuídate amiga y piensa lo que te dije.

La guerrera del viento afirmó con la cabeza, a decir verdad tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Después de despedirse de su amiga y de que esta se fuera se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cansada pero no tenía nada de sueño, se recostó y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el cansancio la venciera, así paso un tiempo hasta que sobresaltada abrió los ojos cuando recordó que no tenía a su lado aquella extraña joya; desde que la había encontrado ente sus cosas siempre la cargaba y dormía con ella, sentía que ella le daba algo de tranquilidad, como si la uniera a algo o más bien a alguien, a demás hacia que soñara con parte de su vida olvidada, cosa que la inquietaba.

—Como quisiera entender todo esto que está pasando —dijo suspirando mientras tomaba la joya y la miraba —Paris… Paris como lo siento…

….

—_Quiero volver a Céfiro una vez más y esta vez sin arrepentimientos —Lucy sacó el medallón y lo miró —, lo que quiero es vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro._

_Las tres chicas permanecieron mirando el hermoso mundo mágico a través de las grandes ventanas. La guerrera del fuego repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. A medida que transcurrían los minutos el desespero se hacía cada vez más visible en el rostro de las niñas del mundo místico._

_Anais cerró los ojos evitando que una lágrima saliera de ellos, nunca pensó que llegara a sentir tantas cosas por una persona y menos por alguien como Paris, era tan opuesto a ella. Siempre supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero nunca hizo nada por ellos. Cuanto lo necesitaba, cuantas ganas tenia de verlo, de abrazarlo y saber que no podía. Sus esperanzas se estaban acabando._

—_Anais… —escuchó que la llamaba Marina y sin pensarlo la abrazó y lloró intentando sacarse todo ese dolor._

—_¡Por favor no se rindan! —Exclamó Lucy en medio de sollozos —, no podemos dejar esto así, podemos lograrlo yo lo sé, es solo cuestión de concentrarnos y de desearlo con todas las fuerzas del corazón._

_Las tres niñas del mundo místico se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos._

—No… no… — decía la rubia en medio de sus sueños mientras se movía de lado a lado.

_Al ver a Lucy en el estado en el que estaba dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar llorando, necesitaba estar sola pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlas solas, eran sus amigas, la necesitaban sobretodo Lucy. Así que caminó hasta ellas y las abrazó. Ya no valía la pena seguir allí, con el corazón roto y sus ilusiones totalmente desvanecidas se dirigió al elevador no sin antes dar un último visitado a aquel mundo mágico._

—_Eres mi príncipe, eres al que amo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, a Lucy y a Latis los une el medallón a nosotros nada, tal vez esa sea una señal, eres el más hermoso sueño pero no más, seguimos rumbos distintos, me duele como no tienes idea, pero es mejor que esto se acabe — Anais hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire —, vivir una vida sin ti ese es mi destino, como quisiera olvidarte para hacerlo más fácil — y sin decir más las puertas del elevador se cerraron._

_...  
_

La guerrera se levantó muy agitada poniendo una mano en su corazón — ¿qué fue lo que hice? — se preguntó mirando su alrededor — esto no es normal.

—¿¡Anais estas bien! — preguntó Lulú entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño — contestó mirándola.

—¿Estás segura? — Lulú sonrió —, no prefieres que me quede contigo, como cuando éramos niñas ¿te acuerdas que prefieras ir a hasta mi habitación antes que ir a buscar a mi mamá?

La rubia sonrió — Pensé que no te acordabas de eso — dijo suspirando —, me vas a hacer mucha falta.

—A mi igual… pero, ¿y entonces qué dices me dejas quedar aquí?

Anais afirmó con la cabeza. La mayor parte de la noche la pasaron hablando y recordando cosas, eso hizo que parte de la angustia que sentía la guerrera desapareciera, aunque algunos recuerdos se habían posado en su mente, haciendo que muchas dudas aparecieran.

* * *

La guerrera del fuego arreglaba el domo mientras que su hermano mayor la miraba, Lucy siempre lo había preocupado pero ahora mas, desde hacia un par de días no hacia mas que comportarse un poco agresiva, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella estaba a la defensiva.

—Lucy te pido el favor de que dejes de ser tan ruda con Latis — dijo Saturno acercándose.

—Saturno, no puedo tratarlo de otra manera, no me nace — mintió.

—Hay hermano deja de defenderlo —Cameo entró y colocó una mano en el hombro de Lucy — no te preocupes yo te comprendo y también deseo que Latis se vaya rápido.

La pelirroja sonrió forzadamente, ella realmente no quería que se fuera sino que al contrario deseaba tenerlo cerca lo más cerca posible, no quería que nadie se le acercara, que no lo miraran, ni mucho menos que le hablaran. Pero… ¿por qué no hacer algo por lo que sentía?, todos esas imágenes "locas" e irreales que aparecían en su cabeza la tenían confundida, a eso se le sumaba la "linda" influencia de Luz, quien parecía convencerla de que si se juntaba con él su vida sería peor de la que estaba viviendo. Lucy jamás o pues hasta donde ella recordaba no había sentido tantas cosas por una sola persona, aun así no valía la pena, Misuki tenía más experiencia y sabia aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara, nunca podría ponerse a la altura de ella.

—Hay Cameo tú dices eso porque sientes celos de el — dijo Maciel mientras entraba.

—Ya dije que no se trata de eso.

—Bueno como sea. Por favor Lucy inténtalo, yo se que tu puedes — Saturno la miró a los ojos —. Latis no es alguien que viene a entrenar, el es mi amigo. ¿Crees que podrás?

—No lo se — contestó molesta —, deja ya de estarme fastidiando con Latis — la pelirroja salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejado a sus hermanos sorprendidos.

—Pero y yo que le dije —Saturno volteó a mirar a sus hermanos.

Lucy se dirigía su habitación, quería estar sola, el solo nombre le producía muchas que no se sentía capaz de controlar — todo va terminar mal contigo a mi lado, soy una tonta... soy una tonta… — se decía una y otra vez.

….

—_Si esto es un sueño quiero que sea el más bonito que tengas hasta ahora — susurró besándola una vez más —. Tu no estas sola. Yo me voy a encargar de que esto acabe, yo vine por ti… _

…_._

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro — esas palabras, esos labios, como quisiera que salieras de mis sueños. Latis te necesito… no sabes como te odio por hacerme sentir esto — y sin decir nada mas se recostó a llorar.

* * *

La chica lo besaba, lo abrazaba cada dos minutos, estaba harto pero no quería ser grosero con ella, no se lo merecía, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo, eso lo tenia claro Paris, era cierto que Kasumi era coqueta, enredadora y hasta manipuladora pero aun así no quería culparla, el se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y por su rabia, nunca pensó en las consecuencias, lo atormentaba pensar en lo que fuera a decir Anais si supiera que tenia novia y si ella recuperar la memoria y supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos, ¿que diría?, que terrible era pensar eso. El sabia que pasaría, la perdería.

—_¡Te odio! No vuelvas a buscarme, no eres mas que un traidor, un mentiroso — le dijo muy molesta mientras le lanzaba la joya en la cara y salía corriendo._

Paris movió un poco su cabeza reaccionando.

—¿Que sucede amor, te ocurre algo?

—No, solo pensaba en algo — dijo apretando uno de sus puños sin que Kasumi lo notara.

Kasumi sonrió y se levantó de la banca para luego sentarse en las piernas de su novio.

—¿Que estas haciendo? — preguntó impresionado.

La chica le sonrió — eres mi novio, puedo hacer lo que quiera — dijo besándole el cuello.

Paris cerró los ojos. En ese momento y para bien o para mal del príncipe su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Aish pero que impertinente, no pudo escoger otro momento, amor no contestes no debe ser nada importante — señaló besándolo.

—Tal vez si lo sea — el peliverde como pudo sacó el aparato del bolsillo quedando casi en shock al leer el nombre en el display —. Me permites un momento — dijo levantándose y alejándose lo mas que pudo — alo…

—Alo, eehh… hola Paris, ¿como estas?— pregunto Anais nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

Paris volteó a mirar a Kasumi y le sonrió — muy... muy bien y tu…. eh…. ¿como estas?

—Bien, gracias… disculpa que te llame hasta ahora pero no había tenido tiempo ya sabes mi hermana y las cosas de la boda, pero dime, ¿que era lo que querías decirme?

—¿Anais vas a estar en tu casa?

—Si, no creo que salga, ¿porque?

—¿Que te parece si paso por tu casa por ahí en una hora?

—¡Amor ven rápido te necesito! — gritó Kasumi.

Al escuchar Paris tapó la bocina con su mano — ¿que dices?

—Eeehhh pues… por mí esta bien — contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bien allá no vemos, cuídate y un beso. Adiós — se despidió no muy contento.

Anais colgó la llamada y la sonrisa no desapareció, miles y miles de mariposas revoloteaban por su estomago.

—¿Que te dijo? — le preguntó Lulú emocionada.

—Viene para acá — contestó volteándola a mirar.

Lulú abrió los ojos — eso es fantástico, Anais tienes que arréglate, él te tiene que ver muy bonita.

—Hay no exageres, no se ni para que te conté lo que me dijo .

—Hay hermanita si supieras lo feliz que me hace esto, definitivamente no tienes ni un solo motivo para volver con el otro idota.

—No lo se, igual no hemos vuelto a hablar nada al respecto — dijo algo triste —, tal vez hasta ni sea verdad que le guste.

—No seas tonta, claro que es verdad, lo que pasa es que tu tienes que ser mas arriesgada, no se , ¿porque no te atreves a dar el primer paso?, mira hay esta yo ahorita tengo que ir donde Saturno, nadie te va a molestar.

—¿Que me estas insinuando?

—Nada, yo no me refería a eso — Lulu suspiró —. Sabes que dejemos así — dijo dejándola sola.

Anais cerró los ojos y sonrió no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

* * *

Los minutos pasaba y Paris pensaba la forma de cómo irse.

—Amor…

—Dime

Kasumi lo miró fijamente — ¿que te sucede?

—¿De que hablas? — preguntó un poco nervioso.

—No soy boba, a ti te pasa algo desde que recibiste esa llamada — contestó seria — ¿por qué no me dice que quería?, o mejor aun ¿quien era?

—No era nada importante, era Clef que necesitaba algo, eso es todo, no tienes porque molestarte.

—Te creo o no te creo, ¿tu que me sugieres?

—No lo se, eso lo decides tu no yo — dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

Kasumi se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba.

—Te tengo una propuesta, ¿que te parece si cuando lo sepas me llamas y me cuentas tu decisión? — el peliverde se levantó de la banca.

—¿Te vas a ir?

—Si, porque no tengo animo de pelear contigo, entonces mejor cuando sepas que decirme bien y tenga una respuesta a tus dudas hablamos.

—Pero Paris yo…

—No te preocupes, hablamos después — le dijo yéndose.

—¡Paris! ¡Paris! ¡Paris! ¡Ven acá! — exclamó molesta.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, disculpen la demora. Se que mas de una odiara el comportamiento de Paris :( aish lo siento, les prometo que todo se solucionara y el hara lo correcto. Para mis fans clemis en proximos capitulos me centrare en ellos no se preocupen.  
**_

_**Muchos saludos para todos, cuidense y adios.**_

_**LINA A  
**_


	24. Chapter 24: El Principio Del Final

_**Capitulo 24: El Principio Del Fin De La Vida Que Llevaba**_

Marina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la ventana. Ya había tomado un de tantas decisiones que debía tomar, aun así no se sentía nada feliz. Dirigió su mirada al portarretrato que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, en aquella foto estaba con Yuki, le expresión de él era de total felicidad, la de ella también aunque sus ojos no brillaban tanto. La peliazul cerró sus ojos, un horrible remordimiento la invadió, no podía ser cierto, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, nunca lo habían sido.

—¿A quién engaño?, Anais tenía razón —dijo dejándose caer — pero y entonces, ¿todo este amor para quién es?— se preguntó tapándose la cara con sus manos.

A las afueras de la gran mansión una persona miraba cada una de las ventanas como si espera que alguien se asomara.

...

_Todos en el castillo estaban felices, había pasado un año desde que las guerreras mágicas habían derrotado a Devonair y se respiraba mucha tranquilidad. Guru Clef les había dado una noticia que a todos había sorprendido, en especial a tres personas. Latis, Paris y Ascot no creían las palabras del mago supremo._

—_Logré abrir el portal… — dijo sonriendo — las guerreras mágicas volverán, pero esta vez no lo harán para pelear, ellas por fin conocerán como ese Cefiro en realidad._

—_¿Estás hablando enserio? — preguntó Paris._

—_Si — respondió moviendo la cabeza._

—_¡Mis niñas! Las volveré a ver ¡qué emoción! —exclamó Caldina brincando de lado a lado._

—_¿Cuándo volverán? — preguntó Latis._

—_Hoy en las horas de la tarde._

_Latis dio media vuelta y salió del salón, Clef se quedó viéndolo —¿qué sucede Latis? — le preguntó telepáticamente._

—_Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo —contestó._

_Clef se quedó pensando en las palabras dichas por Latis._

—_Muy bien entonces lo mejor es dejar todo listo —comentó Presea —, vamos Caldina tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._

—_¿Ascot no estás feliz? Marina viene — dijo Paris._

_Ascot bajó la mirada y se fue. No sabía que sentir ni que decir._

_Clef lo miró por un momento y luego salió, necesitaba estar solo para prepararse._

...

El mago apretó sus puños —¿Que fue lo que realmente paso? ¿Por qué no volvieron ese día?

...

_El castillo estaba hermoso, todo estaba listo para la gran bienvenida, Caldina y Presea hacían planes con las chicas. Ascot permanecía en su habitación solo, su dicha no era completa, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle cundo la viera, una situación totalmente diferente era la que vivía Paris, el príncipe estaba feliz, por fin la vería, por fin le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya no habían preocupaciones. Latis había salido caminar, el espadachín no estaba contento, para él las cosas no eran tan sencillas, algo iba a pasar, él lo presencia, le hubiera gustado creer en las palabras de Guru Clef y así ver a la única persona que de verdad le importaba, a dueña de su amor, al pilar de su vida._

_La hora se acercaba y todos los habitantes el castillo estaban muy ansiosos. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Guru Clef hizo su aparición._

—_Les pido que guarden silencio, necesito mucha concentración — dijo mirándolos. _

_Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Latis permanecía en una esquina cruzado de brazos mirándolos._

_El mago se colocó en medio de todos y cerró los ojos levantando su bastón mientras decía unas palabras inentendibles, una luz blanca lo envolvió y el castillo comenzó a temblar. Una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en el rostro de los presentes menos en el del espadachín quien permanecía en la misma posición y solo se atrevió a cerrar los ojos con el paso de los minutos. Guru Clef cada vez usaba más su magia y sus energías parecían estarse acabando._

_Caldina volteó a mirar a Rafaga y este la miró preocupado. La bailarina volteó a mirar a Presea, la armera miraba angustiada al mago, algo no estaba saliendo bien, el mago supremo cayó de rodillas al piso dejando a todos sorprendidos._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no logro comunicarme con ellas? El portal está abierto y si no estoy mal ellas están en la torre de Tokio —se dijo a sí mismo._

_Una extraña energía empezó a emerger envolviendo al Guru._

—_¡Vamos guerreras mágicas! —exclamó quedándose casi que sin fuerzas._

_El castillo dejo de temblar y la luz blanca desapareció. En el medio del salón se encontraba Guru Clef inconsciente._

...

—No pude volver a abrir el portal, esta dimensión desapareció — dijo fijando su mirada en una ventana donde parecía haber visto la sombra de su adorada guerrera —. Marina…

...

—_Mucha suerte chicos —dijo Caldina._

—_No creo que la necesiten —señaló Rafaga abrazando a su esposa._

_Paris sonrió —gracias._

—_Espero que todo salga bien —dijo Presea fijando su mirada en la del mago._

_Guru Clef la miró y cerró los ojos, todavía se sentía culpable por todo el daño que le había causado. Todos entendieron y los dejaron solos._

_Presea se acercó y lo tomó de las manos — te deseo mucha suerte con Marina._

—_Lo siento Presea, yo… —Guru Clef bajó la mirada._

—_Clef por favor olvídalo — le pidió —, yo solo quiero que seas feliz._

_El mago levantó su mirada encontrándose de nuevo con la Presea que había sido su amiga, su confidente— gracias por tus palabras. Yo también quiero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces, eres una gran persona._

_En ese momento se acercó Ascot y abrazó a la armera por detrás —por favor Guru Clef, protege a Marina, no la lastimes._

_Para el mago no eran nuevos los sentimientos del hechicero, a decir verdad cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Marina fué a hablar con él, necesitaba escucharlo, saber lo que realmente sentía para luego decirle lo que el también estaba sintiendo._

—_Ascot no tienes de preocuparte. Solo espero ser correspondido — dijo mirándolos preocupado._

—_Lo eres — afirmó Ascot._

...

—¿Será? — se preguntó mirando por última vez la ventana del cuarto de Marina —. Esa pregunta creo que la tendré que averiguar en otro momento, lo primero es saber que fue lo que paso.

* * *

Ambos permanecían en silencio, a ella los nervios no la dejaba hablar a él el hecho de pensar en que había sucedió con Kasumi, esa situación ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

—Latis, ese tonto tiene razón — pensó volteándola a mirar —. Se supone que no es la primera que nos vemos, no entiendo porque actuamos como si lo fuera.

Anais sonrió y lo volteó a mirar —no lo sé pero, ¿desea algo más de comer? — preguntó mientras recogía las tazas de té.

—No — Paris sonrió y la agarró del brazo — definitivamente prefiero comer en compañía de una cascarrabias como tú.

Anais exhaló fuerte cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos Paris estaba parado frente a ella.

El príncipe se acercó acariciándole la mejilla —Se que ya te lo había dicho pero no importa, quiero que lo tengas claro… Anais me gustas mucho.

—Paris tú también… me gustas — le afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

El peliverde no pudo evitar sonreír, por un momento dejaría de pensar en aquello que lo atormentaba, por fin era verdad, aquel encuentro que había vivido más de una vez en sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad. Con mucha suavidad puso su mano en la nuca de Anais acercándola. La guerrera cerró los ojos rodeando el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y apasionado beso. Paris saboreaba los labios de Anais probando un sinnúmero de sensaciones en la rubia, quien se aferraba a él como si fuera lo único que existiera, de hecho lo era, lo único que importaba en ese momento era ellos.

Takashi intentó una vez más comunicarse con Anais sin resultados. Estaba molesto su ex novia no parecía dar señales de vida, había marcado varias veces a su celular y a su casa sin conseguir nada, la rabia, lo celos lo están empezando a dominar— esto no se va a quedar así — dijo mientras entraba a su auto —, por las buenas o por las malas vuelves a mí.

Se separando un poco para recuperar el aire y volvieron a juntarse en otro apasionado beso.

—Anais dime loco, dime lo que quieras tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero luego sí, he esperado por este momento 5 largos años, mis palabras tal vez no tengan sentido para ti pero… te amo.

La rubia abrió los ojos apartándolo bruscamente, era ilógico e imposible lo que él le estaba diciendo — no digas mentiras, no dañes este momento con esos comentarios.

—No las estoy diciendo — el desespero y la impotencia lo estaban controlando —, ¡Anais por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

—¿Que sucede? Me estas asustando.

El peliverde la agarró con fuerza de ambos brazos — por favor dime que tengo que hacer para que tu memoria vuelva — dijo mirándola desesperado.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame! —exclamó forcejeando.

—Dime, ¿porque me olvidaste? ¿Por qué me sacaste de tu corazón si dijiste que siempre me tendrías en el?— preguntó bajando la mirada.

A pesar de entender lo que sucedía lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Se bajó del auto mirando hacia la ventana del apartamento donde vivía Anais.

—En algún momento tienes que aparecer amorcito— afirmó entrando al edificio.

El abrazo parecía no tener fin, el permanecía refugiado en ella intentando calmarse mientras que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando comprender la situación. Desafortunadamente el sonido del timbre acabo con tan emotivo momento.

—¿Si? — preguntó.

Takashi tomó un poco de aire intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

Al no escuchar nada miró extrañada a Paris.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Confundida abrió la puerta.

—Valla con que si estabas — dijo entrando.

—¡Takashi! — exclamó abriendo los ojos hasta donde más pudo.

La ira de Takashi aumento al ver a Paris quien lo miraba con cara de pocos, poquísimos amigos.

* * *

Lucy salió de su habitación a tomar un poco de aire, ya se estaba más tranquila y no era para menos una vez más había soñado con Latis. Caminó hasta el domo donde se encontró con una escena que acabó con su tranquilidad una vez más.

—Si lo sé, eres muy hábil — dijo Misuki sonriendo.

—Sí pero quiero serlo más, así que te pido que me dejes entrenar – le pidió volteando a mirar hacia la puerta. No se sabía a quien quería acabar Lucy con la mirada.

Porque Latis no podía ser como el de sus sueños, cariñoso, protector, definitivamente nunca seria real, ella jamás seria la protectora de un mundo fantástico regido por los sentimientos, ni él, espadachín mágico que iba a rescatarla de una nave enemiga. Ese _"Latis te amo"_ y _"Yo a ti"_ eran frases creadas en su imaginación, cosas que quizás ella si quería decir y escuchar si fuera valiente, si estuviera segura de sí misma, de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

—Lucy, amiga que bueno verte — dijo Misuki aproximándose.

—Amiga que sorpresa encontrarte aquí — señaló irónicamente.

Misuki sonrió y le guiño el ojo, todo indicaba que su querida amiga estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto quería. Una imagen llegó a su mente, en ella Latis se aproximaba lentamente a Misuki y la besaba como ella había ¿imaginado? Que él lo había hecho con ella. Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la habitación terminando de mortificar a la guerrera y fastidiando al espadachín.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo hablemos en otro momento — le indicó en voz baja —, me imagino que entrenaras con Latis, a si que yo me marcho para no causar interrupción, no quiero distraer a nadie — la chica volteó a mirar al espadachín coquetamente antes de irse.

La rabia, los celos y la resignación envolvieron a la pelirroja — jamás te alcanzaría, no te llegaría a los tobillos amiga, no le eres indiferente, no lo culpo un hombre como él en la última persona en la que se fijaría seria en mi.

Latis guardó silencio esperando a que estuvieran solos, le divertía ver a su guerrera celosa, pero no soportaba la presencia de Luz en la vida de Lucy, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que esa pelirrosa la envenenara en su contra. Necesitaba hablar.

—No sabía que tenía entrenar, no estoy preparada — dijo de mala gana.

—No Lucy, yo no vine a entrenar. Estoy esperando a tu hermano mientras lleva a su novia a la casa, no sabía qué hacer así que entré aquí para distraerme un rato.

—Que bien, entonces me voy para no distraerte — la pelirroja se encaminó a la salida pero el espadachín fue más rápido que ella, le agarró el brazo impidiéndole dar un paso — ¿qué quieres Latis? —preguntó molesta.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡¿Sobre qué? — exclamó intentando soltarse —. Entre tú y yo no hay y nunca habrá nada de qué hablar, a menos de que sea algo del entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué siempre me hablas así? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? — cuestionó mirándola a los ojos.

—No tengo por qué contestar eso, no me interesa que lo sepas — contestó desviando la mirada —, suéltame por favor.

—No. Lucy quiero que me contestes, tú a mi no… no me conoces, no hay razón para tanto rencor.

—Eso no importa, yo trato a las personas como me nace — dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos —. ¡Ya! ¿Feliz? ¿Contento? ¿Puedes soltarme?

—¿Que pasa contigo? tú no eres así — señaló alzando la voz.

—¿Como sabes que no soy así?, como tú mismo lo dijiste tu a mi no me conoces, así que puedes soltarme — dijo forcejeando.

—¡No! no quiero.

—A mi no me importa que no quieras, suéltame maldito — Lucy lo empujaba, le pegaba puños y patas.

—Pégame, insúltame, no me importa, no te voy a soltar hasta que seas sincera conmigo.

—Ya te dije lo que querías escuchar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me celas? — le preguntó fijando su mirada en la de ella.

—¡Que! ¿Yo celarte? Hay Latis no seas estúpido, no solo no me simpatizas sino que no me gustas, no eres el tipo de hombre que me interesa — mintió riéndose —, ¿enserio tu creíste que yo…? — la guerrera se reía o más bien fingía reírse a carcajadas.

Latis cerró los ojos y la soltó — deje de hacer eso.

—No puedo dejar de reírme, eres un tonto.

—Si tal vez lo soy, pero yo si soy sincero — el espadachín se acercó y la tomó de los hombros —, Lucy Shidou me gustas mucho.

Los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder — ¿me… me… me desmaye?, si tal vez, esto es muy parecido a mis sueños — pensó mientras comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Que tienes que decir respecto a eso? —le preguntó sonriendo levemente. Los ojos de pelirroja brillaban.

—Latis… —le susurró cerrando los ojos —, no comprendo cuando fue que desmaye o me quede dormida, te prefiero a ti que al real.

—¡Que! — exclamó confundido — tú no estás soñando, estas despierta y yo estoy aquí para ti.

—Aja… y para Misuki también ¿verdad? —preguntó Cameo entrando —.Eres un miserable, un maldito rompecorazones — dijo molestó halando a su hermana del brazo y abrazándola—, no te le acerques.

Lucy se refugió en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a llorar, Cameo tenía razón. Latis los miraba guardando todo su coraje. Sabía que de los tres hermanos a él no le simpatizaba, aunque no sabía la razón. Odiaba verla así, tan frágil, tan confundida.

—¡Fuera de aquí! — gritó señalando la puerta — y no vuelvas a cercarte a ella o tendremos problemas.

El espadachín no protestó, no tenía gana de pelear, no valía la pena. Se dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar llevándose una sorpresa.

—¿_En qué idioma necesitas que te hablen para que entiendas que te alejes de Lucy? _— preguntó Luz con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—_Eeehhh… quizás._

—No lo vas a conseguir, tú sabes que ella me ama y que no me ha olvidado.

—_Deja de ser tan estúpido, las cosas no estarían así si no hubiera sido gracias a Lucy, ella hizo todo esto._

—¿Que quieres decir? — preguntó mirándola extrañado.

—_Lucy te ama a tanto que decidió olvidar que tu existes _— la pelirrosa comenzó a reírse —,_ ella está tan loca por ti que te borró de sus recuerdos. _

—No voy creer ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

—_Seguro, pero porque no le preguntas a Guru Clef sobre los verdaderos acontecimientos de ese día, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa —_dijo desapareciendo.

* * *

—¿Takashi que hace aquí?

—Pues vine a visitar a mi novia pero no espere encontrarla con otro — dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Paris.

—¿Tu novia?— Le preguntó correspondiéndole la mirada —, pensé que había terminado — reclamó volteándola a mirar.

—¡Por favor Paris! — exclamó parándose en el medio de los dos.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero mi amorcito y yo estamos en planes de volver, para formalizar las cosas es mas estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntos — señaló sonriendo mientras la sorprendía abrazándola por detrás.

El peliverde sentía como le hervía la sangre por la rabia. El no era el único mentiroso. Ella le había ocultado información importante, si se iba a vivir con él era porque lo amaba. No quería especular, pero era inevitable Anais no lo desmentía y más bien si permanecía callada.

—Amor que te parece si le dices a tu amiguito que se valla para poder hablar bien, además necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Anais bajó la mirada, todo era mentira, quería decir algo pero el temor a que se pelearan no la dejaba pronunciar nada. Tenía ganas de abofetear a Takashi. Paris de seguro la estaba odiando.

—Entiendo, tiene razón Uds. como buenos novios que se aman tanto tiene cosas que hacer. No quiero ser mal tercio — dijo caminando hasta la puerta, estaba harto, antes de salir del apartamento la miró a los ojos.

La rubia se sentía morir, nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas por alguien, Paris era todo lo que no era Takashi y ahora estaba perdiendo esa oportunidad, la oportunidad de por fin ser feliz. La mirada del príncipe confirmó sus sospechas si la odiaba.

Cuando Paris se fue Takashi se acercó —muy bien, ahora que estamos solos, ¿puedes explicarme que significa todo esto?

—Por favor déjame sola, tu sabes que todo es mentira, yo no tengo que explicarte nada, Takashi si tú crees que haciendo todo esto voy a volver contigo estas equivocado. Deja en paz, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie.

—Te importa, te gusta ¿verdad? —preguntó molesto.

—Déjame sola, me tienes harta, si tanto desconfías de mi no me pidas que regrese contigo.

—Anais, tu puedes decir lo que quieras, yo no me voy a rendir, ya lo veras — dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Marina leía las cartas de Yuki, cada una de las palabras escritas en ellas la torturaban, la destrozaban. Que farsante y que mala persona se sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sabido actuar de semejante manera para que ese hombre se enamorara de ella?, no era justo, deseó tanto que donde estaba se encontrara a alguien, que le fuera infiel, necesitaba sentirse engañada para sentirse mejor.

—Marina definitivamente no mereces nada de lo que tienes — se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas —, como quisiera vivir en sueños, donde parece que puedo ser feliz, al lado de todas esas personas, al lado de… — la guerrera se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos trayendo a sus pensamientos a la persona que parecía era la única que daba tranquilidad — Guru Clef… te necesito… Guru Clef… no me dejes sola… Guru… Clef — dijo abriendo los ojos — ¿Clef? — Marina puso una mano en su pecho — ¿sería posible?

—¡Marina! — Llamaron en la puerta — ¡Marina abre!

—¿Que quieres mamá?

—Vine para que habláramos. Abre la puerta

La peliazul rápidamente guardó todo las cartas que tenia sobre la cama y se limpió las lágrimas para luego abrirle la puerta a su madre.

—¿Que quieres mamá? — preguntó dejándola pasar.

—Ya te dije hablar — contestó seriamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que dijiste esta tarde.

—Hay mamá ya te dije que no pienso discutir nada de eso, ya tomé una decisión — dijo dándole la espalda.

—Sí, una decisión muy estúpida — dijo alzando la voz.

—Estúpida o no, no pienso cambiar de opinión — señaló volteándola a mirar —, ¿te quedo claro?

—¡No y no me hables así! — gritó molesta —, no soy ningún de tus amiguitas, soy tu madre y merezco respeto.

Marina tomó un poco de aire intentando clamarse.

—Cada vez me sorprende más tu grosería y rebeldía. Es claro que esas muchachitas solas culpables de todo esto — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué las metes a ellas?, Lucy y Anais no tienen la culpa de nada de esto, yo lo hago porque quiero independizarme — dijo molesta —¿ por qué no lo comprendes?

La señora Ryuuzaki caminó hasta ella y la abofeteó — ¡me tienes harta Marina!

—¡Uds. a mí también! —gritó sollozando mientras se sobaba la mejilla — ¡Siempre tratando de imponerme cosas! ¡Siempre diciéndome que decir o cómo comportarme! ¡Siempre diciéndome con que personas tratarme! ¡Escogieron hasta mi futuro esposo! ¡Estoy cansada de todo eso! ¡Quiero ser feliz! ¡Porque no lo entiendes! — sus ojos parecían cascadas. Estaba cansada de toda la vida que sus padres habían querido que ella viviera, nunca había podido decidir que le gustaba, que quería en realidad. En el único lugar o más bien las dos únicas ocasiones donde se sintió liberada fue en Cefiro, donde conoció amigas y amigos de verdad, se hizo más fuerte, se dio cuenta que era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera, es mas por primera vez se enamoró de verdad.

* * *

**_Holas ^_^ bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, que pena la demora la verdad es que me ha costado tanto escribir con una sola mano, aun asi la imaginacion no a faltado._**

**_Gracias a todas por los mensajes y reviews._**

**_Espero no tardar con el proximo capitulo._**

**_Saludes y suerte_**

**_Lina A_**


	25. Chapter 25: Desesperados

_**Capitulo 25: Desesperados**_

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no se — dijo desesperada Marina.

—Hay por favor, eres su amiga obvio que si sabes — comentó Takashi caminando detrás de la peliazul —, dime quien es ese sujeto.

Clef dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a lo que sucedía, no le simpatizaba para nada Takashi, desde que lo había conocido eran contadas las veces que habían hablado, no soportaba la forma en que le hablaba Marina, siempre ordenándole, exigiéndole. El mago apreciaba a Anais y no comprendida como una persona como ella estaba con una persona como esa, prefería o más bien necesitaba verla lo más pronto posible con el príncipe de Cefiro para que no hiciera más tonterías. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No te voy a decir nada porque no se qué fue lo que paso, hace rato no hablo con Anais, deja de ser tan intenso ya me tienes harta a mí y de seguro a ella también — señaló cerrando la puerta.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó mirándola.

—Si no hay problema Clef — contestó sonriendo —, siento la demora, se que te había dicho que llegaría temprano pero la verdad he tenido varios asuntos que resolver.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste — le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Sí, pero el trabajo que nos espera hoy es un poco extenso espero que estés preparado.

El mago sonrió no caía duda de lo feliz que sentía teniendo cerca y más ahora que la relación de ambos había cambiado para bien, ella ahora lo tuteaba, no era grosera ni gritona excepto claro esta cuando estaba de malgenio.

* * *

Era un nuevo día pero con los mismos sentimientos, su cabeza iba estallar de tanto pensar.

—_Lucy que mas necesitas para darte cuenta que Latis es una mala persona _— dijo Luz reflejándose en el espejo.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo odie? — le preguntó mirándola fijamente —¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en alejarme de las personas que quiero?

—_Así que lo quiere, bueno no me extraña la verdad es que Latis sabe hacer muy bien las cosas — _señaló fríamente.

—Yo… yo me refiero a Anais y Marina. ¡Tú! Fuiste la culpable de la pelea con Anais — la pelirroja se levantó de la cama —¡déjame en paz!

—Oye Lucy, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Cameo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, no te preocupes ya… ya bajo.

—_Lucy te lo diré por última vez, te cercas a Latis y todas las personas que quieres lo pagaran _— le advirtió, los ojos de Luz mostraban mucho rencor.

La pelirroja la miró molesta — ¿por qué lo odias tanto?

—_Yo odio todo lo que tu amas._

—¡Yo no amo a Latis! Yo… — Lucy bajó la mirada —yo no puedo, no debo, además… —hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos recordando cuando la besó en sus "sueños" — él y yo…

Luz salió del espejo abrazando a la guerrera —_no te sientas mas así, no sufras mas, ven conmigo, vamos a jugar _— le susurró al oído.

—¿Ir contigo? — la mirada de la pelirroja estaba perdida.

...

—_¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! —se escuchó una voz._

—_¿Presea? _

—_Recuerdas lo que te dije ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Una luz apareció en la superficie de ese extraño lugar donde Luz la tenia atrapada._

—_Siempre tienes que tener fe, fe en ti misma, recuerda tu deseo y no pierdas la confianza._

—_Mi deseo… ¡aahh! ¡Hay!— La guerrera intentó poderse de pie cayendo nuevamente —¡aahh!… mi deseo._

—_Tu sola debes luchar y vencer Lucy, no debes cae en la oscuridad, mira así la luz — dijo Presea._

...

—No… — susurró alejándose de ella.

—¿_Que dices?_ — preguntó molesta.

—No puedo ir contigo, tal vez Latis no sea para mí, pero aquí tengo gente a la que quiero — afirmó mirándola seriamente —, no puedo fallarles.

—_Pero, ¿cómo? _— por más que trataba de hacer Lucy odiara a todos y se olvidara de todo, mas recuerdos de Cefiro llegaban a la mente del ex pilar.

—No voy a dejar que esto siga así, Saturno, Maciel, Cameo, Marina y Anais… Anais — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su amiga —todos me necesitan.

* * *

—¿Te rindes? — le preguntó el espadachín.

—¿Tengo que contestar? — preguntó el príncipe volteándolo a mirar.

—Yo solo digo que no es correcto especular, tal vez ella si mintió pero y entonces lo tuyo con Kasumi que, ¿eso no es mentir?

Paris apretó sus puños — es diferente yo no pienso irme a vivir con ella.

—¿A no? esa muchachita no es de las que se rinde tan fácil, no me extrañaría que terminaras haciendo algo como eso, así sea solo para vengarte.

—Claro que no, pero si voy reconsiderar las cosas entre ella y yo — afirmó seriamente.

Latis tomó sus cosas y lo miró — no sería mejor hablar primero con Anais, que ella te confirme si tiene algo con ese tipo. Además no me parece lógico lo que piensas hacer, nosotros no vinimos a quedarnos — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida —, suerte con la entrevista de trabajo.

El príncipe se recostó en la cama — ¿hablar? — se preguntó mirando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

* * *

Tristeza, ese ya era un sentimiento común para ella, estaba acostumbrada a sentirse vacía, aun así en los últimos días había empezado a experimentar otra clase de emociones y sensaciones. Anais no comprendía como una persona en tan poco tiempo había logrado metérsele en el corazón, Paris era todo lo opuesto a ella, no solo le atraía su físico sino su personalidad, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, el parecía devolverle algo de paz. Tal vez por eso le atemorizaba pensar en lo que debía estar pensando de ella, debía creer que era una mentirosa, él que había sido sincero con ella, mientras que ella no había sido capaz de hacer nada, solo se dejo llevar por el temor. ¿Búscalo? ¿Hablar? ¿Darse una nueva oportunidad? ¿Arriesgarse? ¿Se sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos? Eran algunas de las preguntas que no paraba de hacerse.

—Ya basta Anais, no te tormentas mas con eso — dijo Lulú mientras tomaba el desayuno.

—Eso intento, pero es imposible — señaló bajando la mirada.

—Es que no entiendo porque dejas que siga pasando — comentó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Takashi sigue manejándote a su antojo aun sin ser nada, Anais es claro que tú no lo amas y él… obvio que tampoco, pero aun así mira consiguió lo que quería.

La guerrera guardó silencio limitándose a escuchar a su hermana, no le gustaba admitirlo pero siempre tenía la razón.

—Aun así, si tanto te interesa habla con él y arregla todo.

—Y tú crees que quiera escucharme, Paris debe estar pensando que le mentí — dijo mirándola.

—Pero no lo hiciste, solo dile lo que sientes y ya — Lulú se levantó —, ve con él a la boda, te juro que hare lo posible para que el ramo te caiga a ti.

—Lulú tu siempre ves las cosas fáciles.

—¿Por qué no han de serlo?, solo tienes que dejar de ser tan negativa, habla con Takashi corta con eso ¡yaaaaaaaa!, luego vas con Paris y le dices lo mucho que lo amas, él te va a decir lo mismo, se besan y todos felices.

* * *

El cansancio la estaba venciendo, no había sido una buena noche, no después de lo sucedido con su madre, aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir con sus planes, en un par de días se iría de su casa, su padre no había dicho nada con respecto a su trabajo aunque sabía que debía buscar un nuevo trabajo.

—El gran señor Ryuuzaki no le gustará tener como presidenta a una chica que lo desprestigia tanto — pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el escritorio.

El mago sonrió al verla, había deseado tanto tenerla cerca, desafortunadamente su felicidad no era completa, él no solo tenía que hallar la forma para que Marina recordara su memoria como Latis y Paris, sino que también tenía que descubrir si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—No quiero… — susurró Marina.

—¿Mmmm? — Clef regresó de sus pensamientos.

—Solo quiero estar así más tiempo. Lucy, Anais yo se que Uds. también lo desean.

—¿Que estará soñando? — se preguntó intrigado.

La peliazul miraba a sus amiga —no sean así, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Anais suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amiga — Marina ya basta, no sé porque te empeñas en permanecer aquí, Cefiro no es nuestro hogar, además no es real.

—Pero como dices eso, no ves donde estamos — dijo volteando a mirar a Lucy, buscando respaldo en ella.

—No Marina, te equivocas — señaló la pelirroja —, esto no es real, nada de esto.

—¡Que! — exclamó levantándose —, Uds. están mal, Cefiro y todos los que en el habitan lo son.

—¿A si? — dijeron al unisonó las dos guerreras.

Un fuerte viento empezó a arrasar con todo.

—Pero que está pasando — gritó desesperada la guerrera del agua cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Donde está Cefiro ahora? — preguntó una extraña voz.

Marina abrió de golpe los ojos sorprendiéndose al no encontrar nada — ¿que esta pasado? — se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, todo era desolación, era un hueco oscuro.

—¿Donde está Cefiro? — preguntó una vez más la misma voz.

—Cefiro…

—Si Cefiro — afirmó la mujer que apareció frente a ella.

—No puede ser — los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder, parada frente a ella estaba ella misma vestida con su traje de guerrera mágica.

—Cefiro ya no existe, tú lo borraste de sus recuerdos, borraste cada una de las cosas que viviste en allá, borraste los recuerdos de las personas que conociste, lo borraste al él, acabaste con ese amor. ¡¿Que no lo vez? Yo solo el recuerdo de algo nunca sucedió, tú lo decidiste, ahora despierta, ¡Despierta!

—¡Que Cefiro si existe! — exclamó abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor — ¿dónde estoy?

—Ya Marina cálmate, estas en la oficina — dijo Clef intentado tranquilizarla.

—Es que todo… — la peliazul no podía hablar de lo angustiada que estaba —, yo estaba…

—Tranquilízate, voy a traerte un vaso con agua — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Espera Clef no me dejes, no quiero quedarme sola — Marina recargó sus codos sobre el escritorio y colocó sus cabeza en sus manos llorando —, esto no puede ser, otra vez.

El mago cerró sus ojos, no sabía bien que había soñado, solo la había escuchado gritar que Cefiro si era real, no podía dejar así, ella lo necesitaba.

—Maldición necesito mi magia — se decía a si mismo mientras abrazaba a la guerrera.

—Tengo mucho miedo — dijo Marina abrazándolo.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, no te voy a dejar sola, esto tiene solución — la consoló. La cara del Guru mostraba mucha incertidumbre, no sabía cómo ayudarla, no sabía qué hacer, todo se veía mal. —¿Guerreras Mágicas que paso con Uds.?

* * *

La mirada de Lucy se mostraba más apagada, de la guerrera alegre y enérgica que luchó en Cefiro ya casi no quedaba nada.

—Te… odio… Latis — dijo cerrando los ojos —, haré lo que sea para sacarte de mi corazón.

...

—_Nunca voy a dejar que ese idiota se acerque a ti — señaló seriamente Cameo —, se nota que él es de los que está con una y con otra. Es un miserable._

...

Lucy se limpió las lágrimas — quiero odiarte, de verdad que sí.

...

—_Latis es una mala persona, no lo ves, el nunca podría a llegar a sentir nada por ti, a el no le importan los sentimientos de nadie, nunca crees en lo que dice solo quiere lastimarte, burlarse de ti — afirmó Luz mirándola fijamente._

_..._

La guerrera suspiró siguiendo su camino ignorando por completo a la persona que venía detrás suyo.

—Esto es obra de Luz no cabe duda — dijo Latis después de haber escuchado a Lucy. Luz podría ser el alter ego de su guerrera y lo que fuera pero la odiaba con todas sus fuerza.

* * *

Luego de un rato Marina logró tranquilizarse, Clef estaba muy preocupado, mientras la peliazul lloraba intentó preguntarle sobre su sueño; ella solo le dijo que eran constantes pesadillas que tenia últimamente con frecuencia.

—Siento mucho todo esto Clef — dijo levantándose —, debes creer que estoy loca.

El mago la miró — no te preocupes, no pasa nada, pero enserio, ¿no quisieras comentarme nada con respecto a este sueño o a los otros?

Marina negó con la cabeza — eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

—Marina enserio quiero ayudarte — el mago cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sentía tanta impotencia —, no malinterpretes esto que te digo, pero no quiero verte así.

La peliazul sonrió al escucharlo y lo volteó a mirar.

—No soy quien para exigiste que me cuentes lo que te pasa, solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

Tal vez eran las emociones del momento, pero Marina sentía algo tranquilidad, no se sentía sola, creía en la sinceridad con la que hablaba el Guru.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que se detenía para mira atrás, de verdad que por más que lo intentaba no darle importancia más le importaba y gustaba. Ojala todo fuera sencillo, que no daría ella por estar con Latis como siempre lo soñaba.

—¡Ya basta! — gritó caminando hasta el —. ¿En qué idioma tengo que hablarte para me dejes en paz?

—No creo que seas ninguno de los idiomas que se hablan en el lugar de donde vengo — afirmó sonriente el espadachín.

La expresión en el rostro de Latis irritó a la pelirroja — eres un idiota, déjame en paz, no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más tus acosos.

—Yo no te estoy acosando Lucy — señaló serio.

—Porque no vas a buscar a otra chica, de pronto consigues a alguna que quiera escuchar todas tus tonterías.

—Solo quiero que me escuches tu — afirmó agarrándola de los brazos y aprisionándola contra el —, solo quiero que tu sepas que te amo — dijo besándola.

Sueño o realidad que más da, el corazón de Lucy parecía que iba a salirse, sus pensamientos habían colapsado. Si era una locura, aun así se permitió disfrutar de ese beso un poco más, no mucho, no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, ¡Eso nunca! Si es que quería alejarlo de su vida para por fin "ser feliz".

Y la reacción no se hizo esperar, con la fuerza que tenía y como pudo lo abofeteó — ¡idiota! — fue lo único que dijo antes de intentar salir corriendo. El espadachín la agarró del brazo con el que le pego —¡suéltame!

—¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije antes de irte de Cefiro?

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron — ¿Cefiro?

—Si Cefiro el lugar que salvaste junto con tus amigas — la esperanza se estaba acabando, el desespero estaba haciendo estragos en el hermano de Zagato, no sabía qué hacer para que Lucy recordara todo.

—De verdad que cada vez que abres la boca logras que te odie mas — la pelirroja lo miraba seriamente —, voy a ser muy feliz el día que deje de verte — dijo soltándose.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca Lucy lo lastimaba mas — no vuelvo a seguir los consejos de ese príncipe idiota — dijo mientras veía a su guerrera alejarse.

* * *

Marina miró por la ventana y suspiró — ¿cuantos días más tendré trabajo?

—No creo que tu padre sea capaz de sacarte.

—Al señor Ryuuzaki no le importa que yo sea su hija, para el yo soy solo alguien que sabe desprestigiarlo.

Clef dirigió su mirada a la peliazul.

—Si así como lo oyes, el no quiere que yo me involucre con nadie que no sea de mi mismo estatus — señaló con rabia.

—Eso significa…

—Si mi padre me mataría si se enterara que me trato contigo — Marina bajó mirada.

—¿Entonces con clase de personas te relacionas?

—Con nadie, mis amigas no les cae bien. Mi madre dice que desde que ando con ellas me he vuelto rebelde y grosera, pero no me importa, Lucy y Anais seguirán siendo mis amigas así no les gusten.

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿Que entiendes? — preguntó confundida.

—Él porque tratas a las personas como lo haces.

La mirada de Marina cambió — ¿qué me estas queriendo decir?

—Nada, nada, olvídalo — contestó evitando el tema, no quería verla molesta.

—¿Te parezco muy antipática o qué? — preguntó asesinándolo con la mirada.

—No para nada al contrario me pareces una persona muy agradable y amable — contestó sonriéndole.

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco al verlo sonreír —el caso es que muy pronto todo dejara de hacerse como ellos dicen, en unos días me iré a vivir a otro lado y empezare a buscar un nuevo trabajo.

—¿Te vas? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, me voy a vivir con Anais una de mis mejores amigas — contestó sonriente.

—¡Que!

—¿Mmmm? — Marina lo miró extrañada.

—¿Con Anais? pero si…

...

—_Maldición, es una mentirosa — afirmó molesto el príncipe mientras se sentaba en la cama._

—_¿Y ahora que paso? —preguntó el mago._

—_Anais me mintió._

—_¿Por qué dices eso, no se supone que el mentiroso era tu? — preguntó Latis._

—_¡Cállate! — exclamó lazándole una mirada asesina._

—_¿Que paso Paris? — preguntó Clef._

—_Todo iba bien con Anais, era el momento perfecto pero el estúpido de su ex novio llego y nos interrumpió… — el peliverde hizo una pausa — ella tienen planes con él… van a regresar y se van a ir a vivir juntos._

...

—Oye Clef, ¿estás bien? — preguntó acercándosele.

—No nada — respondió fijándose su mirada en la de ella, estaba muy cerca, por eso tuvo que controlarse, no podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos, había avanzado bastante con Marina como para echar todo a perder.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? — preguntó Naomi a la recién llegada.

—Buenas tardes, sería tan amable de decirme en que habitación se encuentra hospedado el señor Paris Nakamura.

—¿Mmmm? — Naomi miró a la chica de arriba abajo — ¿quién lo busca?

—Una amiga — contestó Anais.

Naomi sabía lo enamorada que estaba su prima y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que hacía, no iba a permitir que alguien se interpusiera en su relación — así que una amiga y puedo saber el nombre de esa amiga.

—¿Disculpe?

—Lo siento pero esa información es privada — contestó desafiante.

—Pero que sorpresa tan… agradable— dijo Paris entrando.

Anais cerró los ojos al escuchar esa voz.

—Qué bueno que llegaste te buscan — señaló Naomi aproximándose —. Más te vale que no se te ocurra jugar con mi prima. Mucho cuidado con lo que haces

El príncipe se limitó a sonreír y le hizo señal a la rubia para que fueran a otro lugar.

—Que bueno verte… Paris — dijo nerviosa mientras caminaban.

—Aja… ¿que necesitas? — le preguntó algo molesto, deteniéndose.

—Vine porque quiero hablar contigo.

—¿A si? ¿Sobre qué? — cuestionó negando con la cabeza.

—Paris quiero explicarle lo que paso — dijo casi que suplicándole.

—Anais en ningún momento te he pedido una explicación, olvídalo no paso nada — Paris trataba de mantenerse calmado.

—Pero yo quiero dártela — dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El orgullo del príncipe se fue al piso al ver esos ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

—¡Como que con otra chica! — Gritó Kasumi al escuchar a su prima —, pero, ¿y donde están? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

—No sé, pero cálmate.

—Paris no me haría algo así —afirmó fuera de sí —, no sería capaz — dijo antes de ir a buscarlo.

—¡Espera Kasumi! –exclamó intentado detenerla —. Esto no va a terminar bien — comentó preocupada.

* * *

—¿Quieres jugar verdad? — preguntó desafiante el príncipe.

—No, yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad — contestó con tristeza.

—No me interesa enserio, lo que paso entre nosotros no significó nada, sigue con tu vida mientras yo sigo con la mía, no tomes tan enserio las cosas — dijo apretando los puños.

La actitud del peliverde empezaba a desesperarla — Paris yo… — la rubia se acercó dándole un pequeño besos en los labios — ¿entiendes? — le susurró alejándose.

Mas decepción sentía el príncipe, de verdad que no creía que alguien como Anais fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño.

—¡Paris! mi amor por fin — dijo Kasumi corriendo hasta él.

—¿Kasumi qué haces aquí? — preguntó recibiéndola con un abrazo.

—Te estaba buscando, pero Naomi me dijo que había salido en compañía de una amiga — señaló mirándolo fijamente.

—Aahh… claro eso — dijo desilusionado.

—¿Y bien donde esta? — le preguntó alejándose un poco de él y mirando a todos lados.

—¿Quien?

—Pues tú amiga, quien más.

—Ya se fue — el príncipe desvió la mirada.

—A ya, ¿y a que vino? — preguntó molesta.

—Necesitaba un favor — Paris abrazó a su novia, necesitaba dejar de pensar en la mujer que amaba y que no hacía más que lastimarlo — ¿por que eres así? ¿no ves lo mucho que te necesito?— pensó mientras se aferraba a Kasumi. No la quería pero necesitaba sentirse querido, necesitaba sentir que a alguien le importaba.

* * *

**_Hola gente! se que debo una gran disculpa por esta ausencia casi de 1 mes pero la imaginacion e inspiracion me habian abandonado ._**

**_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. Esta historia se a alargado mas de lo que imagine, aunque no creo que pase de los 50 capitulos, eso es exagerar jajajaja aun asi quiero que tenga un gran desarrollo y no quiero dejar nada a medias. Prometo traer otro capitulo pronto. _**

**_Les mando muchos saludos, gracias por acompañarme y por apoyarme._**

**_Lina Andrea_**


	26. Chapter 26: Entre Enredo Y Enredo Mas

_**Capitulo 26: Entre Enredo Y Enredo Más Me Acerco A Ti **_

La noche era fría y solitaria, las esperanzas e ilusiones parecían estarse agotando, no quedaban ganas de hacer nada, solo de salir y distraerse un rato al estilo de los terrícolas.

—Es que no entiendo porque hace eso — dijo mientras tomaba todo el contenido de vaso.

—Quisiera poder decir algo pero no sé ni cómo empezar a resolver mis problemas— señaló Latis suspirando.

—De verdad que la desconozco, pero lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarla — el dolor se podía sentir en cada palabra que pronunciaba el príncipe.

—Sigo creyendo que debiste haberla dejado hablar — comentó volteándolo a mirar —, además no deberías quejarte tanto, no creo que tu situación sea mucho peor que la mía, tener que pelear contra el alter ego de Lucy es lo peor, no quiero sentirme débil pero esa maldita pelirrosa me está ganando la batalla.

El príncipe de Cefiro miró al espadachín con sorpresa, hacia mucho que no lo notaba tan derrotando.

—¿Que vamos a hacer Latis? — preguntó mientras se servía otro trago.

—No lo sé, pero sirve otro a mí también —comentó mientras señalaba la botella que tenia Paris en la mano.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación se recargó en la puerta cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Se sentía un poco más tranquila.

...

—_No llores mas — dijo Clef acariciándole la mejilla — no me gusta verte así._

_Los ojos azules de Clef no dejan de verla, se sentía cautivada, hipnotizaba. Definitivamente era inútil negarlo, si estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, eso se hizo más que evidente cuando su mirada se dirigió a sus labios, no supo cuando, ni como, ni quien se acerco, lo único claro era…_

...

—Takashi — dijo abriendo los ojos mientras recordar a la persona que interrumpió tan perfecto momento.

...

_La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolos._

—_¡Takashi! — Exclamó a verlo — , ¿tú… que… que… haces aquí? ¿Que acaso no te enseñaron que se toca antes de entrar?_

_El ex novio de la guerrera del viento no dejaba de mirar a la pareja — lo siento… —contestó analizando detenidamente el comportamiento de la guerrera. Marina se notaba nerviosa y un poco torpe en sus movimientos —. Aunque te recuerdo que la mal educada e indiscreta eres tú que me dejó hablando solo, me cerraste la puerta en la cara esta mañana._

_Marina tomó un poco de aire — ¿que necesitas?_

_Takashi sonrió mirándola fijamente — ya no importa, acabo de descubrir algo interesante — comentó mirando a Clef._

—_¡Que! ¿De qué hablas? _

—_La misma actitud, las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos, interesante, muy interesante — dijo volteando a mirarla sonriente —, confirmaste mis sospechas con respecto a Anais._

_Marina lo miró sin entenderlo._

—_Un solo consejo, no te pongas a jugar con candela — Takashi se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola —, que evidente fue, ¿cierto? — dijo al detenerse y mirarla por última vez._

...

La peliazul abrió los ojos lanzando su bolso contra la cama — ¡lo odio! —exclamó colocando sus manos en la cabeza. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

Imaginando de quien se trataba se aproximó a buscarlo entre el bolso, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a gran velocidad al ver el nombre en el display — a-a-alo.

—Amor que bueno contestaste, tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo, ¿como estas?

—¿Bien y… tú como estas? — le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Quisiera decirte que bien pero no puedo, me haces demasiada falta, no sé cómo voy a aguantar más días sin ti. Marina te necesito aquí a mi lado para besarte, abrazarte, quiero… quiero amarte.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la guerrera —yo… Yuki a mí también me haces falta —mintió negando con la cabeza.

—Mi amor no llores por favor, tu sabes que te amo y que cuando vuelva seguiremos con nuestros planes.

—Es que… — la peliazul comenzó llorar desesperada — perdóname por favor.

—Tranquilízate por favor, no te preocupes por nada, yo voy a volver por ti, para hacerte muy feliz.

Marina apretó los puños al escucharlo.

—Amor deja de llorar, te lo pido.

—Está… está bien — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Mi vida te pido el favor que pienses las cosas, se que te molesta que hable con tu mamá pero Marina no comentas una locura.

La peliazul cerró los ojos al escucharlo intentando no molestarse —no voy a pensar nada porque esa decisión ya está tomada, Yuki por favor entiéndeme es lo único que te pido.

—Amor tu sabes que cuentas conmigo pero… porque no mejor esperas a que yo llegue y hablamos las cosas, no quiero que hagas las cosas sin pensar.

—No y discúlpame pero no quiero hablar ahora. Adiós — dijo colgando. El llanto que hace unos minutos producto de sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia Yuki se había convertido en uno producto del sus rabia al saber que su madre seguía buscando la manera de convencerla.

* * *

Se sentía como una tonta al ver como todo se le había salido de las manos. Ella que siempre fue tan calmada, tan calculadora en todo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por alguien que hace "poco" había conocido. Anais cerró los ojos intentando dormir, necesitaba descansar, poner su mente en blanco.

—Anais… — se escuchó una voz en medio de la habitación.

La rubia se tapó la cara con la cobija, ignorando por completo a la persona que la llamaba, no quería que nadie la molestara, no se sentía con ganas de hablar.

—Anais… ¿estás ahí? —dijo la voz de un hombre.

La guerrera debía encontrarse bastante deprimida para no darse cuenta de donde provenía la voz.

—Dime que estas ahí… dime que me escuchas… —la voz que se escuchaba se notaba un poco despechada. Era de alguien que no estaba del todo sobrio.

Anais se levantó y cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación, apagó el televisor y la lámpara, no quería nada solo dormir, cerrar los ojos y esperar un nuevo día. Como era rutina tomó la extraña joya que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche y la colocó debajo de la almohada. Ella ignoraba por completo que la voz que minutos antes le hablaba provenía de la extraña esfera.

Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en lo perfecto y fácil que Lulú había visto su situación, aunque sabía que no todo iba a hacer como decía si guardaba una esperanza en que por lo menos la escucharía.

—Paris… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?… — murmuró limpiándose una lágrima —hay no más — dijo recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

—Por favor tráigame la cuenta — le pidió Latis al mesero al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba su amigo.

—Por favor háblame… quiero escucharte… quiero que desconfíes de mi como cuando me conociste… yo… — el peliverde recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras acerca la joya y ahogaba sus penas.

—Paris ya basta — el espadachín se acercó.

—Vamos Latis pide otra botella… yo necesito estar aquí otro rato… no me interesa nada mas, no quiero vivir eternidades si va a ser así.

— Eres patético — a diferencia del príncipe de Cefiro el espadachín se encontraba aun en sus cinco sentidos —. No comprendo en qué momento te emborrachaste, tomamos lo mismo. Sera mejor irnos ya.

—Solo necesito aclararte que esto sí es real y que yo aun guardo en mi corazón todos los momentos que viví contigo Anais.

—Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso, deja de hacer tonterías, la vas a asustar, así no se solucionan las cosas, de verdad que eres un tonto con o sin tragos en la cabeza.

Paris ignoró las palabras de Latis y siguió llamando a Anais, pero para desgracia o bien de él su adora guerrera se encontraba "profundamente" dormida.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un completo caos para la mayoría de los personajes, en cuanto a Latis y Lucy cada vez eran peores sus encuentros, Cameo no dejaba que el espadachín se le acercara mucho a su hermana, él prefería aguantarse los celos que sentía cada vez que Misuki hacia acto de presencia y le coqueteaba y se le insinuaba Latis antes que dejar sola a Lucy en compañía del tan "miserable" persona. Por su parte Latis siempre se mostraba tranquilo o pues eso era lo que aparentaba, el cefiriano buscaba siempre la manera de estar a solas con su adorada guerrera sin conseguirlo, él sabía que de los tres hermanos Shidou Cameo lo odiaba, pero nunca imagino lo persistente y fastidioso que podía llegar a ser. Después de escuchar a Marina, Clef intento hablar con Paris con respecto a Anais, todo fue en vano el peliverde prefiero refugiarse en su nuevo trabajo y en su "adora" novia que desafortunadamente parecía su ángel guardián, nunca lo dejaba solo. París se estaba esforzando por entregarse de lleno en su relación al fin y al cabo como él lo decía "ella es la única persona que le importo". El desespero y la confusión el pan de cada día de la guerrera del viento y no era para menos, esa noche después de haberse visto con Paris para intentar arreglar las cosas, pasó algo extraño, mientras dormía o intentaba hacerlo, empezó a escuchar una voz diciendo unas cosas sin sentido pero que le estrujaron el corazón; imágenes que iban y venían no la dejaban en paz, trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios en la boda de su hermana, aun así la tristeza siempre se hacía presente, Paris no la había vuelto a llamar y ella… ella mucho menos, no quería escucharlo, sentir su desprecio la atemorizaba. Una situación diferente era la de la guerrera del agua y el Gurú de Céfiro, era imposible no percibir la atracción que sentían por el otro, tal vez la guerrera estaba empezando a recordar o quizás el mago había despertado el interés en ella, fuera lo que fuera, cada vez que él se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo la peliazul se ponía demasiado nerviosa lo que la hacía actuar con torpeza, para Clef no había pasado desapercibido la actitud de su guerrera, aun así no se sentía tranquilo, para él lo principal en ese momento era descubrir lo sucedido con las heroínas de Céfiro, aunque a decir verdad disfrutaba cualquier encuentro o mirada que tenia con la dueña de su amor. Todo sería perfecto si Takashi no estuviera tan pendiente de ellos.

—Espero que todo haya quedado claro, la verdad es que hiciste mucha falta en este puesto — afirmó sonriendo.

Marina siguió ordenando sus cosas ignorando el comentario.

—No sé como aguantaste que te trataran como a un empleado más. Eres buena… muy buena — dijo mirándola.

—Disculpa Takashi pero ya tengo que irme — Marina se aproximó a la puerta.

—Si ya lo sé, hoy es la despedida de soltera de mi cuñada — Takashi habló con tal seguridad que sorprendió a la peliazul. Marina conocía el estado actual de esa relación, sabia lo mal que se encontraba su amiga por culpa de los comentarios de él.

—Mmmm claro — dijo irónicamente abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

—Por cierto Marina se me olvidaba decirte hable con Yuki…

Al escuchar ese nombre la peliazul lo volteó a mirar — ¿aahh… eehh… si? ¿Y… que… que te dijo?

—Va a ser todo lo posible por devolverse rápido. Es que el te ama muchísimo, así como tú a él, ¿verdad? — Takashi la cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

—Claro que si — contestó desviando la mirada —, adiós — se despidió tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

El ambiente era un poco pesado, dos mejores amigas se encontraban sentadas a cada extremo de la sala sin pronunciar una palabra.

Lulú las miró con preocupación desde la cocina — ¿Cuánto más van a seguir así?

—Hay déjalas, tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar. ¿No me dijiste que era súper amigas? — le preguntó Akira.

Akira era la mejor amiga de Lulú desde la universidad, trabajaban juntas. A diferencia de Kasumi, Anais si la estimaba y la quería.

—Pues si pero… no se— dijo triste.

—Vamos querida, sé que es tu despedida de soltera pero necesito una mano aquí — indicó mientras cocinaba.

—Está bien — dijo sonriendo.

Lucy cerró los ojos tratando de descansar, su día no había bueno. Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Mizuki.

...

—_Latis es un chico difícil, aun así en las últimos días su actitud hacia mí a cambiado, lo he visto sonreír… levemente, pero sonrisa es sonrisa. Yo diría que vamos por buen camino — se pudo notar algo de provocación en sus palabras, como si su fin fuera el de hacer sentir mal a su amiga._

...

—¿Sera posible? —se preguntó atemorizada.

...

—_Cuando has visto que algo me quede grande, Latis está hecho para mí — Mizuki suspiró —. Cada vez que me rechaza más me gusta. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro — afirmó segura._

...

Lucy se levantó intranquilizada y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala —No… no puede ser — repetía una y otra vez.

Anais estaba tan perdida en su mundo que ignoró por completo el comportamiento de su amiga.

...

—_Solo necesito aclararte que esto sí es real y que yo aun guardo en mi corazón todos los momentos que viví contigo Anais._

...

Esa frase no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. No entendía a que momentos se refería, solo sabía que esa voz era muy muy demasiado parecida a la de Paris, lo que la hacía sentir ansiosa y desesperada —eso es una locura, ya basta— se dijo a sí misma volteando a mirar a la líder de su antiguo grupo de heroínas.

La pelirroja colocó una de sus manos en su cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro —soy una tonta, era lógico. Luz me lo dijo, me lo repitió tantas veces.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Anais al ver la expresión en su cara.

La guerrera del fuego se detuvo y la volteó a mirar, esa era una batalla que no podía continuar sola, necesitaba del apoyo de sus amigas, de las personas que la querían y que ella quería.

—¿Que sucede?

—Hay Anais… — dijo mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba — discúlpame por todo… ¡por favor!

—Lucy… — la guerrera del viento correspondió a su abrazo.

* * *

—Hasta cansado te ves lindo — señaló Kasumi al ver a su novio entrar al hotel.

Paris sonrió no muy convencido —¿Te parece?

Kasumi afirmó con la cabeza —Aja... — dijo acercándose — que bueno que pude verte antes de irme.

—Te vas para donde tú amiga, ¿verdad? — cuestionó rodeándola con sus brazos.

–Así es, hoy es la despedida de soltera y mañana la boda, espero no lo hallas olvidado ya que tu eres mi pareja — señaló besándolo.

—Claro que no lo he olvidado, soy tu novio y como tal, iré contigo —Paris la miraba con "amor" o pues con el amor que él le predicaba cada vez que la veía.

Kasumi lo besó, definitivamente todo era perfecto para esta pareja o pues para ella porque el príncipe no se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir, su vida daría un giro de 180°.

—Te llamo cuando llegue — dijo despidiéndose.

* * *

—¿Vas a ir mañana a la boda? — le preguntó Latis al mago mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Todavía no lo sé.

—Vamos Clef, no quiero estar solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Qué no se supone que eres súper amigo de Saturno?

—Pues si pero él estará con su mujer, no conozco a nadie más — contestó desanimado.

—Latis de verdad tú crees que sea lo correcto que vayas, mira como estas.

—Solo estoy cansado — señaló sentándose en la cama.

—Esa fue la mentira que le dijiste a Saturno para no salir. No la uses conmigo.

—Clef estoy cansado es todo —Latis siempre había sido una persona seria e inexpresiva, pero últimamente eso se había acentuado.

El mago negó con la cabeza — ya te dije que trates de tomar todo con calma.

—Discúlpame Clef pero ahora no quiero hablar, bastante he tenido por el día de hoy.

—Está bien — dijo resignado —. Ya me di cuenta que con Uds. no se puede hablar.

—Es diferente, Paris es demasiado testarudo y por eso no te escucha. Él cree que se las sabe todas, pobre tonto no sabe lo que hace.

—Vaya Latis no sabía que te gustara hablar mal de las personas que no están presentes — señaló molesto mirando al espadachín.

—No he dicho nada que no sea cierto —afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor Paris escucha lo que tengo que decirte, es sobre Anais — le pidió Clef.

—No me interesa, ya te lo dije.

—Debería interesarte ya que ella no te mintió en ningún momento, ese sujeto y ella no son nada. Marina se va ir a vivir con Anais apenas su hermana se case con el hermano de Lucy.

La mirada del Paris parecía haberse perdido al escuchar a espadachín.

—Así es, Marina me lo dijo, ella está preocupada por Anais, Takashi no va a dejar en paz nunca — dijo Clef mirándolo.

—¿Como sabes eso? — le preguntó sorprendido.

—Takashi es la mano derecha de Marina en la empresa.

—¡Que! ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste Clef? — el peliverde estaba perdiendo el control.

—Para mí también fue una sorpresa — el mago tomó un poco de aire — Takashi es primo de Yuki el novio de Marina, por eso ellas se conocen.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza —¿y cuando pensabas decirme esto?

—He intentado hablar contigo todo este tiempo pero tú no has querido escucharme.

—Es que no puede ser verdad — Paris se sentó en su cama apoyando los brazos en sus piernas y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

—¿Que te hace sentir peor, el hecho de que no la dejaste hablar cuándo fue a buscarte o el simple y tonto hecho de que el mentiroso en toda esta historia eres tú? — cuestionó con algo de sarcasmo Latis.

—Latis por favor — intervino Clef.

—Déjalo Clef, Latis tienes razón, no la escuché cuando fue a buscarme, la juzgué mal —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos —Anais… ¿qué voy hacer?

El mago se acercó colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo como señal de apoyo —ya tranquilo.

—Es que yo… —Paris apretó los puños — no hago más que juzgarla, cada vez que se algo. Me volví a equivocar.

—El primer paso es reconocer los errores — comentó Latis.

—Eso es verdad, el siguiente paso es corregirlos —dijo Clef —, habla con ella.

El peliverde sacó su celular para mirar la hora —está muy tarde.

—Mañana habla con ella.

Paris suspiró —no puedo… mañana tengo un compromiso con Kasumi, ella quiere que la acompañe a un matrimonio.

—¿Matrimonio? — preguntó pensativo Latis.

—Sí, tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo — dijo levantándose de la cama mientras buscaba el teléfono de Anais.

Clef volteó a mirar al espadachín —¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Paris lo mejor es que no vayas a ese matrimonio. Si quieres recuperar a Anais no vayas.

El príncipe lo miró por un momento sin comprender y siguió marcando el número de su guerrera.

* * *

—Bueno que les parece si hacemos un brindis por la amistad — dijo muy animada Marina.

Lucy y Anais sonrieron y levantaron la copa.

—¡Salud! — exclamaron las guerreras mágicas.

—Que felicidad verlas así — señaló la peliazul abrazándolas.

—Lo sé yo también me siento feliz — dijo Lucy —. No todo podía ser malo en este día, lo sabía.

—¿Lucy ahora si vas a decirnos que te paso? — preguntó Anais mirándola.

—Es que… —la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja cambió radicalmente —creo que me enamore de la persona equivocada.

—¿Qué?

—De Latis ¿verdad? — preguntó la guerrera del agua.

Lucy cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices que te equivocaste? — Anais la miró confundida.

—Latis es…

—Hola queridas amigas aquí les traigo este trago espero que les guste — interrumpió la rival de Anais acercando una bandeja con varias copas.

Marina sonrió y tomó una copa, lo mismo que Lucy, Anais no logró disimular su total fastidio.

—Hay niña deja el rencor que yo no me he metido contigo — dijo Kasumi al verle la cara a la guerrera del viento —. Por una vez en la vida gózate una fiesta.

—Gracias — dijo tomando una copa y sonriendo hipócritamente.

—¿Te cae mal? — preguntó Lucy una vez Kasumi se alejó.

—Hay por dios Lucy eso es obvio. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

Anais suspiró —no me produce confianza, tiene una actitud bastante no se… es gritona. Lulú me contó que la reputación de ella en la escuela no era la mejor, es demasiado coqueta.

—Vaya que interesante — dijo Marina dejando la copa encima de una mesa —, si me disculpan iré por otro trago.

—¿Otro? Pero si este es el cuarto que te tomar en menos de una hora — señaló el ex pilar de Céfiro preocupada.

—Si Marina no tomes tanto — le pidió Anais.

—Mmmmm está bien, pero eso si les digo mañana si me dejan tomar todo lo que yo quiera — advirtió con seriedad.

—Está bien — dijo Lucy no muy convencida.

—Bueno y que les parece si nos divertimos un rato, olvidémonos de todos los problemas por esta noche — propuso la peliazul.

Las otras dos guerreras se rieron y siguieron el consejo de su amiga. Así terminaron de pasar toda la noche, aunque por mas que se reían y bailaban un profundo desesperó no dejaba sus pobres corazones en paz.

* * *

**_Hey hola a todas como estas?Bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, como se pudieron dar cuenta la situacion no pinta nada bien XD. Gente la boda ya llego y estar llena de muchas sorpresas buena y malas, no se de cuales habra mas (que sean buenas) jajajajaja lo unico claro es que prometo no demorarme. Estoy en vacaciones y quiero adelantar lo que mas pueda._**

**_ Otra cosa segun la fecha en mi profile ya cumpli 1 año en esta pagina y la verdad es que me parece excelente, aqui en esta pagina he entontrado muy buenas historias, asi como he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a distancia a buenas personas . Aprovecho tambien para decir que no voy a dejar olvidada ninguna de mis historias que esto quede claro._**

**_Mil gracias por sus reviews, muchos saludos para todas y suerte en todo._**

**_Bye  
_**


	27. Chapter 27: La Boda 1 Parte

_**Capitulo 27: La boda 1 parte**_

Su mirada era de completa alegría a su alrededor todo el mundo corría de lado a lado, mientras que ella permanecía sentada frente al tocador con un hermoso vestido blanco, la maquilladora no hacía más que felicitarla y decirle lo hermosa que estaba.

—Estas muy linda — afirmó una linda pelirroja que llevaba puesto un vestido cuello ojal color rojo que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una especie de cebolla con algunos mechones, en sus pies llevaba una sandalias con un poco de tacón del mismo color del vestido.

Lulú sonrió al verla — tú no te quedas atrás, definitivamente eres una mujer muy hermosa, que gusto que seas una de mis damas de honor, se que querías se mi madrina pero como entenderás no podía dejar olvidada a mi hermana. Saturno escogió a Maciel como padrino.

—No te preocupes, por mi está bien — se acercó abrazándola —. Espero que sean muy felices.

—Así va a ser Lucy. Amo a tu hermano como no tienes idea.

—Yo lo sé — dijo bajando la mirada.

—Lucy… — Lulú la tomó de las manos —, no tienes porque sentirse así, eres una mujer muy hermosa, no tienes que sentirte menor que nadie. Deja esa inseguridad a un lado.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas —eso quisiera.

La hermana de Anais la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lulú, mi amor. Siento mucho interrumpirlas pero todavía no estás lista— interrumpió muy sonriente la Sra. Hououji.

—Mamá pensé que estabas con Anais.

—No la he visto en todo el día y para ser sincera la necesito — señaló colocado la mano en su mentón.

—Ella me dijo que estaría al tanto de la llegada de los invitados — afirmó Lucy —. Iré a buscarla. Permiso.

La Sra. Hououji sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

—Dime la razón por la que no deseas venir — dijo Kasumi molesta —, me lo prometiste Paris.

La chica caminaba de lado a lado mientras hablaba con su novio.

—Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, se me presento algo importante — señaló Paris siguiendo las indicaciones de Latis.

—A si claro ya entendí… que es que me crees boba, ¿qué puede ser más importante que yo? — preguntó totalmente indignada —, ¡yo debo ser la primera en tu vida!

—Kasumi por favor discúlpame, te prometo que luego nos vemos.

—No me prometas nada, todo lo que dices es mentira.

—Bueno y si estas tan segura por qué no haces algo por eso — señaló desafiante. El príncipe llegó a pensar que quizás la chica tomaría la decisión que él tanto necesitaba — eso sí que me evitaría problemas — pensó.

—No me interesa nada, di lo que quieras. Solo quiero que tengas claro que esto no se va a quedar así — dijo colgando.

* * *

—**Si lo sé tal vez si fui un tonto, tenía que haberte dejado hablar antes de sacar cualquier tipo de conclusiones. Pero Anais… yo no te miento cuando digo que me gustas y que "creo" que estoy enamorado de ti, no me importa nada mas, solo quiero tener la oportunidad de decírtelo personalmente, de ofrecerte una disculpa por todo. Solo te pido que me dejes verte, que me llames ya que ha sido imposible comunicarme contigo. Te mando un beso y espero que pases muy buena noche.**

Anais no paraba de escuchar el mensaje que Paris le había dejado la noche anterior, aunque no entendía muy bien que había sucedido, que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer si se sentía feliz.

—Anais que bueno que pude encontrarte — dijo Lucy aproximándose.

—Lucy que bueno verte, ¿como estas? — preguntó sonriente.

—Bien ¿y tú? Te veo muy sonriente eso está bien.

La rubia bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes — respondió mirándola.

La pelirroja sonrió y prefirió no hablar más de eso, no quería tener otro altercado —Anais. Tu mamá y Lulú te…— el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola.

La rubia guardaba la esperanza de que su adora príncipe fuera la persona que la llamaba. Desafortunadamente no era así, el nombre que aparecía en el display de su celular no empezaba por P sino por T. Su fastidioso e intenso ex novio parecía no entender su decisión.

—¿Que no piensas contestar? — preguntó mirándola.

—Es Takashi… no me interesa, con la última persona que quiero hablar es con él.

Lucy sonrió y la abrazó — Anais que dicha escucharte decir eso. Por fin terminaste con esa relación que no iba para ningún lado, por fin vas a poder estar con una persona que te quiera y te merezca de verdad.

La guerrera del viento sonrió al escucharla, esa persona ya había llegado hace rato, de hecho la estaba esperando desde hace 5 años. Todo parecía tan fácil, todo parecía está saliendo bien solo había un "pequeño" problema.

—Esta no me puede estar pasando a mi — renegó Kasumi molesta mientras pasaba por el lado de las dos guerreras.

Lucy y Anais la miraron sin darle mayor importancia, no era algo que tuviera que importarle a ninguna de las dos o pues no por ahora.

* * *

—Muy bien llegamos — señaló Latis mirando a su compañero.

—Espero que esto valga la pena — dijo serio —. Sabes que mi labor en estos momentos es la de descubrir que paso con ellas. Yo no estoy para fiestas ni celebraciones.

—Clef a mi no tienes que decirme mentiras, tu tono serio ya no funciona conmigo, tú querías venir para estar con Marina.

El mago lo miró sin decir nada.

La mirada del espadachín quedó fija al ver al amor de su vida caminar en compañía una de sus mejores amigas. Latis hubiera querido ir a abrazarla, a besar, pero sabía que cada día que pasaba Lucy estaba más lejos de su alcance — se ve tan hermosa — susurró

—Es una suerte que Paris no haya venido — comentó Clef volteando a ver a Kasumi. La chica miraba a todos lados, buscando con quien desquitarse.

—Aja —para Latis el mundo había dejado existir desde que había visto a su guerrera.

—¡Lucy! ¡Anais! —gritó alguien.

Clef y Latis voltearon a mirar a la dueña de esa voz. Una hermosa peliazul entró al recinto corriendo, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro, ceñido al cuerpo, estraple, que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, en los pies llevaba una sandalias, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una media cola.

—Chicas que bueno verlas — dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su peño tomado un poco de aire.

—Marina, creí que no ibas a llegar — comentó Lucy mostrándose muy entusiasmada.

—Lo siento pero como cosa rara tuve algunos inconvenientes con mis padres, nada grave — afirmó sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Chicas yo… yo las dejo tengo algo que hacer — dijo repentinamente Anais después de permanecer un tiempo en silencio.

—¿Y a esta que bicho le pico? — preguntó Marina después de ver a su amiga alejarse.

—No lo sé, pero estaba muy rara desde que la vi — contestó.

—Aja — dijo mirando a su alrededor y topando su mirada con aquella que despertaba en ella miles de sensaciones.

—Marina… — la llamó volteándola a mirar. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, Lucy dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar quedando igual o más sorprendida que la guerrera del agua — no puede ser… — dijo endureciendo su mirada.

—¡_Ódialo Lucy! _—escuchó que le decían en su pensamiento —._No sientas compasión por él._

—¿Que no puede ser? — preguntó extrañada Marina.

—Latis… esta allá — contestó indicando con la mirada.

—¡Que! — la peliazul dirigió la mirada al lugar donde le indicaba su amiga — ¿Latis es el chico que esta con… Clef?

—¿Marina tú conoces a Clef? — le preguntó algo confundida.

—Por supuesto. Él trabaja conmigo en la empresa, él es… — un extraña sonrisa apareció y la mirada de Marina quedo fija en algún lugar.

—¿Si? — Lucy acercó mirándola fijamente — ¿te ocurre algo?

La peliazul cerró los ojos volviendo en sí — no nada yo estoy bien, pero tú. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

—No lo conozco, solo lo vi un par de veces en mi casa, es amigo de Saturno y familiar de Latis. Algo así.

—Buenas tardes señoritas— saludó Clef interrumpiéndolas.

—Buenas tardes Clef que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí — dijo Marina fijando su mirada el la del mago.

—Buenas tardes — saludó Latis dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy.

—Hola si mucho gusto yo soy Marina, ¿y tú eres? — aunque estaba embobada con el mago, no pudo disimular la curiosidad que sentía por conocer al otro chico.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Latis — contestó totalmente indiferente.

La expresión del rostro de la guerrera del agua cambió al escuchar y al ver al espadachín. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan inexpresiva. Confundida miró a su amiga, Lucy permanecía con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado.

—Me disculpan pero tengo algo que hacer — dijo agarrando a la pelirroja del brazo y llevándola a rastras tan lejos como pudo.

* * *

Después de pensarlo tanto Anais decidió abrirle campo a los "nuevos" sentimientos. Esta dispuesta a darse una oportunidad con Paris.

—Gracias por el mensaje de anoche estuvo… muy bonito – dijo nerviosa.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, simplemente dije lo que sentía — Paris no dejaba de sonreír mientras escuchaba la voz de su guerrera.

—Pero… Paris por favor discúlpame por todo… fui una tonta.

—No te preocupes, no tienes porque pedir disculpas, en cambio yo sí, te juzgue mal, no te deje hablar, por favor Anais discúlpame.

—Paris yo quiero que sepas que…

—Ssshhh no digas nada, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas por teléfono, prefiero que sea personalmente, para que pueda besarte.

La rubia cerró los ojos y sonrió al escucharlo.

...

—_Sol__o dile lo que sientes y ya — Lulú se levantó —, ve con él a la boda, te juro que hare lo posible para que el ramo te caiga a ti._

...

—Así es mejor ¿no te parece? — le preguntó el peliverde.

...

—_¿Por qué no han de serlo?, solo tienes que dejar de ser tan negativa, habla con Takashi corta con eso ¡yaaaaaaaa!, luego vas con Paris y le dices lo mucho que lo amas, él te va a decir lo mismo, se besan y todos felices._

...

—¿Y por qué no vienes? — le propuso sonriente.

—¡Que! Pero acaso tú no estás con tu hermana, ella se casaba hoy o algo así.

—Sí, por eso quiero que vengas, para que seas mí… mí pareja.

—¿Estás segura? — le preguntó sorprendido, nunca la había escuchado tan decidida.

—Es que yo quiero estar contigo hoy —Anais no creía lo que estaba diciendo se desconocía pero no le importaba, por una vez haría lo que su corazón le decía.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿y como hasta cuando piensas comportarte así? — le preguntó Marina.

Lucy bajó la mirada — que importa.

—Hay Lucy no digas esas cosas — dijo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado —. ¡Tú eres tonta o te haces! — gritó.

La guerrera del fuego la miró asustada.

—Ese chico esta que se muere por ti y tú… no la niña quiere dárselas de difícil, quiere hacerle creer que lo odia — la peliazul le lanzó una mirada asesina —. Si yo fuera tú, me le hubiera lanzado a los brazos hace rato.

Lucy se levantó de la silla molesta — ¿acaso te gusta?

Marina la miró sin comprender — ¡que! ¿De qué hablas?

—Dime Marina te gusta Latis, crees que no me di cuenta de la forma como le hablaste o lo miraste.

—¿Lucy que cosas estás diciendo?

La pelirroja tomó un poco de aire —porque no me extraña, lo volvió a hacer.

—Qué pena contigo Lucy pero creo que no me has contado algo, porque no te entiendo. ¿Qué volvió a hacer?

Lucy se sentó limpiándose unas lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó aproximándose.

—Nada son cosas mías —contestó sonriendo forzadamente.

Marina la miró un momento y luego colocó una mano en su pecho.

—¿Ocurre algo? — le preguntó. La peliazul se había puesto muy pálida.

Marina negó con la cabeza — nada… es solo que… por un momento sentí algo de nostalgia.

—¿Nostalgia? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero era como si algo me oprimiera el corazón, sentí ganas de llorar y a la vez alegría, como cuando dejas de ver a alguien por mucho tiempo y luego lo ves.

Lucy la miró sin entender y continuo reprimiendo todo lo que sentía.

La peliazul sonrió de repente —sabes que para ser familia no se parecen en nada.

—¿Qué?

—Oye Lucy, ¿Latis siempre es así de inexpresivo?

—No sé. No lo conozco, no me interesa — contestó recargando sus codos en sus piernas y colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué sufres tanto?

—Marina no me preguntes más, por favor te lo pido.

—Pero es que yo…

—¡Basta! —exclamó levándose e yéndose.

—Pero… ¿y ahora?

* * *

—La viste Clef así es Lucy ahora.

—Latis, Luz la está manipulando, pude percibir su presencia. Lo preocupante en todo esto es que la presencia de ella está creciendo mientras que la de Lucy parece estar desapareciendo.

— Me lo imaginé — dijo mientras suspiraba —. ¿Que se supone que puedo hacer?

—Déjame seguir investigando.

—Aja y yo mientras tanto me quedo cruzado de brazos viendo como la Lucy que conozco y que amo es destruida por su alter ego. Muy bien me parece fantástico.

—No he dicho nada de eso. No cabe duda de desde que andas con Paris te has vuelto muy impaciente.

—No soy impaciente, lo que pasa es que me molesta no poder hacer nada. Cuando ocurrió esto en Céfiro no pude hacer nada, solo la vi sufrir injustamente, no quiero ver más lágrimas en esos ojos — Latis volteó a mirar a su compañero —. Las tres ya han sufrido bastante, ¿no te parece?

—Pero es que no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Hablarles a ellas de Céfiro es inútil. No podemos presionarlas — afirmó Clef viendo a lo lejos a su guerrera —. Latis mejor te dejo solo para que pienses.

El espadachín suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría la situación.

—Ni creas que te la voy a dejar tan fácil — dijo Cameo parándose al frente del espadachín —. Puede que mi hermano no quiera darse cuenta la clase de persona que eres, pero eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te dé la gana con mi hermana.

Latis ignoró el comentario.

—Espero que no se te olvide que Lucy no está sola, maldito cobarde.

El espadachín miró al cielo intentado olvidar las palabras de su "cuñado", no quería pelear y menos con él, sabía que si se dejaba llevar de sus impulsos haría una tontería que terminaría de alejar a Lucy.

—Cameo ya basta — intervino Maciel —. Vamos. Saturno que nos necesita.

—Crees que con esa actitud vas a ganar, Lucy es muy inteligente como para involucrarse con un sujeto como tú —señaló desafiante.

—Hermano este no es momento para pelear, estamos en la boda de Saturno hay mucha gente.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? — dijo mirando a Maciel —, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que le diga a este todo lo que tengo que decirle.

Latis lo volteó a mirar — muy bien, pero tengo una propuesta, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado y arreglamos esto?

—Muy bien así va a hacer, te espero después de la ceremonia en las afueras, en los jardines. Vamos a arreglar esto como hombres.

* * *

—Tengo muchos nervios — dijo Lulú.

—Yo también — señaló Anais.

Lulú la volteó a mirar, Anais se estaba comportando de manera extraña desde que había llegado. —vaya querida hermanita no sabía que te tomaras tan enserio mi matrimonio, cualquiera que te viera diría que la novia eres tú y no yo.

Anais se sonrojó al escucharla, ella no era la novia pero se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar con Paris —hay Lulú, tú y tu imaginación.

—Hay mi querida hermanita todavía sigue pensando que puede eludirme. Tu inocencia a veces sobrepasa a la de Lucy — afirmó riéndose.

—No comiences — dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Entonces comienza tú.

—Lulú amiga — entró otra de las damas de honor llorando.

—¿Kasumi que tienes?

—No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi — dijo acercándose a la novia y abrazándola — me siento terrible.

—Pero, ¿qué te paso?

—Tengo mucha rabia — contestó en medio de sollozos.

—Lulú te dejo hablamos después — señaló Anais.

—Si vete lejos, no me interesa que mis problemas lo escuche una niña como tu — dijo Kasumi volteándola a mirar.

Tanto Anais como Lulú abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas.

—Pero Kasumi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi hermana?

—No te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo Anais — dijo mientras sonreía.

La rubia tomó un poco de aire y salió tan rápido como puedo.

—¡Anais! — gritó Maciel alcanzándola

—Hola Maciel, ¿como estas? — preguntó deteniéndose.

—Bien. Oye que pena molestarte pero ¿de pura casualidad has visto a Lucy?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que mal, la necesito muy urgente — dijo preocupado.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—No… o bueno si. ¡Aish! Es que no se —Maciel no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor —, necesitaba comentarle algo.

—Cálmate y cuéntame.

—No tranquila no es nada importante, mejor hablemos de otra cosa — dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo —Como por ejemplo de lo hermosa que estas.

Anais lo miró molesta. Era cierto que entre los dos había pasado algo en el pasado, pero todo había quedado claro y en el olvido.

—Es broma, no lo tomes enserio — afirmó moviendo sus manos.

—Discúlpame pero tengo hago que hacer — dijo y sin más siguió su camino.

Maciel bajó su mirada, la verdad no era que sintiera o quisiera algo con Anais, él quería acercase y recomendarle a Lucy ahora que se iba.

* * *

Marina había visto a Clef levantarse del lugar donde estaba así que lo ignoró y se dirigió a los jardines. Por alguna razón la peliazul no dejaba de sonreír.

—Nunca dejes de sonreír — dijo Clef aproximándose.

La peliazul lo miró fijamente —¿cómo es que sabias que estaba aquí?

—Te seguí — respondió con seriedad.

—Mmmm claro… ¿y se puede saber por qué?

—Solo quería saber cómo seguías y si habías vuelto a tener esos sueños.

—Estoy muy bien, he vuelto a soñar pero no ha sido nada malo, al contrario — señaló demasiado sonriente.

—Eso está muy bien — dijo no muy convencido la actitud de Marina era muy extraña.

—Anoche soñé algo totalmente diferente — la guerrera suspiró y cerró los ojos —. Fue algo maravilloso.

Clef se quedó viéndola pensativo.

—Pero me gustaría que fuera real.

—No voy a preguntarte lo que soñaste, no quiero que pienses que estoy involucrándome en tu vida.

—Igual si lo hicieras no te lo diría — Marina comenzó a reírse.

Clef no entendía que sucedía, hacia días que Marina no tenía esos cambios de actitud, no le gustaba verla así, sabía que en cualquier momento lo que ahora era una risa en unos instantes seria llanto.

—Oye Clef a ti te molestaría que digamos yo te dijera eeeehhh… que fueras mi pareja el día de hoy.

—¡Que! — el mago la miró sorprendido.

—Clef quiero estar contigo el día de hoy — dijo mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? — le preguntó.

Anais sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Paris le correspondió la sonrisa —estas muy hermosa — le dijo mirándola detenidamente. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, cuello bandeja, que le llegaba unos centímetros más debajo de la rodilla, en sus pies tenía unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, el pelo lo llevaba suelto (después de mucho pensarlo la guerrera había decidido dejarlo crecer un poco. Por cierto ya no usaba sus lentes ^.^)

Al escucharlo Anais se sonrojó notoriamente —gracias.

El peliverde se sintió relajado al verla, si bien era cierto que la Anais de ahora había cambiado, había algunas cosas que seguían siendo propias de la niña que había luchado junto con sus amigas en otro mundo.

La rubia desvió su mirada al darse cuenta que esos ojos color ámbar no dejaban de observarla.

—Anais… — Paris cortó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos y la tomó de las manos.

El corazón de la guerrera empezó a brincar, una mezcla de sensaciones y emociones empezaron a controlarla. Todo a su alrededor quedo estático cuando el príncipe espontáneamente la beso.

Era el momento perfecto, así lo describiría Paris si no fuera porque todo él estaba sumergido en ese beso.

Felicidad, mucha felicidad sentía Anais, todos los momentos tristes se habían disipado, por fin el vacio en su corazón se había llenado.

El peliverde se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos — te amo querida Anais.

Y la rubia lloró al escucharlo —Paris… — dijo aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida si no lo hiciera.

—No llores. Ven —el príncipe la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse en una banca quedándose él de pie.

—Lo siento pero es que todo esto me parece un sueño.

Paris se rió — esto es real, aquí no hay nada de fantasía, ni de magia.

Kasumi tomó todo el aire que pudo para calmarse, se limpió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, el lugar era muy bonito lleno de jardines y de caminos.

Paris se rió al escuchar hablar a la dueña de su corazón.

Kasumi cerró los ojos pero al escuchar esa risa los abrió —¿Paris? — se preguntó confundida. En ese momento hubo otra carcajada, motivada por su enojo y emoción salió en busca del príncipe cefiriano.

—La verdad es que nunca he hecho algo como esto — señaló Anais apenada.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—¡Paris! ¡Paris! ¡Paris! — exclamaba una y otra vez. Su emoción aumento al verlo.

El príncipe y la guerrera dejaron de hablar y fijaron su mirada en la desesperada chica que corría hacia ellos.

De un momento a otro los ojos color ámbar del príncipe se abrieron hasta más no poder.

—Mi vida no puedo creer que estés aquí — dijo Kasumi momentos antes de lanzarse a los brazos del Paris.

Cada una de las imágenes, de los recuadros de la escena comenzaron a pasar en cámara lenta. Anais no comprendía nada, para ella la tierra se estaba abriendo en dos y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

La chica se acercó depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del príncipe.

Anais bajó la mirada tratando de hacer lo posible por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Ni el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana, no la tristeza al tener que separarse de su amada guerrera en Céfiro se comparaba con lo que sentía Paris en ese momento.

* * *

**_Hola lectoras que bueno estar de nuevo aqui con Uds. trayendoles más de esta historia. Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado, este es el inicio de un "bonito" dia par los personajes como se pudieron dar cuenta. No se de cuantas partes sea "La boda" la verdad es que de hay se van a desprender más problemas y más rollos. Trataré de actualizar pronto antes de navidad. una vez mas mil gracias por sus reviews y mensajes._**

**_No veremos lueguito. Bye_**

**_Lina Andrea_**


	28. Chapter 28: La Boda 2 Parte

_**Capitulo 28: La boda 2 parte**_

Marina suspiró al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de Clef.

—Olvídalo — dijo algo triste —. Creo que me equivoque de persona —la peliazul dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al lugar donde seria la ceremonia.

—Espera — aun confundido por las palabras de Marina, el mago la agarró del brazo evitando que se fuera.

—No Clef, yo tengo que irme, no puedo seguir así — señaló mirándolo.

El mago intentó descifrar en esos ojos azules lo que pasaba. No quería dejarla sola en esto, pero no entendía su actitud, sus palabras lo confundían, ¿a que se refiera con ser su pareja? Acaso la niña caprichosa le estaba dando esperanzas, quizás ella sentía algo por él, demasiado fácil había sido todo. Clef no era tan ingenuo para creen eso, algo estaba pasando, además ¿y el novio donde quedaba?

La peliazul comenzó a sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad, esa mirada, esas sensaciones solo las había sentido en otro lugar y con una sola persona.

Confundido o no Clef acarició suavemente el rostro de la guerrera y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos se acercó hasta casi rosarlos los labios de la guerrera.

—¡Marina! — exclamó Lucy haciendo que la mencionada y el Guru se reincorporaran tan rápido como podían.

—Lucy, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguías molesta — dijo temblorosa.

—Lo estaba pero resulta que la ceremonia ya va a empezar y pues Anais y una dama de honor andan perdidas — señaló ignorando por completo lo que acaba de presenciar y por supuesto al mago.

—A ya veo… pues amiga quisiera ayudarte pero resulta que… que yo no he visto a nadie por aquí — dijo mientras sonreía nerviosa.

—Qué raro. Anais no es de las que se desaparece así.

Mientras las chicas hablaban Clef prefirió apartarse.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Anais estaba rara… quizás no sé… se sintió mal y fue a dar una vuelta.

—No lo creo, aunque si estaba muy rara — afirmó pensativa.

—Bueno y que te parece si vamos, a lo mejor y ellas ya están ahí — propuso sonriente.

—Sí, sí, si claro vamos.

Lucy no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que en sus problemas, por eso no le pareció extraña la actitud de su amiga, ni le dio importancia a lo que había visto.

* * *

Su corazón se partía en trozos más pequeños con el paso del tiempo, no era un dolor pasajero sino que era algo que amenazaba con destruirla para siempre; recuerdos, sueños, ilusiones, nada de eso importaba, ya no valía la pena, todo había desaparecido.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que estas aquí? — le peguntó Kasumi.

Paris la miró sin saber que decir. Hacia un par de minutos su vida se había venido abajo. Dirigió su mirada a Anais, la rubia mantenía la mirada fija en algún lugar.

La novia de Paris volteó a mirar a la rubia —¿Y con esta? ¿Cómo es que la conoces? ¿Por qué la conoces? Se... se estaban riendo cuando llegue, ¿o me equivoco?

Anais pareció reaccionar cuando la escuchó.

—Yo la conocí un día en… — antes de que Paris dijera otra mentira la guerrera del viento fue más rápida.

—No conocimos por **error** en la clínica en la que trabaja Lulú, él te esperaba o algo así. Yo me sentí mal y él me ayudo… es todo —Anais habló con una frialdad que no conocía el príncipe.

El peliverde bajó la mirada derrotado.

—Paris te estaba buscando y me preguntó si yo sabia algo de ti, ya estás aquí, así que yo me voy, con permiso — a pesar de la situación tan difícil que estaba viviendo la rubia permaneció en su puesto, no quería discutir, no valía la pena — son el uno para el otro — pensó antes de irse.

Paris cerró los ojos sintiendo que con cada pasó que Anais daba se le iba la vida. La espera había sido en vano, había echado a perder todo. Se sentía morir.

—Que chica mas odiosa, no la soporto — dijo Kasumi con visible fastidio mientras la veía alejarse.

El príncipe se limpió rápidamente una lágrima.

—Lo importante es que viniste — señaló abrazándolo.

Este era solo en inicio de los problemas del príncipe de Céfiro y la guerrera del viento.

* * *

Después de haberse alejado lo más que pudo Anais se detuvo, no aguantaba más, recargándose en una pared dejó que los gemidos y las lágrimas salieran. Ella no comprendía porque le dolía tanto, tampoco era para que se sintiera así. ¿Cómo? si es que "no había una considerable historia de amor entre ellos, ni siquiera se habían hecho promesas de ningún tipo".

Era en este momento cuando el no recordar nada era lo mejor que le había podido pasar a la guerrera del viento, de lo contrario el dolor de los dos sería peor o pues quizás.

—Tonta yo… que tonta fui al creerle… cuantas veces no he escuchado esa historia, cuantas veces no he visto llorar a mis amigas y compañeras de estudio porque alguien le dijo te amo para luego romperle el corazón sin compasión… un te amo… un te quiero… siempre es lo mismo… todos quieren lo mismo… — pensó mientras recordaba las palabras del príncipe —. Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

...

—_Mi novio… — la chica suspiró — nos amamos mucho, es la relación perfecta. _

—_Es muy lindo estar enamorara — Lulú sonrió —. Cuando te escucho hablar me parece verme a mí, tan enamorada y segura de todo — la hermana de Anais se acercó a su amiga —, ojala todo te salga bien, quien quita y tú seas la siguiente en casarte._

...

Anais recordó aquella ocasión en la que por casualidad escuchó una conversación entre su hermana y Kasumi.

—Yo te creí…. Como una tonta te creí — la rubia sacó su celular encontrándose con un mensaje.

**¿Qué hacer cuando todo está perdido? La vida parece injusta, no sé que mas hacer. Tú lo decidiste y yo tengo que aceptarlo, aceptar que todo terminó. Anais no olvides nunca que te amo y que si por mi fuera estaría contigo ya, en estos momentos. Cuídate y no pienses que te odio.**

**Att: Takashi.**

La rubia cerró sus ojos apretándolos. Pero que mal era todo lo que pasaba, definitivamente la vida a veces era muy cruel, ella sufriendo por el amor de alguien comprometido y enamorado mientras que aquella persona que había compartido tantas cosas y momentos con ella sufría por no poder brindarle todo su "amor".

Despechada, desesperada, angustiada, con el corazón hecho trizas y la cabeza a punto de estallarle abrió los ojos — y si tal vez yo…

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Latis.

—Por ahí tratando de entender que pasa — respondió con notable preocupación.

—¿Que ocurrió ahora?

Clef tomó un poco de aire — es Marina… no la entiendo, no sé qué quiere, porque hace esto.

Latis dirigió su mirada al techo — Clef estoy empezando a creer que fue un error venir.

El mago lo miró confundido — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Muchas cosas van a cambiar el día de hoy — dijo con resignación.

Clef suspiró y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, no sabía qué hacer. El nombre Marina no paraba de darle vueltas.

El espadachín abrió los ojos al ver a la pareja que iba entrando — pero que…Paris es el idiota más grande que he conocido en este planeta y en todos lo que conocí en el mundo mágico.

El mago dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Latis miraba — ¿cómo es que esta aquí? Si nosotros le advertimos.

—Pues es lógico, no nos escucho —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza —. A Paris le gusta meterse en problemas.

—No Latis esto está mal, si Anais lo ve… — Clef habló con preocupación.

—Déjalo Clef, nosotros hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, le advertimos, ya el resto es problema de él.

El mago cerró los ojos, él tampoco quería ver más lágrimas en los ojos de ninguna de Las Guerreras Mágicas.

Apenas como pudo zafarse de Kasumi, Paris buscó a sus amigos, sabía lo que le iban decir, aun así ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba ahí. Al verlos corrió hacia ellos.

—Clef, Latis que bien que pude encontrarlos — dijo tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

—De verdad que a veces siento tantas ganas de acabar contigo — señaló su "concuñado" —. ¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de idiota?

Paris bajó la mirada — perdiendo a la mujer que amo.

—Por tu respuesta puedo deducir que ya se encontraron, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero como, se suponía que tú no vendrías, Latis y yo te advertimos lo que podría pasar.

—Lo se Clef pero… cuando Uds. estaban hablando yo no los escuche, preferí dejarle un mensaje a Anais en el celular — contestó tomando aire. Estaba tan destrozado, tan desesperado que en cualquier momento sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas.

Clef colocó una mano en su cabeza — ¿qué paso?

—Anais me llamó, me invitó a este matrimonio… —Paris hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse —yo estaba feliz, pensé que hoy sería el día, no me importó nada… vine tan rápido como pude, hablamos… —príncipe sonrió mientras recordaba — todo parecía estar saliendo bien, hasta que apareció Kasumi de la nada… eso ya no importa… nada importa.

El Guru colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Clef apreciaba mucho al príncipe, a pesar de que ocasiones no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía o pensaba lo entendía, él también había hecho muchas estupideces. En algún momento por culpa de su desespero, de su indecisión Presea casi hace una locura que pudo haberle costado la vida.

* * *

Lulú caminaba de lado a lado desesperada.

—Ya cálmate pronto va a aparecer —le dijo Lucy.

—¿Por qué Anais me hace esto? — preguntó muy molesta —. Ya está todo listo, las damas de honor, los invitados, el novio, el padrino, la novia… solo falta la madrina. ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde está Anais?

Lucy miraba desesperada hacia la puerta, había intentado comunicarse con su amiga pero era inútil el celular timbrara y timbrara.

—¡Pero en dónde estabas metida! —gritó furiosa la señora Hououji mientras caminaba en compañía de su hija por el corredor —. Lulú está muy molesta contigo y con toda razón, así que ve con Saturno, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar.

Anais no contestó nada, solo suspiró y dio media vuelta.

La señora Hououji se quedó viéndola, por más que se había maquillado, aun se notaba que había llorado.

—Bueno mi amor, ya está todo listo — dijo entrando muy emocionada.

* * *

Todos los invitados se organizaron. Marina se sentó un poco alejada del mago, se sentía nerviosa, confundida, necesitaba pensar. Clef al verla solo sonrió, intentando ignorarla, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, además no quería hacerla sentir incomoda con su actitud, siempre mirándola, estando pendiente de cada cosa que hacía eso no era bueno. Latis buscaba disimuladamente a su pelirroja en todos lados, al no verla se preocupó, aunque se había enterado de que era una de las damas de honor no tenía idea de que era eso, llegó a pensar que esa había sido la forma que había encontrado su "cuñado" para alejarla ese día de él. La tristeza de Paris aumento cuando vio a la rubia aparecer en el altar junto al novio, la guerrera del viento sonreía o hacia el intento y hablaba en voz baja con Saturno, un profundo desespero lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro — maldita sea estas tan cerca de mí y no puedo hacer nada — pensó apretando los puños.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y en la gran entrada apareció la novia al lado de ella estaba Maciel y detrás venían Lucy y Kasumi acompañadas de las otras damas de honor.

Al ver a Lucy, Latis respiró profundo, la pelirroja sonreía de una manera particular como si la novia fue ella o más bien como si la boda que se estaba celebrando fuera de ella; pero la guerrera del fuego no era la única que estaba así, durante toda la ceremonia Las Guerreras Mágicas se dejaban llevar por su imaginación y se veían convertidas en la novia, en cada una de sus fantasías se veían felices, dichosas junto a una espadachín, un mago y a un príncipe respectivamente. La que parecía más feliz soñando era Lucy, porque para Anais era terriblemente horrible lo que sentía, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar de fantasear con "imposibles", la situación de Marina era algo rara, para ella la fantasías eran extrañas en un momento veía junto a ella a Clef y en otro momento al que veía a su lado era un pequeño niño de unos 10 años.

—¿Que significa esto? — se preguntó la peliazul colocando una mano en la frente —¿Quien ese niño? ¿Y por qué se parece a Clef?

El mago la miró preocupado, la guerrera no tenia buen semblante, se veía pálida y aturdida.

—¿Latis esto no me está gustando nada?

El espadachín lo volteó a mirar —mmmmm… ya veo, ¿y qué esperas que haga? ¿No eras tú el que me decías que fuera paciente, que fuéramos con calma, que tenias que investigar que paso con ellas?—Latis sonrió sutilmente — ¿Qué paso Guru Clef? ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que decías?

Clef lo miró momentáneamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora si entiendes lo que siento, ¿o me equivoco?

—Cállate Latis.

—Paris… — el espadachín le dio un codazo al príncipe sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Que paso?

—El gran Guru de Céfiro no resulto ser tan sabio como parecía — dijo con algo de molestia.

—Basta Latis.

—Eso ya lo sabía —señaló el peliverde con total desganó.

Clef les lanzó a ambos una mirada asesina.

—¡Acepto! —exclamó la novia interrumpiendo a los cefirianos.

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Al escuchar esas palabras las tres niñas del mundo místico suspiraron, cada una pensaba como seria el día de su boda y quien sería la persona que las llevaría al altar, un profundo temor invadió sus corazones, la felicidad parecía estar "tan lejos".

Los ojos de la guerrera del viento se llenaron de lágrimas, era notable el desespero que sentía. Minutos antes de iniciar la ceremonia había tomado una decisión que seguramente haría que si vida terminara de girar.

...

—…_creo ciegamente en ti — dijo un muchacho de pelo verde y ojos color ámbar mientras sujetaba su brazo a las afueras de una cueva que se encontraba muy cerca del templo de Windom._

...

Anais abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

...

—_No puedo permitir que alguien te haga daño —señaló el hermano de la Princesa Esmeralda mirándola mientras iban por los pasillos de la Nave Dragón de Fharem._

...

—¿Anais tu estas bien? — le preguntó Maciel al ver que la rubia se había detenido mientras se dirigían a la salida.

—Si no te preocupes, es solo que… — la rubia dirigió una mirada llena de desilusión y de rabia a la de Paris — nada, vamos.

* * *

Luego del brindis, el vals, las fotos y de aparentar total y completa alegría el ex pilar de Céfiro se alejó. Cada vez le era más difícil aparentar que todo esta bien, no se sentía bien siendo la Lucy que siempre había sido.

—_¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con esto?_ — le preguntó Luz con "preocupación".

La pelirroja la miró y siguió su camino.

—¡_Lucy ven acá_! — gritó molesta —. _Tú no puedes irte no me puedes dejar. _

—Claro que puedo. No eres más que un producto de mi imaginación — dijo mientras caminaba.

La mirada de Luz cambió —_ eso ya lo veremos _— señaló apareciendo sus espadas —_toma esto… querida Lucy._

Antes de que la pelirroja recibiera el ataque, el medallón de Latis comenzó a brillar haciendo que tanto el ataque como Luz desaparecieran.

—_Eso es jugar sucio ¡Laaaatttiiisss! ¡Te odioooooooo! _— gritó la pelirrosa desde la dimensión a la que fue enviada gracias al espadachín.

Una vez el medallón dejó de brillar Lucy miró a su alrededor — yo lo sabía, era nada mas producto de mi imaginación — intentó convencerse de esa gran mentira una vez más.

* * *

Marina se sentó junto a su amiga — ¿Anais que tienes?, desde que llegué te has comportado de manera extraña. Pensé que te alegraba que tu hermana se casara — señaló mirándola —.En vez de estar en un matrimonio parece que estuvieras en un funeral.

La rubia suspiró conteniendo las ganas de llorar mientras veía la pareja de Kasumi y Paris darse un beso —hoy no ha sido mi día es todo.

—Yo que es eso, tuve una discusión con mi padre antes de venir, aun así no quiero darle importancia a eso, vine a divertirme un rato. Lucy y tú deberían hacer lo mismo.

La rubia ignoró el comentario tratando de concentrar su mirada en algo o en alguien diferente a la pareja que se encontraba muy cerca de ella demostrándose lo mucho que se querían, o pues en lo que refería a Kasumi.

La peliazul miró a su alrededor — apropósito, ¿dónde estará metida nuestra pequeña pelirroja?

—Marina discúlpame un momento — Anais se levantó rápidamente.

—Pero Anais… — dijo mientras la veía alejarse —. ¿Qué les pasa a estas dos?

—Mi amor te amo tanto de verdad que si — afirmó Kasumi abrazando a su novio.

Paris levantó la mirada observando a su guerrera dirigirse a la salida— si lo sé pero… discúlpame pero tengo que hacer algo — dijo dejando a la chica un poco confundida.

* * *

La cabeza de la rubia estaba a punto de estallarle, no quería que la vieran llorar, no estaba preparada para decirles a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado, no quería arruinarle el matrimonio a su hermana, ella más que nadie merecía estar feliz ese día.

Cansada de todo se detuvo, esperando que el viento se llevara todo su dolor —por favor Windom ayúdame — susurró inconsciente

...

—_Claro que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti, si quieres que vaya ahora mismo lo hare. Te amo Anais._

...

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás — se dijo a sí misma.

El príncipe se detuvo cuando la vio y tomando un poco de aire se acercó — ¿Anais… será que podemos hablar?

—No me interesa — respondió sin mirarlo.

—Pero a mí sí.

La guerrera lo volteó a ver — ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?, escuchar mas mentiras de parte tuya.

—No son mentiras. Yo de verdad te amo —Paris sabia que no iba a conseguir nada, aun así nada le importaba mas que decirle una vez más al amor de su vida lo que sentía.

Anais levantó la ceja y se acercó — ¿Tú enserio crees que yo me voy a comer ese cuento?

Paris suspiró mientras la miraba — no, yo se que no, aun así yo…

—Cállate y olvídate de mí, tú sigue con tu hermosa vida mientras yo hago lo mismo — dijo dando media vuelta

—¿Con mi hermosa vida? — el desespero creció al escucharla decir eso —. ¿Acaso tú crees que yo puedo ser feliz sin ti? — le preguntó parándose frente a ella y bloqueándole el paso.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida —Paris déjame pasar, entre nosotros no hay nada de que hablar — dijo bajando la mirada, las ganas de llorar iban en aumento.

El príncipe cercó despacio hasta la guerrera colocando una mano en su mentón y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Basta no me sigas lastimando, déjame ir… — pidió en medio de sollozos.

—Anais déjame explicarte todo, déjame contarte todo lo que ha pasado, asi entenderás el porqué de las cosas, vas a ver que al final todo se arreglara — el príncipe intentó convencerla aun sabiendo que todo era inútil.

Anais fijó su mirada en la de él — eres un experto diciendo mentiras. Por un momento llegué a pensar que lograrías convencerme, pero… si algo he aprendido es a ser realista. Creo que me equivoque contigo, no eres una persona de confianza.

Paris sonrió ligeramente — sabes… alguna vez hubo una persona que pensaba eso mismo de mi.

—¿A si? — preguntó confundida.

—No sabes lo que daría porque esa niña fría, cascarrabias, dulce y tierna estuviera aquí conmigo — la voz del príncipe se quebró un poco.

—No más… no sigas— susurró con tristeza.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y un horrible vacío se formó en su corazón. —Te amo Anais.

Antes de que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos corrió tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Luego de un largo suspiro tomó asiento, ninguna de sus amigas habían aparecido, la pareja de recién casados bailaba junto con otras parejas muy alegres. Sola y aburrida no eres la forma en que había pensado que iba a pasar ese día.

—¿Puedo hacerte un poco de compañía?

La peliazul dirigió su mirada a la persona que había hablado — como quieras — respondió con indiferencia.

No muy seguro Clef se sentó junto a la guerrera.

—¿Y tu amigo? — preguntó sin mirarlo.

—¿Cual?

—Pues Latis, ¿quien más va a ser?

—A no se, no ando muy pendiente de lo que hacen ellos.

Marina lo miró extrañada — ¿ellos?

—Si, Paris y Latis.

—¿Paris? — preguntó pensativa.

—Si mi "otro primo", el chico que estaba con nosotros en la ceremonia.

—Si lo vi. Pensé que habías viajado solo a este país.

—Sí, creo que olvide decirte que había venido con dos "primos" — dijo sonriendo.

—Oye Clef, ¿al fin vas a responder a las preguntas que te hice la vez pasada con respecto al lugar de dónde vienes y al motivo de tu visita?

—Marina ya te dije que es un lugar muy alejado de aquí que casi nadie conoce. En cuanto al motivo de mi visita bueno… quería conocer este país, estas personas, no lo sé no hay un motivo real.

—Claro me imagino. Eres una persona misteriosa — señaló sonriendo nerviosa — eso me gusta — dijo sonrojándose.

El Guru abrió los ojos sorprendido de escucharla.

Luego de analizar lo que había dicho miró a su alrededor, todo bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta — ¿Clef a ti te gustaría… bailar?

El mago sonrió y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta la pista.

—Debo confesarte que no soy buen bailarín.

Marina sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mago — se siente tan bien — pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que le hacia sentir el Guru de Céfiro.

—Uy Saturno veo romance a la vista — afirmó Lulú viendo a la pareja.

—Eso esta bien — dijo mirando a su esposa — no solo nosotros merecemos ser felices.

Lulú sonrió y luego lo besó— a las que no he visto es a Lucy y a Anais — señaló con preocupación.

—Ay mi amor, no tienes porque ponerte así, ellas deben estar por ahí juntas.

—Eso espero, la verdad es que me preocupa mucho mi hermana, Anais estaba muy rara. Luego de salir de la ceremonia intenté hablarle y no me escuchó, parecía muy triste no sé, no me gusta verla así.

Saturno la abrazó — te entiendo, Lucy cada vez está más rara, si es que hasta la he escuchado hablar sola en su habitación.

Para los dos la situación era igual de difícil, sus hermanas pequeñas parecían estar consumiendo en una horrible tristeza.

* * *

Cameo hacia un poco de estiramiento mientras esperaba a su "oponente"

—Por favor Cameo ya basta veámonos de aquí — intentó convencerlo Maciel.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que le parta la cara a ese idiota.

—Si es que el no te la parte primero a ti — dijo riéndose —. El caso vamos hermano, no vas a ganar con esto.

—Claro que voy a ganar algo, ese idiota de Latis va a saber que nadie se mete con Lucy.

—Pero es que Latis no se a metido con Lucy, en cambio ella si, ella lo odia.

Cameo le lanzó una mirada asesina — ¿y tu de parte quien estas?

—No estoy de parte de nadie, solo digo lo que veo. A mi Latis no me cae mal, si se fija en Lucy por mi esta bien, nuestra hermana merece que la quieran.

Cameo negó con la cabeza.

—Perdón la demora pero estaba haciendo algo importante — dijo el espadachín interrumpiendo.

—A que bien creí que te habías acobardado, eso es lo que suelen hacer sujetos como tú — señaló lanzándole un puño en la cara.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de la boca de Latis.

—Vamos defiéndete — lo desafió mientras se ponía en poción de pelea —. ¿O es que vas a dejar que te rompa la cara?

El espadachín solo lo miró, no estaba dispuesto a pelear y menos con el hermano de Lucy.

—¿Tienes miedo? — le preguntó riéndose —. No eres más que un estúpido, un poco hombre, una basura.

Latis suspiró calmándose no quería responder a las provocaciones.

—Vamos pelear — insistió una y otra vez el hermano de Lucy, pero al no hallar respuesta de Latis se lanzó darle puños.

Cansado y aburrido de todo lo que le estaba pasando comenzó a responder a todos los golpes de Cameo.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo se sentían más a gusto con el otro, aun así Clef intentaba mantenerse al margen, las actitudes y comportamientos de Marina lo confundían, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, a diferencia de Latis y Paris, el mago no sabía si ella alguna vez había tenido algún sentimiento o interés por él.

—Clef tráeme otro vino.

—Está bien pero… Marina no quiero que te emborraches.

—Hay yo estoy bien — afirmó guiñándole el ojo —. Ve rápido no quiero quedarme sola.

El mago hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no prestarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Una vez sola la peliazul cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en su cabeza. La guerrera estaba teniendo un conflicto interno con sus sentimientos. Era evidente que Clef le gustaba mucho, el problema era lo que sentía por Yuki y por el pequeño de 10 años que aparecía en sus sueños y que tenia "cierto" parecido con Clef. Mucha culpa y confusión era lo que sentía, aun así había algo en ella que la impulsaba a hacer lo que realmente sentía, lo que realmente quería.

—Marina toma — dijo pasándole una pequeña copa de vino.

—Gracias — la peliazul tomó la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa —¿Clef quieres acompañarme?

El Guru la miró fijamente, por más que trataba de manejar la situación, esta estaba empezando salírsele de las manos —cla-claro.

La peliazul sonrió y en compañía de su "compañero de trabajo" se dirigieron a los jardines. Una vez estando allí Marina se detuvo y mirándolo fijamente lo rodeo con sus brazos dejando al mago totalmente sorprendido.

—No me digas nada — le susurró al oído —. Solo disfruta el momento — dijo acercando sus labios hasta besarlo.

* * *

La pelea había atraído a varias personas, unas gritaban y abucheaban y mientras que unas pocos trataban de detenerlos. El alboroto llamó la atención de Lucy que casualmente iba pasando por ahí.

—Por favor chicos, ¡ya basta! — gritó una chica, familiar de los Shidou.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron hasta más no poder —¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? — preguntó furiosa mirando a los dos.

* * *

_**Hola lectoras como estas? bueno cumpliendo con lo prometido aqui les traigo otro capitulo. Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todas Uds. no se si de Año Nuevo la verdad es que me gustaria actualizar antes de que se acabe este año aunque no prometo nada, se que muchas quieren saber mas de la situacion de las guerreras y de los cefirianos, asi que que les puedo decir las cosas entre Anais y Paris se van a poner peores. Con respecto a Marina y a Clef, pues digamos que la guerrera del agua se puso a jugar con candela. En lo que se refiere a Lucy y a Latis bueno pues haber... eso de pelear contra uno mismo no es lo mejor, Lucy tendra que sacar fuerzas de donde no tiene y Latis va a tener que buscar la forma de ayudarla, de no dejarla ir de su lado ni de Tokio, bueno mejor no digo nada :)**_

_**Felices fiestas para todas!**_

_**Cuidense y mucha suerte en todo.**_

_**Lina Andrea **_


	29. Chapter 29: La Boda 3 Parte

_**Capitulo 29: La boda Parte 3**_

—Le estoy demostrando a este estúpido que tu hermanita no estás sola — señaló Cameo.

Latis no dejaba de mirarla, Lucy le dirigía una mirada llena de rabia, de desilusión.

—Lucy, hermana yo intenté detenerlos pero fue inútil — dijo Maciel.

La pelirroja ignoró a Maciel y caminó hasta ponerse en medio de Cameo y de Latis.

—Sabes algo hermanito querido… —Lucy lo volteó a mirar —¡YO! Puedo cuidarme sola, ¡NO! Necesito que me protejas, ¡NO! me interesa que le demuestres a… — su mirada se dirigió al espadachín —este estúpido nada. Creó que Latis sabe perfectamente lo que yo siento por él, ¿o no es así?

El espadachín respiró profundo y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

—Les pido a todos que por favor nos dirijamos al interior donde se está realizando la ceremonia, no quiero que ni Saturno ni Lulú se enteren de esto.

Todos los presentes hicieron caso a la pelirroja sin decir más.

—Te salvaste estúpido, pero tranquilo que esta me la cobro.

—¡Cameo! — exclamó empujando —¡Cállate!

—Vamos hermano, no más, Lucy tiene razón, deja ya la pelea — Maciel tomó a su hermano de los hombros y se lo llevo.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡No te quedes ahí! — Le gritó Cameo una y otra vez.

Latis se dio la vuelta y con todo el dolor se alejó dejando a la guerrera del fuego con el corazón hecho trisas.

—Latis, ¿por qué? — pensó mientras sus ojos se humedecían —¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lucy, porque todo tiene que ser así contigo — el espadachín caminaba sintiendo que la vida se le estaba acabando — ¡por favor! ¿Hasta cuándo?

Un gemido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sorprendido se detuvo y volteó a mirar al persona que lloraba.

—¿Lucy? — Latis apretó sus puños, la dueña de su amor lloraba con una pobre desconsolada. Él quería consolarla, se moría por hacerlo, sin pensarlo e ignorando todo caminó hasta ella.

—No puedo — susurró en medio de sollozos.

El espadachín cerró sus ojos y sin más la rodeo con sus brazos — junto a mi nada va a pasarte, quiero ayudarte… por favor déjame ayudarte.

Los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron hasta más no poder una vez lo escuchó —Latis… tengo miedo… no sé quien soy… no que pasa conmigo.

Latis se alejó un poco y colocó sus manos a lado y lado de la cara de la pelirroja haciendo que lo mirara —por favor, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no me rechaces.

Desesperada lo abrazó —tengo miedo, no quiero sentir más esto, no quiero Latis.

El abrazo duró hasta que lágrimas de la guerrera se convirtieron en pequeños sollozos.

—¿Ya estás bien? — le preguntó mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Lucy afirmó con la cabeza —Latis, yo…

—¿Si? — el espadachín fijó su mirada en la de ella.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto — la pelirroja se acercó rosando sus labios con los de él.

No muy lejos de ahí, una despechada y confundida la rubia buscaba el modo de apartarse lo más que podía del príncipe de otro planeta.

—Ya... respira profundo, no es el fin del mundo — se decía mentalmente tratando de calmarse —. Porque me tenía que enamorar tan estúpidamente y tan rápido, si lo "acabo" de conocer… Ya… Ya… Yaaaaaa… cal… — Anais se detuvo al ver la escena: Lucy estaba abrazada a Latis mientras este tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ambos disfrutaba del muy apasionado beso. Para evitar interrumpirlos se dio la vuelta con calma procurando que ninguno de sus movimientos se escuchara —. Ojala que a ti si te salgan las cosas — pensó.

* * *

La peliazul cada vez se entregaba más aquel beso. Por más que evitaba no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos era inútil, era una pelea perdida, no solo sus impulsos lo llevaba a disfrutar más del beso, sino que sus sentimientos lo motivaban, miles de veces había soñado con ese momento; había alucinado muchas veces estando con Presea que por eso abría sus ojos constantemente para comprobar que la persona que estaba con él era su amada guerrera.

—Vivíamos este sueño juntos — le susurró Marina tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Marina… — la llamó pero no sirvió de nada la guerrera continuo besándolo.

—Me gustas… — dijo alejándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Por favor, no tomes más, no quiero que hagas estas cosas porque estas borracha.

—Si estoy borracha o no, no importa, por una vez en la vida me voy a dejar llevar por mis impulsos, por lo que realmente quiero, aquí no hay nadie que me diga que tengo que hacer ni cómo —señaló con frialdad dándole la espalda —. Si tú no quieres, muy bien puedes irte, no me interesa saber lo que crees o lo que piensas de mi.

El mago cerró los ojos y suspiró —no puedes decir eso, no eres la única que siente. No quiero que hagas las cosas para que luego te arrepientas.

La peliazul lo volteó a mirar —¿que sabes tú de mi? — le preguntó acercándose —. Basta de falsedad, esta que esta parada aquí es la Marina verdadera, la que no le importa nada, quiero vivir, quiero ser libre para hacer lo que siento.

Clef la miró fijamente — te juro que intento entenderte pero no lo logro.

—Yo no pido que me entiendas… — la peliazul lo rodeo con sus brazos — solo te pido que me acompañes porque esto quiero vivirlo junto a ti — dijo besándolo.

Clef no muy convencido respondió al beso de la chica. No era la forma en la que hubiera querido que las cosas se dieran entre los dos, aun así la Marina estaba segura y algo en sus palabras le daba esperanzas.

* * *

—¡Anais! Hija que bueno que pude encontrarte, Takashi esta que te busca desesperado — señaló la Sra. Hououji acercándose.

La rubia suspiró —¿dónde está?

—Me dijo que te esperaba en su auto, es que parece que tiene un poco de afán.

—Muy bien, gracias mamá.

La Sra. Hououji sonrió.

—Mamá por favor te pido que no le digas nada a Lulú.

—Está bien —dijo extrañada.

Anais dirigió su mirada al techo y se dirigió a donde la esperaba su ex novio.

Paris que había escuchado la charla entre su "suegra" y su guerrera, siguió a la rubia, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, un profundo temor lo comenzó a envolver, no entendía o mas no quería entender porque se iba a ver con él, no estaba preparado para otra mal noticia, no de esa magnitud, eso empeoraría las cosas, la alejaría de su lado muchísimo quizás hasta para siempre. Al llegar encontró a la guerrera esperando a que el sujeto se bajara de su grandioso automóvil —no Anais, por favor no… — susurró apretando los puños — no lo hagas, no por favor.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hizo recibir tu llamada — dijo Takashi bajando de su auto.

—Sí, bueno… la verdad no estaba segura de si querías verme — la rubia temblaba y miraba a su alrededor.

Takashi sonrió mirándola —eres la chica con la que quiero estar, definitivamente.

Anais lo miró tratando de sonreírle —Takashi discúlpame por todo, he sido una tonta.

—Amor… — la llamó acariciándole la cara.

—¡Basta! Maldito quítale la mano de encima — refunfuñó el príncipe que miraba lo que ocurría desde detrás de una pared.

—Tengo un poco de afán, solo vine para recordarte que te amo — Takashi colocó su mano en la nuca de la guerrera atrayéndola —. No te vas a arrepentir — dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.

Paris apretó sus ojos y colocó su mano en la cara.

Anais le correspondía al beso de la mejor forma que podía mientras que en su interior su corazón se terminaba de despedazar.

Takashi sonrió y abrazó a su novia — voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Yo te voy a corresponder, te voy a amar como tú me amas a mí — le dijo.

—No puedes, tú no puedes amarlo, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro — se decía mentalmente el peliverde —. La única persona que puede hacerte feliz soy yo, nada más que yo.

—Te amo — dijo besándola.

Anais sonrió había tratado decirle lo mismo pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

—Amor, como sabes tengo un asunto que resolver, yo te dejo pero no olvides que voy a estar pendiente de ti — indicó subiéndose a su auto.

—Takashi gracias por venir, esto significa mucho para mí.

—Lo sé, cuídate. Te diría que le enviaras mi felicitación a tu hermana pero sé que no le agrado — señaló sonriendo — adiós amor.

—Cuídate — Anais se quedó viéndolo mientras este arrancaba y se iba.

—¿Quieres que te felicite? — le preguntó el príncipe acercándose una vez Takashi se había ido.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida —¿se puedes saber que haces aquí Paris?

—Salí a dar una vuelta y te vi, no quería dañar tan emotivo encuentro — Paris hacia su mayor esfuerzo por mantener calmado.

La guerrera desvió la mirada.

—Te estás vengando de mi, ¿verdad? — le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Disculpa pero tengo algo que hacer — dijo emprendiendo su camino.

—Te hice una pregunta — Paris se interpuso en su camino.

—Basta Paris deja el drama, no tengo por qué contestar nada, no me vas a obligar a nada, busca tu novia, cuídala a ella.

—Vamos a seguir con esto entonces, haber quien es mas infeliz — habló con ironía.

—No me interesa si eres infeliz o si eres feliz, con permiso — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad mientras se abría paso.

* * *

Lucy se soltó del abrazo de Latis sin decir nada y desvió su mirada un poco, se sentía extraña.

—Lucy… — la llamó.

La pelirroja lo volteó a mirar —Latis quisiera corresponderte pero… siento que no puedo… gracias por tu apoyo, te esfuerzas pero no puedo…

—¿Por qué?

—Mi corazón… — imágenes de una chica igual a ella matando a un sujeto de larga cabellera negra rodaron por su cabeza — yo… tengo que irme lejos — dijo dando la vuelta y corriendo.

—No Lucy espera…

—_No lo vas a conseguir _— dijo Luz apareciendo —_.Hagas lo que hagas no me vas alejar de ella — _la mirada de Luz era de mucha rabia, además se veía cansada.

Latis la miró fijamente, tenía tantas ganas de acabar con ella, podía ser una parte de Lucy, pero la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca le perdonaría todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a su Lucy constantemente.

* * *

Lucy se dirigió alterada a la recepción, necesitaba respirar, ocupar su mente en algo diferente. Al ver a la feliz pareja de recién casados bailando muy alegres respiró profundamente, no se habían enterado del pequeño altercado.

—¡Lucy! —Anais la llamó haciéndole señas — ¡ven!

—Anais que bueno verte — dijo mientras sonreía.

La rubia sonrió de igual manera. Cada una quería mostrarse calmada, tranquila, aparentar que nada ocurría, no era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar para desahogar todo ese dolor que las estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Es increíble que no hallamos podado disfrutar de la fiesta juntas como lo habíamos prometido — comentó la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes, es entendible que cada una tenga asuntos muy importantes que resolver.

El ex pilar la volteó a mirar confundida — si claro… yo igual pensaba que estabas con Marina.

—A Marina no la veo desde hace rato.

—Qué extraño, ella nos pidió que no la dejáramos sola y mira quién es la se pierde y nos deja solas — señaló cruzándose de brazos.

Anais se rió ante el comentario.

—Ojala que este bien — Lucy bajó la mirada.

La rubia la miró extrañada —¿acaso tú también la has pasado mal? — pensó.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? — le preguntó repentinamente mientras sonreía.

Anais la miró impresionada —este… no Lucy así estoy bien.

—Está bien. Espérame voy a traer algo para mí — dijo levantándose.

—!Ay! Lucy, ¿qué pasa? — se preguntó preocupada.

—Bueno aquí vinimos a divertirnos — afirmó la peliazul entrando tomada de la mano de Clef.

El mago sonrió no muy seguro de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ven bailemos — propuso mientras caminaban a la pista de baile —. Te voy a enseñar, ya vas a ver — Marina sonrió.

—Me regala uno de este — le indicó Lucy al mesero.

—Por supuesto aquí tiene.

La pelirroja tomó su copa y se dio la vuelta quedando sorprendida al ver a la pareja que se disponía a bailar —¡¿Marina?

—¡¿Marina?

La guerrera del agua se reía y abrazaba a su compañero.

—Pero… — la guerrera del fuego prefirió no especular nada. Caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga —.Creo que ya apareció nuestra amiga la desaparecida.

—Si ya me di cuenta.

—Se ve que no la está pasando mal, eso me alegra —dijo viendo a la feliz pareja.

—Cla… claro — Anais no se notaba para nada alegre, algo en el comportamiento Marina la preocupaba —. Oye Lucy, ¿tú sabes quién es el chico que esta con ella?

—Marina me dijo que él era su compañero de trabajo, se llama Clef… él es primo de Latis.

—¡Que!

—Así es — la pelirroja desvió la mirada, se sentía terrible, pronunciar ese nombre era lo peor.

Para la rubia no paso desapercibido la actitud de su amiga, aun así prefiero no decir nada, no tenía las palabras adecuadas para darle un consejo, además no estaba en muy buena posición que digamos.

—Gracias Clef — le susurró.

El mago la miró sonriéndole mientras que ella se aferraba más a él —solo quiero cuidarte — murmuró.

Marina cerró sus ojos y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Era el peor día de su vida, se sentía miserable, él y nada más que él tenía la culpa de todo, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer.

—¡Paris! —gritó Kasumi caminando hasta él — cariño que bueno que te veo, me tenias muy preocupada, ¿todo está bien?

El príncipe respiró profundo y sonrió —todo está de maravilla a…amor.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso — dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos —.Amor quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Lulú.

Los ojos de Paris se abrieron, él ya la conocía — pero Kasumi ella estar… — el peliverde la volteó a mirar — esta con su esposo lo mejor es no molestar.

—No importa. Vamos — señaló halándolo del brazo.

Paris se resignó, de todas formas todas ya está perdido.

—Si ves que los sueños si se hacen realidad — le susurró Saturno al oído a su esposa.

—Si lo sé y soy tan feliz — afirmó muy sonriente.

—¡Lulú! — interrumpió Kasumi.

La rubia la volteó a mirar — Kasumi, hola

—Amiga recuerdas que te dije que quería que conocieras a mi chico.

Lulú afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bueno pues aquí esta. Él es Paris mi novio — indicó con emoción.

—Mucho gusto yo soy… — Lulú quedó impresionada

….

—_Gracias por traerme, eres muy amable Paris — dijo Anais algo apenada._

—_No me lo agradezcas, enserio me interesas y quiero hacer las cosas bien — señaló sonriente el príncipe._

_La guerrera se sonrojó al escucharlo —Paris…_

—_Dime._

_Anais se acercó lentamente depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de él. El príncipe cefiriano fijo su mirada en aquella verde esmeralda._

_En ese momento Lulú subió las escaleras pero al verlos retrocedió, no entendía muy bien que ocurría, aunque al ver la mirada de su hermana entendió perfectamente todo —mmmm…. Ya veo con que este es el chico que está volviendo loca a mi querida hermanita — pensó mientras trataba de no hace ruido desafortunadamente una de las bolsas que llevaba en su mano se rompió haciendo que todos los paquetes y botellas cayeran por la escalera. Al escuchar el golpe Paris y Anais la voltearon a mirar._

—_¡Lulú! — exclamó la rubia corriendo a ayudarla en compañía dl príncipe cefiriano —,¿estás bien?_

—_Si no te preocupes solo se rompieron algunas cosas — contestó mirando hacia el piso —. Yo lo siento tanto… no quería interrumpirlos._

—_No interrumpiste nada —indicó Anais con seriedad._

_Paris la miró confundido._

—_Está bien… lo siento — dijo mientras miraba al peliverde._

—_Mira Lulú él es Paris, un… amigo mío._

—_Mucho gusto yo soy Lulú y soy la hermana mayor de Anais — señaló estirando su mano._

….

La mirada de Lulú cambió rotundamente — que dicha verte… siempre es bueno conocer a personas como tu — dijo sarcásticamente.

Saturno miró a su esposa algo sorprendido, la conocía, sabia que algo no andan bien.

Paris tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

—Kasumi, amiga me disculpas un momento, tengo algo importante que hacer — dijo mirando a su alrededor —. Ya vengo.

Kasumi afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lulú espera — Saturno la agarró del brazo — ¿Qué está pasando?

—No pasa nada, necesito a Anais, tengo que hablar de algo importante con ella. Espera aquí.

* * *

—¿No te parece que hacen bonita pareja? — preguntó Lucy viendo a la pareja que bailaba.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no parecen compañeros de trabajo ni mucho menos amigos.

La pelirroja la volteó a mirar —¿A qué te refieres?

—Lucy no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, Marina y Clef parecen una pareja de enamorados. Solo les falta que se besen — indicó la guerrera con seriedad.

—A bueno… — la pelirroja los observó detenidamente — puede que tengas razón, pero, ¿y que pasa si lo hacen? Yo no le veo ningún problema.

—Marina tiene novio, no estaría nada bien que hiciera algo así.

—Pero es que es más que lógico que ella no lo quiere.

—Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Yuki no se merece eso.

Lucy frunció el ceño — pero acaso, tú no eras la que le decía que algo así te había ocurrido con Takashi y que lo mejor era que terminara con Yuki, para que no sufriera. ¿Anais me puedes decir que te está pasando?

La guerra del viento cerró los ojos — voy a ir por algo de beber ya vengo — dijo levantándose.

—Anais… — Lulú llegó — ven que tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿A si? ¿Y sobre qué?

—No preguntes y mejor acompáñame.

* * *

—Clef será que puedes traerme algo de beber.

—Claro que si — el mago se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

Marina suspiró mirando a su alrededor, al ver a Lucy caminó hasta ella — amiga que bueno verte.

—Hola Marina — Lucy la miró y le sonrió.

—Siento mucho dejarlas solas pero es que resulta que estaba resolviendo asuntos de… "negocios" con Clef, tú sabes que mi papá me está presionando mucho con eso y pues… Clef se ofreció a colaborarme — Marina sabía perfectamente lo inocente y hasta ingenua que podía llegar a ser Lucy.

—No te preocupes, aunque no se… deberías divertirte un poco, no todo es trabajo.

La peliazul abrió los ojos y se rió — si Lucy creo que lo tendré en cuenta, pero ¿y tú como vas? ¿No has hablado con Latis? — le preguntó con algo de malicia.

—Marina no me interesa hablar de él — contestó incomoda.

—Hay Lucy pero es que no entiendo porque no te arriesgas, no todo puede ser tan malo.

El ex pilar de Céfiro respiró profundo — ¡ay! no me interesa y pues… no, no he hablado con él el día de hoy, no he tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento con Latis — era increíble la facilidad con que Las Guerreras Mágicas últimamente decían cualquier cantidad de mentiras.

—De verdad que no te entiendo.

—No eres la única tranquila.

—Oye y Anais, me pareció verla hace un momento.

—Si ella estaba aquí pero Lulú llegó y se la llevó, que tenía algo importante que hablar con ella.

—Ni modo, y yo que quería decirle algo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No había querido molestarla pero tenía ganas de festejar su ruptura con el idiota de Takashi. Es que por ahí me enteré que él la estuvo buscando pero que ella no le dio ni la hora.

—Eso es verdad, Takashi la llamó hoy y ella no le contestó.

—Que bien, ese idiota no la merece, no me caía mal pero últimamente anda metiéndose en asuntos que no le importan, opinando y diciendo estupideces, como lo detesto.

La pelirroja se rió del comentario por un momento, luego dirigió su mirada a la peliazul —¿Marina que hay de ti?

—¿Qué?

—¿Que has pensado hacer con Yuki?

La peliazul se quedó sin palabras, había hecho todo para sacar de su pensamiento a esa persona.

—¿Que tienes para decirme?

—Yo… Lucy mira la verdad es que… no… bueno yo quiero… lo voy a esperar, es lo mejor — la guerrera del agua comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Cada vez que las escucho hablar a ustedes de sus novios confirmo que es mejor estar sola, no me siento preparada para tener una relación.

—No digas eso. Si yo fuera tú estaría con Latis —Marina sonrió, estaba empeñada en hacer que su amiga reaccionara lo más pronto posible para que hiciera algo con todos sentimientos que el espadachín despertaba en ella, además era la oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—Te odio — dijo molesta mientras desviaba la mirada.

* * *

—¿Que sucede Lulú? — preguntó una vez se detuvieron.

—Anais dime que tú no sabias— Lulú se notaba muy preocupada.

—¿Que no sabía qué? — preguntó confundida.

—Kasumi y Paris son novios… hace un momento ella me lo presentó.

Anais cerró sus ojos.

—Dime que tú no sabias ese detalle.

—No, no sabía, me entere de eso hoy —la guerrera dio media vuelta

—¡Anais espera!

—Lulú por favor no quiero hablar de eso — le pidió con la voz entrecortada.

—Pero es que… Anais esta situación realmente me preocupa.

—¿Que te preocupa? ¿Acaso crees que voy a dañar semejante relación?, no te preocupes tanto, no me interesa, Kasumi no me cae bien, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a meterme con su novio — la guerrera habló con indignación.

—Yo no he dicho eso, solo quiero que te evites problemas. Kasumi y yo hasta ahora somos amigas, pero recuerdo que en la escuela siempre me decían que ella no suele llevar las cosas por buen camino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que ella es capaz de toco con tal de proteger lo que es suyo.

—No tienes porque decirme eso, yo igual ya solucioné ese asunto — Anais respiró profundo.

Lulú la miró fijamente —espero que no hallas hecho una estupidez. Una mujer despechada suele hacer muchas estupideces de las que luego se arrepiente y en muchas ocasiones ni los arrepentimientos sirven.

—Yo no estoy despechada — la rubia desvió la mirada. Era como su hermana intuyera lo que había hecho —. Gracias por tus palabras, ahora si me disculpas iré con mis amigas.

* * *

El mago trataba de darle ánimos al despechado príncipe pero era en vano, Paris parecía no querer escuchar absolutamente nada.

—Mira Clef no digas nada, ahórrate las palabras y mejor busca a Marina — dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cara.

Clef cerró sus ojos, aun no asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando con Marina, se sentía extraño.

—Clef, Paris qué bueno que los veo — el espadachín se acercó.

—Latis, ¿cómo va todo? — le preguntó al ver que la expresión de su cara era parecía a la que tenía el príncipe.

—Me voy, estoy un poco cansado.

—Pero Latis…

—Clef…— el espadachín lo miró de tal forma que el mago no hiciera preguntas.

El Guru suspiró, al parecer su amigo también la estaba pasando muy mal.

—Huye mientras puedas Latis — dijo Paris —, tú vida todavía no se ha ido al precipicio como la mía.

—No me interesa recibir ningún tipo de consuelo — indicó con frialdad.

—¡Muy bien! — exclamó Lulú, haciendo que los cefirianos las voltearán a mirar —, ahora arrojare el ramo.

—Ya lo vas a ver Paris que me lo llevare yo — dijo Kasumi mientras pasaba por el lado de su novio.

—¿Qué significa eso? — el peliverde miró a sus amigos pero ninguno pudo decirle algo.

* * *

—Ya Anais no es para tanto — dijo Marina tratando de calmar a su amiga.

—Es que no comprendo porque Lulú me dijo lo que me dijo.

—¿Que fue lo que paso?, cuéntanos amiga.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras que Marina y Lucy se miraban.

—Está bien, mejor esperen aquí, te traeré un vaso con agua amiga — indicó la pelirroja levantándose de la silla sin percatarse bien de lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo después de dar algunos pasos y luego de escuchar la gritería de las mujeres miró hacia arriba viendo como el ramo de la novia caía en sus manos.

Todo a su alrededor se quedo en silencio, Anais y Marina abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, Lulú quedo en shock, Cameo que en ese momento estaba dándole un sorbo a su bebida escupió a Maciel, Saturno abrió sus ojos y momentáneamente sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a Latis, quien a pesar de no entender lo que pasaba se sobresalto notoriamente.

Lucy miró el ramo entre sus manos — bueno este… yo… — su corazón latía a una velocidad inimaginable, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara, todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba — ¡Ay! — exclamó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

_**Hola gente! por fin volví. Siento mucho la demora pero el inicio del año no a estado bien en cuanto a lo de inspiracion, ademas el trabajo y las cosas de la u no me han dejado mucho tiempo que escribir, ultimamente me he dedicado a leer historias de esta pagina y otras cosas.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews y mensajes.**_

_**Les envio muchos saludes y aqui vamos de nuevo con todo para esta historia y para las demas.**_

_**Lina A**_


	30. Chapter 30:Distancias Que Se Agradan

_**Capitulo 30: Distancias que se Agrandan**_

La fiesta había culminado, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido. En una pequeña habitación aislada de todo permanecía Lucy aun desmayada mientras que a su lado Akira amiga de Lulú le hacia un chequeo, afuera los recién casados, Cameo, Maciel, Marina, Anais y los cefirianos quien por cierto estaban algo apartados de todos esperaban noticias.

—Esto no está bien Clef, esa maldita es la culpable de esto — señaló molesto el espadachín.

—Tranquilízate Latis, te aseguro que lo que más desea Luz es verte así, no le des gusto.

—Es que tengo rabia, me siento impotente, no puedo usar magia, no puedo ayudarla — Latis se sentó colocando sus codos en su piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos —. Lucy va a terminar muy mal, yo lo sé y eso me asusta.

—No es para tanto, yo creo que ella se desmayo porque se asusto al darse cuenta que la próxima novia seria ella — comentó Paris una vez su "amada" novia medio le explicó lo que significaba el que Lucy hubiera atrapado el ramo.

—Eso puede ser verdad Latis — afirmó el mago intentado tranquilizar a "primo".

—Qué cantidad de tonterías hacen en este mundo — dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida.

* * *

—¡Wow! Quien lo iba a imaginar… — Marina sonrió.

—¿Qué? — Anais se acercó.

—Lucy se va a casar con Latis — indicó con felicidad.

—¡Ay! Marina estas tan ebria que no sabes lo que dices — dijo molesta.

—¡Que no estoy ebria Anais! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? — le preguntó alzando la voz.

—No que va. Sabes que mejor verte a tu casa y descansa.

— ¡No me digas esas cosas, deja de ser tan amargada! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los demás la voltearan a mirar.

—Marina baja la voz, estoy aquí contigo, no hay razón para gritar — la rubia respiró profundo, no tenia ánimos de pelear con nadie… más.

—¡Bah! lo que pasa es que no la pasaste nada bien en la fiesta y quieres desquitarte conmigo. Que injusta eres.

Anais sonrió mientras la volteaba a mirar— claro que la pasaste muyyy bien si lo único que te falto fue besarlo Marina.

La guerrera del agua abrió los ojos e intentó decir algo pero fue inútil, Anais la había dejado fría.

—¿O será que lo hiciste? — la guerrera fijó su mirada en la de ella.

—Deja de decir tonterías… no sabía que te gustaba inventar chismes — se defendió fingiendo estar indignada.

—Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí — dijo algo cansada.

* * *

—Calma mi amor todo va a estar bien — dijo Lulú abrazando a su esposo.

—No es tan sencillo, la situación de Lucy cada vez es peor — Saturno se aferró mas a Lulú.

—No cariño Lucy es una chica fuerte ella va a estar bien, estoy fue solo producto de los nervios.

—Eso… — antes de que Saturno completara la frase la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos a excepción claro esta de los cefirianos se acercaran.

—¿Akira como estas mi hermana? — preguntó Saturno.

Akira suspiró mirándolo — Lucy… no está bien, ella se encuentra muy débil.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Maciel visiblemente preocupado.

—Verán al parecer Lucy no está descansando ni se está alimentando bien, sus defensas están muy baja —Akira hizo una pausa mirando a los tres hermanos —, yo quiero que ustedes me digan si saben de algo que la tenga muy preocupada.

—Pues la verdad eso es una gran misterios para nosotros, a Lucy algo la esta atormentado terriblemente pero por más que lo hemos intentado no hemos podido averiguar que es — señaló el mayor de los Shidou.

Anais que había escuchado atentamente a Saturno desvió su mirada fijándola en la persona que se encontraba casi que en la salida.

—¿Que podemos hacer?

—Lo mejor que es que ella este en un ambiente cómodo, donde pueda descansar como es debido, donde se sienta totalmente tranquila y pueda alimentarse bien, si ella sigue así se va a enfermar gravemente.

—Ya veo — dijo una extraña interrumpiéndolos —, con que eso es lo que necesita mi sobrina — detrás de todos apareció una señora con una aspecto bastante serio.

—Tía Natsuki — exclamó Maciel mientras todos le abrían paso.

—¿Usted es doctora? — le preguntó mirándola despectivamente.

Akira afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien confiare en su diagnostico.

—Tía Natsuki no tienes por qué preocuparte Lucy está bien — señaló Saturno.

—¿Enserio? — le preguntó fijando su mirada en la de su sobrino mayor —. Saturno contesta una pregunta. Si sabias que a Lucia algo la atormenta, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para ayudarla? ¿Acaso estas esperando que tu "hermanita adorada" termine haciendo una locura?

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que…

—¿Ahora si entiendes porque yo quería hacerme cargo de todos ustedes? — le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No tienes porque decirme eso, yo siempre me he preocupado por el bienestar de ellos, desde que mis padres murieron solo he pensando en ellos — dijo molesto.

—Mira Saturno, es claro que tú solo te dedicaste a planear tu matrimonio con… — la tía de Lucy le sonrió hipócritamente a Lulú — ella. Tus hermanos pasaron a segundo plano, es por eso que he decidido que tanto Lucia como Cameo se van a ir a vivir conmigo.

—¡Que! Pero tía…

La señora levantó su mano haciendo que Cameo se callara —te diría lo mismo a ti querido Maciel pero te quedan pocas semanas aquí antes de que te vayas a estudiar.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso, Lucy y Cameo están estudiando aquí, su familia y sus amigos viven aquí, ellos no pueden dejarlos.

—Saturno, ya está dicho Lucia y Cameo se van a vivir a Yokohama conmigo y asunto arreglado.

Todos se quedaron callados, la señora Natsuki se notaba que era una persona que hacia cumplir su palabras, no aceptaba ninguna clase de peros o excusas.

—Esto no puede ser — dijo Cameo bastante molesto mientras le pegaba un puño a la pared.

—Saturno…— Lulú abrazó a su esposo, quien se encontraba bastante abatido con todo.

—Yo creo que nosotras nos vamos — indicó Anais mirando a su hermana.

—Este… si — dijo Marina todavía en shock.

Lulú las miró afirmando con su cabeza.

Las dos guerreras caminaron a la salida preocupadas, ¿en qué iba a terminar todo esto?, las dos compartían ese mismo dolor.

—Anais…

—Marina hablamos mañana — dijo seriamente mientras le hacía señas a un taxi —. Por favor no se te olvide tomarte algo antes de dormir para que no amanezcas…

—Disculpa...

La rubia volteó a mirar a la persona que acababa de hablarle.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Lucy? — preguntó Latis.

—Tú eres Latis, ¿verdad?— el espadachín afirmó con la cabeza mientras que Marina, Clef y Paris los miraban sorprendidos —. No tienes por qué preocuparte Lucy está bien, solo fue un desmayo producto del cansancio — respondió lo más convincente posible, aunque para desgracia de ella el espadachín no le creyó.

—Gracias — dijo dando la vuelta y alejándose.

—Lucy es una tonta, Latis si la quiere.

—Mira Marina lo mejor es no afirmar ni decir nada, hay algo en él que no me inspira confianza.

—Si lo que digas, yo ya me voy — dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi —. Que descanses y no te compliques tanto que mira como esta Lucy. Par de paranoicas.

* * *

Antes de que el espadachín llegara donde sus amigos, Paris se le aproximó — ¿que estabas hablando con Anais?

Latis lo miró —pregunté por Lucy es todo.

—Eso espero.

—Piensa lo que quieras — dijo indiferente.

—¿Cómo esta Lucy? — preguntó Clef.

—Según Anais no fue nada grave pero… —Latis suspiró — sabemos que es mentira.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego y una moribunda Marina no hacía más que cubrirse la cara una almohada evitando a toda costa que los rayos del sol acabar con ella, mejor dicho con lo que quedaba de ella.

—No puedo más, me voy a morir — dijo mientras se movía de lado a lado —, mi cabeza se va a estallar.

—Te dije que te tomaras algo antes de dormir Marina.

—Pero no lo hice Anais — señaló molesta —, si viniste a molestarme es mejor que te devuelvas.

—No vine a molestarte. Te marqué varias veces y en vista de que no contestaste pase haber como habías amanecido.

—Pues ya viste que amanecí muy mal, ahora déjame dormir.

La rubia ignoró el comentario y tomó el vaso y las pastillas que se encontraban sobre la mesita de noche — Marina tomate esto.

—No quiero nada. Además no he comido nada.

—Pero Marina como pretendes que vas mejorar — indicó con preocupación.

—No sé, no sé, no quiero seguir vomitando. ¡Por favor Anais cállate! — gritó desesperada —. ¡Mi cabeza!

—Marina hazme caso — la guerrera se levantó de la silla —. Voy a prepararte algo de comer.

—No Anais mejor déjame aquí, tú tienes que a visitar a Lucy, yo quisiera ir pero mira como estoy, todo me da vueltas y mi cabeza… siento que se va a reventar.

—Por eso te digo… espera te preparo algo de comer, te tomas una pasta para el dolor de cabeza, te bañas, te arreglas y vamos donde Lucy — dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Me muero! — exclamó con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Claro que no — dijo Anais mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al ver que la gran mansión estaba sola sonrió podía ir a la cocina y preparar algo para Marina sin que la molestaran o le dijeran algo.

Luego de un rato y después escuchar a su amiga renegar y maldecir por todo el licor que había bebido la noche anterior, la guerrera del agua se termino de dar los últimos retoques antes de salir.

Durante el camino casi no cruzaron palabra. Ambas estaban bastante preocupadas por el futuro de su amiga, no querían que se fuera, no lo soportarían otra pérdida de este tipo, ya suficiente era con saber que "algo" importante de sus vidas se había perdido o borrado, además sentían que parte de tristeza que sentía Lucy era culpa suya.

Al llegar las dos guerrera se miraron.

….

—… _como tu dijiste Anais siempre es necesario tener a alguien con quien conversar — dijo con evidente tristeza._

—_Marina eres una persona sumamente dulce — comentó Anais mientras la miraba._

—_Pero que dices, no lo soy te equivoca. _

—_No, no me equivoco, si lo eres._

_Marina sonrió levemente —jamás me han considerado una persona dulce. Gracias _

—_Qué raro porque esa es la verdad —Anais sonrió cerrando sus ojos_

—_mmmm_

—_De lo que si estamos seguras es de que algo le ha sucedido a Lucy._

—_Si démonos prisa — dijo Marina._

_Las dos guerreras siguieron su travesía abordo de sus genios por los cielos del planeta Céfiro._

….

Era como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo, en otras circunstancias pero con la misma víctima y sus mejores amigas intuyendo algo malo.

Anais movió un poco su cabeza volviendo a la realidad mientras que Marina abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y los cerró ignorando lo ocurrido.

La tía de Lucy les dio un recibimiento nada agradable, mirándolas y hablándoles de forma descortés.

—Espero que no se demoren, Lucia necesita descansar o por lo menos que la vengan a visitar personas que le aporten algo bueno — dijo abría la puerta de la habitación de su sobrina.

Marina quien ya estaba harta de la señora la miró con desprecio dispuesta a contestarle pero Anais la tomó del brazo haciendo que la mirara.

—Pero Anais… — susurró.

—No digas nada, no agrandes más las cosas — murmuró.

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación de su amiga.

—Cariño vinieron unas amigas muy "queridas" a visitarte — indicó acercándose a la cama.

Lucy se levantó emocionada al ver a sus dos amigas —¡Anais! ¡Marina!

—¡Lucy! — exclamaron al unisonó mientras se unían en un abrazo.

—Te recuerdo Lucia que debes descansar y estar tranquila, así que por favor te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces — dijo con rotundo fastidio.

—Si tía no te preocupes — afirmó la pelirroja.

—Muy bien, nos vemos luego — la señora se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Marina respiró profundo una vez estuvieron solas —pensé que no iba dejar de escucharla.

—Marina por favor no digas esas cosas — la regañó Anais negando con la cabeza.

—¿Eehh? — Lucy las miró —. ¿De qué hablan?

—De tu tía Lucy — contestó la peliazul —, no sé cómo te la aguantas, es peor que mis papás.

La guerrera del fuego se rió — si ella es un poco pesada pero en el fondo es muy tierna y amable.

—Pero muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo.

—No creas Marina, ella antes era muy tierna y amable, pero la vida y las circunstancias la hicieron cambiar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Anais mientras que se sentaba junto con marina a lado y lado de la cama.

—Mi madre y ella era muy unidas, se querían mucho. Ella conoció a un hombre y pensó que con él sería feliz, se fue a vivir a Yokohama para estar con él, desgraciadamente ese hombre solo la hizo sufrir la abandonó cuando estaba embarazada, aun así ella siguió adelante con su vida, mi primo se convirtió en su vida. Cuando ocurrió lo de mis padres mi tía no quería creer que su amada hermana se había muerto dejando a sus hijos solos… — la guerrera hizo un pausa, hablar de ese tema la ponía demasiado triste —, el caso es que hizo todo para que nos fuéramos a vivir con ella, pero Saturno le prometió que él se iba a hacer cargo de nosotros. Con el paso del tiempo mi primo creció y empezó a alejarse hasta que un día le dijo que se iba con la novia a otro país, mi tía quedo desconsolada, es por eso que ella es así.

—Entiendo.

—Yo también — afirmó Marina.

Lucy bajó su mirada — les juro que no quiero irme.

—Pero, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

—Hable con Saturno antes de que se fuera, él me dijo que iba a ayudarme, no va a dejar que ni Cameo ni yo nos vayamos.

—Para eso tú tienes que poner de tu parte — señaló Anais.

—Yo lo sé pero bueno… cuéntenme, ¿como la terminaron de pasar anoche?

—Pues…

—¿Cómo crees que la pasamos si te desmayaste Lucy? — preguntó Anais.

—¡Ay! Anais no comiences con tus teorías que me aburren y me dan dolor de cabeza… otra vez.

—¿Otra vez?

Marina le sonrió a Lucy.

—Disculpa pero es que resulta que Marina se emborrachó y pues como era de lógica amaneció con una terrible resaca.

—Sí que eres mentirosa Anais, yo no estaba borracha — se defendió mientras que Lucy se echaba a reír.

—Me imagino — dijo en medio de risas.

—¡Ay! Lucy tú no puedes decir nada.

—¿Y por qué?

—Como si no supiera que te desmayaste de la emoción de saber que te vas a casar con Latis.

Lucy abrió los ojos —¡que!

—Si Lucy, tu desmayo fue mas de emoción que por otra cosa.

—Marina como puedes decir eso, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijeron?

—Si lo escuche pero de igual forma tú también viste lo preocupado que estaba Latis.

La pelirroja que estaba en shock reacciono al escuchar las palabras que acababa de mencionar la peliazul —¿de qué están hablando?

La guerrera del viento miró a la guerrera del agua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lucy… Latis te quiere — afirmó la peliazul.

—¿Po… Po… por qué dices… eso?

—Latis se acercó a mí y me preguntó por tu estado.

—Pero tú lo hubieras visto, estaba preocupado.

El corazón de la guerrera comenzó a latir a gran velocidad —¿Latis preocupado por mi?

—Si Lucy créelo, ese hombre se muere por ti.

La pelirroja colocó sus manos en pecho donde estaba el medallón.

—Por favor no lo dejes ir, yo se que él te ama de la misma forma que tú a él, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Amiga arriésgate olvídate de todas esas cosas estúpidas que te impiden correr a sus brazos, dale sin miedo y bésalo y amalo hasta más no poder— a medida que Marina se notaba mas emocionada, feliz, ¿enamorada?, parecía como su lo que le decía Lucy se lo dijera a ella misma.

Anais fijó su mirada en la de la peliazul — oye Marina, ¿estás bien?

—Claro que si — contestó molesta —, ¿por qué?

—¿Segura que no tienes nada que contarnos? — le preguntó con picardía.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—No se dime tú.

—Eres muy odiosa Anais.

La rubia sonrió y antes de decir algo su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que su semblante cambiara.

—Anais contesta — le pidió Marina a lo que la rubia negó con su cabeza — pero y cuál es el misterio contesta el celular, ¿o no será que la que tienes algo que contarnos eres tú? — le preguntó de la misma forma que ella le había preguntado —, ¿acaso el que llama no es Paris?

Y todo en ella se estremeció al escucharla ese nombre, mientras que su amiga se reía y le hacía bromas, su corazón y su alma se perdían de una tristeza sin fin.

Lucy que aun seguía pensando en Latis interrumpió a Marina al ver a Anais con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero acaso ¿que dije? ¿Anais, amiga que te sucede? — preguntó con preocupación.

La guerrera del fuego se aproximó colocando su mano sobre la de su amiga — ya esta, desahógate.

La rubia miró a cada una de sus amigas mientras sus ojos se volvían dos cascadas y se escuchan uno gemido tras otro lleno de dolor.

—Soy una tonta — dijo en medio de sollozos.

—¿Por qué?

—Me enamore de la persona equivocada.

Marina y Lucy abrieron los ojos y se miraron —¿por qué dices eso?

—Paris… Paris es un completo estúpido pero lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón — la rubia se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

—Anais… — Lucy la llamó.

—Por favor dinos que paso — le pidió Marina.

—Paris me engaño, me dijo que me amaba y es mentira, Kasumi y él son novios.

—¡Que!

—Ven Anais trata de cálmate y cuéntanos desde el principio.

—Espera te traigo un vaso con agua — dijo Lucy levantándose.

* * *

El mago permanecía sentado en su escritorio organizando unos documentos.

—Que perdía de tiempo, la verdad es que yo no creo que a Marina le interese cuanto adelantas del trabajo, ella es feliz si tu estas a su lado complaciéndola en todo— comentó Paris.

—Ya te dije que no se trata de eso — dijo molesto.

—Pero es que hasta donde yo sé ustedes no son nada y puede que ella te haya dado esperanzas pero de igual manera aun sigue con su novio.

El mago frunció el ceño — ¿estás hablando enserio?

—Claro que si Clef, aunque no lo creas estoy aprendiendo de todo lo que me está pasando y por eso es que he decidido terminar con Kasumi — señaló con seriedad.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho antes Paris y no lo hiciste, terminaste acostándote con ella — dijo Latis que iba entrando a la habitación.

—Yo no he pedido tú opinión Latis, es mas no sabía que estabas aquí — indicó volteándolo a mirar.

—¿Cómo te fue?— le preguntó Clef.

—Logré hablar con Saturno antes de que subiera al avión.

—¿Que te dijo?

—No es nada grave lo de Lucy pero…

….

—_La situación no es grave pero si ella no mejora tendrá que irse lejos de mí y de todos._

—_¿Como así?_

—_Lo más probable es que Lucy se vaya a vivir con otra parte— contestó con tristeza._

_El espadachín abrió los ojos._

—_Mira Latis quisiera poderte explicar todo lo que está pasando pero es que ni yo mismo se que tiene mi hermana. Quisiera ayudarla, quisiera que volviera a ser la persona que siempre fue, quiero verla sonreír, quiero verla motiva, con ganas de salir adelante, que no se deje vencer por nada ni por nadie. Me gustaría que tú pidieras ayudarla — Saturno colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo._

…_._

—Latis quisiera poder decirte algo pero la verdad es que yo no me explico porque Luz volvió a aparecer, todo esto no debió haber pasado.

—Pues has algo, no sé un hechizo, algo para que vuelvan sus memorias, yo se que Lucy no es la única que está sufriendo.

—Si Paris tienes razón pero es que no es tan sencillo, usar un hechizo como el que me pides en este mundo puede significar mi muerte y nada asegura que logre cumplir con el objetivo. Desgraciadamente Latis la única persona que puede ayudarnos es tú enemiga, Luz es la única persona que puede hacer que Lucy recuerde todo.

—No es nada consolador lo que dices, Luz está manipulando todo a su antojo, le hace ver y creer a Lucy cosas que no son, no comprendo cómo es que no ha usado todas esas armas para aleja de ella a Marina y a Anais.

Paris y Clef se miraron el panorama no era el mejor y prometía ponerme peor.

* * *

Anais les contó todo lo que había sucedido o pues casi todo puesto que omitió el "pequeño" detalle de la reconciliación con Takashi.

—Es un desgraciado — señaló Lucy.

—Me sentí como una pobre tonta cuando los vi juntos, yo nunca he sido de las personas que andan enamorándose del primero que aparece, pero con Paris algo paso, era como vivir parte de un sueño, de un deseo.

Marina que había estado muy callada todo el rato la volteó a mirar — Anais… ¿si no estoy mal Paris es primo de Clef y de Latis?

—¡Que! — exclamaron las dos guerreras.

—Clef me comentó algo de su primo, me dijo que se llamaba Paris, incluso estaba con ellos en el matrimonio, me pareció a verlo visto con Kasumi en algún momento, además si te pones a pensar el estaba con Latis y con Clef afuera mientras que examinaban a Lucy.

—A que bien entonces si es de familia — comentó el ex pilar.

Anais cerró los ojos mientras que Marina observó a Lucy por un momento y desaprobó el comentario negando con la cabeza.

—Miren yo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de hablar de esto, la verdad es que no pueden juzgar todos por igual, si Paris es un idiota y Latis… ¡ay! Bueno no se porque lo tachas de rompecorazones, es que no me parece justo. Digamos yo no puedo decir nada con respecto a Clef, por lo que he visto he de imaginar que no es así, el caso… ¿Anais quien sabe esto?

—Lulú.

—Ahora entiendo, ¿por eso es que estabas tan molesta con tu hermana?

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza — ella cree que voy a meterme en esa relación.

—Bueno no sería ni mala idea — indicó la peliazul haciendo que sus amigas la voltearan a mirar.

—¿Marina estás hablando enserio?

—¿Me puedes explicar que carajos te está pasando? — le preguntó la rubia impactada —. Como es que puedes salir con semejante disparate.

—Ay ahora me vas a decir que no habías pensando en eso.

Anais desvió la mirada, la verdad es que había vuelto con Takashi solo para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Paris, por corresponder el "amor" que decía sentir Takashi por ella y por dejar de pensar esas cosas, sabía que si seguía así iba a terminar en algo que no era que le llamara la atención, por mas dolida que se sintiera el príncipe le hacía despertar una cantidad de sentimientos que siempre se había empeñado en reprimir y cuando quiso dejarlos salir las circunstancias no la dejaron regresar a Céfiro, eso ayudo a que dichos sentimientos terminan por torturarla —claro que no y si tienes razón mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Lucia — la llamó Natsuki entrando a la habitación —, será mejor que descanses, así que les pido a ustedes que por favor se retiren.

—Pero tía…

—No nada ya lo he dicho. Antes de que estas jovencitas llegaran estaba tranquila, mira nada mas como estas ahora, lloraste, así no podemos.

—No tía no las culpes, ellas no son culpables de esto, por favor.

—¿_Estás segura de eso? Como se nota que no sabes que personas te rodean. Vamos Lucy no sea tan ingenua, si ellas fueron las que te indujeron a todo esto, deja de disculparlas no se lo merecen _— le habló Luz en su pensamiento.

—¿De qué hablas?

—_Solo te diré que ellas no merecen nada de ti, como es posible que tú hallas tenido que guardar todo lo que sentías y además de eso cargar con las tristezas de ellas. No es justo._

—No te preocupes Lucy nosotras nos vamos, lo importante es que mejores — dijo Anais colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

—Si amiga descansa y cuando estés bien salimos — indicó Marina guiñando su ojo.

La guerrera solo las miró y afirmó con la cabeza, una duda más grande se había posado en su mente. Había llegado el turno de Marina y Anais.

* * *

—Debe ser muy importante lo que tienes que decirme — dijo mientras sonreía —. No es común en ti que me invites a un lugar como este.

—Solo quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo para hablar — señalo Paris mientras entraban al restaurante.

—A mí me gusta pasar el tiempo a sola de otra manera — dijo seductoramente guiñándole el ojo.

El príncipe solo sonrió. Sabía que no iba a hacer fácil. A pesar de que Kasumi se mostraba muy tranquila y contenta sabía que intuía algo malo.

* * *

Anais miraba por la ventana evitando a toda costa encontrarse con esos ojos color marrón.

—No sé porque no le dijiste que estabas conmigo, sabes perfectamente que detesto los secretos, además tarde o temprano se enterara y le gusto o no soy tú novio y voy a estar contigo, porque eres solo mía — afirmó Takashi mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara.

La última frase hizo que la guerrera sintiera total y completo desprecio — no lo hice porque no era el momento, además Marina al igual que yo estamos bastante preocupadas por Lucy.

—¡Bah! Ese "muchachito" no importa, por mi y que se vaya, con eso dejas de juntarte con esa gentecita amor.

Anais respiró profundo

—El caso es que eso no importa, ahora iremos a cenar, no sabes cuánto he deseado estar a solas contigo — Takashi tomó su mano y la beso —. De verdad que no te vas a arrepentir de haber vuelto conmigo, te voy a hacer tan feliz.

Anais cerró los ojos se sentía tan perdida, quiera creerle pero era tan difícil, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su reconciliación y ya sabía que nada iba cambiar ni mucho menos a mejorar.

* * *

—Siempre es bueno hacer algo diferente — Kasumi sonrió —. Es por eso que quiero que salgamos de viaje unos días, nos alejemos de la ciudad y de todo el estrés. Últimamente te he notado algo ido y preocupado. No sería mala idea.

Paris la miró sorprendido.

Kasumi lo dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, sabía que algo le estaba pasando y sabía cual sería el desenlace al final de la noche.

—Mira Kasumi me parece fabuloso lo que dices pero… no se creo que no es buen momento para irnos de viaje.

—Y porque no mi amor, ¿acaso hay algo o alguien más importante que yo? — le preguntó con algo de molestia.

—Claro que no cómo crees.

—Por eso amor, quiero estar a solas contigo un par de días, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

—Si a-amor pero yo ahora no puedo, estoy… — Paris abrió los ojos una vez vio a su querida guerrera entrar al restaurante en compañía de su más grande rival —. Maldita sea, porque siempre tengo que encontrarme a la feliz pareja —refunfuñó mentalmente.

Kasumi se levanto y sin decir nada dio media vuelta alejándose.

El peliverde dejó de concentrarse en los recién llegados y corrió tras su novia —espera Kasumi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?

—Estoy aburrida Paris — señaló sin mirarlo —, es más que obvio que sigues pensando en ella.

—No espera, no digas eso — el príncipe la agarró de la mano evitando que la chica siguiera su camino y se encontrara con Anais y su novio.

—Yo te amo, doy la vida por ti, pero yo no te intereso — Kasumi lo miró a los ojos —, cuando comenzamos con la relación te dije y te advertí que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar ningún desplante de parte tuya. Te comprometiste a tomar la relación enserio.

Paris respiró profundo y al ver que Anais se acercaba, tomó a Kasumi de los hombros trayéndola a él y besándola. Tanto Kasumi como la guerrera quedaron sorprendidas.

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Por fin regresé, siento muchísimo la demora pero he tenido bastantes inconvenientes, los dos últimos tengo una luxación en un hombro y creí que se había perdido este capítulo junto con mi memoria :(, afortunadamente sigo con vida y por cosas inexplicables había enviado este capítulo al mi correo. Espero que les haya gustado. No quiero dar más esperas, así que les prometo no demorarme, de este año no paso, ya tengo el final de este fic :D, además tenía que actualizar, hoy hace exactamente 1 año comencé a publicar esta historia._**

_**Como siempre mil gracias a todas por apoyarme con todas mis historias, me alegra bastante que les guste, si no fuera por ustedes no estaría aquí escribiendo (así sea con solo una mano), nos leeremos en otra ocasión, Saludes y suerte en todo.**_

_**Lina A**_


	31. Chapter 31:Cuando Todo Esta Mal Se Puede

_**Capitulo 31:**__**Cuando Todo Está Mal Se Puede Poner Peor**_

Era la comida más amarga en toda su vida, estaba más que amarrado. No sabía qué hacer, cada día se odiaba más, ninguna de sus actitudes o acciones lo ayudaban con Anais. Se estaba muriendo, aguantando lo más que podía y resistía el verla junto a otro que la besaba, la acariciaba y le susurraba cualquier cantidad de cosas.

—Esmeralda por favor llévame ya, hermanita apiádate de mí por favor — se decía mentalmente mientras sonreía y hacia dé cuenta que escuchaba a su querida novia, quien se notaba muy contenta y animada.

A unas cuantas mesas de ahí, una historia muy parecía se vivía. Ella sonriendo y tratando de mostrarse calmada y "enamorada", correspondiendo a cuanto beso y caricia de su novio. Estaba decidida a no demostrarle absolutamente nada a Paris. Él ya las había perdido todas, así se muriera por dentro no iba a seguir con eso mas.

—Takashi yo nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, ¿verdad? — dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por todos sus celos, rabia, furia y desespero.

El muchacho sonrió con tanta dicha — dilo cuantas veces quieras, así me siento más seguro y feliz de estar a tu lado — comentó mientras colocaba su mano en el mentón de la rubia y la atraía hacia él hasta besarla.

Ese beso era un dolor compartido tanto para el que lo vio como para la que lo recibió. Cada vez que alguno de los dos besaba a su pareja, sentían una agonía que no tenia fin.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver pequeñas imágenes de ella junto al peliverde, cosas sin sentido, pensamientos confusos y dolorosos poco a poco la fueron invadiendo.

—Discúlpame un momento — dijo mientras cerraba su ojos evitando que la viera llorar —. Ya regreso.

Takashi afirmó con la cabeza con seriedad, siempre era lo mismo con Anais, estaban en la mejor parte y ella siempre parecía arrepentirse.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas del viaje? — Kasumi miró coquetamente a su novio.

—La verdad es que… — Paris dirigió su mirada a la rubia descubriendo mirada totalmente perdida y afligida.

—¿Qué?

—Amor regáleme un momento — el peliverde se levantó de la silla.

—¡Paris! — Kasumi lo miró molesta haciendo que detuviera— ¿para dónde vas?

—Discúlpame pero recordé que tengo que llamar a-a Guru este perdón a Clef.

La chica sonrió pero a medida que su amado novio se alejaba su sonrisa se fue borrando — ¿Por qué será que no creo en tus palabras?

* * *

Anais no se sentía bien, esas visiones no la dejaban en paz, últimamente se estaban haciendo más frecuentes y más cuando pensaba en Paris.

—¿Que me está pasando? — preguntó mirándose al espejo —. ¿Por qué siento que esta no soy yo?

—Anais…

Los ojos verdes de la guerrera se abrieron al ver en el reflejo del espejo a muchacho que minutos antes había aparecido en su pensamiento — esto no puede ser — dijo mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta—. Eres… eres… —la mirada de sorpresa cambió rápidamente por una de desesperación —. Ay eres tu Paris — indicó cerrando sus ojos borrando de su mente aquella imagen.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí pero será mejor que salgas de aquí, este es el baño de mujeres.

—Si ya pero… lo siento es que no puedo dejar de verte… Anais yo…

—¿Me amas? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? — la guerrera sonrió —. Es mejor que no lo hagas, no me gusta ni me interesa que lo hagas, no de esa manera, además yo estoy bien con Takashi y no voy a dejar que tu llegues y acabes con eso.

—¿Sabes algo? no sabes decir mentiras.

—Si lo dices tú debes tener razón. Ahora si me permites tengo a mi novio esperándome — señaló dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿Por qué siempre peleas? — le preguntó perdiendo el control.

—¿Disculpa? — la rubia se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar —, ¿cómo fue que diste?

—Yo lo único que quiero es saber como estas, si tiene algún problema, quiero saber si de pura casualidad a tu mente no ha llegado algún recuerdo de lo que sea.

—¡Cállate! Y comprende POR FAVOR que lo que menos deseo es tenerte cerca de mí — indicó molesta —, deja la terquedad y no seas sínico.

—Es que no soy terco, solo me molesta que seas tan estresante a veces, quiero acercarme a ti, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Anais cerró sus ojos conteniendo su rabia.

—¡Ayyy! ¿Este no es el baño de mujeres? — preguntó una mujer —. ¡Seguridad!

—No por favor yo ya me salgo — Paris movió sus manos calmando a la mujer —, no es para tanto. Anais…

La rubia lo ignoró dándose la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

—Seguridad por favor saque a este hombre del baño.

—Por favor dime algo… — Paris bajó su mirada.

—Señor será mejor que se retire — dijo el guardia.

—Yo solo quiero que comprendas que te amo — afirmó esperando a que ella la contestara algo.

—Señor por favor.

—¿Paris? — Kasumi abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder entrando al baño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Por favor le pido que se salga del baño de mujeres.

—Sí, lo siento no fue mi intención — el príncipe se acercó a su novia y tomándola de la mano se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso? — Preguntó indignada Kasumi —, como es posible que te hallas metido al baño de mujeres, además si no estoy mal esa que estaba adentro era la hermana de Lulú ¿o me equivoco?

—Kasumi discúlpame de verdad que no quería yo solo la vi y estaba mal físicamente, como mareada, me acercó a ayudarla.

La pelinegra sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

* * *

Como de costumbre llegó temprano al trabajo, sabía que el señor Ryuuzaki no gustaba mucho de su presencia en la empresa aunque no sabía por cual motivo. Clef al principio no sabía absolutamente nada de la economía de Japón, no sabía nada de cómo ser un gerente, pero con el paso de las semanas se había esforzado, había estudiado y averigua todo para cumplir con su labor de la mejor manera y así no darle motivos laborales al señor Ryuuzaki para que lo despidiera; había escuchado que era un señor muy serio y clasista, jamás le había dirigió palabra diferente a "buenos días" o "buenas tardes". Sabía que uno de los motivos por lo que el antiguo gerente había renuncia por la presión que este ejercía, aun así Clef no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algo como eso sucediera, no quería estar lejos de Marina. La caprichosa y hermosa niña de cabellos azules, si bien era cierto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde que se habían besado no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería en los días siguientes.

—Buenos días Clef — saludó su secretaria —. Esta nota la dejaron hace unos momentos — dijo entregándosela en la mano.

—Gracias — dijo mientras la toma y la miraba.

—Con permiso.

Una vez solo, el mago desdobló con calma la nota, sus ojos no creían lo que en ella estaba escrito.

—Te espero en diez minutos en mi oficina — Clef leyó más de tres veces el papel tratando de encontrar un error o algo por el estilo —. Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar — el mago guardó el papel en el bolsillo —. ¿Y ahora que será lo que paso contigo Marina?

* * *

Marina había llegado muy animada al trabajo, no le había importado su habitual discusión con sus padres, sobre todo en un día tan decisivo como ese, ya que en la tarde se mudaría a su nueva habitación. La peliazul tenía un brillo inigualable en sus ojos y una sonrisa de lado a lado no desaparecía por nada sino que al contrario se acentuaba más con el paso de los minutos.

—Claro que no, eso no me va a impedir seguir con mis planes Anais — comentó mientras hablaba por celular —. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, te espero a las cuatro aquí.

—Yo no me estoy haciendo ilusiones, tú sabes que si hay alguien con quien me gustaría vivir es contigo, es solo que es raro que me hablas de esa manera, ¿no te preocupa que tu papá te despida o algo así? — le preguntó la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

—No me preocupa la verdad es que se le está haciendo tarde con eso, aunque bueno si me quedo sin trabajo algo me inventare no sé — señaló riéndose.

—De verdad que no sé qué decirte.

—Tranquila yo estoy muy bien y… — Marina hizo una pausa al escuchar que golpeaban su puerta —. Anais, amiga tengo que dejarte, te espero aquí para seguir con la conversación, si llegas a hablar Lucy mándale un abrazo y dile que espero verla pronto, que la salida que le dije sigue pendiente.

—Está bien que pases buen día, adiós.

—Adiós —Marina colgó rápidamente su celular y luego de mirarse en el espejo se acercó a la puerta abriéndola.

—Buenos días señorita presidenta que gusto verla tan… bonita — indicó Takashi entrando a la oficina y produciendo un evidente fastidio y desilusión a la guerrera.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Uy pero cualquiera que te ve creería que me odias y yo que quería participarte de buenas noticias.

—Que interesante — dijo tratando de sonreír.

—Me reconcilié con Anais y estamos mejor que nunca.

—¡Que! ¿De qué estás hablando? — la peliazul lo miró confundida.

Takashi sonrió — Anais y yo somos novios otra vez.

Marina dio media vuelta pensativa

….

—_¿Sabes qué? Deberías recibirme de una vea en tu casa Anais — señaló la guerrera del agua una vez estaban afuera de la casa de Lucy._

—_Lo siento de verdad pero… yo ahorita no voy para mi casa, tengo algo que hacer — Anais sonrió intentando mostrarse calmada._

—_¿Para dónde vas?_

—_Tengo que… mi mamá, tengo que ir a casa de mis padres._

—_Pues no pareces muy segura que digamos — afirmó mirándola._

—_Claro que sí._

…_._

—¡Maldito despecho! — gritó Marina.

—¿Qué?

—Sal de aquí Takashi no estoy de ánimo para aguantar tu felicidad bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar así —indicó sarcásticamente.

—Tú sí que eres grosera, aunque bueno no importa di lo que quieras — dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Clef que había escuchado todo dio media vuelta y retrocedió un poco evitando algún comentario de Takashi.

* * *

—Hola querida prima — saludó Kasumi.

—Vaya esto sí que es nuevo, la verdad es que no pensé verte por aquí otra vez — Naomi se cruzó de brazos —. La última vez que me gritaste por teléfono fue para decirme que no querías regresar a trabajar.

—Si lo sé y me equivoqué, pero es que me necesito con urgencia el trabajo, además ahora más que nunca necesito saber algo de información sobre los huéspedes y las visitas que puedan tener.

—¿Huéspedes? ¿No querrás decir del huésped de la habitación 205?

—Naomi no me preguntes nada solo quiero que me ayudes con algo — Kasumi se acercó a la computadora —. ¿Tú recuerdas que me contaste que Latis te pidió ayuda para encontrar a una persona?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? — preguntó confundida.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de esa persona?

—Bueno es que de hecho me preguntó por dos personas, pero si necesitas el nombre de una de ellas, yo lo anoté por aquí — dijo mientras buscaba —. Pero dime, ¿para que necesitas esa información?

—Tengo algunas sospechas — Kasumi sonrió.

—Ay no empieces con eso, ya sabes todo los problemas que has tenido con tus bellas sospechas.

—Pero igual jamás me he equivocado.

—No lo sé, pero mira el nombre de la chica que estaba buscando Latis es: Lucy Shidou.

Kasumi la volteó a mirar — ¿dijiste Shidou?

Naomi afirmó con la cabeza.

—Shidou... ese apellido —la chica entró a su perfil y entre todo sus amigos ubicó a su amiga —, Lulú de Shidou. Esa pequeña niña es la hermana de Saturno.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kasumi continuó navegando por la red social, pero a medida que seguía su mirada parecía transformarse.

—Kasumi por favor dime, ¿qué está pasando? — Naomi la miró preocupada.

—Latis estaba en el matrimonio de Lulú y recuerdo que….

….

_Lucy no creía lo que tenía en sus manos, todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta hasta que todo se nubló de negro y cayó inconsciente al piso._

—_¡Lucy! — en medió de toda la confusión solo un persona corrió a auxiliara. Latis olvidó por completo todo y la tomó entre sus brazos._

…_._

—Claro que si — Kasumi se rió y continuó con su búsqueda.

—No sé si debería decirte esto pero también preguntó por la familia Ryuuzaki.

—¿Ryuuzaki? — preguntó mirándola.

—Si, Latis me preguntó si sabía algo sobre esa familia porque al parecer Clef necesitaba a la hija.

—Yo la conozco, me la presentaron en la despedida de soltera de Lulú, Yo definitivamente debo estar en lo cierto.

—Explícame porque no entiendo.

—Paris vino a este país a buscar a una persona muy importante para él al igual que Latis y Clef, pero resulta que Lucy y Marina son amigas y son las personas que ellos buscan — Kasumi tomó un poco de aire —, la única persona que tiene en común ese par de niñitas es la hermana de Lulú y si todo lo que pienso es cierto ella debe ser, porque qué casualidad que las chicas que esos dos buscaban son amigas.

—Ay por favor Kasumi no inventes cosas por favor, cálmate.

La novia de Paris ignoró el comentario y entró al perfil de Anais.

—¡Un momento! — Naomi abrió los ojos —, esa chica… yo la conozco — dijo señalando con el dedo.

—¡Que! — exclamó Kasumi.

—Recuerdas aquella chica que vino a buscarlo y que llegaste y yo te dije y fuiste a buscarlo.

Kasumi cerró sus ojos y se levantó.

—¿Para dónde vas?

—Tengo algo que hacer.

—¡Que! No espera dime, ¿qué vas a hacer? — Naomi intentó detenerla.

—Solo necesito dejarle en claro a alguien algunas cositas, nada importante — indicó con "tranquilidad"

—No espera, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas.

—Es que no me voy a arrepentir de dejarle en claro a la tontica esa que Paris está conmigo ahora, escúchame NADIE va a interponerse en mi felicidad.

Naomi negó con su cabeza, conocía a su prima sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

—¿Que está loca? Es que no entiendo cómo puedo hacer eso Lucy.

—No se Marina yo también estoy sorprendida con todo esto, aunque sabemos quién es el culpable de todo esto —indicó Lucy molesta —. Yo no me equivoco esos tres son iguales, de verdad que si de pura casualidad llegó a ver a alguno de ellos lo asesino.

—No seas exagerada Lucy, además no es bueno juzgar a las personas — una vez más Marina defendió sus intereses.

—No sé, puede caer un cometa encima y yo no cambiaré de opinión.

—Aish Lucy de verdad que no estoy de acuerdo — indicó sentándose.

—Di lo que quieras a mí NUNCA me vas a ver en nada con Latis — aseguró Lucy mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación —. Oye Marina que pena contigo pero tengo visita.

—Está bien, como digas por favor cuídate y hazte no se un lavado cerebral haber si dejas de pensar tantas cosas malas de Latis, porque no me voy a cansar de repetirlo ustedes son el uno para el otro y punto. Cuídate adiós — dijo colgando.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta.

—¡Pase! — exclamó.

—Buenos días Marina — saludó Clef entrando a la oficina —. Qué pena la demora pero me dijeron estabas atendiendo una llamada importante.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza — no era nada importante a decir verdad, solo trataba de entender a una amiga y la cantidad de estupideces que logra hacer por hora.

—Entiendo.

—Señorita Marina tiene una llamada de su novio del extranjero — indicó la voz de la secretaria interrumpiendo.

La guerrera abrió sus ojos y volteó a mirar al mago que solo se limitó a ignorar todo.

—Por favor este…

—Marina si quieres regreso más tarde — dijo Clef.

—No espera — la peliazul detuvo al Guru.

—Pero es una llamada importante.

—Yumi por favor dígale que en este momento no puedo atenderlo.

—Está bien señorita Marina — dijo la voz.

—Por favor Clef no quiero que te vayas — la guerrera le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie —. Yo se que tal vez crees que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió pero te equivocas.

Clef no dejaba de mirarla — pero…

—Ssshhh — Marina se acercó al mago y dejándose llevar por todos sus sentimientos, los cuales era claro la estaban empezando a manejar.

—Marina…

—Mira Clef hoy no estoy borracha, ni me he tomado ni una sola pisca de licor — comentó sonriendo —. Déjame hacer algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer — y así fue en unos segundo rodeó al Guru con sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Clef correspondió al beso a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la actitud de su amada guerrera, aun así decidió seguirle el juego, estaba tan convencido que nunca se le iba a salir de las manos.

—Guru Clef te amo, te amo desde hace tantos años — susurró recuperando un poco de aire.

El mago la miró sorprendido pero prefirió no decir nada, era la primera vez que Marina, su alumna, la guerrera mágica le confesaba su amor tan abiertamente y aunque sabía que era algo inconsciente por la forma como lo llamó, sintió alegría y sus esperanzas parecían hacerse enormes.

Marina sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza — por favor no me dejes no nunca.

—Eso jamás — afirmó dándole un beso en la frente.

—Porque yo te puedo jurar que Yuki no significa ni la mitad de lo que significas tú para mí — indicó con seguridad, aunque a medida que hablaba parecía desconocerse y sintió un poco de temor. Sentía como si la persona que hablaba fuera alguien más, como si un espíritu o más bien subcontinente la hubiera poseído.

* * *

Siguiendo con las indicaciones de su hermano Maciel se encerró en el domo a entrenar con Latis.

—Cielos no sabía que eras tan bueno— dijo mientras se quitaba la armadura.

—Saturno y Lucy me han enseñado lo esencial.

—Tienes a la mejor maestra.

—Si eso creo — Latis bajó la mirada.

—No tienes porque ponerte así, Lucy es una persona muy dulce, es solo que bueno creo que no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bien.

—O tal vez la conozco tanto que por eso es así.

—No creo — Maciel se aproximó a la puerta abriéndola.

—Qué pena con ustedes, pero, ¿el entrenamiento ya término? — preguntó Misuki dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta al espadachín.

Latis cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba, esa chica lograba desesperarlo solo con verla.

—¿Qué no se suponía que habías venido a ver Lucy? — le preguntó el mediano de los shidou.

—Sí, se suponía pero mi hermano se quedó con ella y pues no sé si sabes que para Lucy es muy importante la visita de él — señaló Misuki con algo de veneno en sus palabras.

Maciel la miró confundido mientras que Latis sintió como una oleada de celos se la tragaba vivo.

—Sera mejor que vaya a ver a mi hermana — dijo Maciel.

Latis decidió no prestarle más importancia a la intensa amiga de Lucy y continuó con su entrenamiento.

Misuki que había escuchado la conversación de Maciel con Latis y que sabía desde hace rato que el espadachín sentía algo por su amiga y viceversa, está dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de quedarse con el corazón del cefiriano.

—Te dolió, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? — Latis la volteó a mirar por un momento y continuó con el entrenamiento.

—Lo que dije de Lucy.

—Eso no importa.

—Misuki sonrió — claro que importa, tú estás enamorado de ella.

—No digas tontería — dijo serio.

—Ay Latis, de verdad que siento mucha pena por ti — fingió estar triste.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Pues del novio de Lucy.

—¡Que! — el espadachín dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró fijamente.

—Ay enserio no sabes nada, Lucy tiene novio y esta con ella en este momento.

Latis que había intentado no prestarle atención a los comentarios malintencionados de Misuki no pudo evitar sentir como los celos y la rabia se lo tragaban de un bocado.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Yo estoy aquí otra vez. Diciendoles a todas en especial a mis lectoras que me disculpen por haberme perdido tanto tiempo con esta historia, se que les había prometido actualizar mas seguido pero cuando la inspiración decide irse se va por una temporada muy larga que feo, lo bueno es que por fin regrese dejando este capitulo. Como se podrán dar cuenta ya estamos como a mas de la mitad del nudo de esta historia y según mis cálculos no quedan mas de 15 capítulos (aprox.) para que termine. Espero traerles muchas emociones en lo que falta, esperemos a que la inspiración siga de la mano para continuar.**_

_**Saludos a todas y suerte en todo.**_

_**Bye**_


	32. Chapter 32: ¿Una esperanza?

_**Capitulo 32: ¿Una esperanza?**_

Kasumi caminó por las calles de Tokio completamente envenenada, tenía unas terribles ganas de acabar con la primera persona que se le apareciera al frente, el solo hecho de imaginar a Paris y a Anais juntos la llenaba de odio.

—Si esta niñita cree que se la voy a dejar fácil está equivocada. Eso jamás, no sabe con quién se metió — se dijo a si misma una vez se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía la guerrera mágica —. Ahora entiendo porque la odiaba tanto.

Paris como buen novio que era o más bien evitando cualquier malentendido con Kasumi la llamó sin encontrar alguna respuesta. Kasumi sabia bien que su novio presentia algo y aunque se moria por hablar con él no lo hizo, no sin antes enfrentar su más grande rival y dejarle claro que la guerra habia comenzado.

—Lo siento mucho señorita pero en el apartamento de la señorita Hououji no se encuentra nadie — informó el portero.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños y respiró profundo — gracias.

—¿Desea dejarle algún recado?

—No, así está bien — contestó sonriendo con cinismo —. Yo prefiero hablar con ella personalmente. Gracias.

—Muy bien, que tenga un buen dia.

La novia de Paris sonrió y se dirigió a la salida rapidamente — ¡ay! Como la odio — dijo fuera de si —, es que no entiendo como es que esta estupida logró que Paris, que mi Paris se enamorara de ella si, es que esta niñita es tan… simple — refunfuñó colocando las manos sobre los ojos —¡Ayyy! ¡No lo soporto! ¡No puedo aguantar esto! — se desahogó.

….

_Por más que intentaba disimular su malgenio no fue posible, después de haber visto a Paris la chica no dejaba de imaginar cualquier cantidad de cosas, su sexto sentido se había activado, algo le decía que no había sido pura casualidad. _

—_Kasumi, ¿puedes decirme porque estas tan callada? — preguntó el peliverde quien había notado el cambio de ánimo en su novia desde que había salido del restaurante —, pensé que disfrutabas caminar en las noches, no se siempre me dijiste eso. Es muy extraño que no digas nada._

—_Solo pienso es todo— contestó cortante._

_Paris se detuvo —¿ puedo saber porque estas tan molesta?_

_Kasumi se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar sonriendo —, no tengo motivos que yo sepa, ¿o es que acaso tú conoces alguno? — le preguntó acercándose y besándolo._

…_._

La pelinegra respiró profundo calmándose — tengo una mejor idea —se dijo sonriendo —, busquemos en la interesante vida de Anais si tiene novio o algo así, esta niñita va a tener que entender que conmigo ni con lo mío se meten.

* * *

—Marina… — la llamó Clef mientras la miraba.

—Dime— la peliazul le sonrió.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres lo más parecido a un sueño — le susurró acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso.

Esa era la única verdad, Marina se había olvidado por completo de todo, su vida estaba dando un vuelco y no le importaba si era aventura o romance, lo que fuera con Clef valía la pena. Ya no era la misma y eso la emocionaba.

El mago sonrió por fin luego de tantas noches sin dormir se le estaba haciendo realidad su más grande deseo.

—Todo va a estar bien ya lo veras — afirmó besándolo.

La feliz pareja se demostraba lo mucho que se quería omitiendo el pequeñísimo detalle de que eran observados.

—Confía en mí — la guerrera lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Wow que palabras más profundas — dijo Takashi mientras sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? — le preguntó más que sorprendida molesta.

—Yo solo quería ser testigo de esta bella y romántica historia de amor — comentó con sarcasmo —. Oye Marina realmente me sorprendes, mira que jamás imaginé que fueras capaz de esto, aunque pensándolo bien eso explica muchas cosas.

—¡Largo! — gritó acercándose — ¡sal ahora mismo de mi oficina!

Takashi se rió con cinismo al escucharla — no eres más que una…

—¿Una qué? — lo enfrentó Clef poniendo frente a él — ten mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a decirle.

Takashi sonrió— no vale la pena, de razón están juntos, son el uno para el otro, de eso no cabe duda. Yo solo te voy a advertir mi querida Marina que de esta no te salvas — la amenazó dando la vuelta — cuida tus actos y tus palabras — dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Marina maldijo hasta más no poder una vez se quedaron solos.

—Tranquilízate — le pidió abrazándola, Clef quería apoyarla aun sabiendo cual el motivo por el que ella se sentía así.

—Es que… — Marina fijo sus ojos azules en los de él — no me duele lo que estas pensando, porque creo que ya es hora de ser sincera con él, pero no puedo evitar sentirme desesperada, Takashi es una persona manipuladora y mi padre lo estima bastante. No alcanzo a imaginar lo que va a hacer — dijo temiendo lo peor —¡Dios! ¡Anais es una tonta! No entiendo en que estaba pensando, porque volvió con él — señaló colocando sus manos en su cabeza — ¡Clef odio a tu primo Paris!

—Ay Marina tranquila, tú misma lo dijiste… todo va a salir bien, yo nunca te voy a dejar — indicó abrazándola — de eso puedes estar segura.

—Gracias — la peliazul sonrió mostrándose tranquila.

* * *

—Yo de verdad lo siento Latis — lo consoló abrazándolo —, pero no es necesario que sufras solo, para eso me tienes a mi.

El hermano de Zagato la miró con algo de recelo.

—¡Misuki! — la llamaron a la puerta haciendo que tanto ella como el cefiriano voltearan a mirar.

—Hermano, pero… — la castaña miró rápidamente al espadachín —¿por qué dejaste sola Lucy?

—A bueno es que…

Latis le agradeció tanto a Clef por haberle enseñando a controlar su ira en esa clase de momentos.

Misuki sonrió — bueno no importa, lo importante es que estuviste con ella brindandole toda tu compania y cariño.

—Bueno yo la verdad…

—No tiene que decir nada, por mí está bien y tú sabes que yo te apoyo con Lucy, en lo que necesites.

Ryota la miró sin entender bien a que se referencia — está bien, pero y dime, ¿te demoras?

—Tengo algo importante que hacer y luego si voy a casa, así que no te preocupes — dijo acercándose —. No me dañes el momento — susurró.

—Mmmm claro ya entendí…

….

—_Es muy difícil estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde y Latis muy a mi pesar no es para mí, él simplemente no encaja para nada conmigo — la pelirroja apretó la cobija —.Él se merece una persona como tú hermana._

…_._

Ryota suspiró — por favor Misuki yo no quiero que te lastimes ni que por hacer cosas que crees que son para bienestar tuyo le estés haciendo daño a otras personas.

—Gracias por el consejo pero como te dije no tienes nada de qué preocuparte — afirmó guiñándole el ojo.

—Bien te espero en la casa — se despidió no sin antes mirar al cefiriano, quien momentáneamente le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego continuó con su entrenamiento.

La castaña sonrió con evidente emoción al presenciar el encuentro, había conseguido lo que quería envenenar la cabeza de Latis con ideas que bien sabían no eran ciertas.

—Y bien mi querido Latis, ¿cuando me invitas a algo? — le preguntó acercándose.

—Yo de verdad no quiero ser grosero contigo pero me puedes dejar en paz —le pidió — no creo que sea necesario decirte que no me interesa tener absolutamente nada que ver contigo.

—Ay claro verdad — dijo sin prestarle importancia — yo solo quiero ser amable contigo, algo que según sé Lucy no ha sido contigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amor tenga a otro y que aparte te odio.

El espadachín respiró profundo hacía mucho tiempo no había conocido a una persona que de verdad lograra sacarlo de quicio como lo hacía Misuki, solo Primavera y eso porque a pesar de todo el hada se convirtió en su única compañía y amiga por largo tiempo, ya al final el hada comprendido que entre ella y el hermano de Zagato jamás ocurría nada, así que un día se marchó lejos del castillo.

—¿Y que supone que tengo que hacer yo?

—Yo nunca he dicho que quiero que andemos, ni que seamos novios, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga — mintió.

Latis la miró — bien voy a intentarlo — dijo no muy convencido — seremos amigos.

Misuki sonrió y lo abrazó — no te vas a arrepentir.

Mientras la pareja o más bien Misuki abrazaba a Latis hasta casi ahogarlo Lucy desde afuera mal interpretaba las cosas, su mentecita le hacía ver cosas que no eran — como te odio Latis — murmuró perdiendo el control.

—Bueno ya me tengo que ir — señaló la castaña —. Me encanto verte Latis y compartir este rato contigo.

El espadachín la miró sin mostrar una sola emoción — igualmente.

—Espero verte pronto, ya sabes que me debes una invitación.

—Aja… — dijo sin prestarle atención, Latis nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona encantadora, no le interesaba llamar la atención y menos de las mujeres, había escuchado a varias decir que era guapo, pero ese tipo de cosas no le eran muy relevantes, solo cuando conoció a Lucy logró explorar algo sobre sus sentimientos y debilidades, aun sabiendo que ese tipo de sentimentalismos no le llamaban la atención sabia o tenía claro que en la última persona en quien podría sus ojos seria en alguien como Lucy, aun así la linda y pequeña pelirroja lo sorprendió y sin querer se le metió en el corazón. No imagina su vida si no era al lado de ella.

—Bueno me voy — finalmente se despidió dándole un beso más hacia el lado de la boca que de la mejilla despertando los terribles y frenético celos de su amiga que se encontraba escondida.

* * *

Anais salió rápidamente de la facultad y miró al cielo, últimamente ni ganas de estudiar tenia.

—Hey Anais ¿no vienes con nosotros? — le preguntó un compañero.

—No yo tengo cosas que hacer — contestó con desgano.

—Está bien hablamos luego.

La rubia respiró profundo y se sentó en una banca, necesitaba un poco de calma para ver si por fin podía poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Ay no por favor ahora no — dijo al escuchar su celular — alo.

—¡¿Quieres explicarme en que estabas pensando Anais?— le gritó Marina al otro lado de la línea.

—Ola Marina gracias por tu inusual saludo.

—No me importa Anais, yo solo quiero que me expliques ¿cómo es eso que volviste con el estúpido de Takashi?

La guerrera del viento cerró sus ojos — Marina perdóname por decir nada pero es que todo ha pasado tan rápido que yo…

—Que nada, ¿tú es que crees que esa la solución a los problemas? ¿Acaso crees que con este estúpido vas a lograr olvidar al otro idiota? — le preguntó molesta.

—Marina no me digas estas cosas, tú no sabes como estoy, no sabes nada no me digas nada — le pidió con voz entre cortada.

—Si te digo esto es porque tienes que abrir los ojos y enfrentar las cosas, yo de ti mandaba a esos dos a la porra.

—Discúlpame pero es mejor que hablemos esta noche, todavía esta firme lo de la mudanza, ya deje todo listo, si llegas y no estoy en la portería te deje unas llaves — indicó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas — cuídate y adiós.

—Pero Anais… ¡Anaiiiiissss! — la llamó antes de que le colgara.

—En estos momentos lo último que quiero es saber de Takashi — afirmó tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida — haber cuanto más aguanto esto.

Paris que llevaba más de dos horas esperándola se alegró al verla, no había duda de que Kasumi jamás lograría despertar ni la mitad de los sentimientos y emociones que si hacia ella.

Al verlo Anais lo miró con sorpresa y algo de alegría pero prefirió seguir de largo ignorándolo.

—Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir — pensó.

—Ay no puede ser — dijo mentalmente — esto no puede empeorar más, que terrible día.

—No importa cuántas veces intentes huir yo no te voy a dejar, no hasta que entiendas que es a ti a la única que amo.

—Ya basta, ¿qué es que no piensa darse por vencido? — murmuró a llegar a la esquina de la calle deteniéndose — por lo visto piensas seguirme — lo enfrentó.

—Si así lo deseas por mí no hay problema.

La rubia respiró profundo — como puedes llegar a ser tan descarado, ¿es que acaso crees que tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar?

—Por supuesto.

—Jaaaa eres un cínico, para mí ya todo quedo claro, sabes será mejor que dejes de hacer esto o tendré que hablar con tu novia.

—No eres capaz — afirmó con seguridad.

—No me conoces.

—Si te conozco así no lo recuerdes — Paris sonrió — y se que en el fondo tú también me recuerdas y sientes algo por mí.

—Deja de decir eso que me confundes y… — la guerrera cerró sus ojos sintiendo una picada.

—Anais… ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó preocupado aproximándose.

—Yo… — la rubia miró a su alrededor, todo su entorno había cambiado en vez de ver edificios y calles solo veía bosques y montañas — ¿dónde estoy? —preguntó desorientada mirándolo — ¿Paris donde me llevaste?

—¡Que! ¿De qué hablas? — el cefiriano la tomó entre sus brazos al verlo pálida que se había puesto — ¿qué tienes?

—¿Llegué a Céfiro? Estoy… en aquel mundo…

—¿Como dijiste?

Anais colocó una mano en su cabeza — me siento muy mareada, Paris no me dejes, no me dejes por favor... — dijo cayendo desmayada.

—¡Anais! ¡Anais! Dime algo por favor — le pidió varias veces con desespero

* * *

.

—¿Y tú no piensas irte de aquí? — le preguntó entrando a la habitación visiblemente molesta.

Al escuchar esa voz intentó ignorarla, se sentía tan molesto que no quería ni verla.

—Sabes en esta casa hay una enferma que necesita mucha paz — señaló colocándose frente a él.

Latis sonrió y la volteó a mirar —¿ y quién dice eso Luz o tú?

Lucy se alarmó al escucharlo — ¿cómo dices? ¿Luz?

—Sabes algo, esa pelirrosa no me cae bien y tú… tampoco así que tranquila ya me voy — indicó dándole la espalda.

—Acaso él… no, no puede ser — pensó confundida — pero ¿porque sabe su nombre? ¿Qué no se suponía que ella producto de mi imaginación?

—Espero no haber molestado mucho, la verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente en no volver — Latis fijó su mirada fría en la de ella.

—Pero… — Lucy sintió algo de temer al verlo y al escucharlo. Ese Latis no era el mismo que antes le había hablado y del que se había enamorado.

—Creo que no vale la pena seguir viniendo aquí — aseguró tomando sus cosas.

La pelirroja bajó su mirada, su rabia y sus celos habían desaparecido.

—Así que si me permites tengo algo que hacer — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Latis… — susurró.

—¿Que sucede Lucy? — preguntó deteniéndose.

—¿Por qué conoces a Luz? ¿Tú que sabes de ella?

El espadachín desvió la mirada — eso no importa.

—No espera— la guerrera corrió hasta él — a mí sí me importa.

—A mí también me importaba pero luego… me di cuenta que tal vez todo es mejor así — afirmó caminado hasta la puerta — creo que ella gano.

—Pero Latis… — Lucy apretó sus puños y comenzó a llorar — no me dejes, mira que el que tú sepas de ella puede ayudarme a entender muchas cosas y entonces yo no estaría loca… por favor Latis, te necesito.

El hermano de Zagato se detuvo al escucharla, aquella chica sonaba más desesperada que nunca.

—Tengo miedo…

—Dile a tu novio eso no a mí — dijo al recordar al sujeto y las lindas mentiras de Misuki.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Mi novio?

—Si tu novio el tipo con el que estabas hace unos momentos.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó confundida.

—Basta ya Lucy, búscalo a él a mi no — Latis abrió la puerta con algo de duda y de rabia—, no me interesa saber nada de ti y tus problemas. Que desilusión tan grande.

—Pero Latis, yo no entiendo de que hablas — indicó mirándolo.

—¿No sabes? que ahora resulta que no recuerdas que tienes un novio y que hace un rato estabas en tu habitación haciendo quien sabe que con él — el hermano de Zagato no creía lo que había dicho, eran sus celos lo que hablaban.

El ex pilar abrió sus ojos y llena de ira se acercó y con todas su fuerzas lo abofeteó — no eres más que un tonto — dijo conteniendo las lágrimas —. ¡Te odio Latis! ¡Te odio con todas las fuerzas! — le gritó mirándolo a los ojos, algo que sorprendió al espadachín, los ojos de Lucy parecían tener el brillo que solían tener cuando la conoció.

—Pero…

—Solo quería que tú me ayudaras… además yo te amo — la guerrera se sorprendió al escucharse — ¿yo dije eso? — dijo en un susurró mientras fruncía el ceño.

El espadachín sonrió al escucharla, confiaba plenamente en el subconsciente de Lucy y olvidando todo la agarró de los brazos y con suavidad poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Solo confía en lo que dice tu corazón y no olvides que yo siempre voy a estar para ti, si vine a esta aquí es porque te necesito, Lucy no piense que esto es un sueño, esto es real, todo lo que suceda entre nosotros es real.

Y así poco a poco la tomó entre sus brazos y sin nada ni nadie que los detuvieran se dirigieron a la habitación del ex pilar. Al llegar la recostó con suavidad en la cama y en medio de besos y caricias se demostraron por fin lo mucho que se amaban, sin importar las mentiras de Misuki, el supuesto "novio de Lucy", ni mucho menos la presencia de Luz.

* * *

El peliverde no se le despegó ni un solo momento, Anais en su estado de inconsciencia lo había estado llamando, le había repetido una y otra vez que lo amaba y que estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en Céfiro. Aunque no entendía que le estaba pasando a su hermosa guerrera, su corazón se sentía tranquilo al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Con algo de felicidad miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de la chica que amaba mientras que ella dormida plácidamente bajó las caricias y los pequeños besos que Paris le robaba sin importarle que la rubia lo descubriera.

—Te amo — le susurró posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

—¡Paris!¿Pero… que está pasando aquí? — algo con lo que no contaba era con que alguien más tenía las llaves del apartamento de Anais y lo había encontrado casi que encima de ella.

* * *

—Kasumi pareces una loca — comentó Naomi con preocupación.

—¡Que me dejes revisar unas cosas! — gritó mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora.

—Pero ya te dije que en este momento no hay red — dijo tratando de calmarla.

—¡No seas mentirosa! Y mejor quítate de ahí — Kasumi empujó a su prima y se sentó buscando con desespero — esto me importa más que cualquier cosa.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ya cálmate!

—No me voy a calmar hasta que le deje en claro a la maldita rubia desabrida que con lo mío nadie se mete — indicó moviendo el mouse con desespero.

—Kasumi, tú me habías asegurado que no ibas a seguir con lo mismo. Acuérdate de lo que sucedió en tu anterior relación, mira todo lo problemas que tuviste.

—Esta vez es diferente. Anais no quiso aprovechar cuando lo tuvo la oportunidad, pues lo siento por ella pero no más, Paris es mío.

Naomi colocó la mano sobre sus ojos en señal de preocupación, su prima tenía un historial bastante malo en cuanto a sus romances.

!

* * *

**_Hola, bueno ya iba siendo hora de que regresara con esta historia, de verdad que les pido muchas disculpas por haber dejado olvidada este fic, aunque no tiene de que preocuparse mi intención no es dejar un fic sin terminar, se lo horrible que es eso._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado XD. Como siempre gracias a todas mis seguidoras por sus lindos reviews, mensajes y todo lo que se les parezca. Les cuento que este fue un reto que me puse desde el domingo pasado "actualizar las 3 historias" y bueno lo conseguí, ahora si puedo irme a descansar frente a una piscina todo el fin de semana._**

**_Les mando saludos a todas, mucha suerte y nos leemos muy pronto (en menos de 1 mes)._**

**_Lina A_**


	33. Chapter 33: Decisiones

_**Capitulo 33: Decisiones**_

Marina casi no podía parpadear de lo asombrada que estaba mientras que Paris se aproximaba a ella.

—Marina que bueno verte, este yo… Anais no se sentía nada bien así que me pidió que la trajera a su apartamento para que pudiera descansar — dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

—A claro y lo besos son porque… — la peliazul colocó sus manos en la cadera y frunció el seño.

El peliverde respiró profundo al sentirse descubierto —creo que eso no puedo explicarlo.

—¿Dime que es lo que quieres con ella? y más te vale que seas sincero conmigo o de lo contrario créeme que soy capaz de hacerte la vida imposible — advirtió con seriedad.

—Yo solo quiero amarla… llevo 5 años esperando por ella — afirmó volteando a mirar su guerrera mientras dormía.

—¿5 años? — Marina se quedo algo pensativa.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Nada olvídalo, pero y entonces la otra chica, la tal Kasumi ¿qué?

—Ella no importa — indicó con seguridad.

—¿Por qué la tienes de novia? — le preguntó confundida.

—Porque soy un tonto que cayó en las redes de la mujer más manipuladora que he conocido — señaló con resignación.

La guerrera abrió los ojos, no entendía porque pero le creía, sabía que él estaba siendo sincero con ella.

* * *

—¡Mírate Kasumi! ¿De verdad quieres convertirte en la novia celosa obsesiva? — Naomi una vez más trató de convencerla. Ella más que nadie conocía a Kasumi, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer cuando "se metían con lo suyo". Su prima tenía un pésimo historial amoroso, en el que abundaba la desconfianza, los celos, la obsesión, la manipulación y lo posesiva. Ella jamás entendió el porqué de todo esto, Kasumi no era una chica fea, no pasaba desapercibida frente a la mirada de los hombres, era delgada, alta, pelinegra y lisa, de ojos entre grises a verdes con mirada penetrante, pero con una personalidad algo rara, era dulce, tierna, cariñosa y buena amiga con pocas personas, con los que le convenía o lograban despertar algo bueno en ella, en cambio con los que no era la peor enemiga, podía llegar a ser una arpía de muy baja calaña.

—Ese no es problema tuyo — dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de rabia.

Clef que justamente iba entrando en ese momento prefirió detenerse y escuchar un poco más.

—Sí, no es problema mío, pero te quiero y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después. Además si no lo notas la única persona que va a salir lastimada vas a ser tú Kasumi, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—¡Cállate! Y ocúpate de tu aburrida y monótona vida. Por lo menos yo si hice algo para tener a Paris conmigo y no como tú que dejaste a Latis solo para que ande con cualquier niñita— dijo en tono burlón.

El mago abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Di lo que quieras a mi Latis no me interesa de la forma que piensas… ya no. Así que si pensaste que con eso me ibas a lastimar pues te equivocaste, monótona y aburrida vida no lo es porque tengo trabajo, ya terminé mis estudios por lo que el próximo año me iré a hacer una especialización a otro país, tengo un apartamento propio y no dependo de nadie. Es claro que tenemos conceptos totalmente diferentes, mientras tú vives una vida totalmente desordenada y hace miles de estupideces, yo tengo claro lo que quiero y esa muchachita así te duele en el alma por lo que veo también tiene claro lo que quiere o sino explícame ¿porque la ves como una amenaza?

Kasumi se levantó y se aproximó levantándole la mano, pero Naomi quien la conocía perfectamente fue más rápida y le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—Ni se te ocurra mi querida Kasumi, porque si tú estás loca yo no, si quieres sigue haciendo más estupideces pues haz lo que quieras, espero no verte sufriendo ni llorando después porque Paris te dejo — indicó dando la vuelta y encontrándose con el cefiriano — buenas noches Clef, perdón ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—No yo acabo de llegar — señaló mirando a Kasumi. De verdad que esa chica nunca podría caerle bien, además luego de escucharla sabía que algo no andaba bien y no solo se preocupó por Paris sino por Anaïs más que todo. Clef le agradecía en ese momento tanto a la Princesa Esmeralda porque esta chica no sabía quién era Anaïs en la vida de Paris.

—Y bien ¿en qué puedo colaborarte?

—A si este… ¿Latis y Paris ya llegaron?

Kasumi miró con algo de molestia a Clef y a su prima y sin decir nada se fue mientras que Naomi apretó sus puños acto que no paso para nada desapercibido ante los ojos del mago.

—No, no hay nadie — afirmó con voz quebrada.

—¿Naomi, tú estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que discutí con Kasumi por una tontería y bueno ella es como mi hermana, detesto pelear.

—¿Tontería? Pues si es un tontería no creo que sea importante, espera a que este más calmada y hablas con ella — la animó nada convencido de lo que había dicho la chica — ahora si me permites iré a descansar.

—Gracias Clef.

* * *

Lucy se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, no creía lo que había ocurrido. ¿Acaso se había terminado de volver loca? ¿En qué momento había terminado en su cuarto, en la cama, con Latis junto a ella y más encima desnudos?

—_¡Tonta! Lucy eres una tonta — _señaló Luz mientras se reía —_ahora atente a las consecuencias._

—No… — murmuró llorando.

—_¿Acaso tú crees que él se va a quedar contigo? Ay niña no seas ilusa por fin consiguió lo que quería contigo, ahora te va a dejar sola._

Luz hizo que por la mente de Lucy se formaran imágenes en las que el espadachín le decía adiós y se iba con Misuki mientras que ella lloraba y le rogaba pero Latis con crueldad se le acercaba y le decía que no la quería, que nunca había significado nada y que no era nadie.

—¡Basta! — gritó con desespero — no me hagas esto Luz ¡por favor!

El hermano de Zagato abrió los ojos — ¿qué sucede Lucy? — le preguntó abrazándola.

—_Yo solo te muestro la realidad._

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y con todas las fuerzas que tenía sollozó.

—No Lucy no te dejes converse de ella, todo es mentira — le pidió atrayéndola más a él — yo te amo por favor no le creas, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

—¡No quiero sufrir! ¡Quiero tener una vida normal! ¡Quiero dejar de pensar en cosas irreales! ¡No quiero seguir con esto! — exclamó con extrema desesperación — ¡Quiero ser la Lucy que era antes como cuando tenía 14 años!

Latis cerró los ojos con amargura — mi Lucy tranquila todo va a volver a ser como antes ya lo vas a ver — no era la primera vez que pensaba en que tal eso era lo mejor para ella: ayudarla con Luz para que volviera a ser segura. El espadachín en momentos como ese llegaba a pensar que la felicidad de Lucy no era ni Céfiro ni él.

* * *

—No recuerdo bien que paso pero tengo que agradecer el que estuvieras ahí — indicó sonriéndole.

A lo que Paris contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano — no Anaïs yo solo quiero que estés bien.

—Paris yo quiero pedirte disculpas… me he comportado como una tonta y bueno creo que está mal, yo no soy nadie, tú tienes tu vida y puedes hacer lo que gustes en ella — dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—No, el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, debí ser sincero contigo desde el principio — indicó con resignación — Anaïs no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, yo…

—Paris discúlpame pero no quiero escuchar ningún tipo de explicación. A pesar de todo eres un buen chico — la rubia trató de sonar lo más calmada posible, aunque en el interior tenía tantas ganas de lazársele a los brazos y besarlo. Paris despertaba esa parte de ella.

—Cof, cof — entró Marina a la habitación con una bandeja — espero no haberlos interrumpido, pero esta señorita debe alimentarse — dijo sonriendo.

—Ay Marina no es para tanto, además yo no como tanto — señaló mirando los platos.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero te lo vas a comer — dijo con seriedad — por cierto Paris necesito que me colabores con unas cosas en la cocina, así que vamos y dejemos a Anaïs comer en paz.

—Muy bien ahorita vuelvo.

Anaïs sonrió y una vez estuvo sola suspiró y cerró sus ojos — ay Paris ¿dime que voy a hacer con todo esto que siento por ti? Ojala tú no tuvieras a nadie en tu vida y yo tampoco.

* * *

—¿Y bien? — Marina se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido.

—Mira Paris yo quiero que sepas una cosa. Si tú haces las cosas bien con Anaïs tiene todo mi apoyo, sino yo te juro que te voy a hacer la vida un infierno.

El peliverde se rió al escucharla.

—Estoy hablando enserio, para mí, ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja. Sería feliz si mi amiga dejara al maldito de Takashi y se quedara contigo. No sé si Anaïs no se ha dado cuenta de que es bastante obvio de que tú no le gustas sino que más bien le fascinas.

—Gracias Marina por tus palabras, de verdad que sí.

—Es lo mismo que decir que Lucy no siente nada por Latis. Esa niña está más enamorada, solo que ella tiene algo de miedo, pero no es nada del otro mundo — indicó con seguridad.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Marina?

—¿De mi? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? — preguntó confundida.

—Si tú dices que Lucy está enamorada de Latis, que yo le fascino a Anaïs, entonces, ¿tú que siente por Clef? — cuestionó mirándola con malicia.

—Pues me gusta y el resto déjalo así — contestó con tranquilidad mientras seguía preparando algo de comer.

—Pues lo dejo así pero ¿estás segura de solo te gusta? ¿Clef no despierta en ti otro sentimiento?

La peliazul prefirió ignorar el comentario — Paris por favor pásame ese frasco que esta junto a ti.

—A claro — dijo pasándole el frasco —sabes que ya entendí y no fue necesario que dijeras nada. Tú también sientes algo por él, lo tuyo no es solo una simple atracción.

Marina lo miró sorprendida.

—No solo tú eres buena observadora, dedo decirte que también fue demasiado evidente que mi querido "primo" te interesa bastante.

Marina suspiró al sentirse descubierta, ¿acaso era tan evidente?

* * *

Takashi lanzó con fuerza su celular a interior de su auto y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Estaba aburrido con todo, su familia seguía con lo mismo.

….

—_Mira Takashi sabes las condiciones de todo — dijo su padre con seriedad — nosotros con tu madre estamos cansados de que no tomes con seriedad tu vida. Además sabiendo la clase de novia que tuviste, no sabemos que esperar. Esa muchachita casi acaba contigo hijo._

—_Que lo de __Cho ya pasó, olvídenlo. Por favor — pidió con molestia,_

—_Pero hijo es que no te das cuenta cual sería tú futuro con una niña como esa. Esa niña era grosera y se notaba que le gustaba la vida fácil, no sabes cuánto sufrí yo cuando estuviste con ella. Dejaste de lado tus estudios y todo — indicó con tristeza su madre._

—_Sí pero Anaïs no es así — dijo con indiferencia — ella es mi novia y es la mujer que ustedes quieren para mí._

—_Si eso es cierto, la familia Hououji es muy respetada, conozco tanto al padre como a la madre de ella y se la clase de personas que son, pero Takashi a nosotros no nos basta con eso, esa niña hace mucho no viene por aquí._

—_Eso es verdad, solo ha venido una vez cariño, el día que la presentaste como tu novia, pero ya no más._

_Takashi apretó la servilleta, definitivamente todo iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba, no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar con sus relaciones. No era que desconfiara de Cho, al fin y al cabo llevaba tantos años con ella y sabia que no era que fuera la chica ideal, pero lo aceptaba y hasta lo amaba tan cual era, con ella hacía y deshacía sin importar nada, pero con Anaïs, la linda rubia que no le soltaba nada y por quien había logrado sentir algo de amor, la situación sí que era difícil, al principio la notó segura y creía tenerla comiendo de su mano pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no era tan así, y todo era gracias a las "malditas" como él decía influencias de su hermana y su amiga Lucy. A Takashi le preocupaba lo autónoma y decidida que a veces resultaba ser. Si ya había decidido terminar con él una vez podía existir la posibilidad de que lo volviera a hacer, cosa que a él no le convenía en lo más mínimo._

—_Pero padre yo solo quiero que confíes en mí y me permitas…_

—_¡No! Convéncenos de que lo que dices es cierto y luego hablamos de negocios — dijo con seriedad._

—_Anaïs y yo no solo somos novios, nosotros estamos en proceso de comprometernos._

—_Sí, eso mismo dijiste hace unos meses, mira Takashi si quieres hablar de negocios conmigo primero trae a esa niña que dice ser tú novia y luego miramos — sin decir nada más el padre de Takashi se levantó de la mesa._

…_._

—¡Maldita sea! Jamás he tenido ningún problema con ninguna chica. Con todo lo que he hecho por Anaïs es que ella estuviera rogándome y no yo a ella — indicó maldiciendo. Se sentía frustrado así que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de su auto y tomó su celular. Necesitaba con desespero a su siempre amiga, novia y amante Cho.

—Hola mi linda, ¿como estas? — Takashi sonrió — a que bien ¿y estas solita? — le preguntó entrando al auto — uy que rico ¿y no necesitas compañía? — el peli castaño se olvidó de sus preocupaciones — muy bien entonces en unos 20 minutos estoy en tu casa, espero que me esperes como sabes que me gusta, un beso linda y te amo.

Takashi colgó rápidamente y automáticamente buscó el teléfono de  
"su novia" la oficial.

* * *

Anaïs cerró sus ojos al ver el nombre en display — alo.

—Mi vida, mi amor ¿como estas?

—Bien, bien y tú eehh… amor ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien saliendo de la casa de mis padres cariño, ¿y qué me cuentas?

—Nada, hoy fue un día algo pesado y llegué muy cansada así que ya estoy acostada, Marina se encargó de hacer algo de cenar.

—¿Marina? Entonces he de suponer que "mi jefa" ya se trasteó, a que bien esa niña me cae tan bien, la estimo demasiado — indicó con sarcasmo.

—Mi amor de verdad, no quiero sonar grosera pero Marina esta llamándome, creo que necesita que le colabore con algo, así que, qué te parece si hablamos mañana — la guerrera no tenia deseos como siempre de hablar con él, así que aprovecho que tenía una excusa para colgar.

—Si claro, Marina siempre quiere quitarme lo que yo quiero — dijo con molestia — pero bueno no importa, te mando un beso mi vida, te amo.

—Sí, yo igual, adiós.

—¿Anaïs puedo seguir? —preguntó Paris del otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro sigue — rápidamente escondió sus celular debajo de la frazada y cambió su cara de amargura por una gran sonrisa.

—Hola — saludó aproximándose — ¿cómo sigues?

—Bien, creo que solo se debió al cansancio nada más.

El peliverde lo miró fijamente perdiéndose en aquellos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

Al verlo ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sin ella fijarse bien se levantó y se acercó rodeándolo con sus brazos — Paris…

—Dime…

—No quiero seguir distante contigo, solo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero volver a comenzar todo.

El cefiriano la tomó con suavidad del mentón — claro que sí, pero…

….

—_¿Sabes que haría yo? — Marina lo miró fijamente._

—_Haber te escucho._

—_Habla con Kasumi y termina con eso, así te vas a sentir más tranquilo, además así vas a ver que las cosas con Anaïs van a resultar más fáciles. Ella no va a querer nada contigo si sabe que tienes novia — afirmó con seguridad._

…_._

—¿Qué?

El peliverde negó con la cabeza y con calma le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia — descansa, hablamos mañana, yo te llamo.

—Está bien, gracias por todo Paris — la guerrera lo abrazó con fuerza — te quiero.

—Yo te amo — dijo en un susurró casi inaudible a lo que Anaïs contestó besándolo.

* * *

Una vez terminó de organizar todo en su nueva habitación se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

….

—_Yo solo te voy a advertir mi querida Marina que de esta no te salvas — la amenazó dando la vuelta — cuida tus actos y tus palabras — dijo saliendo de la oficina._

….

Sin dudarlo agarró su laptop y la encendió, estaba más que decidida, no lo hacía solo por ella, sino por él y obvio por Clef. Era lo mejor, así nadie saldría lastimado, además ella no sentía por Yuki lo que ya sentía por el mago.

Con algo de temor abrió su correo y se dispuso a ponerle fin a su historia con Yuki.

_**Hola:**_

_**Sé que debes estar bastante molesto porque casi no te llamo y porque cuando lo haces simplemente te corto tan rápido como pueda. No eres una persona mala y sé que no mereces ese trato de parte mía. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que para mí todo este tiempo junto a ti a significado mucho, gracias por todo.**_

La peliazul hizo una pausa y se limpió las lágrimas mientras se preguntaba en si Takashi ya le había llegado con el chisme. La preocupación y la duda la invadieron pero aun así continuó.

_**Yuki eres una persona maravillosa y por esto y muchas cosas más mereces ser feliz, junto a una persona que de verdad pueda brindarte todo el amor del mundo. Discúlpame por todo se que al final de este mensaje es posible que no quieras saber nada mi, tal vez me odies y bueno no puedo decirte que no lo hagas.**_

_**No solo la persona de la que enamoraste, no soy la persona con la que has compartido tantos momentos, tanto buenos como malos, no soy la persona con la que has hecho miles de planes. Yo sencillamente no soy Marina Ryuuzaki, la jovencita que de hace un par de años. Tal vez sea el tiempo, tal vez sea la edad o mi inconformidad, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo y queriendo ser la persona que mis padres y tú quieren que sea.**_

_**Sé que estas alturas del mensaje debes tener una idea de lo que quiero decirte, pero antes que nada quiero dejarte en claro que mi intensión en ningún momento es, ni fue hacerte daño, he cometido errores, lo sé y muchos de ellos han sido contigo, por eso espero que me perdones y trates de entenderme. Por primera vez estoy pensando antes de actuar y eso me parece fantástico tengo que reconocerlo. Por favor Yuki se que es difícil decirte esto pero es lo mejor para los dos.**_

_**Soy una persona que jamás ha valorado nada lo que me diste, jamás he reconocido todo lo que has hecho por mí y me duele aceptarlo, es por esto y por otra razones que he decidido terminar con nuestra relación.**_

Marina apretó sus ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

_**Entiendo que tienes muchas preguntas y que no entiendes el porqué de esto. Esto no se debe al que no estés aquí conmigo, ni a tu trabajo y por supuesto que no hay otra persona. Esto solo se debe a que por fin comprendí y entendí lo que realmente quiero en mi vida.**_

_**Yuki por favor discúlpame por esto. Créeme que esta jamás fue la manera en la que hubiera querido decirte esto, para mí ni es fácil terminar con alguien que quiero y que estimo muchísimo.**_

_**Solo espero que algún día puedas comprender todo y puedas perdonarme. No te pido que seas mi amigo porque sé que es lo que las personas acostumbran a decir en este momento.**_

_**Te deseo lo mejor en tu trabajo y en tu vida.**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo.**_

_**Marina.**_

Temblorosa y temerosa colocó el cursor sobre el botón que decía "Send" — por favor entiéndeme — dijo mientras hacia click.

Ya estaba dicho, ahora falta la reacción y los problemas, porque ella sabía que los iban a haber. Conociendo a Takashi imaginaba que él se encargaría de todo — por favor Clef no te des por vencido, yo tengo fe de que al final todo se va a arreglar y tu y yo vamos a estar juntos.

Tratando de convencerse se recostó, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

Sin decir nada Latis entró a la habitación y se recostó rápidamente en su cama ante la mirada de Clef.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó sin mirarlo.

—No sé, pero debo imaginar que debe tener algo que ver con Lucy.

El espadachín lo volteó a mirar — sabes que Clef, tal vez lo mejor es que le ayude a Lucy con Luz en lo que pueda y ya, regresarme a Céfiro.

—¡Que!

—Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que la vida de Lucy esta mejor sin mí.

—Pero Latis que paso ¿por qué dices eso? — el mago no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Luz la mortifica a cada rato conmigo, Lucy no merece sufrir más. Además con lo que paso hoy — el hermano de Zagato bajó la mirada — no debí presionarla.

—A ya entendí, pero aun así no parece… tú la quieres y ella a ti.

—Sí pero ella pide un vida normal y así duela eso es lo que ella no ha tenido desde que la Princesa Esmeralda las mando llamar.

—Ay Latis yo no sé qué decirte, no pensé que fueras a tomar una decisión así.

—¿Qué decisión? —llegó Paris.

Clef y Latis lo voltearon a mirar.

—¿Que paso ahora?

—Me voy a Céfiro — contestó dirigiéndose al baño.

—¡Que! ¿Por qué? — preguntó con incredulidad.

—Porque es lo mejor para Lucy.

* * *

**_Hola, como andan? bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, bien como se pudieron dar cuenta ya poco a poco se va desheredado y enredando todo. No me gustaría estar en la posición ni de Anaïs ni de Paris, la verdad es que Kasumi es así yo diría que es más inseguridad que cualquier cosa, aun asi no justifica nada. De verdad que ustedes creían que Takashi amaba a Anais? yo. Nunca lo pensaría, claro que han cosas de por medio y bueno este chico no solo es un estorbo y problema para la rubia guerrera sino que luego se darán cuenta de lo que va a hacer con Marina, aunque si leen bien en una frase de este capítulo doy un indicio. Pero bueno, esperemos que Paris logre terminar con Kasumi para que haga los cosas bien con Anaïs, que Yuki entienda a Marina y no tenga problemas, que Latis desista y no se vaya y que a mí no me falte la inspiración para que pueda continuar con esta historia.  
_**

**_Como siempre gracias a todas y nos leeremos pronto._**

**_Suerte y saludos._**

**_Lina A  
_**


End file.
